tome revu et corrigé
by Enishi-Haru
Summary: *Chap 30* sortez vos mouchoirs ^^
1. chapitre 1 Un retour mouvementé

Chapitre 1  
  
Un retour mouvementé.  
  
le sang coulait du bras de Harry Potter. L'esprit embrumé et le corps épuisé, il souffrait des liens qui le retenaient à la pierre tombale. A quelques mètres de lui, Cédric Diggory était étendu sur le sol, mort. Têtes baissées devant leur maître, Lord Voldemort, les mangemorts s'étaient réunis autour de lui. Le seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers Harry, tendant un de ses longs doigts, il toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry sentit l'extrémité glaciale du long doigt toucher sa peau, il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser de douleur. Voldemort eut un petit sourire puis enleva son doigt. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur Harry et murmura dans un souffle. "Avada Kedavra". Harry vit la lueur verte sortir de la baguette et se diriger vers lui. La fumée s'engouffrait dans ses poumons, il étouffait. Les rires des mangemorts résonnaient dans sa tête, il n'entendait plus que ça. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, suffoquant, il avait un goût âpre dans la bouche. Prenant son visage dans ses mains, il sentait couler ses larmes. Pratiquement toutes les nuits, il se réveillait de cette manière, se rendant coupable de la mort de Cédric. Il était en quatrième année à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, et avait participé au Tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry ne lui avait-il pas proposé de prendre le Trophée en même temps que lui? Ce même Trophée était en fait un portoloin, pour conduire Harry à Voldemort, et ce dernier avait ordonné à Queudver de tuer Cédric, sans le moindre état d'âme. Harry se redressa et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Le vieux réveil, que son cousin Dudley n'avait pas réussi à casser, lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 22h05. Il n'avait presque pas dormi! Il essaya de se rendormir, mais cela sans succès. Il se rappela le jour de ses 11 ans où Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, lui avait raconté la vérité sur lui et ses parents. En très peu de temps, il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, tout comme ses parents. Ils avaient été assassinés par Voldemort un soir d'Halloween, et lorsque le mage noir avait attaqué Harry, son sort s'était retourné contre lui, le transformant en une chose sans vie, ni pouvoir. Harry avait été sauvé par l'amour de sa mère. Le seul souvenir, que Harry garde de cette affrontement, est une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sur le front. Harry Potter était devenu célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, car il avait vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais cet acte l'avait rendu par la même orphelin. Il fut confié au reste de sa famille, les Dursley, des moldus qui ne l'aimaient guère. Harry regarda de nouveau l'heure. Il était 23h59, dans la minute qui suivrait, il aura 15 ans. Soudain un craquement se fit entendre suivi d'un bruit sourd, cela provenait du rez de chaussée. Harry tendit l'oreille, personne ne s'était réveillé. Il descendit lentement l'escalier, sa baguette magique cachée dans son pyjama. Le bruit venait de la cuisine. Harry arriva dans la pièce, et découvrit Dudley qui ramassait des gâteaux étalés par terre. Son cousin Dudley était toujours au régime, et avait profité de la nuit pour aller manger des biscuits en douce, le seul problème était qu'ils se trouvaient en haut de la plus haute étagère, et, au moment où il allait réussi son forfait, le pied du tabouret, sur lequel il était monté, avait cédé sous son poids. Dudley remarqua, tout de suite, Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui lança.  
  
-Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, cela se retournera contre toi!  
  
Harry avait compris et feignit de prendre un verre d'eau. Puis passant devant la fenêtre du salon, il aperçut une ombre. Quelqu'un était dans le jardin et Harry aurait juré que cette ombre appartenait à Rogue!! Il regarda à nouveau, mais il n'y avait plus personne.  
  
-J'ai dû rêver!! Se dit Harry en remontant dans sa chambre.  
  
En entrant, il prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit avec la porte, il ne voulait pas réveiller son oncle Vernon. En se retournant vers son lit, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Debout dans un coin de sa chambre se tenait Rogue, son professeur de potion à Poudlard, les bras croisés et le regard aussi froid qu'à son habitude.  
  
-Mr Potter, dit-il d'un ton sec. Le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé pour vous ramener à Poudlard. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici. Préparez vos affaires, nous partons!  
  
Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Rogue, lui qui le détestait tant et qui lui avait bien fait comprendre dès lors première rencontre.  
  
-Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous dites, professeur? Lança t-il. Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'est-il pas venu me chercher? Et pour quelle raison, vous aurait-il envoyé vous et non un autre professeur?  
  
A ces mots, Rogue fut pris d'un excès de rage.  
  
-Mr Potter, vous êtes toujours aussi insolent. Je continu à le dire, le professeur Dumbledore aurait dû être plus sévère envers vous, et cela depuis le début de votre scolarité. Sachez, Mr Potter, que le professeur Dumbledore est très occupé en ce moment, et qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'absenter de Poudlard, sous peine de voir Voldemort tenter de détruire le collège. Maintenant, préparez-vous et cessez de discuter.  
  
Harry se résigna, ouvrit sa malle et commença à y entasser toutes ses affaires. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce que les Dursley allaient penser en trouvant sa chambre vide le lendemain. Ce qui le préoccupait, était l'absence de sa chouette Hedwige, elle était partie, la veille, porter une lettre à son parrain Sirius Black. Au moment où il ferma sa valise, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était l'oncle de Harry.  
  
-Qui....qui êtes-vous? balbuta l'oncle Vernon. Harry le trouva bien pâle et la moustache frétillante.  
  
Apparemment, il avait peur mais , en même temps, il n'appréciait guère cette intrusion au milieu de la nuit. Rogue plissa les yeux et ne répondit rien.  
  
-Je vous préviens, menaça l'oncle Vernon. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à ma famille. Une lueur ironique passa dans le regard glacé du maître des potions.  
  
-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, supplia l'oncle Vernon, qui prit de panique reculait dans le couloir.  
  
Harry préféra répondre à la place de son professeur.  
  
-C'est un des professeurs de Poudlard, il....  
  
-Combien de fois t'ai je dit de ne pas prononcer le nom de ce taudis dans MA maison! Coupa l'oncle Vernon. Rogue, baguette magique à la main, s'avança vers lui.  
  
-Vous, espèce de moldu idiot. Je vous interdis d'insulter la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi!  
  
L'oncle Vernon s'écarta de son chemin, laissant Harry partir avec lui. Puis Rogue pris Harry par le bras pour transplaner. Il lui serra le bras tellement fort, on aurait cru qu'il tentait de lui arracher. Le paysage changea, ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui vint les accueillir, elle remercia, d'une voix froide, le professeur Rogue, et emmena Harry dans son bureau. 


	2. chapitre 2 Une drôle de nouvelle

Chapitre 2 Une drôle de nouvelle  
  
-Mr Potter, comme l'a dû vous le dire le professeur Rogue, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité chez les Dursley. Vous allez, donc, passer le reste de vos vacances, ici même à Poudlard. Lui expliqua t-elle.  
  
-Pas de problème pour moi, ironisa t-il. Professeur McGonagall, je voulais vous demander comment avons nous fait pour transplaner au sein de l'école. C'est normalement impossible.  
  
-Vous avez raison. Nous avons crée un portail pour votre arrivée, il est maintenant refermé. Expliqua McGonagall. Vous pouvez aller dans la tour des Gryffondor, toutes vos affaires s'y trouvent. Le mot de passe est catamaran. A demain, Mr Potter.  
  
Harry salua son professeur et partit vers son dortoir. Le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit à l'entente du mot de passe. Il se retrouva seul dans la salle commune. Harry alla s'asseoir près du feu, car bien que l'on soit en été et qu'une immense chaleur régnait à l'extérieur, la salle commune était aussi fraîche qu'en Janvier. Il se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, et se rendit vite compte, en regardant par une fenêtre, qu'il faisait encore nuit, et d'ailleurs, il n'était que 2h du matin. Il décida d'aller se coucher. Dans le dortoir, ses affaires avaient, comme d'habitude, été rangées. Il s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquin et s'endormit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour et quelqu'un le regardait! Harry se redressa , et un rire joyeux se fit entendre. Il mit ses lunettes et vit à qui appartenait ce rire moqueur.  
  
-Que fais tu ici? Tu es dans le dortoir des garçons!  
  
Fleur Delacour lui faisait face, assise sur une chaise près du lit, et le regardait en souriant.  
  
-Bonjour, Harry! Lui réponda t-elle, en se redressant.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de contempler, à nouveau, sa merveilleuse chevelure argentée, qui semblait bouger d'elle même.  
  
-Bonjour Fleur, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore a rappelé tous les champions. Il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Krum ne devrait pas tarder. Et on m'a demandée d'attendre dans la salle commune, mais comme je m'ennuyais, je suis venue te voir dormir. Lui expliqua t-elle. Tu sais, tu es drôle quand tu dors..  
  
Harry se sentit gêné et se demandait depuis combien de temps, elle le regardait. Et qu'avait-il de si drôle lorsqu'il dormait??  
  
-Habille toi, je t'attends en bas. Lui lança t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Harry s'habilla en vitesse, il se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait. Faire revenir les champions? Mais pour quelle raison? On l'avait fait revenir car il n'était plus en sécurité et non en tant que champion! Il rejoignit Fleur, qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.  
  
-Je viens de voir Krum. Déclara Fleur. Allons le rejoindre, je commence à avoir faim. Arrivant à la grande salle, ils découvrirent qu'elle était vide, ni repas, ni table, rien!  
  
-Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore, Krum doit être avec lui. Proposa Harry. En chemin, ils croisèrent Viktor Krum.  
  
-Bonjourr Harrrry, bonjourrr Fleurrr. Leur dit-il, tout en leur serrant, successivement, la main.  
  
-Vous z'avez une idée de ce que nous veut Dumbledore?  
  
-Non, répondirent en c?ur, Fleur et Harry.  
  
Sortit de nulle part, Dumbledore les attendait au milieu du corridor, devant l'entrée qui menait à son bureau. Il leur demanda de l'accompagner à l'intérieur, et de s'installer dans les fauteuils.  
  
-Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, commença t-il. Voldemort est de retour. Nous allons avoir besoin de puissants sorciers, et sorcières, pour se protéger de ses attaques. Comme la plupart des ex-Aurors sont très âgés, ils auraient besoin de remplaçants. La coupe de Feu vous a tous désignés comme étant les champions de vos écoles. Il dit cela en regardant Harry.  
  
-Vous êtes donc très forts, continua t-il. Aussi, je souhaiterais que vous deveniez, à votre tour, des Aurors.  
  
Fleur, Harry et Viktor étaient stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Viktor prit la parole le premier.  
  
-Nous, devenir des Aurors???  
  
-C'est bien ce que je viens de dire, répondit Dumbledore. Vous avez 2 jours pour y réfléchir.  
  
Puis il pointa sa baguette sur une petite table et un grand plat remplit de sandwich y apparut. Ils mangèrent, puis se rendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les trois champions, complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle, s'en allèrent lentement et personne ne parla. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les sofas.  
  
-Nous, des Aurors, jamais je ne l'aurais pensé!! Mais l'école, la coupe de Quidditch...dit Harry  
  
-Pour ma part, je suis flattée par cette proposition. Je vais accepter. Annonça Fleur.  
  
Krum, comme à son habitude, resta silencieux. Harry regarda le feu brûler dans la cheminée des Gryffondor, et se demandait ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire. S'il avait été choisi lors du tournois des Trois Sorciers, c'était parce que le fils de Croupton, alors déguisé en Maugrey, avait glissé son nom dans la coupe; et le souvenir de la mort de Cédric Diggory n'était pas là pour lui rappeler de bon souvenir. De plus il n'avait pas finit ses études comme Fleur et Krum. Il lui restait encore trois ans. Et il savait bien qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre encore pour être un véritable et bon sorcier. Etre Auror, il y avait déjà pensé l'année précédente, mais après son aventure, et l'état dans lequel il connaît Maugrey, il préférerait s'abstenir. En fait il ne voulait pas du tout devenir Auror, il avait assez vu Voldemort, et voulait passer une année scolaire des plus normal pour une fois. Soudain, l'image de tous ceux qui l'avaient aidés, les quatre années précédentes, passèrent devant ses yeux : Hermione et Ron, bien sûr, mais aussi Hagrid, Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mc Gonnagall, Dobby et finalement ses parents. Tous avaient dans les yeux une lueur étrange : ils semblaient encourager Harry à accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Alors, tout fut clair : il devait accepter, ne serait-ce que pour que ses parents ne soient pas morts en vain. Ils l'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine, il ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser Voldemort revenir au pouvoir sans s'y opposer. Il se leva du sofa, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.  
  
-Je deviendrai Auror, dit-il. Et je me battrai jusqu'à la mort.  
  
C'est alors qu'il aperçut sur la pelouse, un grand chien noir qui se promenait. Harry devina tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, Fleur et Viktor sur ses talons, intrigués par son comportement. Harry avait hâte de revoir Sirius et se précipita dans le jardin. Au dehors, plus de chien, il se retourna et vit Dumbledore.  
  
-Re bonjour, Harry. Lui dit-il.  
  
-Professeur, où est... commença Harry. Mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire, Fleur et Viktor étaient là!  
  
-Où est qui? Demanda Fleur.  
  
-Non, rien. Dit aussitôt Harry.  
  
-Tu crrrois trrromper qui avec ce ton fosement innocent? Déclara Krum.  
  
-Personne en effet, ne dit Harry.  
  
-Professeur, qui était-ce? Demanda Fleur.  
  
-Sniffle, répondit Harry avant que Dumbledore est pu dire quoi que se soit.  
  
-Qui est Sniffle? demanda Fleur.  
  
-Harry, tu n'es pas au courant? fit Dumbledore. Sirius a été innocenté, il y a 2 semaines.  
  
-Mais... Comment ça?! C'est vrai! Il est libre, alors!! Où est-il??  
  
-Il est dans mon bureau. Viens, je dois te parler à ce sujet.  
  
-Et nous? demanda Fleur  
  
-On vous raccompagne, dit Dumbledore 


	3. Chapitre 3 Savoir se transformer

Chapitre 3 Savoir se transformer  
  
Lorsque enfin, Harry et Dumbledore arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils y trouvèrent, en plus de Sirius, Lupin qui était confortablement assis. Aussitôt arrivé, Harry se précipita dans les bras de son parrain. Il fit de même avec Lupin, il était si heureux de les revoir.  
  
-Comment vas tu, Harry? lui demanda Lupin.  
  
-Bien, répondit-il. Mais depuis quand êtes vous arrivés, tout les deux?  
  
-Il n'y a pas très longtemps. Lui répondit Sirius.  
  
-Harry, assis toi. Nous devons parler sérieusement, commença Dumbledore. Serais tu d'accord pour que Sirius et Remus t'apprenne à devenir Animagus. Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles.  
  
-Quoi, moi? Devenir un animagus! Mais, bien sûr que je suis d'accord!! En quoi vais-je me transformer? Demanda t-il impatient.  
  
-En quoi aimerais-tu te transformer, Harry? demanda Dumbledore, le sourire en coin.  
  
-Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi! Pas en rat, ni en serpent, là, c'est sûr.  
  
Sirius pouffa de rire, Dumbledore et Lupin le regardait d'un air amusé.  
  
-Tu sais, Harry, j'ai été professeur de métamorphose, avant. Je suis un Animagus. Et devine quel est mon Animal ?  
  
-En Ph?nix, répondit timidement Harry. -Exact, Harry !  
  
-Je crois savoir en quoi j'aimerais me transformer.  
  
-Je t'écoute, Harry.  
  
-J'aimerais me transformer en... Mais Harry exista  
  
-En quoi, Harry ? insista Dumbledore et Sirius en c?ur.  
  
-Et bien, en fait, j'hésite..  
  
-Tu sais, Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ton choix tout de suite. Pense s'y bien et, lorsque tu seras vraiment sûr de ce que tu désire, reviens me le dire. Harry, je voulais aussi mettre quelques petites choses au clair avec toi... Le ton de voix était tout d'un coup devenu très sérieux...  
  
-Tu sais, pour cette histoire d'Auror, pour toi cela ne s'appliquera que pour les vacances d'été et celles de noël...Ta cinquième année est très importante, et tu dois obtenir le plus de BUSE possible, donc ça ne doit pas compromettre tes études. Je dois aussi te parler de quelque chose de très important qui je crois te concerne...Ce matin j'ai reçu un hibou du ministère de la magie. Il venait en fait du département de régulation des fantômes et des spectres. C'est à propos de Cédric Diggory...Voilà Cédric Diggory va devenir un fantôme de Poudlard. les Poutsouffle vont avoir un nouveau fantôme, en plus du moine gras. J'espère que cela ne va pas te déranger pour autant dans ta scolarité. Ah! Si tu savais tout le bien qu'il a pu dire sur toi ! Je pense que si tu as des soucis, tu pourra toujours lui confier tes secrets, car il me semble qu'il te sera un parfait confident.  
  
-Mais j'ai déjà des confidents.  
  
-Justement Harry ! J'aimerais que tu mettes à l'écart Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, surtout pour cette histoire d'Auror et d'Animagus. Je sais que ce sont tes meilleurs amis, mais il faut garder cela secret. Tu comprends Harry ! C'est pour ton bien et celui de tes amis.  
  
-Je comprends, professeur Dumbledore. J'ai une autre question à vous poser concernant Fleur et Viktor. Pourquoi sont-ils installés dans la tour des Gryffondor?  
  
-Et bien, c'est très simple, répondit calmement Dumbledore je les ait installés dans la tour de Gryffondor, car aucun autres élèves n'aient encore présent à Poudlard, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus agréable pour vous de vous rassembler dans une seule et même tour ; comme tu étais le seul élève de Poudlard, et que c'est la tour de ta maison, donc c'est elle que j'ai choisi.  
  
-Je comprends. Euh, Professeur, j'y ai bien réfléchi et je ..... Je sais en quel animal je voudrais me transformer, mais je ne sais pas quel nom il porte, Je crois qu'il s'agit du Gryffon.  
  
-Evidemment, soupira Dumbledore. Harry, il faut que tu saches que ta métamorphose te sera difficile ... Dumbledore se racla alors la gorge.  
  
-Euh, en fait non, la plus difficile est la métamorphose en ph?nix. Une seule personne y est déjà arrivée, et elle est devant toi ! Cependant, tu dois savoir que ces animaux ont de grands pouvoirs magiques.  
  
-Comment je fais pour me transformer ?  
  
-Harry, pour devenir un animagus, c'est très simple. Tu dois choisir un animal, comme tu as fait, puis le matérialiser dans ta tête, tout en disant cet formule :  
  
Igny alouc darva in partivus douvis quelcura do furo udra su quavis a vouc dum partris animus patronica dartivus malus e boni calvus di ordono ide paradis y arruc desputus anima patronic solita insista soritu definitus por homu sordidus plasentarus nos pertra alouc darva.  
  
-C'est relativement simple à expliquer, mais pas à appliquer, continua Dumbledore. Il va te falloir beaucoup d'entrainement, mais Sirius et Rémus sont là pour t'aider. Cependant, si tu veux essayer maintenant, rien ne t'en empêche! Dumbledore lui répéta lentement la formule, Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il visualisa le Gryffon et récita la formule. C'est alors qu'à la surprise de tous, il se transforma progressivement en un gros et féroce Gryffon. Dumbledore, Lupin et Sirius fixèrent abasourdis Harry en Gryffon. Puis d'une voix calme, Dumbledore reprit.  
  
-Maintenant, Harry. Tu dois matérialiser, dans ton esprit, ta forme humaine. Harry se concentra à nouveau sur sa forme humaine, qu'il reprit presque aussitôt. Il regarda d'un air inquiet les 3 adultes, qui lui faisaient face.  
  
-Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi? demanda t-il.  
  
-Harry, tu t'es transformé!! Lui annonça Lupin.  
  
-Incroyable! Tu nous surpasse tous, continua Sirius. Pour moi et ton père, il nous a fallu des mois pour nous transformer, comme tu l'as fait. Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Harry rougit à tant de compliments.  
  
-Je te félicite, Harry, déclara Dumbledore. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quelqu'un se transformer aussi rapidement. Tu es un Animagus, maintenant. Il te faut à présent, apprendre à contrôler tes transformations, ainsi que les pouvoirs du Gryffon. Cela sera, sans nul doute, le plus difficile pour toi.  
  
-Merci, professeur! balbuta Harry, qui se reprit aussitôt. J'ai bien réfléchi à votre proposition, et je suis d'accord pour devenir un Auror.  
  
-Sage décision, tes parents serait fiers de toi. Répliqua Sirius. Tu dois être fatigué, Harry. Dit Dumbledore. Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis, dans la tour des Gryffondor. Sirius va t'accompagner. Après avoir pris congé, Sirius et Harry se dirigèrent vers la tour. Sirius regardait son filleul d'un air fier et inquiet.  
  
-Harry! Je suis vraiment étonné que tu es réussi du premier coup ta transformation en Animagus. Tu devais vraiment le vouloir et être concentré.  
  
-Non, pas vraiment en fait !  
  
-Quoi? Et tu as réussi !!  
  
-Je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas trouvé cela dur !  
  
-Vraiment, Harry, tu m'étonneras toujours. Je suis fier d'être ton parrain.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la tour des Gryffondor. Fleur et Viktor s'y trouvaient déjà. Quand Harry rentra en compagnie de Sirius, Fleur s'approcha de Harry pour lui demander des explications.  
  
-Oh ! En fait c'est mon parrain.... Sirius Black, je te présente Fleur Delacour et Victor Krum.  
  
-Enchanté !dit Fleur.  
  
-Moi de même, répondit Sirius. Krum fit un simple signe de tête.  
  
-Bon, Harry. Il faut que je te quitte, Dumbledore m'attend dans son bureau. A demain et surtout repose toi bien. Tu vas avoir une journée chargé...Vous aussi jeunes gens allés vous coucher.  
  
Krum alla se coucher mais Fleur et Harry restèrent dans la salle commune pour parler de leur journée. Peu de temps après Fleur monta se coucher. Harry se retrouva seul dans la salle commune. Il avait un peu peur de devenir Auror, car après tout il ne voulait pas devenir comme Maugrey Fol Oeil. Il devait le faire maintenant qu'il avait donné sa réponse. Il monta se coucher, épuisé par sa journée. Cette nuit là, il rêva d'une clairière où étaient rassemblés des mangemorts, qui entouraient un cercle de sorciers affolés. Puis ils laissèrent passer un sorcier, tout de noir vêtu, dont les yeux brillaient dans la nuit. C'était Voldemort, plus maléfique que jamais. Les sorciers crièrent en l'apercevant.  
  
-Non!! C'est impossible, vous êtes mort. Dit l'un des sorciers.  
  
-Moi, mort! Croyez-vous qu'un bébé aurait pu me tuer? Moi, Voldemort, le plus grand des sorciers de ce siècle! Sachez que la mort n'a pas d'emprise sur moi. Mais par contre vous, vous allez me supplier de vous tuer après ce que je vais vous faire subir! Cependant, je vous épargnerais, car je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis de retour, plus puissant que jamais.  
  
Il leva sa baguette magique, en même temps que ses fidèles, et crièrent tous en c?ur:  
  
-Endoloris.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice lui faisait si mal qu'il cru que Voldemort était à ses côtés. Il se leva, il devait prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'il venait de voir, cependant, il se ravisa. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, se disait-il. Sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours mal, comme si on y appliquait un fil de fer chauffé au rouge. Voyant par la fenêtre, que le jour pointait. Il s'habilla et alla attendre dans la salle commune, que Delacour et Krum se réveillent. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, qu'ils descendirent vers la grande salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de l'entrée, ils furent tous surpris de voir qui était là: Cédric Diggory flottait dans les airs en compagnie du moine gras. Ils allèrent le saluer, mais Harry resta en retrait, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Cédric comprit en voyant le regard que lui portait Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry! Commença Cédric. Tu n'y es pour rien, nous avons été pris au piège! Et je te remercie d'avoir ramené mon corps à mes parents.  
  
A ces mots, Harry voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était impossible.  
  
-Je tiens quand même à m'excuser. C'est moi, que Voldemort voulait, il n'a eu aucune pitié pour toi. J'aurais dû réagir tout de suite! dit Harry.  
  
-Harry, nous étions impuissants face à eux! Rétorqua Cédric. Si nous allions nous promener, maintenant?  
  
-Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser. Répondit Harry.  
  
Ils les saluèrent et partit en direction du saule cogneur. Sirius et Lupin devaient l'emmener dans leur ancien repaire. Harry s'y entraîna, il ne mis pas longtemps à savoir se transformer aussi vite que son parrain. Il découvrait, peu à peu, les pouvoirs du Gryffon. Il contrôla, étonnement vite, les sorts interdits; peut-être était-ce dû au transformation. 


	4. Chapitre 4 Une désagréble rencontre

Chapitre 4 Une désagréable rencontre.  
  
Trois semaines passèrent, et après un travail acharné, Harry, Fleur et Viktor étaient devenus des Aurors de haut niveau. Harry parlait souvent avec Cédric, ce qui lui faisait énormément de bien. Dumbledore avait raison, en disant que Cédric l'aiderait. Ron était son meilleur ami, mais on ne peut pas facilement tout dire à un ami. Un après midi, Cédric et Harry allèrent faire un tour près du lac, pour y parler de chose en d'autre. Harry raconta une blague mais ce ne fut pas le rire doux, et mélodieux, de Cédric qu'il entendit, c'était un rire aigu et glacial, qui venait de derrière. Il n'osait pas se retourner, ne voulant pas voir le terrible visage du mage noir. Cédric, lui, regardait droit dans les yeux le responsable de sa mort, Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Et bien, Harry, commença t-il, d'une voix sifflante. Tu as peur de moi? Il est vrai que tu as eu beaucoup de chance à chacune de nos rencontres! Mais, c'est différent aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'un fantôme pour te protéger!  
  
Harry l'entendait parler, mais de plus en plus faiblement. Sa cicatrice semblait avoir prit feu, la douleur était insoutenable. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Voldemort était ici, à Poudlard. C'était impossible!! Le mage noir continuait de le narguer, mais Harry n'entendait plus rien. Il était à terre, se tordant de douleur. Il savait qu'il devait prendre le dessus et se défendre comme on lui avait appris.  
  
-Je suis un Auror, je dois pouvoir.... se dit-il.  
  
Mais il n'avait plus de force, il entendu un bruit de chute et se retourna tant bien que mal. Voldemort était à terre. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Rogue et McGonagall se tenaient derrière lui, baguettes levées. Le directeur était entré dans une fureur indescriptible, il n'était plus le même. Rogue l'égalait presque. Il fit un signe de la tête à Rogue en direction de Harry, le professeur s'approcha et l'installa l'adolescent sur un brancard. Harry ne voulait pas partir et les laisser face à Vous-Savez- Qui, surtout son parrain; il avait peur pour lui, mais il était dans un tel état, qu'il perdit connaissance. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'occupa de lui et lui donna, de force, la potion, pour dormir sans rêve. Lorsque enfin il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit assis à ses côtés.  
  
-Harry, comment te sens-tu? demanda t-il, inquiet.  
  
-Sirius, que s'est-il passé? Comment Voldemort a t-il fait pour entrer? Où est-il ? Interrogea vivement Harry.  
  
-Nous ne savons pas encore comment il a fait pour entrer dans l'enceinte du collège, répondit Sirius. Il a réussi à s'échapper, mais nous l'avons affaibli. Heureusement pour toi, Dumbledore s'est rendu compte de sa présence, nous avons pu intervenir à temps. Le son de sa voix semblait trembler.  
  
-Harry, lorsque je t'ai vu, écroulé devant Voldemort, j'ai cru que...tu étais mort. En prononçant ses mots, il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler. Que t'as t-il fait subir pour te mettre dans un tel état?  
  
Harry gêné détourna son regard de son parrain.  
  
-Il ne m'a rien fait. Il m'a parlé, expliqua Harry, en baissant la tête. Sirius, si j'étais à terre, c'est à cause de ma cicatrice.  
  
Elle me faisait tellement mal, j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. C'était pire que dans mes rêves. Sirius s'assis, sur le lit, près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.  
  
-Harry, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Nous en avons parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore. Ta cicatrice doit avoir un lien direct avec la conscience meurtrière de Voldemort, c'est normal de ne pas pouvoir les supporter, tu es jeune. Mais plus tes pouvoirs grandiront, moins ta cicatrice te fera mal.  
  
Sirius se leva et dit en partant:  
  
-Je dois aller rejoindre les autres. Si tu te sens mieux, va voir Dumbledore dans son bureau, il t'attend. Le mot de passe est chocogrenouille. A plus tard!  
  
Harry resta quelques instants seuls, puis s'habilla pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Il fut arrêté par Mme Pomfresh avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, et ne le laissa partir qu'après avoir mangé quelques morceaux de chocolat. Harry gravit l'escalier, qui se trouvait derrière le passage, mais s'arrêta net en arrivant devant la porte, entrouverte. Il entendait une dispute, en regardant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il aperçut Dumbledore entouré par 5 mangemorts, Voldemort était là aussi. Leurs baguettes étaient levées en direction du directeur, ils étaient prêts à la tuer. Harry recula et prit sa forme de Gryffon. La surprise fut si grande pour les mangemorts, lorsqu'il entra en défonçant, qu'ils reculèrent tous, paralysés par la peur. Le Gryffon se précipita sur le mage noir et lui lacera sa robe, ainsi que le visage. Voldemort hurlait de douleur, il réussit, cependant, à lancer le sortilège Doloris dans les yeux du Gryffon, qui lâcha son étreinte. Dumbledore, qui avait réussi à s'éloigner des mangemorts, prit sa baguette et jeta un sort puissant sur Voldemort, qui sous la douleur se roula par terre. C'est alors, qu'un mangemort enleva son capuchon et pointa sa baguette vers le Gryffon. Harry, toujours à terre, reconnut tout de suite le sorcier. Il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago. Son visage avait perdu son air riche, il avait laissé la place à un visage plein de haine, le regard glacial.  
  
-Lucius Malefoy, s'exclama Dumbledore. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le sorcier se retrouva vers lui.  
  
-Dumbledore, dit-il d'une voix féroce. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un incapable. J'ai tout fait pour vous éloigner de cette école, vous êtes un obstacle pour mon maître. Et cet intérêt répugnant que vous avez pour les sang-de-bourbes, m'a toujours dégoûté.  
  
-Sachez Lucius, vous n'êtes pas en état de force, rugit Dumbledore. Maintenant que vous avez laissé tomber votre masque, tout le monde sera que vous êtes un partisan de Voldemort. Malefoy leva sa baguette mais fut assommé par Lupin.  
  
-Les bonnes vieilles méthodes sont souvent plus efficaces que la magie. Dit Lupin en souriant. Harry, toujours en Gryffon, se remettait du sortilège que lui avait lancé Voldemort; il regarda autour de lui, il avait disparu! Il aperçu, sortant de la pièce, la queue d'un serpent. Harry comprit tout de suite et s'envola à sa poursuite, laissant Dumbledore et Lupin se charger de Malefoy. Harry réussit à le rattraper dans le couloir, Voldemort avait repris sa forme humaine et se retourna vers le Gryffon.  
  
-Décidément, tu arrives toujours à m'étonner Harry Potter. Lança t-il. Ta cicatrice te trahit, jeune Potter. Tu es un magnifique Animagus. Maintenant, reprend ta forme humaine! Nous allons faire un petit duel, rien que nous deux. Il dit cela en lui lançant un sourire à faire frémir de peur. Harry s'exécuta, il redevient un jeune homme et prit sa baguette, se firent face et se saluèrent.  
  
-Serez-vous capable de faire un duel loyal? Ironisa Harry, sa cicatrice le lançait, mais il avait les idées claires.  
  
-Tu vas tout de suite le savoir, réponda t-il. Il leva sa baguette et cria:  
  
-Avada Kedavra! Harry se jeta à terre, et évita de peu le sort meurtrier. Il répliqua aussitôt.  
  
-Expelliarmus!  
  
La baguette fut projetée en arrière, mais Voldemort réussi à la garder en main. Soudain, il prit la forme d'un serpent et s'enfuit. Harry ne pouvait pas le croire, le mage noir avait disparu, aussi vite qu'il était apparu! Il entendit une voix, elle semblait venir de nulle part. c'était celle de Voldemort, plus glaciale et sifflante.  
  
-Jeune Harry Potter, tu es décidément plein de surprise. Tu crois m'avoir vaincu, alors que je t'ai envoyé Queudver.  
  
-Vous mentez, même s'il avait pris votre apparence, il n'aurais pas pu se transformer en serpent.  
  
-Me crois-tu si faible? Sache que rien n'est impossible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était bien Queudver que tu as affronté. Si cela avait été moi, je vous aurais tous tuer. Je suis le plus fort, et cela pour toujours.  
  
Harry sentit son sang bouillir et hurla:  
  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche! Voldemort éclata de rire puis se tut. Dumbledore et Lupin apparurent à leur tour dans le couloir.  
  
-Harry, où est passé Voldemort? Je l'ai entendu. demanda Dumbledore essoufflé.  
  
-Ca va, Harry? Rien de cassé? lui demanda Lupin.  
  
-Je vais bien! Et ce n'était pas Voldemort. Il a fait en sorte que Queudver puisse prendre son apparence humaine et reptile. expliqua Harry. S'il était venu, nous serions tous morts! Le regard de Harry trahissait la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Voldemort. Les professeurs regardèrent Harry, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.  
  
-Harry, calme toi, lui dit Sirius, qui arrivait. Si Voldemort a envoyé Peter, c'est qu'il ne peut pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Harry regarda son parrain et lui dit très froidement:  
  
-C'est moi, qui tuerais Voldemort.  
  
-Tu n'est pas le seul à vouloir le tuer. Il a fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes, et j'en fait parti. Moi aussi, je veux le tuer.  
  
Harry se figea, il entendait une voix, que lui seul pouvait entendre. Du fourchelangue.  
  
-Petit Potter, tu n'es pas celui que tu prétend être. Dumbledore se sert de toi! Tu es si naïf!!  
  
-Harry, qu'as tu? lui demanda Sirius qui s'inquiétait de l'étrange expression de son filleul.  
  
Harry lui fit signe de se taire, en commença à répondre en fourchelangue pour leur faire comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
-Que voulez vous dire?  
  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est tu es censé être le sorcier, le plus puissants qui n'ait jamais existé, dans le monde de la magie. Oh, oui. Un puissant mage noir!! Je vais t'observer, jeune Potter, peut être ne sera t-il pas nécessaire de te tuer!!  
  
-Vous mentez, lança Harry. Vous voulez troubler mon esprit, comme à votre habitude!  
  
-Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux aller vérifier pour toi même. Dans la bibliothèque, tu pourras découvrir que Dumbledore et Grindelwald sont une seul et même personne. A toi, d'ouvrir les yeux sur ceux qui t'entourent.  
  
Puis la voix s'évanouie, Voldemort était partit. Harry se souvenait avoir lu, sur une carte de chocogrenouille, que Dumbledore avait vaincu Grindelwald en 1945, mais se promis d'aller vérifier les dires de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une main se posa sur son épaule, comme pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Elle appartenait à Sirius, il avait l'air inquiet. Harry le regarda en souriant.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien. lui dit-il pour le rassurer.  
  
-Harry, que t' t-il dit? demanda Dumbledore  
  
-Voldemort a voulu me troubler, mais n'a pas réussi. menta t-il. Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Arrivé dans son dortoir, il alla directement. Se déshabillant rapidement, il se coucha; mais garda ses lunettes. Il voulait être seul, et pleurer, s'en était de trop pour lui. Il savait qu'il était la clé du problème. A cet instant, il aurait voulu mourir, pour que tout soit enfin fini. Mais se révisa vite, sachant que cela ne résoudrait rien.  
  
-Si je ne doit pas mourir! s'exclama t-il à haute voix, sachant qu'il était seul dans le dortoir.  
  
-Sage décision, répondit une voix.  
  
Harry se redressa sur son lit, et se trouva face à face avec un homme. Il paraissait relativement grand, car il était assis sur le lit, et était habillé d'or et de rouge. Harry le regarda, bouche bée, l'homme semblait être un fantôme, mais il ne le connaissait pas.  
  
-N'aie pas peur, Harry. Lui dit l'homme; Je me présente Godric Gryffondor, ton ancêtre. Harry, tu es un puissant sorcier, bien plus que Voldemort, et cela il le sait! Tu dois avoir confiance en tes capacités, écoute ta conscience, elle t'aidera.  
  
Il y eut un petit "pop" et l'homme disparu. Harry, toujours surpris, décida d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter cette rencontre. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, le directeur l'attendait déjà.  
  
-Professeur, commença t-il. Je viens de voir...  
  
-Je sais, coupa t-il. Harry le regarda étonné.  
  
-Tu es l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, continua t-il. Harry, les barrières de Poudlard s'affaiblissent, Voldemort en a profité. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de réunir les plus puissants d'entre nous. Afin de te protéger, ainsi que le collège.  
  
-Je devrais partir, professeur Dumbledore. Répondit Harry. Je suis un danger pour Poudlard, et tout ceux que j'aime.  
  
-Ne dit pas ça, Harry. Tu es celui qui nous sauvera tous, répliqua Dumbledore. Tu dois rester.  
  
-Que va t-il se passer, maintenant?  
  
-Ecoute, Harry. Nous allons laissé de côté te carrière d'Auror, tu es trop jeune. Miss Delacour et Mr Krum devront attendre aussi, ils vont repartir, dès demain, chez eux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, tu les reverra plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Harry, ce que tu as appris aux cours de ses semaines, te serviront un jour, alors souviens t'en.  
  
Puis il partit, Harry se retrouva seul dans la salle commune. Tant de chose se passait, en parti par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas aller se recoucher et décida de sortir se promener dans les couloirs du château. Il voulait se changer les idées. Ainsi, il vagabondait ici et là dans l'école. Qu'allait- il bien pouvoir faire contre Voldemort, il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet de Dumbledore et Grindelwald.  
  
-J'irais vérifier à la bibliothèque, se prometta t-il.  
  
Il s'arrêta net, du bruit, ou plutôt des voix, venait d'une salle à proximité. Harry s'avança prudemment, la porte était entrebaîllée. La voix, qu'il entendait, était celle de Dumbledore.  
  
-...de nouveau réunis. Compte tenu des évènements de ces dernières semaines, et notamment, aujourd'hui. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre. La vie du jeune Harry Potter en dépend. Seul l'union de nos pouvoirs pourra rivaliser avec la puissance de Voldemort. Il est de notre devoir de reformer l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous savez tous à quel point Mr Potter doit survivre, et cela au péril même de notre vie. Cet accord unit notre ordre.  
  
-Albus, pourrions nous reprendre notre conversation plus tard? Coupa une voix familière. Mr Potter est derrière la porte, et en a déjà trop entendu.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, démasquant Harry. Maugrey Fol Oeil l'avait vu, tout comme il le voyait à travers sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry regarda dans la pièce, il y avait quelques sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais Sirius, Lupin, Rogue et McGonagall étaient là. Rogue le foudroyait du regard, Harry baissa la tête et s'excusa de les avoir espionné.  
  
-Harry, oublie ce que tu viens d'entendre, lui demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas à me dire d'oublier, répliqua Harry. Je ne veux pas que l'on se sacrifie pour moi. Trop de personnes sont mortes en voulant me sauver, cela doit cesser.  
  
-Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Je suis d'accord avec toi, trop de gens sont morts, mais c'est Voldemort le responsable. Cependant, ce que tu pourrais apprendre, pourrait te nuire. Tu dois être patient! Harry le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-J'ai compris, dit-il d'un ton résigné. Je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous!  
  
En partant, il croisa le regard de son parrain, indigné par la conduite de son filleul. Sur le chemin qui le conduisait à son dortoir, il se demanda pourquoi devait-il être le dernier au courant, il n'était plus un enfant! 


	5. chapitre 5 Qui suisje?

Chapitre 5 Qui suis-je ?  
  
Le lendemain, Harry raccompagna, jusqu'à l'entrée, Fleur et Viktor.  
  
-Les adieux ne sont parfois que des au revoirs, lui dit Fleur en l'embrassant sur la joue. Krum, toujours silencieux, serra chaleureusement la main de Harry. Dès leur départ, Harry retourna dans la grande salle, où il croisa Sirius qui sortait.  
  
-Harry, tu es aussi curieux que ton père. Harry fut surpris par cette comparaison et rougit.  
  
-Sirius, Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix? Ai-je le droit de le savoir? demanda t-il.  
  
-Non, tu n'en as pas le droit, lui répondit-il sèchement.  
  
Harry se sentit vexé, par la façon dont lui avait parlé Sirius, et décida de lui faire la tête. Il en avait plus que marre qu'on le traite comme un enfant. Sirius avait remarqué son manège, se retourna vers son filleul, et lui lança, sur un ton ironique :  
  
-Tête de mule! Franchement, tel père, tel fils.  
  
A ces mots, Harry le regarda en rougissant. Puis Sirius sortit. Harry resta peu de temps seul dans la grande salle. Il contemplait son assiette pleine, lorsque deux personnes s'assirent de part et d'autre de lui.  
  
-Allô? Harry? Ici, la terre, vous m'entendez? dit Ron, amusé. Hermione sourit de voir la tête ahurie de Harry.  
  
- Toi, tu ne nous attendais pas? Lui demanda t-elle.  
  
-Oui, en effet! Mais, qu'est ce que vous faites là? répliqua Harry.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a invités à passer le reste des vacances avec toi. Expliqua Hermione. Il a pensé que cela te ferait plaisir!  
  
Après le déjeuner, les trois amis allèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis que Rogue était venu le chercher chez les Dursley, mais garda sous silence le fait qu'il était un Animagus, ainsi que la présence de Fleur et Viktor, et de leurs cours pour devenir Auror.  
  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Rogue qui soit venu te chercher, lança Ron. -Moi, non plus, répliqua Hermione. Mais je suis heureuse pour Sirius, il n'a plus à se cacher! Harry pensa, alors, qu'il pourrait passer les grandes vacances avec son parrain, il n'irait plus chez les Dursley!  
  
Harry demanda à Hermione, si elle avait entendue parler de l'Ordre du Phénix, en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Hermione soupira.  
  
-Tu es vraiment inconscient! Et surtout trop curieux! dit-elle. Pour l'Ordre du Phénix, je crois avoir vu un livre qui portait ce nom, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Nous irons voir demain.  
  
Au dîner, le professeur McGonagall alla les prévenir du prochain retour de Hagrid, et Harry continua à bouder Sirius. Le lendemain, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, cela leur prit une bonne heure pour trouver le livre.  
  
-je l'ai trouvé, s'écria Hermione. Venez voir.  
  
Les trois adolescents s'installèrent dans un coin de la bibliothèque, Hermione ouvrit le livre et ils contemplèrent des pages blanches. Hermione toucha l'ouvrage avec sa baguette et prononça:  
  
-Révélatum.  
  
-"C'est un secret! Nananananaire!!" écrivit aussitôt le livre. Ils se regardèrent avec étonnement. Puis Harry dirigea le livre sur lui.  
  
-Laisse moi essayer, Hermione, dit-il. Ron et Hermione le regardaient intrigués. Harry comprit et leur rappela le journal de Jedusor, lors de leur première année.  
  
-Tu devrais faire attention, lui dit Ron, qui se rappelait que trop bien cette année, il avait faillit perdre sa petite s?ur.  
  
-Ne t'en faites donc pas, je serais prudent! répliqua Harry. Il prit une plume et de l'encre, et commença à écrire dans le livre.  
  
-"Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je voudrais te poser une question." Soudain les mots tracés sur le papier brillèrent un instant, puis disparurent comme aspirés. Enfin, d'autres lettres se formèrent, comme si elles suintaient du papier, et la phrase suivante apparut sous les yeux de Harry, Hermione et Ron.  
  
-"Harry Potter! Tu voudrais me poser une question. J'accepte à la seule condition que tu me dises qui est notre porte étendard." Harry écrivit aussitôt la réponse, sous les regards intrigués de ses amis. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
-"Exact, Mr Potter. Vous avez droit à votre question."  
  
-"Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix?"  
  
Le livre resta un instant vierge, puis les feuilles se mirent à tourner jusqu'à la page 102, et le texte apparu. Ils purent lire:  
  
-"L'ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète, qui existe depuis des siècles. Elle fut crée par Godric Gryffondor. Elles regroupent 13 sorciers, et sorcières, les plus puissants d'Angleterre. Leur emblème est un phénix du nom de Fumseck. Cet ordre est respecté par tous, quoi que son but reste obscur. Car lors des siècles passés, ils ont aussi bien servi le bon, comme le mauvais. L'Ordre de Merlin les considèrent comme des sages, mais d'autres les considèrent comme des fanatiques de la puissance. La devise, de l'Ordre du Phénix, peut d'ailleurs laisser perplexe quant à sa réelle utilité. Cependant, le véritable but de cet ordre est de protéger l'élu, car il a un rôle important dans le monde de la magie. L'élu maîtrise toutes les magies de ce monde."  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent étonnés, surtout par la dernière phrase.  
  
-L'élu maîtrise toutes les magies. Reprit Harry.  
  
-Servant le bon comme le mauvais, ajouta Hermione.  
  
-Fumseck! dit Ron d'un ton surpris.  
  
-C'est le phénix de Dumbledore. Expliqua Harry.  
  
-Je sais! Répliqua t-il. C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère!  
  
-Il se fait tard, mieux vaudrait partir, dit tout d'un coup hermione.  
  
-Partez devant, je vous rejoins, dit Harry.  
  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard puis le laissèrent seul dans la pièce, Harry voulait remercier le livre pour sa réponse. Une voix rompit le silence, elle venait du livre.  
  
-Tu es bien joyeux, Harry Potter, alors que tu viens de découvrir une semi- vérité. Sache, Harry, que les élus ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on pourrait imaginer. Et surtout, pourquoi croire que l'on est une personne normale, si l'on est soi-même l'élu! Harry Potter, peux tu garder un secret?  
  
-Oui, répondit timidement Harry.  
  
-Voldemort est un élu. Harry regarda le livre bouche bée.  
  
-Cependant, continua le livre. Il représente le mal or un élu est neutre. Le rôle d'un sorcier, de l'Ordre du Phénix, est de permettre à la magie d'avoir une stabilité, l'élu en est le point central. Je dit l'élu, mais en fait, il y en a plusieurs par génération...On en compte 13. Mais, il y a autre chose que je vais te dire, l'Ordre du Phénix est chargée de te protéger, non pas parce que tu es un élu.... Mais quelqu'un entra à ce moment là, et le livre se tut, c'était Hermione.  
  
-Harry, dépêche toi de reposer ce livre. Si tu te fait prendre, tu vas avoir des ennuis, dit-elle. Heureusement que l'année scolaire n'est pas commencé, ils ne peuvent pas nous enlever de point! Continua t-elle un peu agacée.  
  
-J'arrive, Hermione. Laisse moi encore une minute et je viens!  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Mais, au grand désespoir de Harry, le livre ne reparla pas. Il le rangea et partit plein de questions sans réponses. Pourquoi devait-on le protéger s'il n'était pas un élu? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'il était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor? Pourquoi lui avait-on dit qu'il était bien pire que Voldemort? Harry retourna dans la tour dans un étrange mutisme, que ses amis ne comprenaient pas. Hermione, en particulier, semblait très inquiète, peut être avait-elle entendue le livre, pensa Harry. Et d'ailleurs, cette conversation avait mis Harry dans un profond état d'anxiété. Les paroles de Godric et de Voldemort résonnaient dans sa tête, et se demandait, de plus en plus, ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire.  
  
-Je ne supporte plus! Hurla Harry, en prenant son visage. 


	6. chapitre 6 La crise de l'adolescence

Chapitre 6 La crise de l'adolescence.  
  
Hermione et Ron ne comprenaient qu'en partie le comportement de Harry. Soudain, comme une furie, Harry s'enfuit en courant de la tour des Gryffondor. Il avait les pensées en feu, et voulait être seul. Harry rentra dans Sirius, au moment où celui-ci franchissait le passage; Harry se releva et partit en courant, Sirius sur ses talons. Il courait de plus en plus vite. Sirius, très inquiet par le comportement de son filleul, se transforma en chien, pour pouvoir le suivre plus facilement. Arrivé dehors, Harry se transforma aussitôt en Gryffon, et s'envola vers la forêt interdite. Sirius ne put le suivre, il reprit sa forme humaine, et regarda, impuissant, le Gryffon disparaître au dessus de la forêt. Harry se calma peu à peu, et se rendit compte où sa fureur l'avait emmené. Le silence de la forêt semblait engloutir ses pensées, il s'assit contre un arbre, il était enfin seul. Près d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée, lorsqu'une voix, venant de derrière, rompit la quiétude de Harry.  
  
-Harry Potter, que peux tu bien faire dans cette triste endroit? Harry reconnut aussitôt Firenze, un centaure qu'il avait rencontré, dans la forêt, lors de sa première année à Poudlard.  
  
-Je ne me sens pas bien, expliqua Harry. J'avais besoin de solitude pour réfléchir.  
  
-Harry Potter ne devrait pas se trouver ici, la forêt interdite est mauvaise pour lui.  
  
Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il le remercia et reprit sa forme de Gryffon. Il s'envola, une douce brise lui caressa le museau, il aperçut au loin, Poudlard, aussi majestueux que mystérieux.. C'était sa maison, là où il se sentait le mieux. Se rapprochant, il distingua, assis sur les marches de l'entrée, Sirius, la tête baissée. Le Gryffon se posa près du lac, loin des regards. Impossible d'entrer sans passer devant lui, pensa t- il. Puis sans réfléchir, le Gryffon se précipita vers l'entrée et passa au dessus de la tête de Sirius, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, mais se transforma aussitôt en chien, en voyant la silhouette du Gryffon s'éloigner de lui. Le chien partit à la poursuite du Gryffon, hélas, celui-ci avait disparu! Harry se cacha un instant dans un passage secret, puis se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor. Personne ne se trouvait dans la salle commune. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir des filles, car Hermione dormait dans le dortoir des garçons, ne voulant pas être seule. Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir, personne. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, à peine s'était-il allongé sur un des lits, que l'on commença à tambouriner sur la porte.  
  
-Harry, ouvre. C'est moi, Sirius. Je veux te parler, ne me fait plus la tête, s'il te plaît! Allez ouvre!  
  
Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas voir son parrain, il en voulait à tout le monde. Sirius, cependant, continua de lui parler à travers la porte. Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant la porte, Harry découvrit Sirius endormi! Il l'enjamba et se fit attraper la cheville.  
  
-Ca fait deux jours que tu ne me parle plus! lança t-il. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas reparlé!  
  
Harry était furieux que son parrain lui fasse du chantage, il le regarda dans les yeux, avec une expression de fureur, en lui hurlant:  
  
-LACHE MOI! CA Y EST, JE T'AI PARLE!! TU ES CONTENT!!!!!  
  
Sirius, abasourdi, le lâcha. Harry se précipita au dehors, et alla dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Il s'était installé lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore s'avancer vers lui; Sirius, en retrait, restait près de l'entrée de la salle.  
  
-Si c'est pour me parler de Sirius, professeur. Vous pouvez partir! dit sèchement Harry. Etait-ce qui venait de parler ainsi au directeur? Dumbledore le regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
-Bon, dans ce cas. Bon appétit, Harry, lui réponda t-il. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, il le regardait d'un air triste.  
  
-Harry, je... commença t-il. Mais Harry détourna la tête et Sirius s'en alla, résigné. Hermione et Ron le croisèrent en entrant, Sirius leur fit un triste sourire. Ils s'installèrent au côté de Harry.  
  
-C'est toi, qui a crié, tout à l'heure? Demanda Ron. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Pour quelle raison? Interrogea Hermione.  
  
-A cause de Sirius! répondit Harry énervé.  
  
A la façon dont il avait répondu, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de ne plus lui poser de questions. Et continuèrent de manger comme si de rien n'était. Ron se décida à reprendre la parole, à la fin du repas.  
  
-Harry, Hagrid devrait arriver dans une heure, on pourrait aller le voir?  
  
-D'accord! Répondit t-il, heureux de revoir le garde chasse.  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils prirent le chemin qui menait à la cabane de Hagrid. Ils frappèrent à la porte, Hagrid leur ouvrit aussitôt.  
  
-Harry, Ron, Hermione! Quelle joie de vous retrouver! Vous passez de bonne vacances, ici?  
  
-Oui, répondirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Hagrid les invita à s'installer à l'intérieur, et Crockdur se précipita sur eux pour leur faire la fête. Sous le poids du molosse, Hermione faillit partir à la renverse.  
  
-J'ai croisé, Sirius, en arrivant, s'exclama Hagrid. Harry, il m'a dit que tu ne lui parlais plus! qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Harry ne répondit pas  
  
-Il ne veut plus lui parler, car Sirius n'a pas voulu répondre à une question, expliqua Hermione, à l'oreille de Hagrid. D'ailleurs, il a découvert la réponse par lui-même.  
  
-Je ne lui parlerais plus! dit Harry d'un ton sec. Et cela ne vous concerne pas!  
  
Il partit en claquant la porte, sous les regards stupéfiés de ses amis. Harry se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers le lac, il s'assit près des eaux troubles et les contempla. Il se souvint de l'épreuve qu'il avait passé, un an auparavant, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il resta seul avec ses tourments. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Harry prit peur, se souvenant qu'il avait rencontré Voldemort ici même; Il se redressa brusquement, ce qui fit tomber à la renverse son parrain, qui s'était accroupi derrière lui. Il regardait étalé par terre Sirius. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille? Où pourrait-il être, enfin, seul? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Harry courra vers le saule cogneur, sans se soucier de son parrain. Là, il prit un bâton, pour appuyer sur le n?ud de la racine qui permettait d'immobiliser le saule. Au moment où il voulu entrer, un gros chien noir lui sauta dessus, et l'immobilisa, en lui plaquant ses grosses pattes avant sur ses épaules. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte.  
  
-Tu vas arrêter tes gamineries, maintenant! Lui dit-il avec fureur. Harry lui répondit en lui lançant un sourire mauvais, ce qui surpris Sirius, qui ne le lâcha pas pour autant.  
  
-C'est bon! Tu es content? Lui demanda son filleul. Maintenant que je ne peux plus bouger, que voulais tu me dire? Que tu ne me diras jamais rien sur l'Ordre du Phénix? Alors, apprend que je sais déjà tout sur cet ordre, et cela, certainement pas grâce à toi! Je ne suis plus un enfant! Quand le comprendrez-vous?  
  
-Si j'ai dû user de la force, c'est pour que tu me dises ce qui n'allait pas! Réponda Sirius. Tu dis que tu n'es plus un enfant! Alors, pourquoi te comporte tu comme tel?  
  
-NE M'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE ! Hurla t-il. TU M'ENTENDS PLUS JAMAIS!!!  
  
Sirius, effondré par ces paroles, le relâcha. Harry le poussa, et s'enfuit dans le passage secret. Arrivé à la cabane hurlante, Harry était toujours en colère, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit une menace? Car, c'est ce qu'il était pour tout ceux qui l'entourait. Il repensa à Voldemort et son histoire sur Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Il savait qu'il était naïf, mais il ne pouvait pas admettre que Dumbledore se servait de lui. Il avait les pensées en feu. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, quelqu'un, d'essouffler, était entré dans la cabane, et montait les marches. Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, mais ce fut Lupin qui entra dans la pièce. Le visage baignant dans la sueur, le professeur aperçut, tout de suite, Harry.  
  
-Va t'en, Harry! Je me transforme, tu es en danger! Supplia Lupin.  
  
Harry se transforma, aussitôt, en Gryffon, il voulait lui tenir compagnie. Lupin poussa des cris déchirants, Harry ne savait quoi faire, et ne bougea pas! La tête de son professeur s'allongeait, ainsi que son corps. Ses épaules se voûtaient, et des poils apparaissaient sur son visage et ses mains, qui se recourbaient pour former des pattes dotées de griffes. Le loup-garou fit claquer ses longues mâchoires en observant le Gryffon, ses grands yeux jaunes étaient si perçants. Il s'était métamorphosé! Harry resta tranquille, et finit par s'assoupir, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait et Lupin hurlait à pleins poumons. Il reprenait sa forme humaine, il regarda le Gryffon, lui adressa un sourire, puis s'évanoui. Harry décida de le ramener au château, il resserra ses griffes sur la robe du professeur. Déployant ses immenses ailes, il s'envola vers Poudlard. Il déposa Lupin sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh poussa un long hurlement en voyant le Gryffon. Harry reprit sa forme humaine pour la rassurer, mais c'était trop tard! Tout les professeurs arrivèrent, en courant, à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Que se passe t-il, Pompom? demanda le professeur Chourave.  
  
-C'est le jeune Potter! Il s'est transformé en Gryffon, il...  
  
-Pompom, coupa McGonagall. Je crois que vous êtes fatiguée! Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Il n'y a pas de Gryffon, ici? Je ne crois pas que Mr Potter soit encore capable de se transformer en un tel animal! Surenchérit McGonagall.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle dit vrai, Minerva, répliqua Rogue, le sourire mauvais. Mr Potter est très doué pour enfreindre le règlement de cette école, comme il l'a déjà fait depuis son arrivée. Si Pompom l'a vu en Gryffon, c'est qu'il est un Animagus! Il n'y a aucun mal à cela!  
  
Harry se sentait bouillir et lui hurla, en pointant son index en direction de Lupin inconscient:  
  
-VOUS NE LUI AVEZ PAS DONNE SA POTION! IL AURAIT PU TUER N'IMPORTE QUI!  
  
Rogue fut agité de tics nerveux, et son teint devint rouge.  
  
-Est-ce que Mr Potter dit vrai, Severus? Demanda Dumbledore, qui entrait. Le visage changea vite de couleur, et ne répondit quand posant une question:  
  
-Comment se fait-il que Mr Potter ait pu ramener le professeur Lupin à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il fait le double de son poids?  
  
-Je l'ai aidé! Répondit froidement Sirius.  
  
-Et bien! Vous voyez, Severus. C'est Mr Black qui aidé Harry. Cependant, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Avez-vous, oui ou non, donné sa potion à Remus?  
  
Rogue, le visage livide, fit "oui" de la tête.  
  
-Severus, venez dans mon bureau, je dois vous parler. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton sec. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie; en le croisant, Rogue lança un regard furieux à Harry. 


	7. Chapitre 7 Que de tourments!

Chapitre 7 Que de tourments !  
  
Sirius s'approchait de son filleul, mais celui-ci partit précipitamment de la pièce. Harry se dirigeait vers la salle des Gryffondor, mais se ravisa et alla se réfugier dans le passage secret de la sorcière borgne.  
  
-J'y ai été un peu fort, pensa t-il. Il m'a aidé, mais je ne sais plus si je dois lui reparler.  
  
Harry resta assis sur les marches une bonne partie de la matinée. La faim commençait à le travailler, et se décida à aller déjeuner, mais avant cela il devait s'excuser auprès de Hagrid, pour son comportement d'hier. Il fut attrapé avec violence, par le bras, en sortant de sa cachette. Harry avait pris peur, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Rogue; mais il reconnut la grosse main de Hagrid.  
  
-Viens par là, toi! Grommela t-il. Je voulais te voir! Il l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda t-il. Sirius est venu me voir, il ne va pas bien du tout! Et cela, par ta faute!  
  
-Je ne veux plus lui parler! répondit Harry.  
  
-Pour quelle raison, lui en veux tu autant? Lorsque je l'ai vu, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, en disant qu'il ne méritait pas d'être ton parrain. Harry, tu es la seule personne qui le rattache à la vie! Et, on dirait que tu fais tout pour couper le cordon! Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
-Ton père n'aurait jamais eu un tel comportement! Surenchérit Hagrid.  
  
-Ne faites pas allusion à mon père! Rugissa t-il. Il est mort, il n'a rien à voir avec ça! Harry s'effondra sur une chaise.  
  
-C'est ma vie.... ma... Vie....Sanglota t-il.  
  
Hagrid le regardait pleurer et partit. Harry avait de la peine, il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul et sentit un vide en repensant aux paroles de Hagrid.  
  
-Je suis stupide! pensa t-il. Pourquoi ai-je écouté Voldemort? Sirius a raison, je ne suis qu'un enfant. Je dois aller le voir!  
  
Harry retourna à l'infirmerie, mais il n'y avait personne. Il finit par trouver son parrain, dans la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius était assis sur la chaise du bureau, et pleurait. Cette image fit un déclic dans sa tête, et il se jeta, littéralement, dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
-Pardon Sirius, sanglota t-il. J'ai été horrible avec toi. C'est à cause de tout ce qui se passe, je n'arrive plus à gérer mes sentiments! Et toutes mes angoisses sont retombées sur toi. Sirius le serra fort dans ses bras.  
  
-Oh! Harry, c'est aussi de ma faute! J'aurais dû tout te dire, mais je voulais te protéger. Tu es tout ce qui me restes, avec Remus. Réponda t-il en pleurant. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent des applaudissements. Harry et Sirius eurent un sursaut et se retournèrent.  
  
-Me voila rassuré! dit Lupin. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez fâchés, j'ai été surpris. Surtout pour une raison aussi stupide!  
  
-Je sais, répondit Harry, en baissant la tête. Mais avec Voldemort dans les parages, et ses paroles...J'ai.....  
  
-Tu as flanché comme n'importe quel garçon de ton âge, répondit Lupin. Ils ont beau dire que tu es une sorte de super élu, tu n'en es pas moins un adolescent comme les autres. Harry à partir de maintenant, tu dois écouter ton c?ur, nous ne sommes là que pour t'aider dans tes choix. Nous n'avons pas à décider pour toi!  
  
-C'est vrai, Harry, assura Sirius. Tu es un jeune homme, maintenant. Tu as grandi si vite, il est tant, pour toi, de prendre ta vie en main.  
  
Harry les regarda tour à tour, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il les remercia et se promis de ne plus faire souffrir ceux qu'il aime. C'est ce qui le différenciait de Voldemort. Il pensa qu'il avait beaucoup de progrès à faire avec les relations humaines.  
  
-J'ai beaucoup à apprendre, j'espère que vous m'aiderez! dit Harry. Je vous aime énormément et je ne veux plus vous faire souffrir. C'est moi qui dois vous protéger, je ne veux pas que vous vous sacrifiiez pour moi. Je ne le supporterais pas!  
  
Sirius et Remus le regardèrent en souriant.  
  
-Nous avons le droit de te protéger, répliqua Lupin. Tu es le fils de James, et je tiens énormément à toi.  
  
-Moi aussi, c'est mon devoir de parrain!  
  
-Sirius, professeur Lupin, balbuta Harry.  
  
-Appelle moi Remus, je ne suis plus ton professeur. D'ailleurs à ce propos, Sirius à quelque chose à t'annoncer!  
  
-Ah?! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-C'est vrai? S'étonna Harry. Mais c'est génial! Je dois donc t'appeler professeur Black!  
  
-Sûrement pas! répliqua Sirius. Tu es mon filleul après tout! Continu de m'appeler par mon prénom.  
  
-Je... Balbuta Harry. Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Mais j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Remus comprit où il en voulait venir, il alla fermer la porte à clé et sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Insonorus. Lança t-il.  
  
Une bulle apparue, elle était assez grande pour contenir plusieurs personnes.  
  
-Aucun son ne sortira de cette bulle, nous n'avons qu'à y rentrer pour être tranquille, expliqua t-il.  
  
-Qui me prouve que vous êtes vous? demanda subitement Harry.  
  
-Tu deviens méfiant! C'est judicieux. Dit Remus en lui montrant les cicatrices que lui avait fait le Gryffon.  
  
-Je m'excuse, Remus, dit aussitôt Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.  
  
Harry se retourna vers Sirius qui se transforma en un gros chien noir, preuve de son identité. Harry se transforma aussi. Ils reprirent ensemble leur apparence humaine.  
  
-Tous dans la bulle! s'exclama Remus.  
  
Harry commença à vider son c?ur de tous les doutes qu'il avait. Sirius et Remus furent épouvantés lorsqu'il parla des dires de Voldemort. Ils pensèrent qu'une partie était vraie, puisqu'il n'avait pas tué Harry. Et Dumbledore qui se veut son protecteur, peut être trop à leur goût, après réflexion. En sortant de la bulle, les deux adultes comprirent plus facilement le comportement de Harry.  
  
-Si j'avais su! Murmura Sirius.  
  
Harry continua, à parler, sur l'étrange comportement de Rogue: Il avait oublié la potion de Lupin, était pire qu'avant, alors qu'il avait promis à Dumbledore de bien se conduire, surtout avec Sirius. Remus trouvait aussi qu'il se conduisait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Avant de partir vers la tour des Gryffondor, pour rejoindre ses amis et s'excuser auprès d'eux, Sirius lui assura qu'il devait parler avec Godric Gryffondor. Peut être avait-il de plus ample information au sujet de l'élu. Harry ne promis rien, car il ne savait pas le contacter. Pus tard, Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il y trouva Hermione et Ron qui disputaient une partie d'échecs, version sorcier. Ses amis le regardaient sans rien dire, ils avaient peur que Harry entre dans une nouvelle colère.  
  
-Qui gagne? Finit par demander Harry. Je fais une partie avec le gagnant!  
  
-A ton avis? demanda Ron en souriant.  
  
-Ron, Hermione, je... commença Harry. J'ai eu un comportement impardonnable avec vous, comme avec Sirius. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.  
  
-Si tu as fait la paix avec Sirius, c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Hermione.  
  
-La crise de l'adolescence! Commenta Ron.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, après la partie d'échecs, que Ron gagna sans difficulté, ils descendirent dîner. Harry qui n'avait pas mangé depuis hier, se jeta sur la nourriture. De retour dans la salle commune, Harry leur annonça qu'il préférait rester dans le dortoir des filles, seul. Hermione et Ron comprirent et approuvèrent son choix. Harry monta dans le dortoir vide. Le calme qu'il y régnait le tranquillisa. Il ne mit que très peu de temps à s'endormir, mais aussi à se réveiller. Quelqu'un était assis à son chevet, et le regardait calmement. Harry mit aussitôt ses lunettes pour savoir qui le regardait dormir. C'était Godric.  
  
-Tu voulais me parler? demanda t-il.  
  
-Oui, je voulais savoir à propos de l'ordre du Phénix, on dit que je suis l'élu. Mais le livre m'a affirmé le contraire, mais n'a pas eu le temps de me dire ce que j'étais.  
  
-Harry, tu es mon héritier, tout comme l'était ton père et toute la famille des Potter. Tu es bien l'élu. Cependant, afin de te protéger de Voldemort, tes parents ont caché une partie de tes pouvoirs .Tu n'aurais pas pu supporter la magie de ta mère avec la tienne.  
  
-Comment ça, je n'ai pas tous mes pouvoirs??  
  
-Harry, tu es le plus grands sorciers de tout les temps. Voldemort le savait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait te tuer. Il aurait réussi, si ta mère ne t'avait protégé. Tu aurais succombé à son attaque, bien que tu sois plus puissant que lui. Il avait trouvé un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour te tuer, mais pas assez contre le pouvoir de ta mère.  
  
-Si c'est vrai, où sont mes pouvoirs?  
  
- C'est ta gardienne des secrets qui les gardent en elle, afin de te les rendre au moment propice.  
  
-Qui est-elle?  
  
-C'est la petite s?ur de ton père. Elle s'appelle Ambre. Sa force intérieur était assez puissant pour contenir une partie de tes pouvoirs.  
  
-Je croyais être le dernier survivant de ma famille! s'exclama Harry. J'ai une tante!?  
  
-C'est ce qu'a voulu faire croire James à Voldemort! La chance était que peu de monde connaissait son existence.  
  
-Et où est-elle?  
  
-Elle arrive!  
  
-Comment ça, elle arrive?!S'écria Harry.  
  
-Elle sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a repris corps. Cependant, elle ne peut pas te transmettre tes pouvoirs maintenant. Tu es trop vulnérable psychologiquement, mais elle saura te protéger.  
  
-Comment vais-je la reconnaître? demanda Harry intrigué.  
  
-C'est elle, qui te reconnaîtra! répondit Godric. Je dois te laisser maintenant, il faut que tu dormes! Aussi, bonne nuit Harry Potter.  
  
-Bonne nuit Godric, et merci! 


	8. Chapitre 8 La petite soeur de James

Chapitre 8 La petite s?ur de James.  
  
Au matin, Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur, Ron et Hermione en étaient enchantés. Car depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvés, ils leur semblait que Harry n'était plus lui même.  
  
-Ca fait plaisir de te voir ainsi! Lui avoua Ron. Ca te dit d'aller faire une partie de Quidditch?  
  
Harry n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, et lui répondit que c'était une excellente idée.  
  
-On joue à deux ou à trois, demanda Harry, en regardant Hermione.  
  
-A trois! Réponda t-elle.  
  
-Trois, c'est quand même pas beaucoup, commenta Ron.  
  
-Cinq, Répliqua Harry. On va demander à Sirius et Remus de se joindre à nous. On jouera contre eux!  
  
-Remus? S'interrogea Ron.  
  
-Le professeur Lupin! Hier, il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler par son prénom.  
  
Ensemble, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuné. Hermione et Ron étaient soulagés de retrouver le Harry qu'ils connaissaient. Harry, quant à lui, se sentait bien mieux. Les paroles de Godric l'avaient rassuré, et il allait, bientôt, rencontrer sa tante. Il aurait bien voulu en parler à ses amis, mais savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, essentiellement pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Ayant trouvé Sirius et Remus, qui furent enchantés de jouer au Quidditch, ils se rendirent sur le terrain. Une petite brise leur caressait le visage, ce qui donna à Harry, une folle envie de voler auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Il se rendit vite compte, que Remus et son parrain se débrouillaient très bien sur des balais. Le match fut une pure partie de plaisir pour tout le monde, surtout pour Harry. Ils avaient joué toute la matinée. Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient gagné, mais de peu: 150 à 120.  
  
-Vous êtes doués! Leur lança Harry, essoufflé.  
  
-C'est normal, après tout! s'exclama Remus. Nous faisions partie de l'équipe de ton père. Nous nous entraînions souvent,.... Franchement souvent, à bien y réfléchir. James adorait ce jeu, où il excellait d'ailleurs. Mais tu es, je le crois, plus doué que lui. Il serait très fier de toi, Harry.  
  
Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. En nage et épuisés, ils allèrent se changer. Puis se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle où un somptueux repas les attendait. Ils n'en firent qu'une bouchée!  
  
-Ca na vous dérange pas si l'on vous prend Harry pour l'après midi ? demanda Remus à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Harry s'arrêta de manger et regarda Remus puis Sirius d'un regard interrogateur. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui avait pour but de le rassurer; mais Harry le regarda de plus en plus bizarrement, et surtout il était très intrigué. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Remus et Sirius? Ron qui avait la bouche pleine, répondit "Oui" par un signe de tête. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger; Harry accompagner, par Sirius et Remus, partirent de leur côté. Ils avaient emmenés Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, à côté de Dumbledore, deux superbes phénix. Il y avait Fumseck, Harry en était sûr, mais que faisait ce deuxième phénix dans le bureau?? Lorsque tout d'un coup, ce dernier se transforma en une jeune femme, qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry.  
  
-Bonjour, Harry. Lui dit la jeune femme.  
  
Elle était grande et mince, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, lisse et bien coiffés (contrairement à ceux de Harry); et ses yeux avait une étrange couleur, on aurait dit qu'il était en or. Harry l'a salua poliment, il était intrigué par cette femme. Etait-elle sa tante??  
  
-Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi, Harry. J'ai été une bien mauvaise tante de t'avoir laissée chez ses horribles Dursley. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, Harry.  
  
-Vous êtes ma tante? S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Il faut croire, répondit-elle, en souriant. Je suis très heureuse de te retrouver. Tu ressembles tellement à James. C'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir en face de moi. Il va falloir rattraper le temps perdu. Je ne sais que très peu de chose sur toi.  
  
-C'est vrai, j'ai plein de questions, moi aussi. Lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Par contre, ce que je sais; c'est que tu as la même capacité que ton père pour te mettre dans de beaux draps!!!  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait cherché tous ces ennuis, répliqua Harry.  
  
-Je te taquinais. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas; mais avec ton père, on faisait souvent des bêtises lorsqu'on étaient petits. James avait un don pour s'amuser, et faire des bétises.  
  
-Harry, intérropit Dumbledore. Je pense que tu voudras savoir pourquoi personne ne t'a jamais parler d'elle. Mais sache que c'est pour ton bien  
  
-Je sais déjà pourquoi, et aussi ce qu'elle me donnera plus tard. Tout le monde fut surpris ne sachant pas s'il savait vraiment la vraie raison.  
  
-Mais, au fait, s'interrogea Harry. Vous vous transformez en ph?nix? Je croyais que seul le professeur Dumbledore en était capable.  
  
-Disons que, nous n'avons rien dit au professeur, ni au ministère d'ailleurs! Expliqua Ambre, tout en regardant Dumbledore avec un sourire. Puis se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le bureau. Elle se retourna vers Sirius et Remus, et alla les embrassés.  
  
-Cela fait longtemps!!  
  
-Bonjour, Ambre. Comment vas tu ? Lui demanda Remus.  
  
-Je vais bien, mais je vais encore bien mieux depuis que je suis là. Dit- elle tout en rougissant.  
  
-J'ai été vraiment surpris de la voir arriver ainsi, s'exclama Dumbledore. Ambre, tu es vraiment une excellente élève.  
  
-Tu as étudié à Poudlard? Lui demanda Harry  
  
-Bien sûr, c'est la meilleur école de sorcellerie. Ce qui est dommage pour moi, c'est que mon frère avait déjà fini ses études lorsque je suis arrivée. Harry, j'espère que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis que tu es ici!  
  
-Oui, je m'en sors, répondit-il.  
  
-Harry est très doué! Lui dit Sirius, qui ne savait plus quoi dire depuis son arrivée.  
  
-Harry, continua Sirius. Je sais que t'as envie de lui poser des questions, mais est-ce que tu pourrais attendre un peu; qu'on puisse discuter avec ta tante.  
  
Harry acquiesa. Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination, où sa tante regardait, avec un peu trop d'insistance, son parrain. Sur se Harry repartit du bureau de Dumbledore, avec la promesse que sa tante le rejoigne dès qu'ils auraient fini de discuter. Harry était heureux, mais regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui poser des questions tout de suite. Il décida de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione et Ron regardaient, Harry, avec une expression d'interrogation. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, et se demandaient pour quelle raison.  
  
-Tu as appris une bonne nouvelle? Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-Ca fait bizarre, hier tu étais à prendre avec de pincettes, et maintenant, on pourrait croire que tu es sur un petit nuage. Qu'est ce qui s'est passer avec Dumbledore? Demanda Ron.  
  
Harry les regarda et se rappela comment il les avait traités ses derniers jours.  
  
-Excusez-moi, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ces derniers jours, je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. Je me rends compte que j'ai été aussi ignoble que Rogue.  
  
-Excuses acceptez. Dirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
-Harry, on a tous nos mauvais jours, et toi, tu es gratiné à ce sujet. Lança Ron  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, c'est nous qui ne savions plus quoi faire !  
  
-Je te remercie, Hermione, et toi aussi, Ron. Vous êtes des amis fantastiques.  
  
-Au fait, pour répondre à ta question, Hermione. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dit simplement Harry.  
  
-Comment ça?? Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-Qui est-ce? C'est Cho? Interrogea Ron . Hermione regarda Ron, puis Harry.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas elle. En fait, je ne la connais pas vraiment. Je viens juste de la rencontrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais elle, elle me connaît, elle fait partie de mon passé. Répondit Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardaient, interloqué par sa réponse.  
  
-Elle discute avec Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus. Dès qu'elle aura fini, elle viendra nous rejoindre.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas leur dire que c'était de sa tante dont il parlait. Il se demandait aussi, s'il pouvait divulgué son identité.  
  
-Harry! Dit tout à coup Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement? Moi et Hermione, on voudrait bien savoir, avant on se racontait absolument tout!!!!  
  
-Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien. Je vous expliquerais, lorsque cela sera possible.  
  
-Tu sais que tu commences à parler comme Dumbledore!!!!S'écria Ron en éclatant de rire.  
  
L'après midi se termina, et Harry se demandait quand est-ce qu'il reverrait sa tante. L'heure du dîner arriva, et il descendit en compagnie de ses amis. Dans la grande salle, Une grande table ronde était dressée. Sa tante venait à sa rencontre.  
  
-Harry, comme il était l'heure de dîner, nous sommes descendu directement.  
  
Puis l'écartant de ses amis, elle lui dit à l'oreille de ne pas dire qui elle était.  
  
-Je m'en doutais, je ne leur ai rien dit, répondit Harry.  
  
-Pour toi, je suis une amie de tes parents, tout comme Remus et Sirius. Et je suis venue pour te protéger, tout comme eux.  
  
Ils rejoignirent le groupe. Ambre se présenta à toute l'assemblée, seul Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé. Il surgit presque aussitôt, et s'arrêta net en voyant Ambre.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda t-il sans se préoccuper des autres.  
  
-Je vous présente Miss Ambre McPeterson. Elle va enseigner un nouveau programme, en raison du retour de Voldemort. Expliqua Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il eut prononcé le nom de Voldemort, la plupart des convives, autour de la table, frémirent.  
  
-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer professeur Rogue, j'ai beaucoup entendue parlé de vous. Dit-elle mielleusement.  
  
-J'espère que c'était en bien, lui réponda t-il.  
  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle en portant son regard vers Sirius.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous à table, un festin apparu et ils se délectèrent de ce repas. Rogue avait remarqué le regard d'Ambre vers Sirius. Ce qui le rendait fou de rage, en plus Ambre avait fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois, lorsqu'elle était en septième année à Poudlard, et lui, un jeune professeur. Ils n'avaient rien dit à personne, et surtout pas à James.  
  
-Professeur McPeterson qu'allez-vous nous enseigner? Lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-Je vais enseigner les sortilèges d'ailleurs. Comment et où les utiliser, mais aussi s'en prévenir.  
  
-Hermione, Ron, dit Sirius. Je ne vous ai pas dit, mais moi aussi, je suis professeur!  
  
-C'est vrai? S'exclamèrent-ils.  
  
-Avec l'aide de Remus, je vais m'occuper des cours des défenses contre le mal.  
  
-Je pense qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer! Lança Harry.  
  
-Tu étais au courant? demanda Hermione. Tu aurais pu nous le dire! Harry resta muet.  
  
-C'est moi qui lui ait dit de ne pas vous prévenir, expliqua Remus. On voulait vous faire la surprise!  
  
-Merci! Marmonna Ron. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Rogue demanda à Ambre s'il pouvait parler avec elle, en privé, au sujet de ce nouveau cours. Harry fut intrigué du comportement de Rogue envers sa tante.  
  
-Harry, attends moi! Je dois parler avec le professeur Rogue dans son bureau. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, lui dit Ambre.  
  
Harry, tout comme Sirius, voulait les suivre pour savoir de quoi ils allaient parler, mais Dumbledore les retint. 


	9. Chapitre 9 Mais qui êtesvous?

Chapitre 9 Mais qui êtes vous ?  
  
Ambre et Rogue descendirent, sans parler, jusqu'au cachot qui servait de bureau à Rogue. Il ferma la porte derrière elle.  
  
-Ambre, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu. Lui dit Rogue.  
  
-En effet, comment va tu? Rogue lui lança un regard noir.  
  
-Ambre, où étais-tu depuis 14 ans? Tu es parti du jour au lendemain, sans rien me dire. Ambre baissa les yeux.  
  
-Severus, je savais que tu étais un mangemort, pourquoi l'étais tu? je n'en sais rien. Mais, pour le bien de Harry, il fallait que je te quitte.  
  
-Si j'étais un mangemort, c'est en grande partie à cause de ton frère.  
  
-Que lui reproche tu, de t'avoir sauvé? Ou bien, qu'il m'ait éloignée de toi?  
  
-Les deux, répondit Rogue.  
  
-Je deviens partir, je n'avais pas le choix.  
  
-Où étais tu, pendant tout ce temps?  
  
-Ca n'a plus aucune importance, Severus. Soudain, Rogue n'en tenant plus se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous?? Hurla t-elle.  
  
-Je suis Severus. Pourquoi cette réaction?  
  
-Vous ne l'êtes pas! Dit-elle fermement, et prit aussitôt sa baguette.  
  
-Stupéfix!!  
  
Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir et tomba raide sur le sol glacial de son bureau. Ambre, prépara une potion, qu'elle lui fit boire. Celui-ci se transforma peu à peu. Après l'avoir ligoté sur une chaise. Elle le réveilla.  
  
-Enervatum. L'homme se réveilla, il comprit qu'il était perdu, et se débattit.  
  
-C'est inutile! Dit-elle t'un ton froid.  
  
-Comment avez vous su? Demanda t-il.  
  
-Severus n'embrasse pas ainsi, dit-elle calmement.  
  
-Je me suis trahi par un baiser! C'est le comble!  
  
-Qui êtes vous? Lui demanda t-elle.  
  
-Peu importe mon nom, tant que je sers mon maître, le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Vous êtes donc un mangemort! Où se trouve le vrai Severus Rogue?  
  
-Il est mort.  
  
-Je ne pense pas, non. Severus est bien trop précieux, même pour Voldemort.  
  
-Je vous dit qu'......  
  
-Je vais faire boire du Véritasérum, et l'on verra s'il est vraiment mort!! Hurla t-elle.  
  
Elle alla chercher la potion sur l'étagère, puis revint auprès du mangemort et la lui fit boire. Quelques instants plus tard, il lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et le stupéfixa à nouveau. Elle remonta dans la grande salle, pour chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Harry la voyant revenir, se précipita sur elle.  
  
-Que te voulait le professeur Rogue? Lui demanda t-il.  
  
-Ce n'était pas lui, mais un mangemort! Dit-elle, en le regardant. Il faut mieux que tu retournes avec tes amis, dans votre dortoir. Je vais demander qu'on vous accompagne.  
  
-Mais, c'est impossible. S'exclama t-il.  
  
Ambre laissa Harry, pour aller voir Dumbledore. Elle lui raconta, en partie, ce qui c'était passé. Dumbledore demanda au professeur McGonagall de raccompagner les enfants au dortoir. Puis, sans un mot, il descendit, en direction du bureau de Rogue, suivi de Sirius et Rémus. Ambre partit de son coté. Elle allait délivrer Rogue, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, enfermé et endormi dans son placard. En revenant à lui, Severus était allongé sur son lit. Il regarda d'un air étonné la personne qui prenait soin de lui.  
  
-Comment vas tu? Lui demanda doucement Ambre.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Questionna Severus. Mais, Ambre, depuis quand es-tu rentré?  
  
-Un mangemort a pris ta place, et ça doit faire un moment ? Dumbledore m'a dit que tu te comportais d'une drôle de façon depuis quelques jours, expliqua t-elle. Le mangemort a dû boire du polynectar pour prendre ton apparence. Severus, il était au courant pour nous deux, il a du te faire boire du véritasérum. Il était sur que son déguisement soit parfait. - Je me suis fait avoir comme un enfant sans défense, en plus je ne me rappelle de rien. Grogna t-il. Et comment l'a tu démasqué?  
  
Ambre rougit à ces mots.  
  
-Il ...Il m'a embrassé! Balbuta t-elle.  
  
Severus rougit autant qu'elle, et lui demanda:  
  
-Il embrasse mieux que moi?  
  
-Ah, ah! Très drôle, Severus, répondit Ambre. Et non, tu embrasses mieux! Séverus, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, j'aurais dû te dire que je partais. Elle avait la tête baissée et commençait à sangloter.  
  
-Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es parti. Je ne t'en veux pas. Il le fallait, pour le bien de tous, même si nous avons dû souffrir pour cela. Lui dit doucement Rogue, tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Ambre, maintenant tout est fini! J'ai trop changé, je ne pourrais plus t'aimer comme avant. Je sais que tu es de mon avis. Ambre répondit d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Nous sommes amis, c'est l'essentiel pour moi.  
  
-Pour moi aussi, répondit Ambre en lui souriant. Etant remis de leur retrouvailles. Ils descendirent rejoindre Dumbledore. Arrivant à proximité de la pièce. Rogue s'arrêta net et regarda Ambre.  
  
-Il faut mieux que personne ne soit au courant pour nous deux. Maintenant, c'est du passé. Ambre, ton neveu ne doit pas être au courant, dit sèchement Rogue.  
  
-Je sais! Je sais aussi, que tu t'acharnes facilement sur Harry! Tu pourrais essayer dans faire un peu moins, répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
-D'accord, j'ai compris! Mais, c'est parce que tu me le demandes. Ils entrèrent et Dumbledore les accueillit d'un sourire.  
  
-Je me disais aussi, que vous avez un bien étrange comportement ces temps- ci, Séverus. Je suis Heureux de vous voir en pleine forme. Au fait, j'ai effacé quelques détails de la mémoire de cet imposteur. Ambre et Rogue le remercièrent d'un signe de tête. Sirius ne comprenait.  
  
-Je vais l'emmener au ministère, dit Sirius. Il pourra leur être utile; du moins, je l'espère! Après quelques détails, Sirius s'en alla en compagnie de son prisonnier.  
  
-Rémus vient avec moi, vous devez boire votre potion, dit Rogue. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et lui tendit un flacon.  
  
Après avoir quitté le bureau Rogue; Lupin, McPeterson et Dumbledore remontèrent ensemble, dans la grande salle.  
  
-C'est vraiment incroyable que tu ai compris que ce n'était pas Severus. Ironisa Lupin. Comment as-tu fait, Ambre?  
  
-Arrête, veux tu? Toi et le professeur Dumbledore savent pour Severus et moi, et je tiens à ce que cela reste entre nous. C'est entendu? Répliqua Ambre.  
  
-Pas de problème, dit Lupin  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, répondit Dumbledore. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous connaissez Severus, puisqu' il a été votre professeur, lors de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Un point c'est tout!  
  
Ambre les quitta pour, enfin, aller rejoindre Harry. Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune en compagnie de Hermione et Ron. Dès qu'elle arriva, ils leur dirent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Je leur ai demandé de me laisser avec vous, puisque nous devons parler. Expliqua Harry, en voyant la réaction de sa tante. Harry lui demanda ce qui c'était passé avec l'imposteur, et où était Rogue. Bien que se fut la dernière de ses préoccupations.  
  
-Harry, toi et tes amis ne devez dire à personne ce qui s'est passé! C'est entendu? Tu leur diras.  
  
-Oui, je leur dirais d'oublier, dit Harry.  
  
-Harry, plus je te regarde, plus je vois mon frère. Ca fait vraiment bizarre!!!  
  
Harry rougit qu'on le compare à son père.  
  
-Je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je ne reviens que maintenant. Je n'ai appris que récemment le retour "en chair" de Voldemort. Avant, il n'avait plus de force, mais maintenant, tu es plus en danger que jamais.  
  
-Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai peur, pas pour moi, mais pour ceux que j'aime. Ils sont en danger par ma faute.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien à ce qui arrive, c'est Voldemort le responsable. C'est lui, qui détruit tout sur son passage, mais nous serons le vaincre!  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Tout d'abord, je vais te faire suivre un entraînement, en plus de tes cours; car la rentrée approche. Je dois être sur de tes capacités afin de te transmettre ce qui te reviens de droit.  
  
-Je ne suis pas assez fort?  
  
-Ce n'est pas une question de force, je sais que tu te transformes en Gryffon, mais le mental est tout aussi important. Tu dois savoir gérer ta puissance.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas bien?  
  
-Harry, tu es déjà très fort mais tes émotions te contrôle. Sirius m'a raconté comment tu t'étais conduit ces derniers temps, surtout avec lui.  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais je n'allais pas bien.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas. Harry, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, n'en doute pas. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler, et à te servir de tes émotions.  
  
-Nous commencerons certains exercices demain, si tu es d'accord. Maintenant, si nous parlions de nous. Nous avons tant de chose à nous dire, et tant de temps à rattraper.  
  
Ainsi, ils discutèrent jusqu'au matin. En se quittant, Harry avait l'impression de connaître sa tante depuis tout petit. Il était heureux. Et alla se coucher, il dormit sans faire de rêve, ni de cauchemar. Il était 13h00, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait rendez-vous avec sa tante qu'à 15h (elle était fatiguée de son voyage), il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Personne ne s'y trouvait, pareil pour les dortoirs. Harry décida de se rendre dans la salle à manger, personne; mais sur un coin de la table apparu un petit déjeuné. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Il les trouva dans le jardin près du lac, ils étaient en train de regarder Ambre se battre avec Sirius!  
  
-Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi vous battez? Demanda t-il, tout en se précipitant vers en eux.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent en regardant l'air affolé de Harry.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, lança en c?ur Ambre et Sirius. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent de Harry.  
  
-Ils font une démonstration de combat sans baguettes magiques, expliqua Ron.  
  
-Ce sont des arts martiaux, compléta Hermione. Ils sont en train de nous montrer que les pouvoirs magiques ne sont pas le seul moyen de se protéger. Ambre et Sirius s'approchèrent à leur tour de Harry  
  
-Bonjour, Harry. Tu as bien dormi? Lui demanda Sirius.  
  
-Bonjour, Harry, dit d'une voix douce sa tante.  
  
-Bonjour, répondit timidement Harry.  
  
-Tu as été étonné de nous voir nous battre, avec Sirius. Demanda Ambre.  
  
-Oui, répondit-il. C'est quand pas ça les exercices?  
  
-Et si. Tu vas vite comprendre que cet exercice tient en compte l'équilibre de soi.  
  
-Hein??? Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient Ambre d'un air plus qu'étonné.  
  
Ambre leur expliqua certaines techniques utilisés pour pouvoir se détendre, contrôler son rythme, se connaître soi même.  
  
-Je t'enseignerais que l'essentiel, ce qui peux te servir. Tes amis peuvent aussi y participer. Le professeur McGonagall m'a trouvé une salle adéquate pour cela, par contre, il va te falloir des vêtements plus appropriés à ça.  
  
-Mais, Ambre....  
  
-Inutile de discuter, Harry. Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot avec moi, et tu le sais bien! Ne t'en fait pas cela restera entre nous.  
  
Heureusement Hermione et Ron furent d'accord pour participer aux cours d'Ambre. Ils allèrent, dans la salle réservée à cet effet. Mais ce qu'ils y découvrirent, leur fit regretter leur décision. En effet, il y avait des appareils de musculatures et autres appareils de torture. Harry, cependant regardait avec un grand sourire, un mannequin de combat situé dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
-J'espère que cela te convient comme motivation? Lui demanda Ambre, tout en regardant, elle aussi, le mannequin.  
  
-Je pense que ça va aller! Répondit Harry. Intrigués Hermione et Ron regardèrent de plus près et sourirent. Le mannequin avait l'apparence de Drago Malefoy, l'ennemi des trois amis.  
  
-Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec lui. Dit Ron  
  
-Moi aussi, répliqua Hermione.  
  
-En attendant d'aller vous chercher des vêtements, plus confortable, pour vous entraîner. Je vais vous montrer des techniques de défense. Demain, comme la rentrée est dans 2 semaines, nous allons aller au chemin de Traverse, avec Remus. Il vous faut vos nouveaux livres, mais aussi de nouvelles robes de sorciers, dont une de bal.  
  
-Il va y avoir un bal? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Oui, et vous faut vous faire beau.  
  
-Comment ça? Demandèrent Ron, Harry et Hermione.  
  
-C'est un secret!!! Répondit Ambre. Nous irons aussi dans un magasin de sport de Londres.  
  
Pendant le reste de la journée, elle leur expliqua les mouvements. Le soir, en se couchant, Harry se remémorait tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, et s'endormit. Le lendemain, ils étaient tous prêts pour leur sortie.  
  
-Pourquoi Sirius ne vient pas avec nous? Interrogea Harry.  
  
-Il a à faire ici, et puis Remus viens avec nous, lui répondit Ambre. Par la poudre de cheminette, ils se retrouvèrent au chaudron baveur.  
  
-Vous avez bien votre liste d'ouvrages. Demanda Remus aux 3 adolescents.  
  
-Oui, répondit Hermione. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on sait ce dont on a besoin.  
  
Après être passé à la banque Gringotts, il allèrent acheter les livres et réfèrent leurs réserves de potions. Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Mme Guipire, ils avaient tous bien grandi et avaient besoin de nouvelles robes.  
  
-Moi aussi, j'en ai bien besoin. Leur dit Remus.  
  
-J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut, je vous laisse ensemble. Il me reste d'autres achats à faire, dit soudain Ambre. Puis elle sortit du magasin. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait les bras charger de paquets. Il y en avait 5 qui intriguaient Harry, car leurs formes ressemblaient étrangement à des balais.  
  
-Euh, ces paquets contiennent.....? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Des balais, répondit Ambre. J'en ai besoin pour quelles unes de mes expériences.  
  
-Où va t-on, demanda Lupin. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Lupin portait une nouvelle robe de sorcier, ce qui le rendait étrangement plus jeune.  
  
-Parfait, répondirent en c?ur Ambre et Harry.  
  
-Si tout le monde a fini ses emplettes sur le chemin de Traverse, il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un magasin de sport.  
  
-Je vais vous attendre au chaudron baveur, dit d'un coup Ron.  
  
-Et pourquoi cela? Demanda Ambre. Ron baissa les yeux et rougit.  
  
-Je n'ai pas d'argent moldu et.... j'ai dépensé tout ce que j'avais pour mes fournitures. Heureusement, pour ma tenue de bal, c'est Fred et Georges, mes frères jumeaux, qui me l'ont offert; d'ailleurs je me demande avec quel argent?  
  
-Je crois que je me suis mal exprimée, déclara Ambre. C'est moi, qui vous offre vos tenus. C'est normal, je vous ai presque imposé mon cours. Harry, Hermione et Ron remercièrent Le professeur.  
  
-Bon, maintenant en route pour le shopping! Dit joyeusement Ambre. Nous n'aurons qu'à laisser nos paquets au Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Sortant dans la rue, ils se firent quelque peu remarquer. Non pas à cause de leurs vêtements, mais par la diversité du groupe. Après s'être engager dans une rue commerçante, ce fut une autre histoire: Ron et Remus n'étaient pas beaucoup habitués aux moldus, et ils furent surveiller de près; en particulier Ron qui s'exclama fort lorsqu'il vit, pour la première fois, les bus de Londres. Ron étaient entouré de Hermione et de Harry, Ambre s'occupait de Remus. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique de sport, et toute la bande s'acharna à trouver ce qui lui convenait. Ce fut finalement, Ambre qui choisit pour les garçons; Hermione se débrouillait toute seule. Ron, Harry et même Remus défilaient devant les jeunes femmes, en prenant des poses.  
  
-Remus, tu fais la même taille que Sirius? Demanda Ambre.  
  
Remus lui réponda que oui, et elle lui fit essayer d'autres tenues.  
  
-Il m'a demandé de choisir pour lui, expliqua Ambre.  
  
Remus et les 3 adolescents regardèrent Ambre en souriant. Qui rougit de ce qu'ils étaient en train de s'imaginer. Puis elle alla payer et repartir aussitôt pour le chaudron baveur. Ils étaient tellement chargés que ce fut plus difficile, qu'à l'habitude, de prendre la poudre de cheminette, pour retourner à poudlard. Sirius, qui les attendait devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, vit un spectacle qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Hermione, Ambre, Ron, Remus et Harry étaient étalés par terre, ou plutôt emmêlés, avec les baquets qui s'étalaient ici et là. Il ne pu contenir son fou rire, tant la scène était drôle. Se rendant vite compte de leur position, ils éclatèrent, à leur tour, de rire; et se remirent, tant bien que mal, debout. Chacun porta ses affaires dans sa chambre. 


	10. Chapitre 10 Un nouveau professeur

Chapitre 10 Un nouveau professeur.  
  
Sirius demanda à Harry d'aller chercher son éclair de feu, et de les retrouver dans la grande salle. Sirius partit en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Lorsque Harry arriva, une surprise l'attendait, il y avait plein de décoration et la table étalait un somptueux festin. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Ambre, Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs lui chantèrent "bon anniversaire" à son arrivée. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on lui fêtait son anniversaire, bien qu'en retard. Il était rouge de confusion et commença à verser des larmes; tant l'émotion était grand pour lui. Hermione et Ambre allèrent le consoler et l'amenèrent jusqu'à la table.  
  
-Bon anniversaire, lui dit Hermione en lui tendant un paquet.  
  
-On est en retard parce tout le monde n'était pas encore là, lui dit Dumbledore, qui lui donnait un cadeau.  
  
-Moi, je suis en retard sur tous ces anniversaires, ironisa Sirius, qui avait un présent.  
  
-Je suis autant en retard! s'exclama Ambre.  
  
-Vous êtes pas seul! Surenchérit Remus.  
  
-Bon anniversaire, Harry! Lança Ron en lui tendant un paquet.  
  
-Je. Bredouilla Harry, tandis qu'il recevait d'autres cadeaux des professeurs. Mmmerci, c'est le plus...  
  
Puis Harry s'effondra en larmes, tous le consolèrent. Ils savaient que c'était son premier vrai anniversaire. Harry leur fit son plus beau sourire pour les remercier, et ils se mirent tous à table. Hermione lui offrit "le Quidditch à travers les âges", Ron l'avait abonné au "Quidditch magazine", tous les cadeaux étaient magnifiques. Ambre lui tendit un paquet qui renfermait un balai: Eclair de Feu 2 Harry resta bouche bée, à contempler le magnifique balai. Ambre lui expliqua qu'il était plus performant que le premier, et qu'il pouvait passer de 0 à 240 km/h en 5 secondes. Harry lui sauta au cou, Sirius se rapprocha pour contempler le balai.  
  
-Tu vas faire des miracles avec ce balai, j'ai hâte de te voir voler. Déclara t-il.  
  
-Ambre, commença Harry. Je ne peux accepter, je... J'ai déjà un...Sirius m'en a déjà offert...  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Dit Sirius. Ambre m'a demandé ma permission avant de l'acheter; et puis tu pourrais offrir l'ancien à Ron, il va falloir un nouveau gardien dans votre équipe.  
  
Harry le regardait plein de joie, il était heureux d'offrir son éclair de feu à Ron, et alla le voir.  
  
-Super, Harry! S'exclama Ron en voyant l'éclair de feu 2. C'est le nouveau modèle, tu vas faire des prouesses lors des matchs de Quidditch.  
  
-J'ai la permission de Sirius, dit Harry en lui tendant l'éclair de feu.  
  
-Quoi, il...il est pour moi? s'écria Ron.  
  
-Oui, tout à toi.  
  
-Mais, Harry c'est le premier cadeau de ton parrain! Ajouta Ron.  
  
-Et pas le dernier, répondit Sirius. Ron, accepte le, je sais que cela te fait plaisir. Et puis, il va falloir un bon gardien au Gryffondor.  
  
Ron rougit tant qu'on ne distinguait plus son visage de ses cheveux.  
  
-Bon, débuta Ambre. Ce n'est pas fini. Je profite de cette fête d'anniversaire pour faire d'autres cadeaux.  
  
Elle tendit un paquet à Hermione, à Rémus et à Sirius, mais aussi à Severus. Ils reçurent tous un éclair de feu, sauf Rogue; il avait une fiole remplit d'un liquide vert.  
  
-Tu l'as trouvé! s'exclama t-il. Merci Miss McPeterson.  
  
-C'est normal, quand je l'ai vu; je me suis souvenu que tu le cherchais et appelle moi Ambre! Et pour les balais, j'en ai un, moi aussi. Et bien! Si on montrait à la jeunesse ce dont sont capables les pros sur des éclairs de feu.  
  
Tous remercièrent Ambre de ce merveilleux présent, et ils partirent vers le terrain de Quidditch, où ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Il était tard quand ils rentrèrent, baignant dans la sueur. On aurait dit qu'il avait vécu le meilleur moment de leur vie. Les deux semaines passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
  
-Si on faisait une dernière partie de Quidditch? Demanda Lupin. Demain, c'est la rentrée, et on ne pourra plus y jouer ensemble.  
  
-D'accord! S'exclamèrent en c?ur Ambre, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Sirius.  
  
Les jours passèrent à vitesse grand V pour Harry et ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Ambre les faisait énormément travailler, et les progrès de chacun se firent vite voir. Sirius et Remus leur apprenaient des sortilèges afin de se défendre. C'était le soir, du haut de son balai, Harry admirait le coucher du soleil.  
  
-Attention! Hurla Sirius! Un cognard!  
  
Harry esquiva et chercha le vif d'or du regard. La souplesse de son balai lui permettait de faire toutes les figures qu'il souhaitait. Une petite lueur dorée brillait au loin, Harry accéléra; mais arriva trop tard, Lupin (attrapeur de l'autre équipe) ferma sa main sur la petite sphère.  
  
-On a gagné! On a gagné! Crièrent Sirius, Lupin et Ambre.  
  
-Egalité! S'exclama Ron. Le dernier match, c'est nous qui avions gagné! Ils rentrèrent le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui était rouge à cause du vent froid.  
  
-Il est très tard! Vous devriez déjà être au lit! Demain, c'est la rentrée! Dit une voix glaciale derrière Ron, Harry et Hermione. Severus Rogue les regardait avec un sourire en coin. Mais il pâlit très vite, en voyant Ambre arriver, elle lui jetait des regards noirs.  
  
-Les enfants au dortoir! Remus, Sirius vous voulez bien les raccompagner! Moi je dois parler à Severus en privé.  
  
Le petit groupe monta les marches, Remus et Sirius se regardaient avec un air amusé. Quand ils eurent franchi les dernières marches, Ambre regarda de nouveau Rogue, avec un regard foudroyant.  
  
-SEVERUS, JE T'AI DIT DE LAISSER HARRY TRANQUILLE! Hurla t-elle, rouge de colère.  
  
-Mais...Ambre...Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose! Répondit Rogue d'une petite voix.  
  
-Ah oui! Comme tu voulais qu'il n'arrive rien à James! Continua-t-elle, sur un ton de plus en plus méchant. Il t'a sauvé la vie, mais tu lui en veux toujours, même après sa mort!  
  
-Mais Ambre...dit il d'un ton un peu plus sec.  
  
-Et maintenant, tu t'en prends à son fils! TU ES LAMENTABLE! Cria-t-elle, en partant dans le couloir qui menait à la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
-Elle est en colère! Rogue fit volte face, Dumbledore se tenait derrière lui, avec un grand sourire et un regard plein de malice.  
  
-Je...Vous avez tout entendu? Demanda Rogue d'un ton désemparé.  
  
-Oui, Severus. Et, elle a en parti raison. Harry a des problèmes avec Voldemort, et vous, vous ne l'aidez pas vraiment. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Dit Dumbledor d'un ton un peu plus dur cette fois.  
  
-Mais depuis son arrivé ici, Mr Potter n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Il a mis beaucoup de monde en danger, en ne respectant pas toutes les règles! Répondit vivement Rogue Dumbledore le regardait d'un air sévère, ce qui mis Rogue très mal à l'aise.  
  
-C'est grâce à ses coup de tête que notre école tient toujours debout, Severus. Depuis sa première année ici, il nous a évité les pires catastrophes. Mais il se fait tard, allez donc vous coucher. Demain sera une dure journée.  
  
Harry qui se trouvait dans le dortoir entendait les voix de Lupin, Sirius et Ambre qui parlaient de lui. Il voulait les rejoindre, mais il se rappelait ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois où des gens avez parler de lui, ça c'était terminer avec une dispute avec Sirius. La tentation était bien trop forte, et il se dirigea d'un pas discret vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il se plaça contre le mur pour que personne ne puisse le voir.  
  
-L'Ordre du Phénix est à nouveau réunis, Voldemort se rapproche de Harry à grands pas, ça fait déjà deux mangemort qui l'attaquent en peut de temps...  
  
-Mais Ambre! Harry ne pourra peut être pas contrôler tous ses pouvoir! Tu as vu il ne maîtrise pas encore ses émotion! Son inconscient est bien trop faible! S'exaspéra Sirius. Il faut d'abord qu'il ne fasse partie que de la magie blanche, sinon s'il s'aventure vers la noire, ceux qui est probable, cette magie est très attirante, tout ce qui est interdit l'attire, et tu le sais! Il est comme son père!  
  
-Je sais, Sirius! Mais il devra, tout fois, apprendre quelques maléfices de la magie noire! Répondit Sombrement Ambre.  
  
-Qu...Quoi? Balbutièrent Lupin et Sirius.  
  
-C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a demandé, je ne peux rien dire contre, il m'a forcé!  
  
-Mais que va-t-il apprendre? Demanda Lupin.  
  
-Je ne sais pas! Mais c'est une fille que tu connais bien qui va lui apprendre! C'est Rachel Warren! Elle s'y connaît bien dans toutes sortes de magie, c'est une sorcière très puissante, mais pas autant que Harry, ni moi! Elle risque d'avoir du mal. Lupin devint soudain rouge, Rachel Warren était son premier amour.  
  
-Il est temps d'aller se coucher! Dit sombrement Ambre.  
  
-Mais je veux en savoir plus sur...demanda Sirius.  
  
-Tu sauras tout, quand il aura ses cours voilà tout! Répliqua sèchement Ambre.  
  
-Et moi, je te dis que Harry ne contrôle pas ses pulsions, ni ses désirs! Cria Sirius.  
  
-Oui, Sirius a raison, Ambre! En voilà la preuve, dit Lupin. Il vint trouver Harry et le tira de sa cachette.  
  
-Je me.....Oooh!!! HARRY!!! Que fais tu là!!!  
  
-Il ne maîtrise pas ses pulsions! Voila! Dit Sirius, d'un air triomphant.  
  
-TOUS AU LIT! Cria Ambre. Et toi, nous en reparlerons demain! Dit-elle en pointant son index sur Harry.  
  
Harry regarda Lupin, Ambre et Sirius d'un air très gêné, ils avaient tous l'air plus ou moins fâché. Il monta lentement les marches qui menait au dortoir, et resta un long moment assis sur le lit à songer à la magie noire, ce qui est vrai, l'attirait vraiment beaucoup. Il se résigna à se coucher."Demain une grosse journée m'attend" Pensa-t-il. Le lendemain matin, Ambre vint le chercher.  
  
-Désolé, mais aujourd'hui, il sera mon seul élève, dit-elle d'un ton sec, à Ron et Hermione.  
  
Harry comprit qu'elle lui en voulait pour les avoir espionné hier. Ainsi, ils descendirent tout les deux en direction de la salle de sport. Dès qu'elle eut refermée la porte, Ambre se retourna vers lui.  
  
-Ce que tu as fait hier, est idiot! Commença t-elle. Tu es aussi curieux que James, et je n'ai pas envie que cela recommence. Harry, tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta curiosité, sinon, cela te jouera un mauvais tour.  
  
-Je m'excuse, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Répondit-il, en baissant la tête.  
  
-Harry, tu dois savoir que je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais pour ton propre bien, je dois être sévère.  
  
-Je comprends. Dit-il d'une petite voix.  
  
-Tu comprends, mais tu n'écoutes pas! Tu ressembles plus à James qu'à Lily, dit-elle d'un ton ironique.  
  
Harry entendant ces mots, redressa aussitôt la tête. Ambre lui avait surtout parlé de son père, mais peu de sa mère.  
  
-Comment était-elle? Demanda t-il. Ambre fut surpris de sa question, après quelques instants de réflexion, elle lui dit.  
  
-Lily était une personne fantastique, tout le monde l'aimait. Elle avait une sorte d'aura, qui la faisait se distinguer des autres filles. Ton père en est tombé amoureux au premier regard. Elle était intelligente, gentille, pleine d'esprit, et aussi très belle. Le seul défaut que je crois lui trouver, c'est qu'elle était très têtue.  
  
Harry sourit et se dit qu'il avait sûrement hérité du seul défaut de sa mère.  
  
-Harry, plus j'y repense, plus je trouve qu'il n'y a pas que les yeux, dont tu as en commun avec Lily. Tu es un parfait mélange de tes parents. A la fois intelligent, mais trop curieux, courageux et téméraire...Expliqua t- elle, mais le son de sa voix changea, il devint plus grave. Harry, Sirius m'a parlé à ton sujet, et du fait que tu te sentais responsable de tout ce qu'il arrivait, autour de toi. Tu as tort, tu n'es pas responsable, tu n'as pas choisi ce destin. Tu dois croire en toi, c'est ce qui te permettra de grandir dans ton c?ur. Si tu ne réagis pas, alors tu seras coupable. Bon, changeons de sujet, ce que je vais t'enseigner aujourd'hui, c'est à esquiver.  
  
C'est ainsi que la journée commença pour Harry. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione et Ron le retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger. Harry était aller prendre une couche et se changer, tant il avait transpiré.  
  
-Alors, comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Ron tout en prenant place à coté de lui.  
  
-Bien, mais arasant, répondit Harry. A la fin, j'étais tellement épuisé que j'ai cru m'évanouir!  
  
-Harry, commença Hermione qui venait de s'asseoir de l'autre coté de lui. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas avec ce professeur. Nous l'a tutoyons, elle nous fait de somptueux cadeaux. Mais nous ne savons rien d'elle , c'est peut être une mangemort?  
  
-Ne dit pas de bêtise, Hermione. Ambre est... Harry s'arrêta net, il allait révéler à ses amis qui elle était. Soudain, une voix derrière lui, le fit sursauter. C'était Ambre.  
  
-Harry, je pense qu'il faut mieux que tes amis soit au courant, mais seulement eux, aucun autre élève ne doit savoir. Vous êtes d'accord? Demanda t-elle en s'adressant aux trois adolescents. Ils firent signe de la tête et Ambre continua.  
  
-McPeterson est le nom de jeune fille de ma grand mère, je le porte depuis ma naissance. Ma famille connaissait mon futur, il devient en être ainsi. En fait, peu de personne sont au courant de mon existence, vous devez garder cela secret. Mon véritable nom est... Hermione et Ron étaient accrochés à ses lèvres et brûlaient de connaître ce secret  
  
-.....Rogue, je suis la femme de Severus, dit-elle avec un sourire. Harry tomba de sa chaise, Hermione poussa un petit cri d'effroi et Ron était bouche bée.  
  
-Non, c'est faux! Excusez moi, c'était plus fort que moi. Si vous aviez vu vos têtes, ça devenait trop sérieux pour ne pas tenter le coup. je m'appelle Ambre Potter, je suis la petite s?ur de James, et donc la tante de Harry; cela explique les cadeaux et notre comportement l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre.  
  
Hermione et Ron n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Quand à Harry, il s'était rassit tout en imaginant Rogue, comme étant son oncle. Ambre éclata de rire en voyant leur réaction.  
  
-Vous êtes la tante de Harry, dirent, en c?ur, Hermione et Ron.  
  
-Oui, tout a fait! Mais que cela reste entre nous!  
  
-Pas de problème, répondit Ron. Mais vous n'êtes pas, du tout, la femme de Rogue?  
  
-Non, j'ai juste voulu plaisanter.  
  
-Très mauvaise blague, rugit Harry. Je viens d'imaginer Rogue comme étant mon oncle... Il serait pire que l'oncle Vernon. Dit-il, en faisant une grimace.  
  
-On parle de moi, dit une voix glaciale à coté d'eux.  
  
-Oh! Severus, tu as entendu ce que je leur ai dit?  
  
-Oui, et heureusement pour moi, que nous ne sommes pas mariés. Je n'ose imaginer ma vie, répondit-il d'un ton sec.  
  
-La plaisanterie n'a jamais été ton fort, rétorqua Ambre.  
  
Puis lui lançant un regard, il partit de la salle. Sirius et Remus arrivèrent, et on leur raconta ce qui s'étaient passé. Remus rigola, mais Sirius n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie. La rentrée était le soir, Ambre leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient, tous, se détendre la journée, et pour cela elle proposa de refaire du Quidditch. Après tout, ils étaient à égalité et il fallait une équipe gagnante avant la rentrée.  
  
Dans l'entrée, ils rencontrèrent Rogue, plus féroce que jamais, accompagné par Krum et Delacour.  
  
-Dumbledore les a fait revenir, ils veulent être professeurs, ils vont être, pour cette année, des assistants. Expliqua froidement Rogue. Ambre se présenta aux nouveaux professeurs.  
  
-Vous ssavez fffairrre du Quidditch? Demanda Krum.  
  
-Oui, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous. Harry et Ron étaient fou de joie à cette proposition, jouer avec Krum était une chance pour eux.  
  
-Je les accompagne auprès du professeur Dumbledore, coupa Rogue. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour s'amuser. Fleur était d'accord, puisqu'elle ne savait pas jouer. Mais Krum paru déçu, il aurait voulu être avec Hermione.  
  
-Professeur Rogue, le Quidditch est un jeu d'adresse et de reflexe. Vous êtes mal placer pour nous critiquer, rétorqua Ambre.  
  
-Comment osez vous me parler ainsi, Ambre? Je...  
  
-Vous vous acharnez sur tout ce qui ne vous plait pas, comme Harry, coupa Ambre.  
  
-Ambre, je... la colère montaient dans leurs voix, lorsque.  
  
-Eh bien! Eh bien! En voila un comportement en présence d'élèves, et de futurs professeurs, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Ambre et Rogue se rendirent compte que tous les regardaient, avec un regard d'appréhension. Ils s'excusèrent ensemble auprès de l'assemblée, de leur comportement fort troublant.  
  
-Duel ou Quidditch? Demanda Dumbledore. Ambre et Severus le regardèrent incrédules.  
  
-Vous devez régler ce différent une fois pour tout. Soit en duel, soit en un match de Quidditch. Harry, Hermione, Fleur Ron, et Krum se regardèrent "un match de Quidditch"?  
  
-Quidditch, répondit Ambre.  
  
-Duel, dit Rogue.  
  
-Allons, Severus. Si tu nous montrais que tu es toujours aussi doué qu'avant.  
  
Harry fut surpris, Rogue sait jouer au Quidditch? C'est impossible!  
  
-Et bien, tu l'aura voulue, Ambre. Allons-y pour un match. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez pour un vrai match. Dumbledore sourit.  
  
-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais moi-même constituer les équipes et je vous abriterais à partir des gradins. Ambre et Rogue acquiescèrent.  
  
-Mr Krum, voulez-vous participer au match? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Avec plaisirr, réponda t-il.  
  
Après avoir revêtu leurs habits de match, Harry, Ambre, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Victor, Sirius et Remus sortirent des vestiaires. Fleur était dans les gradins avec le professeur Dumbledore. Ambre se plaça d'un coté du terrain, Rogue à l'opposé, les autres joueurs au milieu, attendant de savoir où ils allaient. Dumbledore fit les équipes et les postes, ce qui donna, du coté de McPeterson  
  
Ambre était la poursuiveuse, Harry l'attrapeur, Ron le batteur et Sirius gardien et poursuiveur. Et du coté de Rogue: Severus en poursuiveur, Hermione en batteuse, Remus en poursuiveur et gardien, et Krum l'attrapeur. Il eurent droit à quelques minutes pour definir un plan d'attaque, lorsque Ron demanda.  
  
-Rogue sais jouer?  
  
-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius. Il était poursuiveur dans notre équipe, il était très doué; et l'avantage avec lui, était qu'il oubliait tout les différents qu'ils avaient avec nous lorsqu'il jouait. On aurait dit une autre personne, c'était un fantastique coéquipier puisque moi aussi j'étais poursuiveur. Ron et Harry regardèrent incrédules Sirius. -je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il savait jouer et encore moins qu'il le faisait dans la même équipe de mon père, dit Harry toujours étonné.  
  
Avant de commencer le match, Dumbledore avait apporté à Rogue un éclair de feu. Ambre avait échanger le sien avec Krum, pour équilibrer le jeu; comme cela, les 2 attrapeurs avaient chacun leur éclair de feu 2, et tout les autres des éclairs de feu.  
  
-Enfourchez vos balais! s'écria Dumbledore.  
  
Aussitôt ils s'envolèrent. Les balles étaient lâchées. Harry avait l'impression que Ron essayait à tout prix d'envoyer un cognard à Rogue. Sirius se révélait être un parfait poursuiveur, mais moins que gardien. Le match en était à présent de 30 à 20 pour l'équipe de Rogue. Harry entendait le commentaire de Dumbledore sur le match. Rogue avait marqué beaucoup de but et défendait à merveille son camp.  
  
-Cent dix points pour l'équipe du côté de Severus à quarante pour l'équipe d'Ambre. En effet, en cognard avait mis Sirius hors Service. Il fallait à tout prix pour Harry trouver le vif d'or. Du côté de Rogue, se trouvait un petit éclat doré. Harry plongea en piquet vers la sphère mais il était suivit de près par Krum, joueur international.  
  
-Attrape le! Hurla Rogue, mauvais perdant.  
  
Lorsque Krum murmura quelque chose, que seul Harry pouvait entendre.  
  
-Attrrrrape-le, Harrrry! Ca le rrremettrrra à ça place, celui là! Harry fit une accélération et fondit sur le vif d'or. Krum faisait comme s'il allait moins vite, la main de Harry se referma sur la petite sphère qui battait des ailles contre ses doigt.  
  
-L'équipe d'Ambre GAGNE! Cria Dumbledore.  
  
Rogue, qui avait posé pied à terre, avait le visage plus repoussant que jamais, il regardait Krum comme s'il allait lui jeter un sort interdit.  
  
-Bravo Severus, tu es un très bon poursuiveur, tout comme Remus, qui se débrouille très bien en gardien! S'écria Ambre.  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard noir.  
  
-C'est juste grâce à Harry que nous avons gagné! Reprit-elle Dumbedore descendit des gradins, et félicita tout le monde.  
  
-Bon maintenant, tous au château! S'écria-t-il. Vous devez vous préparer pour tout à l'heure. Fleur rattrapa Rogue.  
  
-Vous jouez très bien! Dit elle en agitant ses cheveux blonds. Je suis votre assistante pour vos cours de potion, une matière qui me passionne! Ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Puis elle repris le chemin du château; Rogue n'eut aucune réaction, même les charmes d'une demi-Vélane ne pouvait rien lui faire, en cet instant. Ils prirent tous le chemin de la grande Salle, car il était l'heure du déjeuné, où un somptueux repas les attendaient. Une fille était assise à la table. Elle était brune, grande et assez fine.  
  
-Rachel? S'écria Lupin. Elle se retourna, et fit voler ses longs cheveux fins, ils découvrirent un visage plein de taches de rousseur.  
  
-Remus! Tu m'a écris pour que je vienne, alors je suis là! S'exclama t- elle. Dumbledore souriait et son regard, pétillant, était posé sur Lupin.  
  
-Si on faisait les présentations? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Oui! Répondit Rachel. J'aimerais bien connaître tout ce monde!  
  
-Bon! C'est moi qui vais faire les présentations! Repris Dumbledore. Voici Rachel Warren, assistante du professeur de divination. Tout le monde fit signe de bienvenu à Rachel.  
  
-A ma droite se trouve le professeur Rogue "maître de potions". A sa droite l'élève Harry Potter, dont vous êtes chargé de surveiller. A sa gauche, deux de ses amis: Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger. Et à côté de vous se trouve des protecteurs et assistants comme vous, Mr Victor Krum et Mlle Fleur Delacour.  
  
-Enchanté!dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.  
  
-Vous connaissez déjà Sirius Black, je crois?  
  
-Bien sûr! Bonjour Sirius, je suis heureuse de te savoir innocent.  
  
-Et afin, voici notre nouveau professeur Ambre McPetterson, finit Dumbledore.  
  
-Bonjour Ambre! Comment vas tu?  
  
-Vous vous connaissez déja? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui, puisque c'est grâce à elle que je connais Remus.  
  
Tout le monde se mit à table. Et Harry, Hermione et Ron furent obligés de s'écarter de la table des professeurs, pour cause de discussion privée. Harry savait parfaitement de quoi, et de qui, ils parlaient. A la fin du repas Sirius prit Harry à part.  
  
-Harry, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose au sujet de tes transformation! Ca fait a peu près un mois que tu es animagus, alors évite les ennuis; cela pourrait entraîner une transformation!lui dit-il  
  
-Oui, Sirius, ne t'en fais pas, je crois que je commence à maîtriser! Répondit-il avec assurance.  
  
-N'en soit pas sûr! Je te dit cela car devenir un Animagus peut entraîner des changements, c'est tout! Répliqua sèchement Sirius. Essaye de penser à quelque chose de désagréable!  
  
Harry n'eu pas du tout de mal à s'imaginer Drago en train d'insulter sa famille. Il fut surpris lorsqu'une puissante vague de chaleur monta en lui. Sirius recula d'un pas, en effet, Harry avait son corps humain, mais de longues griffes avaient remplacés ses ongles, et ses yeux, d'habitude vert, étaient dorés voir un peu orangé. Sa colère fit place à l'étonnement et il redevint aussitôt normal.  
  
-Alors? Tu disais que tu te maîtrisait! s'exclama Sirius, triomphant.  
  
-Je le pensais! Répondit-il, encore ébahit.  
  
-Bon, tu vas rejoindre tes amis dans la salle commune, mais il ne faut pas non plus que je te fatigue trop pour ce soir! Dit Sirius. Tu ne dois absolument pas te transformer devant les élèves! Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre et ils partirent en direction de leur tour. 


	11. Chapitre 11 Qui estil vraiment?

Chapitre 11 Qui est-il vraiment ?  
  
-Harry! Que te voulait Sirius? Demanda Hermione, d'une petite voix.  
  
-Il voulait juste me dire que cet après midi j'aurais des cours, auxquelles moi seul vais assister, mentit-il.  
  
-Ah! Mais la rentrée est ce soir! Et des cours de quoi? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Je ne peux rien dire, mais je suis épuisé! Réponda t-il.  
  
-Va te reposer! Répondit simplement Ron.  
  
-Je suis trop fatigué pour bouger, à si seulement je pouvais voler jusque dans ma......  
  
Il se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, comme pour faire revenir ses paroles dans sa bouche, et qu'elle n'en sorte pas, mais il était trop tard. Aussitôt d'immenses ailes dorées sortirent de son dos. Hermione et Ron étaient incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry prit de panique regarda son dos, mais les ailes avaient disparu.  
  
-Harr...Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Hermione inquiète.  
  
Harry ne dit rien pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Et Ron et Hermione comprirent qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire à se sujet. Il s'affala sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée et continua à parler à Ron et Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement. Il se trouvait, à présent, dans une petite salle sombre. Il n'y avait personne à part lui et un rire qui résonnait en écho, un rire glacial qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître, c'était celui de Voldemort. Il voulut bouger, mais il était attaché à une chaise, il se dit "il suffit de penser à quelque chose de l'anatomie du Gryffon pour que je le possède". Mais la douleur à sa cicatrice était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse penser suffisamment fort.  
  
-Maintenant, je te laisse le choix, Harry. Viens dans mon camp, ou meures, avec les êtres les plus chers que tu as en ce monde.  
  
-JAMAIS! Hurla Harry.  
  
-Jamais! Tu es sûr! Pense à tes chers amis! Harry se mit à penser à Sirius, Ron, Hermione et Ambre.  
  
-Jamais! Sanglota Harry. Jamais! Sa voix était faible, et il pleurait en pensant à se qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de condamner tout ceux qu'il aimait.  
  
-Tant pis! Répondit Voldemort. Avada Kedavra!  
  
Aussitôt un long faisceau de lumière verte le frappa en pleine poitrine.  
  
-NNOOOOON! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Il était toujours devant la cheminé, mais cet fois étalé sur le sol.  
  
-Harry, Harry! Ca va? Harry réouvrit les yeux, Sirius et Lupin étaient penchés au dessus de lui.  
  
-Harry, ça fait depuis le début d'après midi que tu es dans cet état. Et impossible de te réveiller; ni de t'emmener à l'infirmerie! Dit Lupin.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry incrédule.  
  
-Tu n'a pas cessé de te transformer en Gryffon, puis de te remétamorphoser en toi, comme une image mal réglé! Expliqua Sirius le teint livide.  
  
-Le repas a dû commencer, mais tu restes ici! Harry se releva d'un bond en faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
  
-Déjà! Mais ça fait combien de temps que je suis comme ça? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, mais reste là! Tu vas prendre ton repas ici. Répondit Lupin.  
  
Harry les repoussa de ses mains, il en voulait à Voldemort. Aussitôt des muscles impressionnant poussèrent sur le corps de Harry, il avait, à présent, toute la force du Gryffon; mais pas son apparence. Il se précipita vers la grande Salle et prit le chemin de la table des professeurs où tous les occupants étouffèrent un petit cri. Harry vit son reflet dans un des verre de la table: ses yeux d'habitude si verts étaient à présent orange flamboyant.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore puis-je vous parler? Demanda Harry, avec une voix qui ressemblait plutôt à un rugissement.  
  
-Harry? S'étonna Dumbledore.  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, la rage était trop puissante. Dumbledore se leva, et aussitôt toute la salle devint silencieuse en pensant qu'il allait parler. Tout le monde aperçut Harry et ses yeux orange, qui lançaient des éclairs, il était sûr que ses yeux brillaient jusqu'au fond de la salle. Tout le monde le fixait sans trop savoir qui c'était. Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans la salle, où l'année précédente les champions sélectionnés par la Coupe de Feu, s'était rendus.  
  
-Que voulais tu me dire, Harry, si c'est bien toi? Demanda Dumbledore inquiet.  
  
Harry reprit sa forme normale, désolé d'avoir fait peur à Dumbledore.  
  
-Je crois que Voldemort veut que je le rejoigne pour faire équipe, sinon il me tuera, ainsi que tout ceux que j'aime.  
  
A ces mots, Harry fut secoué de fureur, et il vit dans une glace son reflet, ses yeux étaient redevenus orange.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'as dit, mais il y aura plusieurs personnes chargées de ta protection qui sont ici, et qui vont t'enseigner plusieurs cours, avec quelque sort très puissants et très dangereux. Rachel Warren en fait partie, tout comme Ambre, Fleur, Sirius et Remus.  
  
-Je le savais! Répondit Harry.  
  
-Ah? S'exclama Dumbledore, le regard louche.  
  
Harry se souvint que c'était parce qu'il avait espionné Ambre, Sirius et Lupin, qu'il le savait.  
  
-Heu...Sirius m'a dit que j'aurais d'autres cours, en plus de mes cours habituels! Se rattrapa t-il. Mais je ne savais pas que ça allait être des cours dangereux.  
  
-Bon, sinon pour Voldemort. Je ne peux rien à part te dire que tu auras beaucoup plus de pouvoir dans très peu de temps, et qu'ils te permettrons de te protéger, ainsi que ton entourage. Répondit Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, il faudrait peut être que les élève voudrait passer au dessert!  
  
Harry quitta la salle en compagnie de Dumbledore sous les regards obliques des élèves.  
  
-Va rejoindre ta tour! Tu auras besoin de revoir Sirius et Remus, qui y sont sûrement encore! Lui murmura Dumbledore.  
  
Harry retourna, donc, à la tour, et il découvrit, effectivement, que Sirius et Remus l'y attendaient très inquiets.  
  
-Harry ne sort plus comme cela! Dit Sirius, d'un ton qui ne masquait pas son angoisse.  
  
-Tu nous a fait une de ses peurs! Répliqua Remus, d'une voix à peine calme.  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais je n'en peux plus! Voldemort n'arrête pas de me harceler, et de me manipuler à sa guise. Il essaye de me rendre fou !  
  
-Ah ! C'est sûr pour de rendre fou, il essaye et plutôt bien! Harry! Il ne faut pas que tu rentres dans son jeu, sinon tu vas y laisser des plumes, répliqua Sirius. Remus l'interrompit, ils entendirent des pas.  
  
-Les élèves! Murmura t-il.  
  
-Harry, tu vas nous suivrent à la cabane hurlante. On va devoir t'isoler un peu des autres, en attendant que tu puisses reprendre contrôle de toi ! Et surtout, trouver un moyen pour empêcher Voldemort de te persécuter dans ton sommeil.  
  
Harry approuva d'une tête et les suiva. 


	12. Chapitre 12 Face à face

Chapitre 12 Face à face  
  
Ils allèrent donc vers le saule Cogneur, et y pénétrèrent rapidement en espérant ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Sirius avait prit des draps, et divers accessoires pour que Harry n'est ni froid, ni chaud, et surtout pour tracer un pentacle magique pour empêcher Voldemort d'approcher.  
  
-Harry, nous allons t'enfermer dans un pentacle magique pour cette nuit. Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu as une de ses mines, pire que Remus quand il revient de ses transformations en loup-garou.  
  
-Dis donc Sirius! Tu pourrais le comparer à autre chose que moi! Répondit Lupin.  
  
-Ben, en fait! Non! Il a aussi des problèmes de transformation!  
  
Remus le regarda d'un regard noir.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Remus. Il avait un regard de désolément.  
  
-Remus tu sais bien que Harry est traité comme un paria, depuis que Tu-Sais- Qui est de retour! Remus repris un regard normal et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Et en plus, il persécuté par le pire sorcier que j'ai connu! Un monstre, ce Voldemort!  
  
-Je suis désolé de vous embêter tout les deux.  
  
-Tu ne nous embêtes pas!  
  
-Ne redis plus ça Harry! Rétorqua Sirius, vexé.  
  
-Je... je vous remercie de votre aide... mais j'ai un souci... Comment se fait-il que je perde le contrôle de mon Animagus? Car tout les livres, que j'ai lu, n'en parle pas!  
  
-J'en sais rien! Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela t'arrivait, Harry! Demanda Sirius, qui semblait vraiment inquiet.  
  
Mais Harry détourna son regard vers Remus. Sirius commença à tracer le cercle en prononçant des formules.  
  
-"Reduc proteco Gig druco cercatel hominus protoer calcultus". Et le cercle se mit à briller.  
  
-Harry, tu vois, c'est de l'ancienne magie. Elle est très efficace. Normalement, tu devrais pouvoir dormir tranquillement.  
  
-De plus, Mme Pomfresh t'a préparé une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve. Elle devrait t'aider à te reposer, dit Remus.  
  
-D'accord! Il ne faut pas que je sorte du cercle pour ma sécurité.  
  
-Oui! Exactement, Harry! Mais en fait, tu ne peux pas en sortir tant que je ne briserais pas le pentacle moi-même.  
  
-Mais ...  
  
Harry se sentit soudain trahi par son parrain. Mais Remus compris et répliqua.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je vais rester ici avec toi pour te protéger! Harry se sentit moins seul, mais pourquoi Sirius ne resterait-il pas ?  
  
-Moi, je dois trouver la solution à ton problème d'Animagus! Si cela se trouve Voldemort t'a jeté un mauvais sort, sans que tu t'en rend compte!  
  
Harry fut complètement rassuré, mais il se sentait qu'en même prisonnier; Remus le voyait bien mais il ne dit rien de peur de l'énerver de nouveau. Harry prit sa potion et s'endormit aussitôt sur le lit improvisé fait par Lupin. Il se réveilla une journée plus tard. Remus le regardait.  
  
-Ah! Harry! Tu es enfin réveillé! On peut dire que tu avais besoin de sommeil. Tu as dormi une journée entière.  
  
-Hein! Une journée! Pas possible!  
  
-Si, je t'assure!  
  
-Et Sirius! Il a trouvé quelque chose?  
  
-Je ne l'ai pas revus depuis hier!  
  
Harry sentait une angoisse monter en lui, il sentait que quelque chose approchait. Le cercle magique se mit à vibrer et Remus regarda d'un air inquiet.  
  
-Quelqu'un essaye de briser le pentacle depuis un autre lieu. Comment est- ce possible?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps... Remus va t'en vite!  
  
Harry fut pris de convulsion, et regarda Remus un peu paniqué.  
  
-Harry! Je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive! Je ne peux pas joindre les autres. Comme s'il y avait de grosse interférence. Il faut que j'aille chercher Sirius. Je ne devrais pas te laisser seul; mais tout seul, je ne peux rien faire! Je t'en supplie Harry surtout ne fait rien! Ne bouge pas! Même si le cercle se brise! Ce qui normalement impossible!  
  
-Très bien, mais dépêche toi! Je sens quelque chose de dangereux approcher! Remus le regarda d'un air un peu stupide.  
  
-Ce sont mes sens de Gryffon qui me l'on dit. Remus lui fit signe de son approbation.  
  
-Harry! Je pense que ton apparence de Gryffon peut te protéger, pendant que je vais chercher de l'aide!  
  
-D'accord! Je prend l'apparence de Gryffon, mais vite Remus! Va les chercher!  
  
Remus sortie en trombe et Harry se trouva seul. Il se transforma en Gryffon. Mais les murs et surtout le sol où était tracé le pentacle se fissura. Et Harry entendit un murmure, puis une voix faible, puis le rire; et sa cicatrice se mit à lui faire mal à en hurler.  
  
-Non!C'est pas vrai! Pas lui!  
  
-Oh! Mais si, C'est moi Voldemort! Tu as l'air content de me revoir! Ironisa t-il. Et une forme se matérialisa en face de Harry, Voldemort se dressait devant lui, baguette à la main.  
  
-Alors Harry! Que deviens-tu? Hum! A ce que je vois, ils n'ont plus confiance en toi! Harry tenait sa tête douloureuse dans ses mains.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Voldemort! Sirius et Remus ont confiance en moi!  
  
-Peut-être, mais les autres! Ceux qui ont demandé à Sirius de t'enfermer dans un pentacle magique.  
  
-C'était pour me protéger!  
  
-Oh! Mais non, Harry! C'était pour les protéger de toi!  
  
-Voldemort, tu dis n'importe quoi! Pourquoi ils feraient ça?  
  
-Parce qu'ils ont peur ... peur d'avoir réveiller un monstre!  
  
-Voldemort, cela suffit! Rugit Harry, avec fureur et douleur.  
  
-Tu ne m'écouteras jamais, Harry. Je ne suis pas le méchant dans cette histoire... quoique tout dépend du point de vu où l'on se place ! Je suis venu te montrer la vérité!  
  
Harry se sentit défaillir, il prenait et perdait son apparence de Gryffon. Il était en sueur et il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait devenir plus fort que Voldemort.  
  
-Harry Potter! Ce que je t'ai dit les autres fois n'était pas une invention. J'ai essayé tous les moyens de te convaincre... Mais une chose est sûr quelqu'un veut te forcer à me tuer. Et sais-tu pourquoi tu es le seul à pouvoir me terrasser, Harry? Simplement parce que tu es un sorcier comme moi!  
  
-Non! Je ne vous ressemble pas!  
  
-Pas dans le sens ressemblance, Harry! Mais par rapport au pouvoir! Mais toi! Tu es beaucoup plus naïf que moi à ton âge! S'est-tu pourquoi Dumbledore me surveillait? Parce qu'il est de l'Ordre du Ph?nix, et sais-tu ce qu'est l'Ordre du Ph?nix? Un ramassis de vieux pépés en robe. Ils se croient tout permis, entre autre de diriger la vie des grands sorciers! J'ai refusé la vie qu'ils me proposaient et ils ont fait de moi un paria. Mais, j'en avais rien à faire puisque je suis Voldemort et j'ai mes fidèles mangemorts. Ils sont prêts à tout pour moi et je vais te dire quelque chose, Harry.  
  
-Je ne veux rien savoir de plus!  
  
-Je suis à la recherche d'un moyen de vaincre la mort, elle-même. Mais il y a quinze ans, un jeune bébé m'a terrassé grâce à sa mère, mais il se trouve aussi que cette enfant n'était pas un élu comme les autres. Oui, Harry! C'était parce que tu étais un élu comme les autres que je voulais que tu meures.  
  
-Vous êtes fou!  
  
-Non pas fou! Je suis un visionnaire, Harry!  
  
-Pourquoi me harcelez vous?  
  
-Parce que Harry ... Je t'aime bien... Et je vois en toi, le chemin de la grandeur...Quand j'étais dans le bureau de Voldemort, je me suis rendu vers le Choixpeau et j'ai discuté de toi! Puis Dumbledore est revenu et tu es arrivé en superbe Gryffon. Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné.  
  
-Arrêtez! Hurla Harry, épuisé.  
  
-Tu m'as impressionné car tu étais devenu un Animagus. Moi qui te prenait pour un simple élu. J'ai voulu voir ce qui se tramait dans ton dos et j'ai vu! Ambre et tes pouvoirs... qu'elle magnifique moyen de faire passer le successeur de Godric Gryffondor pour un simple élu. Mais Dumbledore...  
  
-Arrêtez! Je ne veux plus écouter vos sornettes!  
  
-Harry, Suis moi! Je te montrerais la vérité! -Vous avez dit que vous alliez me tuer, moi et mes amis...  
  
-Je le ferais, si tu ne me suis pas! Tu sais, j'ai des mangemorts dans l'école...et plus que tu ne crois...j'ai fait un recrutement et de l'exercice impérium cet été...  
  
-Vous êtes un monstre!  
  
-Non! Je veux me faire un nouvel allié, qui me comprendra et qui aura assez de force pour m'égaler, voir me surpasser. Je n'ai pas peur que tu deviennes plus puissant que moi! On rencontre toujours plus fort que soi.  
  
-Je ne vous suivrais pas!  
  
-Mais Harry, je ne te laisse pas le choix! C'est soit la mort de tes amis, soit la possibilité de découvrir par toi-même la vérité.  
  
Harry réfléchissait et se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore protéger ses amis, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le jeu Voldemort. Pourtant il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours mal, il se remit la main à la tête. Puis Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry et toucha sa cicatrice. Il hurla de douleur, puis plus rien, il reprit ses esprits.  
  
-Etrange! Ta cicatrice marche comme les marques de mes mangemorts ! Il regarda Harry avec ses yeux rouges.  
  
-Oh! Vos yeux verts ont disparus... Le dorée vous va aussi à ravir.  
  
L'animagus du Gryffon est le plus dur à cacher; car il est tellement puissant, que tant que le sorcier n'a pas acquis une puissance équivalente, il ne peut pas le contrôler. J'espère, Harry, que vous aurez la totalité de vos pouvoirs bientôt!  
  
-J'espère et je me débarrasserai de vous! Répliqua Harry.  
  
-Ah ! Ah! Avoir des pouvoirs ne veut pas dire que tu pourras me battre facilement.  
  
-Si je vous suis! Est-ce que vous laisserez, tous mes amis tranquilles, mêmes Hermione!  
  
-Voldemort n'a qu'une promesse. Même si je ne suis pas un tendre.Je l'a tiens toujours, si la personne en face de moi la tiens!  
  
Harry sentait sa tête hurlée. Puis Voldemort repris voyant Harry toujours hésitant.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu me suives maintenant, car tu as ton problème de Gryffon à régler. Mais je viendrais te chercher bientôt, Harry Potter! Crois-tu que je t'aurais épargner et essayé de te convaincre, si je ne croyais pas en toi.  
  
-Comme Dumbledore!  
  
-Dumbledore est le chef de l'Ordre du Ph?nix, et c'est un vieillard sénile, comme les autres. Lui ce qu'il veut, c'est ton pouvoir!  
  
-Il ne fera jamais de mal!  
  
-Je n'entends dans ce sens, Harry. Je dis juste, que tu as mal choisi tes alliés. Remarque tu n'as pas eu le choix! Car, dès la mort de tes parents, il s'est rué vers toi!  
  
-Vous essayez encore de m'égarer, Voldemort!  
  
-Non! Comment crois-tu qu'il t'a trouvé? Après tout, ce n'était pas ton gardien. C'était Peter Pettigrow et pourtant il t'a trouver... enfin je veux dire Hagrid t'a trouvé tout de suite! Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange? Arrivé 5 minutes après que j'ai tué tes parents! Cinq minutes... Comment pouvait-il déjà être au courant du drame, sachant que les Potter était protégé par une magie ancestrale. Parce que tu vois Harry, le fait de révéler un lieu par un gardien de secret n'enlève pas la protection.  
  
-Hein!  
  
-Le sort qui protégeait ta maison empêchait le bon, comme le mauvais de vous trouver!  
  
-Je ne comprends pas!  
  
-Peter Pettigrow était avec moi, et il n'a répété à personne d'autre où se trouvait ta famille, et pourtant Dumbledore le savait!  
  
-Et alors!  
  
-Quand on confit un secret au gardien du secret, plus rien ne filtre. Hors là, Dumbledore savait tout de suite où il habitait.  
  
-Il vous espionnait avec Rogue!  
  
-Là aussi, il y a un problème car mes mangemort n'étaient pas là quand Peter est venu me trouver. C'est pourquoi, j'y suis allé seul.  
  
Harry resta muet. Voldemort avait raison. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être au courant du lieu où il habitait avec ses parents, si le sort ancestral protégeait totalement tout, et de tout le monde.  
  
-Alors Harry! Tu comprends que je ne suis pas le seul personnage dangereux qui t'entoure. Mais au moins, j'ai l'honnêté de te dire la vérité même si elle ne te plait pas!  
  
-Effectivement! Elle ne plait pas du tout, Voldemort!  
  
-Harry Potter, accepte-tu finalement de te joindre à moi ? Je te laisserais choisir ton camp quand tu auras découvert la vérité. Moi seul peux te la donner!  
  
Harry sentait son c?ur se serrer, il se disait qu'il le faisait pour le bien de ses amis, qu'ils n'avaient pu mettre dans la confidence. Mais il pensait à Sirius, son parrain, et à la peine qu'il lui ferait, s'il devait prendre le parti de Voldemort. Il s'était jurer de ne plus jamais le faire pleurer, mais il devait prendre son choix maintenant. Mais au fond de son c?ur, il espérait aussi que Remus allait revenir avec de l'aide. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Harry entendit arriver, à grand pas, des hommes.  
  
-Bon Harry! Je vais devoir encore te laisser! Prend ton temps pour décider! De toute façon, je ne ferais rien tant que tu n'auras pas choisi. Mais je te promets, que si tu fais le mauvais choix, je commencerais par ton parrain.  
  
Et il disparu dans un velouté de fumée noire. Harry tomba sur ses genoux, épuisé et dégoûté, car il savait très bien la réponse qu'il devra donner à Voldemort pour ne pas mettre en danger ceux qu'il aime. Du moins pour le moment car il décida qu'il ne ferait que semblant, afin de découvrir cette soi-disant vérité. Remus arriva inquiet, et vit Harry à genoux dans le pentacle abîmé. Sirius bouscula Remus et il se précipita vers Harry.  
  
-Je vais bien, Sirius!  
  
-Que s'est-il passé?  
  
-Rien!  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Enfin, pas grand chose! Un avertissement de Voldemort.  
  
-Voldemort était ici? Demanda une voix, qui venait de derrière Remus. C'était Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui! Et il est parti quand vous êtes arrivé.  
  
-Et, il ne t'a pas tué? Dit d'une voix désagréable, c'était Rogue qui venait, à son tour, d'arriver.  
  
-Il m'a encore menacé! C'est vrai, il ne l'a pas fait, mais il a menacé de le faire sur d'autres. Bientôt!  
  
Dumbledore regarda Harry et avec ses yeux perçants, il essayait de lire dans la tête du jeune homme. Harry resta pensif un moment, il n'écoutait même plus ce que lui disait le professeur. Il reprit ses esprits l'en entendant lui poser une question.  
  
-Que t'a dit Voldemort? Répéta-il.  
  
Harry ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, en aucun cas. Les yeux de Dumbledore paraissaient plus ternes, il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Harry détourna la tête, pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. Sirius était livide et ne bougeait plus.  
  
-Tu vas devoir te protéger Harry, tu n'es plus en sécurité dans la cabane, reprit Dumbledore.  
  
-Non! Lança Harry.  
  
-Mais Harry voyons, ce n'est pas raisonnable, il va revenir! Répliqua t-il, le ton un peu plus sec.  
  
Et s'il savait pourquoi Voldemort le voulait? S'il était dangereux pour lui que Harry découvre la vérité. L'adolescent regarda droit dans les yeux le vieux directeur, l'un air de triomphe, il avait parfaitement comprit.  
  
-Harry....Il faut rentrer maintenant, assura Sirius, la voix tremblante.  
  
Il ne voulait pas non plus répondre à Sirius, il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, en lui répondant qu'il allait rester. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les professeurs.  
  
-Tu as fait le bon choix Harry. Lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry avait de plus en plus de doute après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, "tu as fait le bon choix", il le regarda d'un air douteux, mais Rogue le remarqua.  
  
-Viens Harry, on va à l'infirmerie! Dit Lupin.  
  
Ils partirent tous, Sirius essayait de faire un sourire à Harry, mais il tremblait, et son sourire ressemblait plutôt à un tic nerveux. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh lui donna du chocolat et l'obligea à s'allonger.  
  
-Harry, je vais rester près de toi cette nuit, d'accord? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Oui, répondit Harry.  
  
-Bon, il est temps que tu prennes ta potion de nuit sans rêve.  
  
Harry prit la potion mais la garda dans la bouche sans l'avaler et il fit semblant de s'endormir sous les yeux de Rogue, Dumbledore, Lupin et Sirius. Pendant qu'il partaient dans le couloir, pour discuter; Harry se leva et parti cracher sa potion. Sirius revint seul et s'assit sur une chaise près de lui, il avait les yeux fatigués et il contemplait son filleul avec tristesse. Epuisé par sa journée il s'endormit. Quand Harry entendit les ronflements de Sirius, il se leva et partit le plus silencieusement de l'infirmerie. Pour ne pas faire de bruit, il se transforma en Gryffon et vola dans les couloirs, même si ce n'était pas le moyen le plus discret. En chemin, il croisa Peeves, qui hurla à travers tout le couloir. Harry était à présent dehors, et il se dirigea à vive allure vers le saule cogneur, où il reprit forme normale et appuya sur le n?ud des racines, et plus tard, pénétra dans la cabane et se recroquevilla dans un coin. 


	13. Chapitre 13 Le doute persiste

Chapitre 13 Le doute persiste.  
  
-J'étais sûr de te trouver ici, Harry. Harry sursauta, il se retourna. Remus venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
-Remus! Comment as-tu su ?  
  
-Harry! Tu sembles plus perturbé que d'habitude! Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé seul pour affronter Voldemort!  
  
-Je l'ai pas affronté! Il est venu me parler...  
  
-Il ne t'a pas menacé?  
  
-Pas moi! Mais il a menacé mes amis et ... surtout Sirius.  
  
-Sirius est une grande personne, qui est très bien capable de se défendre contre Voldemort!  
  
-Comme mon père!  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Je ne veux pas perdre la seule personne que j'aime vraiment! J'ai attendu 13 ans pour trouver quelqu'un qui avait de l'affection pour moi!  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Je m'en suis rendu compte, quand je me suis disputé avec lui, l'autre jour, que je l'aimais vraiment...comme un père. Et le voir souffrir, ça non jamais! Il a tellement souffert déjà, je veux le protéger; comme Ron et Hermione qui sont mes meilleurs amis. Si jamais par ma faute, il leur arriverait quelque chose... Jamais, je ne me le pardonnerais...JAMAIS! Tu entends Remus.  
  
-Je comprends, Harry! Dans ce cas, si je ne peux pas te convaincre; je vais au moins t'aider, et te protéger. Je sais, que jamais, tu ne deviendras un nouveau Voldemort!  
  
Harry se sentit rassuré par ses paroles de Remus, il avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à comprendre la situation.  
  
-je suis désolé de t'impliquer dans mes histoires, Remus, alors que je sais que tu as tes propres ennuis!  
  
-T''inquiète! C'est de la pacotille comparée au tien!  
  
-Comment mon père a fait face à Voldemort?  
  
-Il a essayé de le vaincre, et il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Voldemort a voulu tuer ta mère, et il s'est passé quelque chose, il s'est mis dans l'idée de tuer le bébé qu'elle portait, et elle s'est défendue. Puis tes parents se sont cachés, et tu es né. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de fuir. Dumbledore est arrivé et à parler à tes parents, ils ont acceptés une proposition. Puis ils sont mort en te protégeant!  
  
-Quelle proposition?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien! Même Sirius! Car Dumbledore leur a fait gardé le secret!  
  
-Pourquoi Dumbledore cache t-il autant de choses?  
  
-Ca, je ne sais pas!  
  
Harry regarda dans les yeux Remus et il vit qu'il ne mentait pas.  
  
-Harry! Tu devrais retourner à l'infirmerie avant que quelqu'un découvre que tu es revenu ici.  
  
-D'accord!  
  
-Et, promets moi d'en parler à Sirius!  
  
-Non! Je ne veux pas lui faire encore de la peine!  
  
-Tu préfères qu'il l'apprenne après?  
  
-Non, bien sûr! J'aimerais trouver une autre solution.  
  
-Tu n'es pas encore un vrai sorcier, Harry! Tu es loin de tout savoir! C'est normal que de penser aux autres, et à leur vie; mais si tu n'es pas encore capable de les protéger. Ton père aurait fait pareil, s'il avait été dans ta situation.  
  
Décidément les paroles de Remus, lui semblaient alléger son c?ur!  
  
-Je te remercie, Remus!  
  
-Oh! Mais de rien, Harry!  
  
-Je retourne auprès de Sirius, et j'essayerais de lui parler.  
  
Harry arriva discrètement dans à l'infirmerie. A peine fut-il allongé, qu'il vit arriver Rogue et Dumbledore; mais il avait prit cette fois de la potion de Mme Pomfresh, et commençait s'endormir.  
  
-Je vous assure, Peeves a vu un Griffon. Il a eut une peur bleue... Enfin façon de parler! Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Potter...  
  
Mais Harry n'entendit pas la suite car la potion avait agit. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tout frais; et il s'était juré de parler à Sirius de ses attentions! Mais Sirius n'était plus dans l'infirmerie. Il entendait des voix dehors.  
  
-Harry semble avoir fait le bon choix, cependant les sages de l'Ordre du Ph?nix ont un doute!  
  
-Il est jeune, Professeur Dumbledore. Et personne ne lui dit rien, comment voulez-vous qu'il sache où il en est?  
  
-Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, pour le moment.  
  
-Mais...Voldemort va en profiter...  
  
-Voldemort ne peut ABSOLUMENT plus venir à Poudlard! Nous avons refait, entièrement, la protection de l'école, et il faudrait vraiment être un dieu pour arriver à entrer!  
  
-Très bien!  
  
-Demain, Harry reprendra les cours avec Ambre. Je ne veux plus de problème!  
  
Sirius retourné auprès de Harry, et veillez sur son sommeil! Harry entendit des pas s'éloigner, Sirius entra dans la pièce et vit son filleul, qui le regardait.  
  
-Ah! Harry, tu es déjà réveillé.  
  
-J'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation.  
  
-Hum!  
  
-Je t'adore, parrain! Tu m'as encore défendu.  
  
A ces mots, Sirius lui souria. Le regard inquiet qu'il avait eut hier, sur Harry, avait complètement disparu comme les cernes sous ses yeux. Mais Harry était décidé de parler à son parrain.  
  
-Sirius! Hier, j'ai eu une conversation avec Remus....  
  
-Tu as dû la rêver, car tu avais pris la potion, coupa Sirius.  
  
-Non! Répliqua Harry. J'ai fait semblant et je suis retourné à la cabane.  
  
-Quoi! Tu n'as pas fait ça! Et si Vold...  
  
-Il ne reviendra pas, coupa Harry. Enfin, pas tout de suite, Sirius...  
  
-Comment ça, pas tout de suite? Harry, que...  
  
-Comme tu le sais, il est venu discuter, et ...  
  
-Et quoi?  
  
-J'ai décidé de protéger ceux que j'aime.  
  
-Tu lui as dit non?  
  
-Je ne lui ai rien répondu encore, je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour te protéger.  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Je tiens à toi, plus que tu ne le penses, Sirius. Tu es comme un père, comme je le disait à Remus; jamais, je ne me le pardonnerais si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute! Je sais que je ne fais pas le bon choix, enfin, pour le moment, mais je le fais pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Je veux pas faire la même erreur que mon père !  
  
-La même erreur? Je comprends, Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que tu fasses le bon choix.  
  
-Et Dumbledore qui me cache toujours la vérité, il me manipule comme un jouet!  
  
-Harry! dit Sirius, dont le timbre de la voix exprimait son inquiétude.  
  
-Je veux bien croire que l'Ordre du Ph?nix soit important pour les héritiers de Godric, mais moi je n'ai pas eu une vie heureuse. Et je ne veux pas, que les seules personnes à laquelle je tiens, soient tuées par un fou.  
  
-Harry, je ne savais pas, que pour toi, c'était si important!  
  
-Je n'ai pas une véritable famille, je n'ai que toi, Ron, Hermione et Remus.  
  
-Remus!  
  
-Oui! Remus, il est aussi important pour moi! Sinon, tu crois que je me serais confié à lui. Lui aussi, je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose.  
  
-Harry! Je me sens rassuré, tu ne pourras jamais être comme Voldemort, même si...  
  
-Chut Sirius! On pourrait nous entendre, je veux que tu me promettes de ne le répéter à personne. Surtout pas à Dumbledore, et encore moins à l'Ordre du Ph?nix.  
  
-Mais Harry, ils sont là pour toi!  
  
-Ils sont là pour moi? Pour mes dons naturels, oui! Ils me protégent car je suis pas comme les autres, ils ont un intérêt dans l'histoire et tant que je n'ai pas mis les points sur les "i", je ne pourrais pas savoir ce que je dois faire .  
  
-Mais tu prends un risque!  
  
-Pour le moment, on va dire que je suis neutre!  
  
-Mais, Voldemort!  
  
-Voldemort m'a dit qu'il me laisserait tranquille pour le moment. Et je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse, je l'ai vu avec Peter; même s'il l'a laisser souffrir, mais bon, c'est un sadique ce sorcier!  
  
-Harry! Je ne pense pas que Voldemort tienne longtemps sa promesse.  
  
-Je sais, il est dangereux, mais...  
  
-Tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes!  
  
-Tant que je ne serais pas capable de vous protéger par moi-même, je ne veux pas prendre de risque de vous perdre.  
  
-D'accord Harry, je te suis! Mais si, jamais il ne lève le doigt sur toi, je le tue même si j'y laisse ma peau! Je me suis promis de ne plus perdre, moi non plus, ceux que j'aime!  
  
-Sirius! Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, mais je voulais te le dire. Et surtout, je voulais que tu comprennes que je ne fais pas ça sur un coup de tête.  
  
-Merci Harry! Et si on allait manger?  
  
-Bonne idée!  
  
Et ils s'en allèrent, de l'endroit où ils avaient discuté, bien à l'abri des regards indiscret. Au moment de sortir, Mme Pomfresh avertissa Harry, que le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau.  
  
-Je t'accompagne, dit Sirius.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à le voir seul, expliqua Mme Pomfresh, gênée.  
  
-D'accord, j'y vais! Sirius, on se retrouve plus tard!  
  
-Attends, Harry le mot de passe est "passe muraille". Ils l'ont changé hier à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui, expliqua Sirius.  
  
-D'accord! Mme Pomfresh, je tenais à m'excuser pour les frayeurs...  
  
-C'est pas grave, Harry. Albus m'a expliqué...pas t'inquiétude.  
  
-Merci ! 


	14. chapitre 14 Fumseck n'est autre que

Chapitre 14 Fumseck n'est autre que.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le bureau. Mais en chemin, il tomba sur le pire de ses cauchemars, ou plutôt le second après Voldemort.  
  
-Oh! Mais voilà, Mr Potter! Vous allez encore nous faire des bêtises. Décidément, vous êtes le roi des imbéciles.  
  
Mais Harry n'était pas de bonne humeur et répondit, assez brutalement, à Rogue.  
  
-Vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé! Vous êtes en partie responsable de ce qui arrive, votre médisance à mon égard et la haine que vous éprouvé pour Sirius, et surtout Remus, prouve que, vous aussi, vous êtes stupide. J'en ai assez que vous me comparez à mon père en me rabaissant, et je ne supporte plus votre caractère exécrable et raciste envers Remus. Rogue le regarda d'un regard ahuri.  
  
-Jamais votre père n'aurait hausser la voix sur un professeur.  
  
-Mais, je ne suis pas mon père! Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que je suis simplement HARRY, et pas JAMES.  
  
Rogue le regarda d'un air qui se voulait énervé, cependant son regard trahissait sa surprise.  
  
-Mr Potter, je...  
  
Et il s'en alla d'un pas rapide comme s'il venait, enfin, de se rendre compte qu'il avait commis une faute. Harry continua sa route vers le bureau de Dumbledore et s'arrêta devant la gargouille.  
  
-Passe muraille!  
  
Le passage se révéla, il monta rapidement les marches, frappa à la porte. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, il frappa de nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'y avait personne, Harry hésita à entrer, et Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule.  
  
-Oh! Fumseck! Dumbledore m'a convoqué, mais il n'est pas là! Dois-je rentrer?  
  
-Bien sûr! Répondit une voix.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien; les tableaux des anciens directeurs le regardaient. Harry comprit et se tue, Fumseck venait de lui parler.  
  
-Approche, jeune Harry Potter. Il est temps de savoir quel est ton rôle au sein de notre Ordre.  
  
Harry s'approcha et s'assit, dans un fauteuil, faisant face au phénix. Il était intrigué, Fumseck parle? Il se souvint ce qu'on lui avait dit, sur certains animaux magiques, mais n'aurait jamais pensé que la parole en faisait partie.  
  
-Harry Potter, sache que je suis Fumseck, le phénix de Godric Griffondor. J'attends ta venue depuis bien des siècles, lui dit Fumseck.  
  
-Vous m'attendiez? Demanda Harry, surpris.  
  
-Oui, tu es celui qui décidera.  
  
-Décider de quoi? Interrogea Harry.  
  
-Toi seul le sais! Ce secret est gardé au fond de ton c?ur, répondit le phénix.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas? Lança t-il. Je suis l'élu, tout comme Voldemort. Je suis un mage noir ou blanc? Et quel est mon véritable objectif, en tant qu'élu?  
  
-Tu vas trop vite, jeune Potter. Rétorqua le phénix. Tu es l'élu, certes. Mais tu n'as pas à choisir, puisque tu es les deux.  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas, le phénix continua voyant sa réaction.  
  
-Tu es l'équilibre des forces, mais ton c?ur ne peut encore le soutenir. C'est pour cette raison que Voldemort veut t'avoir, si tu es avec lui, il sera tout puissant; mais il sait que tu peux le réduire à néant. Sache que Voldemort se comporte ainsi car il a peur de la mort, il veut la vaincre.  
  
-Il veut...être...immortel? Suggéra Harry. -Pas seulement.  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus. Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans le bureau, c'était Dumbledore.  
  
-Ah, tu es déjà là, Harry! C'est une bonne chose, lui dit-il, puis il le regardant avec un air plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumé.  
  
-Harry, je dois te parler au sujet de tes parents et de toi. Je n'ai pas été très honnête de te l'avouer avant, tu aurais tout de suite compris ce que j'attendais de toi.  
  
Il dit cela tout en allant s'asseoir à son bureau, Harry était tout ouïe.  
  
-Je me rends compte, dit-il, en regardant le phénix. Que tu as parlé avec Fumseck.  
  
Harry répondit que oui.  
  
-Harry, tout remonte à des années. Au moment, où Voldemort a découvert qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard.  
  
Harry était perplexe, il ne savait pas s'il devait écouter l'histoire de Dumbledore; cependant, il voulait savoir si elle le convaincrait.  
  
-Voldemort savait à présent qu'il avait les pouvoirs d'un mage noir. En peu de temps, il fit beaucoup de victimes, et il se fit respecter de tous. Mais Fumseck est immortel et, à l'époque où Voldemort était ici, il l'espionnait et il savait tout sur lui.  
  
Harry n'écoutait plus l'histoire, elle lui sonnait faux à l'oreille. Pourquoi Dumbledore se décidait à lui dire maintenant? Les paroles de Voldemort se répercutaient en écho dans sa tête "Il est très malin et profite que tu soit naïf, et faible". Harry savait qu'il était faible, surtout mentalement, depuis les menaces de Voldemort, mais aussi de ce qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir. Il réécouta Dumbledore en espérant pouvoir le croire mais l'histoire ne concordait pas.  
  
-...Fumseck était là, lors de la mort de tes parents. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu de leur mort.  
  
-Non! Murmura Harry. Vous auriez pu les sauver, si c'était vrai! Dumbledore, qui se faisait très vieux, n'entendit pas les murmures de Harry; mais Fumseck avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement entendu. Harry le menaça s'il répétait quoi que ce soit, d'aller se livrer à Voldemort.  
  
-...Voilà Harry, tu sais à présent toute la vérité! Je m'excuse encore de ne rien t'avoir dit avant, termina Dumbledore.  
  
-Pourquoi me dire la vérité maintenant, et pas avant? Demanda doucement Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi!? S'exclama Dumbledore, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je ne suis pas là pour te le dire, mais ton c?ur le fera, rétorqua t-il.  
  
Harry parut déçu de la réponse, il aurait aimé quelque chose qu'il aurait pu comprendre, et qui lui paraissent plus vrai, pour qu'il essaye d'y croire.  
  
-Maintenant Harry, si tu le veux bien. Il faut que tu partes, expliqua Dumbledore, lui montrant le chemin de la sortie.  
  
Harry partit, mais quelque chose le tracassait. Il marchait en silence dans les couloirs, tête baissée. Pourquoi avait il la fâcheuse impression que Dumbledore lui mentait? Il l'avait toujours cru, mais aujourd'hui la confiance, qu'il avait pour lui, était mise à l'épreuve. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans l'intervention de Voldemort. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu, c'était trop dangereux. Mais d'un autre côté... Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry errait au hasard et il heurta, de plein fouet, le professeur McGonagall.  
  
-Mr Potter! Regarder donc où vous mettez les pieds!  
  
-Désolé professeur McGonagall.  
  
-De toute façon, ça m'évitera de vous chercher. Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que la rentrée est passée depuis deux jours, et vous n'avez suivi aucun cours! Il serait peut-être le moment de vous ressaisir, Mr Potter!  
  
-Il est encore une menace, Minerva! Rugit une voix derrière eux. Il faut l'isoler encore deux jours, je lui ferais rattraper les cours. Sirius était là, il devait sûrement venir chercher Harry.  
  
-Mais il doit quand même....bon d'accord, se résigna-t-elle à dire. Elle partit aussitôt, et disparut au coin du couloir.  
  
-Je dois te parler, Sirius. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais ça me perturbe! Dit Harry.  
  
-Je t'écoute! Répondit Sirius, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude.  
  
-Viens, partons d'ici, je te le dirais ailleurs. Rétorqua Harry.  
  
Ils partirent en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.  
  
-Elle doit être vide à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont en cours de métamorphose, expliqua Harry à Sirius. Mais, et tes cours Sirius?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus s'en charge!  
  
-Bon! Dit Harry, en fermant la porte du dortoir des garçons, qui était vide. Voldemort m'a dit des choses, mais je ne sais pas si je dois les croire car cela implique Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry, tu ne vas pas comparer Dumbledore à Voldemort! Tu sais très bien de quel côté est le bien!  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Non, justement! Répliqua t-il, furieux que son parrain ne le laisse pas s'exprimer.  
  
-Voldemort me ment, et Dumbledore aussi!  
  
-Mais Harry! Je croyais que t'a décision était prise.  
  
-Je ne l'ai pas prise, pour le moment! J'en ai rien à faire que je sois l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor; qui d'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, me prend pour un attardé mental.  
  
-Hein?!  
  
-Godric est Fumseck!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-J'ai fait le rapprochement tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc bizarre.  
  
-Harry, tu es sûr?  
  
-Oui, Dumbledore savait parfaitement de quoi j'avais parlé avec Godric; et lorsque Fumseck m'a parlé, j'ai reconnu la voix de Godric. Maintenant, je vais retourner en cours, et faire comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Mais ...Comment ça Fumseck parle? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Je n'ai aucune raison de me cacher, rétorqua Harry. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi, mais c'est la pure vérité.  
  
-Tu as pris ta décision! Déclara Sirius, d'un ton résigné.  
  
-Oui, je l'ai prise pour toi, et pour mes amis. Je ne crois plus en Dumbledore pour le moment! Il veut me parler pour me raconter d'inepties. Et comment a t-il su où mes parents se trouvaient, cinq minutes après leur mort?  
  
-Il m'a dit que Fumseck y était, mais .... je me souviens très bien ne pas lui en avoir parlé. 


	15. Chapitre 15 Un certain changement

Chapitre 15 Un certain changement  
  
-J'ai fait le rapprochement tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc bizarre.  
  
-Harry, tu es sûr?  
  
-Oui, Dumbledore savait parfaitement de quoi j'avais parlé avec Godric; et lorsque Fumseck m'a parlé, j'ai reconnu la voix de Godric. Maintenant, je vais retourner en cours, et faire comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Mais ...  
  
-Je n'ai aucune raison de me cacher, rétorqua Harry.  
  
-Si tu as pris ta décision, déclara Sirius, d'un ton résigné.  
  
-Oui, je l'ai prise pour toi, et pour mes amis. Je ne crois plus en Dumbledore pour le moment! Il veut me parler pour me raconter d'inepties. Et comment a t-il su où mes parents se trouvaient, cinq minutes après leur mort?  
  
-Il m'a dit que Fumseck y était, mais .... Je me souviens très bien ne pas lui en avoir parlé.  
  
Harry partit de la tour de Gryffondor, avec ses affaires et alla rejoindre les autres en cours de métamorphose. Ron et Hermione était fou de joie de le voir. Toute la semaine se déroula sans anicroches. Hermione et Ron faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme les jumeaux Weasley et le reste des élèves de la tour de Gryffondor. Mais du côté des Serpentard, Drago n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de Harry.  
  
-Oh! Pauvre chou! J'ai mal à la tête, je vais me coucher! Disait-il, en faisant des mimes des plus exagérées.  
  
Mais Harry s'en fichait, le fait d'être avec ses amis lui faisait oublier le reste. De plus, il devait s'occuper de la sélection dans l'équipe de Gryffondor pour le poste de Gardien; puisque depuis le départ d'Olivier Dubois, il avait été choisi, pour sa plus grande joie, comme entraîneur. Il demanda l'autorisation au professeur McGonogall, de mettre une affiche dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pour les inscriptions aux épreuves. Ron s'y inscriva sur le champ, ainsi que des deuxième années, impatients de prouver leurs valeurs au Quidditch. Harry se sentait vraiment revivre, il voyait que son parrain avait récupéré des couleurs, ainsi que sa bonne humeur. Et les soirs, après les premiers entraînements de Quidditch, il allait avec ses deux amis dans une salle de cours où se trouvaient Sirius, Ambre, Remus, Rachel et même parfois Rogue; au grand désarroi de Harry. Il était content de s'entraîner car il commençait à contrôler de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs d'Animagus. Ambre, sa tante, en était très contente. Mais elle voyait bien que Harry avait une idée en tête, puisqu'elle voyait en lui son grand frère.  
  
-Harry! Est-ce que je pourrais te parler demain, avant le cours?  
  
-En fait, demain c'est la sélection du gardien, et en tant que capitaine, je me dois d'être là!  
  
-Alors après?  
  
-Bien sûr! Ambre sortit de la salle et Sirius s'approcha.  
  
-Si elle a hérité de l'intuition de ta grand-mère, tu es mal barré, Harry.  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose?  
  
-Je pense qu'elle voit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche en toi.  
  
-Hein! Mais je ne fais rien d'anormal! Tu trouves que j'ai un comportement louche? J'ai bien d'autre chose à faire, qu'à me lamenter sur moi-même!  
  
-Et bien, tu es remonté à bloc!  
  
-Je suis heureux en ce moment. J'ai des bonnes notes en cours, j'ai des amis qui me soutiennent, et j'ai le Quidditch.  
  
-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père... plus que tu ne le crois!  
  
-C'est vrai?  
  
-Si je te le dis!  
  
-Génial!  
  
-Dis moi, Harry, tu ne trouves pas que Rogue a changé ses derniers temps?  
  
-Je ne trouve pas, pourquoi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas le même comportement que d'habitude!  
  
-Ah bon?  
  
-Quand je le charries, d'habitude, il m'envoie sur les roses, avec un des ses regards noirs. Mais là, il ne réagit plus, et même il sourit... Je suis inquiet sur sa santé, il doit être malade!  
  
Harry pouffa de rire, Rogue malade...certainement pas! Il avait dû réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois, dans le couloir; mais lui ne voyait pas vraiment d'amélioration dans le comportement de Rogue, lors des cours. Sauf peut-être qu'il n'enlevait plus de points aux Gryffondor, à tort et à travers. Harry se disait que s'il n'arrivait pas à être gentil avec lui, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ressemblait, peut-être un peu trop, à son père. Le lendemain, à la sortie de son dernier cours, Krum accrocha Harry; ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Il se rendait compte que Fleur et lui ne lui étaient pas apparus, depuis l'accident.  
  
-Eh, Harrrry! Bonjourrr! s'exclama t-il.  
  
-Bonjour Krum!  
  
-Il faut que je te parle, discrètement! Chuchota t-il. -Bon d'accord, mais vite! Je dois aller me préparer pour la sélection du gardien des Gryffondor.  
  
Il entraîna Harry dans un coin, Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient de loin virent Harry rigoler, et taper dans le dos de Krum. Harry revient vers ses amis. Ron intrigué lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
-Harry, que te voulait Viktor?  
  
-Il veut participer aux sélections, pour jouer un peu!  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-C'est simple, il s'ennuie dans son rôle de suppléant professeur. En plus, Fleur et lui ont eut une formation accélérée d'enseignant!  
  
-C'est pour cela que l'on ne l'a pas vu pendant plus d'une semaine.  
  
-Exact!  
  
-Alors, il va y avoir Krum, sur le terrain?!  
  
-Oui, et aussi d'autres personnes.  
  
-Hein, qui?  
  
-En fait, pour la sélection du gardien, j'ai eu l'idée de faire un match avec des gardiens tournants. C'est ainsi que tous les candidats gardiens passeront, ils seront en plus dans des conditions réel!  
  
-Et si Krum, ou toi prenez le vif d'Or avant que tout le monde passe?  
  
-On recommencera une nouvelle partie.  
  
-GENIAL! S'écria Ron.  
  
Ainsi Harry se retrouva sur le terrain avec son équipe au complet, et le gardien interchangeable, toutes les 20 minutes. Il y avait 10 candidats et Harry n'en revenait pas. Même son ami Dean avait voulu essayer, il savait qu'il avait de grande chance de perdre, mais cette façon de sélection était un bon entraînement pour tout le monde. Ainsi de l'autre côté, il y avait comme Gardien: Mme bibine, comme poursuiveurs: Ambre, Rachel et Rogue, et pour le poste de batteurs: Remus et Sirius. Et bien sûr, leur attrapeur était Krum. Il vit au loin Ron le regarder avec anxiété. Harry, au fond de lui, espérait que Ron allait réussir. L'arbitre de ce match amical était le professeur McDonogall, qui était vraiment motivé par l'idée de Harry, pour sélectionner le nouveau gardien. Certains élèves ayant eut vent du match, dont certains Serpentard, étaient venu voir le match. Si bien que le stade était plein comme pour les vrais matchs. Harry savait que le fait de jouer un match, même si c'est l'unique fois, apporterait un bon souvenir aux élèves. Quant à Sirius et Remus, ils étaient tout sourire. Sirius aurait bien voulu être poursuiveur mais il n'avait pas trop envie de faire plus ami ami avec Rogue, et laissa sa place sans aucun problème à Rachel. 


	16. Chapitre 16 Un match pour une place

Chapitre 16 Un match pour une place.  
  
Le coup de sifflet retendit. Le souafle, ainsi que les cognards, furent lâchés! Le premier aspirant gardien se mit en place et évita de justesse un cognard que Fred envoya vers Rogue, qui d'ailleurs s'empara du souafle et se dirigea vers les buts. Il fit la passe à Rachel, mais la balle fut interceptée par Katie Bell. Celle-ci le lança immédiatement à Spinnet. Lee Jodan avait décidé de faire les commentaires, et le professeur McGonogall ne pu rien faire pour l'en empêcher, puisqu'elle était l'arbitre; et surtout elle observait bien la réaction des aspirants gardiens, car Harry, lui avait demandé à elle, ainsi qu'a deux autres personnes, d'évaluer les prétendants au titre de gardien de Gryffondor.  
  
-Angelina Johnson de l'équipe de Gryffondor, toujours aussi jolie, réception le souaffle et tire!  
  
Le professeur Bibine l'arrête, le renvoie au professeur Rogue, qui à notre grand étonnement se révéle un très bon joueur.  
  
-Passe au professeur Warren, qui l'envoit au professeur McPeterson. Elle tire et marqueeeeeeeeee! Quelle magnifique tire!  
  
Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre.  
  
-10 - 0 pour l'équipe des vétérans.  
  
C'est ainsi, que Lee avait nommé l'équipe improvisée, et cela déplut fortement à Krum. Harry le vit faire une grimace.  
  
-Alicia Spinnet récupère la balle et la lance à Angelina, qui la passe Katie Bell. Oh! Mais quel match! Katie la passe de nouveau à Angelina, et évite de justesse un cognard! Georges, à moins que ce ne soit Fred vient de la renvoyer sur le professeur Warren...qui ... ouf! Elle est sauvée, de justesse, par le professeur Black qui l'envoie avec force sur Angelina. Celle-ci passe la balle à Alicia, qui tire et ...non!!! Mme Bibine est vraiment forte, elle vient encore de l'arrêter.  
  
Au bout de vingt minutes, l'équipe des vétérans avait marqué 70 buts et Gryffondor, malgré toute l'agilité des trois poursuiveurs, aucun.  
  
-Ah! Changement de gardien! Il eut un silence, mais l'action continuait.  
  
-C'est au tour de Dean Thomas, qui est en cinquième année. Allez vas-y!  
  
Dean avait l'air un peu angoissé, car il venait de voir le premier prétendant se prendre 7 buts en 20 minutes. Harry qui s'était approché de lui, malgré son rôle d'attrapeur, le rassura.  
  
-Allez, crois en toi Dean!  
  
Et il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, avant de repartir dans les cieux. Krum, qui observait l'espace aérien à la recherche du vif d'Or, ne vit pas arriver un cognard, et le reçu dans l'estomac. Harry part acquis de conscience demanda s'il allait bien, et Krum lui fit un signe ferme de le tête que oui.  
  
-De nouveau la balle aux Gryffondor, Alicia...Katie...Alicia...Ouf! Le cognard n'est pas passé loin, mais que font les batteurs ?... Aliacia passe à Angelina...Non, c'est une feinte, elle tire et c'est un buuuuttttttttt!!!! Wouais! Alicia, tu es la meilleur. 10 - 80 pour Gryffondor .....  
  
On entendit des applaudissements dans les gradins, Harry vit que Dumbledore était venu avec Fumseck. Le temps passait et une heure venait encore de s'écouler. Harry participait à son premier match long. Il aurait bien eut l'occasion de finir le match depuis longtemps, mais il devait attendre que tous les prétendants soit passés dans les buts. Ainsi l'équipe des vétérans menait de 220 à 90. Il faut dire que certains aspirants étaient de véritable passoire. Ron n'était pas encore passé, et Harry espérait de tout c?ur que son ami arrive à faire aussi bien que Dean, et une fille de Seconde année, Mélanie Grass qui avait réussi lors de ses vingt minutes à les arrêter, mais elle avait prit un cognard à la fin.  
  
-Ah ! Sifflet du professeur McGonogall. Le dernier prétendant au titre de gardien de Gryffondor va entrer sur le terrain, il s'agit de Ron Weasley, élève cinquième année et ami du capitaine et attrapeur Harry Potter. Comme les autres participants, il a le même ballet et les mêmes handicapes. Nous allons voir ce qu'il va donner. Ses frères, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, les batteurs de Gryffondor, ont affirmés qu'il serait le meilleur. Nous allons voir si c'est de l'optimiste familiale, ou si les Weasley ont un don pour ce sport international.  
  
A peine avait-il dit ça que les Serpentards hurlaient.  
  
-Ah! Alicia, notre buteuse de ce match, passe à Angelina qui marque ...100 à 220 pour Gryffondor.  
  
-Oh! Le professeur Rogue récupère la balle... Rachel ...Ambre... Rachel... Rogue...tire... Wouais! Ron Weasley fait un magnifique arrêt. Balle pour Angelina...Alicia...Katie, et tire... décidément elles n'ont pas de chance. Le professeur Bibine est vraiment un super gardien.  
  
-Oh! Rogue repart direct dans les buts adverses... Il évite un cognard ... hou là le second, Harry...Oui! Lupin frappe et l'envoie loin devant. L'autre est intercepté par un des jumeaux Weasley qui frappe vers Rogue, mais Black le protège en faisant une sacrée grimace...AH ! Rogue tire...Ron Weasley l'arrête en plein puissance, son balai recule sous l'impact, mais ... oui...il est arrêté! Magnifique! J'ai eu peur pour lui...Alicia...Katie...Angelina, qui tire et buuuutttt!!! Super Angelina!  
  
- C'est de nouveau Rogue qui a le souaffle, mais cette fois il la passe à Rachel et tire.............Weasley l'arrête.........lance à Angelina qui le renvoie immédiatement à Alicia... longue passe à Katie... mais Ambre arrive... Hein! Un cognard vient de frapper Alicia...Oh! Angelina récupère la balle avant Ambre, et la repasse rapidement à Katie, qui tire et marqueee! Super belle remonter.... continuer...120 à 220 pour Gryffondor.  
  
Pendant que Harry empêchait Krum d'attraper la balle, Ron avait arrêté une bonne demi douzaine d'attaques de Rogue et aussi de Cognard. Ron semblait à l'aise et il le montrait bien.  
  
-Ron Weasley nous a montré qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un grand gardien, et ses vingt minutes sont bientôt passées. Grâce à la détermination des Gryffondor pour marquer, ils ont réussi à remonter. Mais ce sont toujours les vétérants qui mènent par 220 à 190. Bravo Gryffondor !  
  
Il y eut des applaudissement mélangé aux des râles des Serpentard, comme à l'accoutumé.  
  
-Alicia...Katie...interception de Ambre...  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry vit le reflet du vif d'or, en même temps que Krum. Il était temps de finir le match qui durait depuis deux heures. La nuit risquait de tomber sous peu. Harry fonça sur le vif d'or aussi vite qu'il le pu, Krum le suivait de près. Tout les deux avaient un éclair de Feu, Harry n'était, donc, pas avantagé comme à son accoutumé. La poursuite dura un bon moment car Krum essayait toutes les feintes et techniques qu'il pouvait faire pour se débarrasser de Harry, qui tenait bon tant bien que mal. Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et fit une feinte au moment où le vif d'or changea de direction, et hop comme par magie; il avait la balle dans les mains et le coup de sifflet final sonna. Il y eut un grand bruit sonore, c'était le public qui applaudissait après ce match de sélection, ...même les serpentards! Harry descendit et fut rejoint par Krum qui lui parla d'un air ravi.  
  
-Forrrrmidable Harrrry! Tu es vrrraiment doué!  
  
Harry tenait encore la sphère dorée dans ses mains. Ses minuscules ailes battaient rageusement dans le vide, tentant désespérément de se libérer. Tous les autres joueurs se pausèrent aux côtés de Harry et de Krum. Le professeur McGonagall venait à peine de poser pied à terre, qu'elle se dirigé déjà vers Lee Jordan, sûrement pour lui tirer les oreilles. La main de Sirius se posa sur l'épaule droite de son filleul. Il lui souriait, tout comme les autres, même Rogue! Mais d'un sourire crispé, et vraiment peu naturel. Hermione et Fleur se dirigèrent en courant sur le terrain. Hermione s'arrêta à leur niveau, mais Fleur, elle, continua plus loin.  
  
-Vous allez bien monsieur? S'inquiéta t-elle. Vous voulez vous asseoir?  
  
Elle parlait au professeur Rogue. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Krum lui lancèrent un regard surpris mais ne firent aucune remarque. Hermione, elle s'inquiétait pour Krum, sous les yeux révoltés de Ron.  
  
-Tu es sûr? Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie? Lui demanda t-elle sans remarquer la réaction de Ron. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.  
  
-Non Herrrmionnne ; qui lui avait bien remarquer la situation. Je vais bien !  
  
Les élèves de l'école qui avait assisté au match, regagnèrent leurs salles communes laissant l'équipe de Griffondor choisir le meilleur gardien. 


	17. Chapitre 17 Le tournoi

Chapitre 17 Le tournoi.  
  
Ron sauta de joie après avoir lu le mot, il avait été choisi pour être le nouveau gardien. Il embrassa tous les élèves de Gryffondor qui se trouvait dans la tour, sans exception, et serra Harry dans ses bras en le remerciant mille fois.  
  
-Tu sais, lui dit Harry, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ce n'est pas entièrement grâce à moi... Le reste de l'équipe à aider ...  
  
-Et Ron! Félicitation! Fred et George se précipitèrent vers eux.  
  
-Lee n'a pas eu trop de problème avec McGonagall? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Bof, comme d'habitude, des menaces, répondit Georges.  
  
-Mais il a évité de peu le manche à balai, qui avait l'air de se diriger dangereusement sur sa pauvre tête! Rajouta Fred.  
  
Après avoir parlé une bonne heure, Harry se rappela qu'il devait aller sa tante. Il sortit et comme il ne savait pas où était sa chambre, il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Harry s'y rendit, la trouva, là, en train de corriger des tas de parchemins, il cogna trois petits coups sur la porte entrouverte. Ambre se tourna aussitôt et Harry vu son visage rayonner.  
  
-Bonjour Harry! Alors qui est votre gardien, maintenant? Je suppose que c'est Ron Weasley, il a été très efficace.  
  
Harry fit un signe de tête affirmatif.  
  
-Je voulais te voir pour te parler de ce tournoi avec l'école de Salem. Comme tu le sais déjà, les élèves et les professeurs de Salem viendront passer un peu de temps ici. Mais tu dois savoir que tout ce tournoi a été organisé, car plusieurs des responsables de cette école font partie de l'Ordre du Ph?nix, avec le professeur Dumbledore. Et je voudrais que tu prennes vraiment en considération, le fait que tu seras très occupé durant ton année; car tu auras tes cours, le tournoi et n'oublie pas que Voldemort cours toujours. Je ne veux pas te faire peur Harry, mais je veux plutôt que tu fasses très attention à tout cela, car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire, Harry?  
  
-Oui, je l'ai compris et je te promets de faire attention à l'avenir.  
  
-Harry! Tu ressembles trop à ton père, on peut lire dans tes yeux, que parfois, tu ne prend les chose qu'à la légère et pourtant c'est si important tout cela....Mais pareil, je voulais juste te mettre au courant que chaque décision que tu prendras plus tard seront très important, et qu'il faudra bien réfléchir avant de foncer tête baisée! Compris?  
  
Harry ne répondit que par un signe de tête, car il se posait une question au fond de lui même, il se demandait pourquoi elle lui faisait cette avertissement. Avait-elle un rapport avec ce que lui avait dit Sirius? Si oui, Harry ne pourrait jamais le pardonner à son parrain; quoi que tout compte fait, parfois elle le regardait d'une manière un peu trop bizarre à son goût. Serait-elle capable de lire dans ses pensées comme sa grand mère? Harry n'en savait rien.  
  
-Harry, Harry! Tu es dans la lune? A quoi penses tu?  
  
-Ah! Je. Je viens de me rappeler que je voulais voir Ron, pour lui parler des entraînements.  
  
-Mais bien sûr! Tu peux y aller, de toute façon, il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sortit en même temps qu'elle, mais ils partirent tout les deux dans des directions différentes. Il retourna auprès de ses amis, après le dîner, ils allèrent directement se coucher. Harry s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé. Soudain, alors que tout le monde dormait, quelqu'un se glissa près de lui, sans qu'il s'en rend compte. Harry entrouvrit un oeil, et ce qu'il vit l'affola, mais il ne bougea pas malgré tout. Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort s'était glissé sous ses couvertures et lui touchait la cuisse...Sa peau était froide et humide. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de crier, et le serpent sortit rapidement la tête de sous les couvertures. Harry pu voir que ses yeux étaient ceux de Voldemort. Le serpent ouvra la bouche et enfonça ses crocs dans le visage de Harry... Qui se réveilla en sursaut. Ron se tenait à coté de lui et était en train de le secouer pour qu'il se réveille, tandis que Pattenrond était aussi à coté de lui, et lui léchait le visage.  
  
-il est temps d'aller déjeuner Harry, lui dit Ron.  
  
Harry venait de faire un cauchemar! Ce jour là, dans la grande salle, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
-Bonjour, je tiens à vous annoncer une grande nouvelle qui touche notre école. Cette année aura lieu un tournoi inter collégial, entre notre école et l'Institut de Salem. Des auditions seront, donc, organisées par le professeur McGonagall et moi même, afin de choisir les 7 meilleurs joueurs de nos 4 équipes. Nous accueilleront, ici même, ce tournoi; et vous aurez la chance de voir les participant et élèves de l'école de Salem lors du bal donné en leur honneur pour Halloween. Bien entendu, seul les joueurs de Quidditch de nos équipes pourront participer au tournoi, et ses représentants devront subir un entraînement intensif tout au long de l'année, et ce, sans nuire à leurs résultat scolaire. Vous serez informé quelques jours avant les auditions.  
  
-Harry, souffla Ron. Tu vas te présenter, hein?  
  
Tout les Gryffondor à proximité tournèrent la tête vers lui pour attendre sa réponse.  
  
-Heu... Pourquoi pas... ça nous changerait un peu de jouer contre d'autres équipes.  
  
-Et comme ça, on pourra écraser quelqu'un d'autre à la place des Serpentard, lança Parvati.  
  
Tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait, lança le professeur Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé.  
  
Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la Grande salle.  
  
-Tous ceux qui voudront s'inscrire devront passer au bureau du professeur Bibine, pour compléter une fiche. Vous aurez vos balais respectif pour jouez.  
  
Dumbledore se tut, et Harry le dévisagea, il avait l'air vieux et las. Ses yeux pétillants commençaient à perdre leur éclat. Harry n'aurait pas était surpris de le voir tomber à l'instant même, raide mort.  
  
-Ce sera tout.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione regagnèrent la salle commune. Ils discutèrent avec les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour savoir qui s'inscrivait au tournoi.  
  
-Bon, récapitula Hermione. Toute l'équipe s'inscrit, vous serez sûrement tous sélectionné, vous êtes les meilleurs!  
  
-J'ai entendu dire que cette ordure de Malefoy aller lui aussi s'inscrire, et toute son équipe avec, dit Fred avec dégoût. Si je suis avec lui dans l'équipe, il ne devra pas compter sur moi pour arrêter les cognards, qui veulent lui casser son petit nez.  
  
Ils décidèrent tous de se présenter ensemble, demain au bureau de Mme Bibine, après le déjeuner. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif, et Harry s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé.  
  
-Harry, se serait bien qu'on soit dans l'équipe, hein? Lui souffla Ron.  
  
-Ouais, ça serait bien. Répondit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. 


	18. Chapitre 18 De l'electricité dans l'air

Chapitre 18 De l'électricité dans l'air.  
  
Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'ils fussent invités à aller s'inscrire pour le tournoi. Harry accompagné de Hermione et de toute son équipe, dont 3 Weasley, se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Bibine. En arrivant, ils virent que malheureusement tout l'équipe de serpentard était déjà là, à s'inscrire. Harry vit Drago en train de signer, et il ne put alors que lui montrer une face de dégoût lorsqu'il se retourna pour quitter la salle de classe. Quand le professeur Bibine vit que Harry et son équipe venaient s'inscrire, elle afficha un de ses plus beau sourire car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente qu'ils s'inscrivent. Quand tous eurent fini de signer, elle leur souhaita bonne chance, et de faire de leur mieux. Harry proposa d'aller voir Hagrid afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais aussi parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.  
  
-Désolé Harry! Moi je dois étudier pour mon cour de botanique qui est après le dîner, car j'ai besoin de savoir comment planter certaines plantes. Aujourd'hui, on aura sûrement un petit contrôle. Vous savez comment est le professeur Chourave, parfois! Mais vous, vous n'avez pas besoin d'étudier, n'est-ce pas? Vous savez déjà tout cela, et vous êtes prêts, n'est ce pas? Comme toujours!  
  
-Hermione, veux tu arrêter, s'il te plait. Nous savons quand même bien notre matière, et je suis presque sur que le professeur Chourave ne nous fera pas passer de petit test, comme tu le dit, elle n'a jamais été comme ça, mais bon! Harry, moi je te suis.  
  
-Ca suffit, vous deux! S'exclama Harry. Hermione, on te retrouvera après. Tu viens Ron, on y va!  
  
-D'accord! A tout à l'heure! Et passé le bonjour de ma part à Hagrid, leur lança t-elle, en partant.  
  
Harry et Ron partirent en direction de la cabane. Arrivé à la porte, Ron cogna quelques coups, mais personne ne vint répondre. Quand tout à coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un parler à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était pas Hagrid, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui s'adressait à lui. Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec une expression de crainte. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et ils furent projetés en arrière. Une personne, prenant la fuite, venait de les renverser. Harry et Ron n'eurent que le temps de voir le dos de leur agresseur, il portait une longue cape qui lui recouvrait entièrement le corps et le visage. Ils rentrèrent en vitesse dans la maison, et ce qu'ils virent, leur glaça le sang, Hagrid était couché par terre pétrifié. Harry partit, en courant, pour pouvoir rattraper la chose qui était sorti de la cabane, mais il était trop tard; elle avait disparut. Il retourna auprès de Ron.  
  
-Harry, j'ai essayé d'inverser le sort, mais ça n'a pas marché! S'écria Ron, en le voyant revenir.  
  
-Ron, va chercher Dumbledore! Le mot de passe est "passe-muraille". Comme les cours sont commençés, je vais pouvoir me transformer pour emmener Hagrid à l'infirmerie. Rejoins nous là-bas!  
  
A ces dernières paroles, Ron partit en courant vers le château, tandis que Harry se transformait en Gryffon. Il attrapa délicatement les épaules du demi-géant, et l'emmena voir Mme Pomfresh. Ron avait fait vite, car il était arrivé avant lui, avec le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall.  
  
-Pose le là, Harry, lui demanda Mme Pomfresh. Le Gryffon le déposa avec soin, dans un lit prévu pour sa taille, et reprit forme humaine.  
  
-Sortez, maintenant! Leur demanda t-elle.  
  
Harry et Ron partirent, inquiets, mais savaient que leur ami était entre de bonnes mains. Puis ils retournèrent, bien que les cours avaient commencés, vers la cabane de Hagrid. Ron brisa le silence.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Hmmm?  
  
-Quand ce ...cette chose est apparut...  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Ta cicatrice t'a telle fait mal?  
  
-Non, c'est ce qui m'inquiète... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas Voldemort.  
  
-Mais si ta cicatrice ne te prévenait plus!  
  
-Je n'ose pas y penser!  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu crois que c'était quelqu'un du collège?  
  
- ...  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-C'est plus probable, plutôt qu'un mangemort...Tu sais, Dumbledore à refait tout les sorts, qui protéger l'école, et il a dit qu'il faudrait être un dieu pour les franchir.  
  
-Voldemort est peut être un dieu?  
  
-Ne soit pas stupide, Ron! Lui répondit Harry, d'un ton sec.  
  
La conversation prit fin quand ils arrivèrent à la cabane, la porte était encore ouverte. Le pauvre Crockdur était sous la table, pétrifié, mais de peur. Harry et Ron inspectèrent le sol à la recherche d'indices, jusqu'à ce que Hermione fasse son entrée.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de chercher les ennuis quand je tourne le dos, hein? S'écria t-elle.  
  
-Hermione pour une fois, on a rien fait!Répondit Harry.  
  
-Oui, comme d'habitude! Continua t-elle.  
  
-Arrête ça tout de suite Hermione, ou bien va t'en! Répondit Ron, en s'emportant.  
  
Hermione pris très mal ces paroles et se fâcha.  
  
-Ron, tu n'es qu'un sale petit...  
  
-Oui, c'est ça! Et toi une sale traîtresse!  
  
Hermione tourna les talons et marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'au château.  
  
-Ron! Mais qu'est qui se passe? Demanda Harry, inquiet.  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle fait avec Krum?  
  
-Heu..Non.  
  
-Et bien, elle fait des potions illégales, aux yeux des professeurs, et après elle nous dit de ne pas nous attirer d'ennuis! Par contre, je ne sais pas, exactement, de quelles potions il s'agit. Et cela m'intrigue énormément!  
  
-Ron, je crois que tu es trop dure avec elle! Elle nous en parlera le moment venu.  
  
-N'empêche qu'elle m'énerve! Il faut toujours qu'elle soit là, au moment où on a des ennuis, et après on a droit à sa leçon de morale!  
  
-Ca, je te l'accorde, mais tu sais que Hermione est une fille bien! Elle s'inquiète pour nous. Nous ferions mieux de continuer à chercher, et tu iras faire la paix avec elle après.  
  
-Ah! Je veux pas faire le premier pas, tout en m'excusant...à cette madame je sais tout!  
  
-Ron, je crois que je viens de trouver quelque chose de vraiment intéressant. C'est une baguette magique, et elle doit appartenir à l'agresseur de Hagrid. Il ne pourra sûrement pas s'en passer!  
  
Harry se releva et décida qu'il était temps de retourner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils croisèrent, malheureusement, le professeur Rogue.  
  
-Mais que faites vous ici? Vous n'êtes pas supposé être en cours?  
  
-Eeuuuhh,...Oui, nous sommes supposé avoir cours, mais.  
  
Ron regarda Harry, d'un air inquiet, Rogue n'allait sûrement pas les louper cette fois-ci! Il allait perdre beaucoup de points, et leur maison ne gagnera pas la coupe! Et peut être allaient-ils, même, être renvoyés!! Harry fit un sourire crispé à Ron, puis se retourna vers Rogue, qui lui lançait un regard glacial comme à son habitude.  
  
-Bon, je serais tolérant pour cette fois-ci! Mais faites bien attention pour la prochaine fois, si je vous prends à traîner dans les couloirs pendant des heures de cours. Maintenant dépêchez vous d'aller chercher vos livres, ainsi que vos outils nécessaire pour votre cours de botanique. Vous pourrez au moins assister à la fin du cours.  
  
Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de s'en aller, de peur que Rogue change d'avis. Ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires à la tour, bousculant au passage un elfe de maison, Peeves et passant à travers le moine gras. Quand ils arrivèrent à la serre, le professeur Chourave les attendait devant l'entrée, les bras croisés, en tapant du pied.  
  
-Messieurs, vous avez très mal choisi le jour ou vous arrivez avec 20 minutes de retard. Je fais un contrôle de révision sur toutes les années que vous avez passer à Poudlard.  
  
Ron fit la grimace.  
  
-Mais vous ne nous aviez pas prévenu professeur, nous n'avons pas révisé! S'indigna dit-il.  
  
-Vous allez faire le test comme tout le monde, avec le peu de temps qui vous reste! Maintenant allez à vos places. La moitié de se contrôle est un TP alors préparez vos affaires!  
  
Harry et Ron s'assirent, et sortir leurs affaires sous les yeux, exaspérés et triomphants, de Hermione. Ron avait laisser Harry se mettre entre eux deux, pour éviter une quelconque bagarre ou série d'insultes. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était quasiment sûr qu'ils ne se reparleraient jamais, s'il n'intervenait pas. Ron mordillait sa plume, tandis que Hermione, de son côté, avait le sourire aux lèvres et murmurait.  
  
-Mais c'est d'une simplicité... Enfantin... Mais oui, c'est évident...J'ai bien fait de réviser!  
  
Harry lui aussi trouvé le test assez simple. C'était même trop facile, il n'avait jamais révisé mais il connaissait toutes les réponses. C'était comme s'il le savait depuis qu'il avait fait ses premier pas. Il voyait bien que Ron, lui, n'était pas aussi à l'aise.  
  
-Psss! Ron! Lui souffla Harry, après avoir jeté un coup d'?il à sa feuille. La question 13b, c'est une plante carnivore pas herbivore!  
  
Ron lui lança un regard reconnaissant.  
  
-Harry! Lui murmura Hermione, avec colère. Il n'avait qu'à étudier, il n'écoute même pas les cours! Laisse le se débr ....  
  
-Oh toi! Miss Je-Sais-Tout, regarde ta feuille et fous nous la paix! S'exclama Ron à haute voix.  
  
-Mr Weasley! Je vous prie de vous taire et vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, car il ne vous reste plus que 5 minutes! Annonça le professeur Chourave.  
  
Harry glissa sa feuille vers Ron pour qu'il puisse lire les réponses. Hermione lui donna un coup de coudes.  
  
-Quoi? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Retourne ta feuille tout de suite!  
  
-Mais Hermione! On ne va pas le laisser comme ça!  
  
-Harry, je vais le répéter au professeur! Menaça Hermione.  
  
-Hermione ne fait pas la gamine, je l'aide maintenant et il étudira la prochaine fois!  
  
-Harry, je te prévi ....  
  
-Hermione! Lâche nous! Cria Ron.  
  
-Mr Weasley! Non seulement, vous n'avez pas le nez sur votre feuille mais en plus vous criez! Je vous mets une retenue! Je prend également votre feuille et je met un zéro! J'espère que ça vous apprendra que copier ne mène à rien! Quand à vous Miss Granger ainsi que Mr Potter retourner votre feuille si vous avez fini!  
  
A la sortie Ron alla voir le professeur Chourave, pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire comme retenue. Harry en profita pour coincer Hermione et lui parler. Il l'attrapa par le bras. 


	19. Chapitre 19 Rien ne va plus!

Chapitre 19 Rien ne va plus !  
  
-Harry, lâche moi, tu me fais mal!  
  
-Hermione, maintenant tu m'expliques! J'en ai marre de vos disputes, et tu vas dire ce que tu fais avec Krum! Hermione baissa la tête.  
  
-On peut aller marcher? Demanda t-elle timidement. Mais, je t'en prie Harry, calme toi tes yeux prennent une drôle de couleur... Ils passent du orange au vert...On dirait des feux tricolores...  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire. Ils marchèrent autour du lac pour s'éloigner de la serre, avant de s'asseoir au bord de l'eau.  
  
-Alors? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Alors quoi? Ron est un éternel jaloux, c'est tout ...  
  
-Il est jaloux, mais tu ne fais rien pour éviter ça, au contraire! Répliqua Harry, en sentant une bouffée de colère monter en lui.  
  
Hermione l'ayant senti se crisper, elle posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.  
  
-Harry, ce que je fais avec Krum. J'ai le droit de le faire, c'est pour la bonne cause ....  
  
-Ah ouais? C'est quels genres de potions que vous faites?  
  
-C'est ... c'est de la ...., commença t-elle.  
  
-C'est de la quoi?  
  
-C'est de la magie noire, mais on l'utilise pour te protéger Harry! Ce n'est pas pour faire quelque chose de mal! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que se soit.  
  
Harry soupira, il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il demanderait plutôt à Krum, ce sera plus simple qu'avec Hermione. Il sortit la baguette, que Ron et lui avaient trouvée, pour que Hermione puisse l'aider. Elle examina la baguette.  
  
-Harry, où l'as tu trouvé? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
  
-Dans la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire! Mais ne t'attend pas à des miracles, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Harry partit sur le chemin de l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Hagrid. Il était toujours aussi raide, les yeux grand ouvert, et le visage terrifié. Mme Pomfresh arriva, de son petit pas pressé.  
  
-Mr Potter, vous ne devriez pas venir ici! Vous n'avez pas la permission! S'exclama-t-elle. Harry s'étonna, depuis quand fallait il une permission?  
  
-Et puis, de toute façon, je vous le répète ça ne sert à rien de parler aux gens pétrifiés! Déclara-t-elle.  
  
-Pétrifié? S'exclama t-il. Je croyais qu'il avait juste été stupéfixé par un sort plus puissant. J'espérais qu'il pouvait bouger et parler!  
  
-Oui, il est pétrifié, mais par un sort très puissant! Je ne dois rien te dire de plus!  
  
Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, courant à moitié. Sur le chemin il croisa Ron.  
  
-Harry! Devine ce que je dois faire?! Je dois nettoyer la terre collée sur le sol, sans avoir recours à la magie! T'as vu la taille de la serre! J'en ai pour l'année! Dit-il d'un ton énervé.  
  
-Ah! Répondit Harry, d'un air totalement absent.  
  
Il entendait une mélodie qui l'attirait. Elle était douce et calme, comme un murmure. Ron le regardait avancer d'un air interloqué.  
  
-Harry ça va? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry n'écoutait plus, son attention était portée sur cette mélodie. Il avançait dans des couloirs, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, il se sentait comme aspiré. Il monta les escaliers et Ron, surpris, le suivi.  
  
-Harry! Harry! Hou hou ici la terre!  
  
Ils continuèrent à avancer ainsi jusqu'au 2 étage. Harry avança jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte qu'il avait emprunter pour échapper à Rusard, en première année, là où se trouvait le miroir de Risèd. Derrière la porte, bien sûr, il n'y avait plus le miroir. Ron rattrapa Harry et vint se placer à coté de lui.  
  
-Tu te rappelles quant tu as découvert le miroir, tu étais content de me le montrer.  
  
-Oui, je me souviens!  
  
Il y eu quelques minutes de silence, puis Harry le rompit.  
  
-Ron, j'ai parlé à Hermione et...  
  
-NE ME PARLE PLUS DE MISS JE SAIS TOUT! Hurla t-il.  
  
-Calme toi, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait avec Viktor.  
  
-Alors?  
  
-Eh bien ...., Harry réfléchis à toute vitesse. Elle aimerait bien que tu lui pardonnes de ne pas t'avoir prévenu!  
  
-C'est vrai, s'exclama Ron, surpris. Elle...Elle a dit ça?  
  
-Oui, elle l'a dit!  
  
-Eh bien, tu lui diras qu'elle vienne me faire ses excuses devant moi, sans intermédiaire!  
  
-Mais Ron, c'est ce que tu es en train de me demander! Tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire toi même!  
  
La mélodie reprit.  
  
-Harry, on va pas chercher les ennuis maintenant, viens on va aller manger.  
  
Harry suivi Ron à contre c?ur. Pendant le repas, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, alors que Ron était allé chercher le plat de pomme de terre à l'autre bout de la table.  
  
-Hermione! Lui souffla t-il. J'ai dit à Ron que tu tenais à lui faire des excuses et....  
  
-Pardon? Tu veux que je lui fasse des excuses? Mon pauvre Harry, tu rêves! J'attends les siennes!  
  
-Hermione, ne fais pas ta tête de linotte! S'exaspéra t-il.  
  
-Nom d'un dragon, Harry! Ferme ta bouche, tu as des crocs qui poussent! Ecoute plutôt ce que j'ai découvert sur la baguet....  
  
-Harry, tu veux de pâtes? S'interposa Ron d'un ton froid.  
  
-Euh non merci, ça va ....  
  
Hermione et Ron se fusillaient du regard.  
  
-Harry, lui souffla Hermione. Je te parlerais chez Hagrid, viens seul!  
  
Elle se leva de table et partit la tête haute, Ron grogna.  
  
-Quelle tête de linotte cette fille! Tu sais, Harry, tu n'étais pas obligé de me mentir. Hermione ne fait jamais des excuses.  
  
Plus tard, Harry réussit à se débarrasser de Ron. Il dû promettre à Denis Creever de lui signer un autographe, s'il l'occupait pendant 10 minutes au moins. Il se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, en courant, où il trouva Hermione devant la porte qui donnait sa pâté à Crockdur. Harry s'arrêta devant elle. Il plaqua ses mains sur son point de côté, en tantant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Hermione le regardait le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Pourquoi tu souris?  
  
-Oh pour rien...  
  
-Bon, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de la baguette?  
  
-Eh bien, j'ai écris à Mr Ollivander et je lui ai envoyé la baguette...  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Il me l'a renvoyé! Harry, que ferait Mr Ollivander d'une baguette?  
  
-Plein de trucs justement! Et il t'a dit si elle appartenait à Voldemort?  
  
-Ne prononce pas ce nom, Harry! Et ferme les yeux tu me fais peur!  
  
-Désolé Hermione...Je...Je me suis laissé emporter...  
  
-Mr Ollivander m'a répondu que c'était un de ses baguettes, continua Hermione d'une voix minuscule. Il a dit que c'était une baguette en bois de cèdres avec une ventricule de dragon 25,10 cm ... très bonne baguette pour les sortilèges.  
  
-Il t'a dit à qui, il l'a vendue?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-A qui ?  
  
-Harry!  
  
Harry se retourna. Ambre se tenait derrière lui. Hermione agrippa son bras et lui enfonça les ongles dans la peau.  
  
-Aïe! Heu ... Oui?  
  
-J'aimerais te parler...  
  
Hermione serra encore plus fort le bras de Harry. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire? La baguette serait-elle celle d'Ambre?  
  
-Heu...ouais.  
  
Il se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
-On reparlera dans la salle commune...  
  
Hermione le supplia des yeux de ne pas y aller.  
  
-Je ne serais pas long...  
  
Il marcha avec Ambre le long du lac. Ambre semblait nerveuse...  
  
-Harry, euh...Il parait que Hermione a trouvé une baguette par terre, et qu'elle cherche son propriétaire ...  
  
-Oui, qui t'a dit ça?  
  
-En vérité, c'est Mr Ollivander.  
  
Harry se pinça, pour ne pas lancer un cri de victoire. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Mr Ollivander.  
  
-Oui, et alors? Tu connais le propriétaire de la baguette?  
  
-Heu....Oui...C'est moi!  
  
Pris la main dans le sac! Mais Harry sentit son c?ur tombé dans sa poitrine...  
  
-Ambre, écoute c'est moi qui ai trouvé cette baguette, elle était dans la cabane de Hagrid...  
  
Ambre sursauta.  
  
-Ha ...Harry! Tu ne crois pas tout de même que c'est...que c'est moi qui est fait...ça?  
  
Harry lui lança un air désolé, en signe d'approbation. Ambre était sur le point de s'évanouir, mais elle se reprit.  
  
-Harry! J'ai perdu ma baguette, hier soir! Je me suis endormie et le matin je ne l'ai plus retrouvé!  
  
Harry baissa la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à la croire, Ambre l'avait comprit et elle sanglota. Au même moment, le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent, en courant suivi de Hermione. Elle était allée chercher de l'aide. Ambre se laissa emmené docilement par Sirius jusqu'au château, lui aussi avait l'air désolé. Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry.  
  
-Harry, ça va? Elle ne t'a rien fait?  
  
Harry leva ses yeux vers Dumbledore, il ne croyait pas non plus en l'innocence de sa tante. Il était vieux, une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux. Les paroles de Voldemort raisonnaient dans la tête de Harry, et une bouffé de colère s'empara de ses sens. Il courut au château sous la forme d'un griffon. Il sema tout le monde, Sirius n'essaya même pas de le rattraper. Seul Harry savait où il allait, c'était à la bibliothèque, à la réserve plus précisément. Il voulait être seul pour réfléchir. 


	20. Chapitre 20 Harry Potter, le mangemort

Chapitre 20 Harry Potter, le mangemort !  
  
Harry entendit de nouveau la musique, et partit à la recherche de son origine. Il parcourait un chemin, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et entra dans une sorte de cimetière. Il était sous le charme de cette merveilleuse mélodie et traversa un passage, soudain, une voix glaciale se fit entendre.  
  
-Harry, je t'avais dit que je te reviendrais! Déclara Voldemort. Maintenant donne moi ta réponse.  
  
-Je vais vous suivre, car je veux voir cette "vérité".  
  
-Bien, regarde là-dedans. C'est une pensine où j'ai mis mes pensées. Elle te montrera le passé, et la vérité! Penche toi, et regarde, Harry.  
  
Harry connaissait parfaitement le procédé et se pencha sur la pensine. Quelque chose apparaissait, c'était le professeur Dumbledore, il parlait à Fumseck.  
  
-Tu vas voir Harry! D'accord? Mais attention! Je ne veux que personne ne te voie! Sinon....  
  
Harry vit Dumbledore remettre en vitesse Fumseck sur son perchoir, Voldemort venait d'entrer.  
  
-Comment avez vous fait? Demanda calmement Dumbledore.  
  
-Je ne suis pas idiot au point de vous révéler comment j'ai fait! Sinon je ne pourrais plus venir, répondit Voldemort, d'une voix aigu. Dumbledore ne dit rien, mais son visage était menaçant, c'était le même que Harry avait vu dans le miroir à l'ennemie en quatrième année.  
  
-Je vais parler à Potter, de tout ce que vous manigancé derrière son dos, tout ce que vous avez fait depuis c'est un an! Continua-t-il. Le visage de Dumbledore perdit ses couleurs, et devint livide, avec une expression maladive.  
  
-Ca vous fait peur? Comme c'est dommage! Dit-il d'un ton ironique.  
  
-Vous ne me faites pas peur, reprit Dumbledore.  
  
-Non? Je le sais! Mais Harry! Il est encore docile vous pouvez le manier comme vous le souhaitez, ça serait dommage de le perdre, n'est ce pas? Demanda Voldemort. La pensée devint trouble et fit place à une autre qui devait être plus ancienne. Voldemort avait alors tous ses pouvoirs, avec un corps normal. Dumbledore se dirigeait vers une petite maison, et avait Fumseck à la main. Il lui chuchotait des paroles que personne n'entendit. Harry s'approcha.  
  
-Tu vas montrer que je suis en contact avec James et Lily! Tu passeras bien en évidence devant les mangemorts!  
  
Harry savait que Peter avait livré ses parents, mais Dumbledore voulait lui aussi le faire d'une autre manière. Le phénix passa devant les mangemorts, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y fit attention. Peter arriva le sourire aux lèvres. Il chuchota l'adresse des parents de Harry. La pensée redevint floue et Harry sentit une affreuse douleur, non pas à sa cicatrice, mais à son bras. Il retira vivement la tête de la pensine, et regarda son bras, douloureux, et vit qu'il avait la marque des ténèbres! Harry poussa un soupir de douleur et de fureur, qui se voulait de retenir ses larmes.  
  
-Et oui, Harry! Tu fais parti des miens, tu as deux marques, mais l'une fait beaucoup plus peur que l'autre! Déclara la voix de Voldemort.  
  
Harry chercha partout où pouvait se trouver Voldemort, mais rien ne se trouvait avec lui. Il soupira de nouveau et répondit.  
  
-Oui...maî...maître!  
  
-C'est bien Harry! Tu comprends très vite. Tu n'as vu qu'une partie de vérité, mais je ne peux pas tout te révéler, continua la voix. Rejoins la réserve et ne dit rien!  
  
Harry rejoignit la pièce en cachant la marque avec la manche de sa robe.  
  
-Harry! On t'a cherché partout! S'écria une douce voix. C'était Lupin qui accourait dans les escaliers.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-il, en voyant la mine défaite de Harry.  
  
-Rien, rien! Répondit Harry, agacé. Il se laissa conduire jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait Sirius, Rogue, tandis que Dumbledore emmenait Ambre ailleurs.  
  
-Laissez là! Ce ne peut pas être elle! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Très bien, Harry, si tu en es sûr! Répondit Dumbledore, qui voulait toujours paraître aimable.  
  
Sirius était content, et il serra son filleul dans ses bras. Harry eut un petit mouvement de recule, quand sa manche glissa légèrement, de peur qu'on puisse voir la marque.  
  
-Je pourrais parler au professeur Rogue? Demanda Harry. Sirius parut très surpris, mais pas autant que Severus, et d'ailleurs Dumbledore le regarda d'un air louche.  
  
-C'est au sujet d'un cours que je n'ai pas compris! Hermione ne me l'a pas expliqué clairement, dit aussitôt Harry.  
  
Dumbledore se calma et discuta avec Ambre et Sirius, tandis que Rogue et Harry s'éloignait. Quand ils furent au cachot du professeur, Harry ferma la porte à double tour.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris? Demanda-t-il, de sa voix glaciale.  
  
-Comment faire pour maîtriser les pouvoirs de ceci! Répondit Harry, en soulevant sa manche.  
  
Rogue eut un mouvement de recule et se mit la main sur le bouche. La marque des ténèbres était apparue sur son bras. Rogue était abasourdi et plus pâle que d'habitude.  
  
-Po...Potter! Comment se fait-il que...., bafouilla t-il. Vous! Vous l'avez vaincu, vous ne pouvez pas être un mangemort! C'est impossible!  
  
-Comment fait-on pour que ses pouvoirs s'estompent? Répéta Harry, impatient.  
  
-Qui vous a dit de vous adresser à moi, Potter? Demanda Rogue, soudain tremblant. Vous n'êtes pas...  
  
-Non! Je ne suis pas Voldemort, ni même un mangemort! Et c'est la pensine du professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a dit, vous êtes un ancien mangemort!  
  
-Dites moi, comment vous avez eu cette marque? Continua t-il, inquiet. Je vous aiderais en fonction de votre réponse!  
  
Harry commençait à perdre patience, mais se retint et lui avoua ce qui c'était passé avec Voldemort. Rogue l'écouta, quelque peu terrifié.  
  
-Je comprends, il vous l'a donné sans votre accord. Dans ce cas, sachez que vous avez un mois pour l'enlever, passé ce délai, elle restera à vie. Je vous conseille d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, elle pourra vous aider.  
  
-Donc, je peux la garder jusqu'au mois prochain! Confirma Harry.  
  
-Oui, mais vous y tenez vraiment? Demanda Rogue, inquiet.  
  
-Surtout ne dites rien à personne, vraiment personne! Répliqua Harry, en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
-Pour que je me fasse tirer les oreilles par votre tante! Ironisa Rogue. Non merci, ceci reste nous, mais n'oubliez pas de la faire enlever!  
  
Harry, pour la première fois sourire aimablement au professeur, et partit. Il était sur le chemin de la grande salle, quand il croisa Rachel qui paraissait folle d'inquiétude.  
  
-Ah Harry! Tu n'aurais pas vu Remus? Il n'a pas prit sa potion, il doit la prendre maintenant!  
  
-Heu...Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il doit être avec Sirius, enfin je suppose! Répondit Harry, en continuant son chemin.  
  
La salle était occupée par plusieurs personnes, dont Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry! S'exclama Ron, qui était assis à une table. J'ai appris ce qui c'est passé! Ils ont failli arrêter Ambre!  
  
Hermione était elle aussi à la table, mais ne disait rien. Rogue arriva un peu plus tard, le visage encore maladif. Fleur se précipita sur lui pour l'aider et s'occuper un peu de lui.  
  
-Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas? L'interrogea Ron.  
  
En effet, Harry ne prêtait aucun intérêt à Ron, et fixait Rogue pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Harry tendit le bras pour attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille, et laissa paraître un trait fin de la tête de mort. Remus qui s'approchait l'aperçut.  
  
-Harry! Je peux te parler deux minutes? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Bbah, bafouilla t-il. Bien sûr! Remus, il y a Rachel qui te cherche partout pour que tu prennes ta potion, dit-il, pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Je viens juste de la prendre, suis moi, s'il te plaît!  
  
Harry se leva et suivit Lupin, qui le conduisait vers une classe isolée.  
  
-Montre ton bras! Demanda t-il.  
  
Harry tira sur sa manche et découvrit son bras. La tête était moins noir qu'avant, mais elle lui picotait, plus que sa cicatrice qui, elle n'avait rien.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Harry? Interrogea Lupin, sans comprendre.  
  
-Ce qui fallait! Répondit simplement Harry.  
  
-Non! Harry, je vais devoir en parler à Sirius! Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais c'est comme ça!  
  
-Ne dites rien à Dumbledore! Surtout ne lui dites rien! Supplia Harry, d'une voix lasse.  
  
-Je vais le dire à Sirius, mais pour Dumbledore, je ne peux rien te promettre.  
  
Harry leva la tête et laissa voir une larme qui coulait sur son visage.  
  
-Je ne dirait rien à Dumbledore, reprit Lupin. Tu es sur que ça va, Harry?  
  
-Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi! Je vais bien et je vais régler ce problème, réponda t-il, en montrant la marque.  
  
-C'est vrai, tu es assez grand pour régler tes problèmes toi même! Je te laisse, on se reverra plus tard!  
  
Quand Lupin partit, Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et se mit à pleurer, comme jamais. Une demi heure après, Sirius arriva dans la classe; son filleul était toujours là et il s'approcha de lui, l'air essoufflé et furieux.  
  
-Harry, comment as tu pu accepter la proposition de Voldemort?  
  
-Sirius, je ne voulais pas! S'écria Harry, en pleurant. Je regardais dans la pensine et il m'a fait cette marque sans me demander mon avis! Je ne suis pas un mangemort, dit-il, en éclatant en sanglot.  
  
Sirius le prit dans ses bras, pour le consoler.  
  
-Nous allons aller à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh pourra peut-être te l'enlever!  
  
Ils descendirent ensemble, Remus les attendaient à l'infirmerie.  
  
-J'ai prévenu Mme Pomfresh, elle prépare le nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle regarda Harry d'un air triste.  
  
-Décidément mon garçon, vous en voyez de toutes les couleurs!  
  
Harry se déshabilla et s'installa sur un des lits. Mme Pomfresh lui appliqua une potion sur le bras. La potion lui fit tellement de mal, qu'il perdit connaissance. Il dû rester plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione venaient le voir le plus souvent, que leur emploi du temps leur permettaient. Harry ne leur avait rien dit au sujet de la marque, et trouva un bon prétexte pour être dans un tel état. Car durant cinq jours, Harry avait subi une vraie torture pour que la marque des ténèbres se décide à disparaître. Lorsqu'il pu enfin retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor, il constata que Hermione ne lâchait pas Ron, sur les révisions pour leurs B.U.S.E; bien que Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que les examens étaient dans huit mois, il suivait attentivement les explications sur certains sujets. 


	21. Chapitre 21Est ce vraiment Harry Potter

Sirie : si tu veux la suite, je suis d'accord, Mais c'est pas la peine d'utiliser les menaces avec moi ! ceci devrait te contenter quelque peu !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 21 Est ce vraiment Harry Potter ?  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Harry fut convoqué chez Dumbledore, il l'attendait dans son bureau et faisait les cent pas. Harry redoutait que Rogue, Sirius ou Lupin ne lui ait dit pour la marque. Elle était estompée, mais il gardait encore une fine marque grisâtre, qui allait bientôt partir. Dumbledore s'arrêta quand il vit Harry.  
  
-Ha! Tu es là! Je t'attendais, dit Dumbledore d'une voix légèrement tendue.  
  
-Oui? Demanda Harry, pour qu'il en vienne de suite au but de la conversation.  
  
-Je t'ai convoqué pour te dire...  
  
Harry retint son souffle. "Pitié que ce ne soit pas pour la marque, pitié que ce ne soit pas pour la marque!" se disait-il.  
  
-...Que Voldemort risquait de bientôt revenir te voir. Tu ne dois tomber, en aucun cas, dans ses pièges, Harry! Harry se détendit, Dumbledore ne savait rien.  
  
-Oui, professeur! Je vous promets de ne pas me faire avoir! Je le connais assez bien maintenant, il n'arrête pas de me tendre des pièges depuis mon arrivée! Mentit Harry.  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit et lui fit signe de partir.  
  
-Tu as cours de Défense contre les forces du mal! Dépêche toi, dit-il, la voix beaucoup plus claironnante.  
  
Harry disparut dans le couloir en courant. Il allait être en retard à son premier cours, de Défense contre les forces du mal, depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Il arriva en courant, jusqu'à la tour Est, où se déroulait le cours. Il s'éclaircissa la gorge et frappa 3 coups à la porte.  
  
-Entré! S'exclama Sirius  
  
-Désolé pour mon retard, le directeur ...  
  
-Ce n'est rien, assis toi.  
  
Sirius fuyait son regard, il avait l'air très malheureux et Remus n'était pas présent. Harry s'assit entre Ron et Hermione, ces derniers s'étaient réconciliés depuis que Harry était encore aller faire un séjour à l'infirmerie.  
  
-Comme je le disais, il y a trois secondes, le sortilège de blocage est un art complexe. Il peut bloquer des sortilèges puissants si l'esprit en à la volonté.  
  
-Harry, murmura Hermione. Je suis allé m'excuser auprès de ta tante pour...pour ce que j'ai fait.  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi...  
  
-Hum....  
  
-Nous aussi on s'inquiète, rajouta Ron.  
  
-Oui, continua Hermione. Et tu ne nous dit rien.  
  
-On ne peut pas t'aider? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Ecouté tous les deux. J'apprécie sincèrement votre attention pour moi, mais je m'en sors très bien seul.  
  
Cela fit taire Hermione et Ron. Le cours suivant, était celui de Mme Trelawney. Harry et Ron traînèrent les pieds, alors que Lavande et Parvati, elles, couraient et enjambaient les marches de 4 en 4. Harry s'écroula sur un pouf au côté de Ron, cette fois, il ne s'endormirait pas. Ron lui avait promis de le giflait s'il commençait à papillotait des yeux. Le professeur circulait entre les poufs et lançait des regards désespérés à Harry. Sa mine, de chien battu, exaspérait Harry, et il lui fit bien comprendre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui va encore m'arriver? Demanda Harry au professeur qui s'approchait.  
  
-Heu...Je ne peux pas le dire devant tout le monde, tu viendras me voir après le cours, de toute façon, c'est le déjeuner! Dit-elle, précipitamment en fuyant à tout prix, le regard de Harry et celui des élèves intrigués.  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus, il se demandait si elle l'avait remarqué; car la marque des ténèbres pouvait se voir rapidement, comme l'incident avec le pichet, et quand il levait la main.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a vu à ton avis? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Rien! Encore un truc inventé pour faire croire à ses dons, répliqua Harry, plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Le cours passa rapidement, plus rapidement que Harry ne le souhaitait. Tandis que les élèves sortaient de la classe, en courant à moitié, le professeur Trelawney s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Mon garçon, mon troisième oeil a vu que le seigneur des Ténèbres prenait possession de votre corps! Dit elle, la voix tremblante.  
  
-Je le saurais, s'il voulait faire quoi que ce soit! J'ai une cicatrice qui me sert de signe d'alarme! Répliqua Harry, en tournant les talons et se précipita pour sortir.  
  
Lavande et Pavarti était derrière la trappe et apparemment elles avaient tout entendu.  
  
-Ca va Harry? Demanda, timidement, Pavarti. Tu sais le professeur ne se trompe jamais!  
  
Harry poussa un profond soupir, qui ne cachait pas son exaspération, et les poussa pour se frayer un chemin entre elles. Il marchait, sans savoir où aller, car avancer était l'essentiel. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la salle de Mme Trelawney, et également de ses amis. Il marchait sans s'arrêter, car s'il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu'il allait s'évanouir, il devait bouger. Pourquoi s'était-il, encore, mis dans le pétrin? Pourquoi voulait il en savoir plus, et demander à Voldemort, alors qu'il était si facile de demander? Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas un autre? Harry stoppa sa course, le souffle court. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Parler franchement au professeur Dumbledore, il devait lui dire la vérité! Il arriva au passage, grimpa l'escalier et il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque des voix retentirent.  
  
-Non, professeur! Harry veut savoir, il faut lui dire! Sinon, il va chercher seul, en s'attirant des ennuis, il faut lui dire la vérité! Ou sinon, je le ferais!  
  
-Remus, calmez vous!  
  
-Non, professeur! Pas temps que ce problème ne sera réglé!  
  
-Voyons ...  
  
Harry choisit de frapper et d'entrer, à ce moment.  
  
-C'est du jolie! S'exclama Harry, en lançant un regard de dégoût à Lupin.  
  
-Je comptais vous dire quelques mots, mais je crois que ce que j'ai entendu me suffit!  
  
Harry réouvrit la porte et partit. Pourquoi Lupin l'avait t-il trahi? Harry ne cessait de se poser cette question. Il lui avait promis, il ne devait en aucun cas lui dire autre chose. Peut être pourrait-il parler à Sirius, mais non, il dirait tout à Lupin.  
  
-Et puis zut! S'écria Harry, en plein couloir.  
  
Un groupe de fille, qui traînait dans le couloir, se retourna et le regarda bizarrement. Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continuait à marcher, d'un pas rapide, vers la grande salle. Hermione et Ron s'y trouvaient, mais également Sirius, Rogue, McGonagall, et d'autres professeurs.  
  
-Tu viens Harry, on t'a gardé une place! Dit Hermione.  
  
Harry ne se retourna pas et traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, sous les regards intrigués des élèves en train de manger. Il se dirigea vers Sirius, qui était en train de manger.  
  
-Tu savais tout! Tu savais que Lupin allait le dire, c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais! Rugit Harry.  
  
Il avait rugit devant la moitié des professeur, mais ça l'inquiétait le moins du monde.  
  
-Heu....c'était pour ton bien. Harry! Balbutia-t-il.  
  
-Non, et tu le sais! Lupin le savait encore mieux que toi! Suis moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire!  
  
Il tira Sirius par le bras et le traîna, hors de la grande Salle, dans une petite salle de classe.  
  
-Harry, je...., continua Sirius.  
  
-Tu rien du tout! A croire que toi, et Lupin, ne savez pas réfléchir! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que Voldemort ma dit! Tu ne sais presque rien, je n'ai dit que ce que j'ai vu la première fois, que je l'ai rencontré!  
  
-Tu l'as vu une autre fois? L'interrogea Sirius, d'un ton un peu plus sec qui montrait qu'il avait reprit confiance en lui.  
  
-Oui, et je vais te dire pourquoi je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore sache pour la marque! Je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai vu, continua Harry.  
  
Sirius ne répondit rien, mais il laissait comprendre qu'il voulait savoir.  
  
-Il m'a montré tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait. Comment il m'a prit, dés que mes parents sont morts! Comment ça se fait qu'il soit venu si tôt? Et bien moi, je vais te le dire comment ça se fait, il était à côté! Il aurait pu rivaliser contre Voldemort, mais il a laissé mes parents se faire tuer, il aurait peut être voulu que je meure, mais finalement, il a préféré me prendre et me modeler. Comme ça, je pourrais l'aider, il est très malin, très malin! Continua-t-il d'une voix forte.  
  
-Harry! Remus.... Il... Reprit Sirius.  
  
-Ah oui! Je l'avais oublié lui! Et bien tu peux lui dire que je ne lui reparlerais plus jamais! Et si tu t'aventure à lui dire un mot de tout cela, ou à Dumbledore, ou même qui que ce soit tu auras droit à la même chose! Dit Harry, en sortant en trombe de la classe.  
  
Il revint dans la grande salle, où personne ne fit attention qu'il était là. Il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione et mangea.  
  
-Heu...Harry! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda timidement Hermione.  
  
Harry la regarda, mais ne lui répondit rien et continua à manger son ragoût. Il leva le bras pour que sa manche ne tombe pas dans la sauce. Mais par mégarde, il avait oublié que la marque allait se voir. Hermione, qui fixait Harry, la remarqua. Harry ne voulant pas qu'elle fasse une remarque, se fit pousser des crocs pour lui dire de se taire, mais ça ne lui fit rien.  
  
-AU SECOURS! C'EST UN MANGEMORT!!! CE N'EST PAS HARRY!!! C'EST UN MANGEMORT!!!  
  
Ron, qui buvait, fit tomber son gobelet de jus de citrouille. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Hermione était debout, et avait l'air totalement affolée. Harry exaspéré se prit le visage dans les mains. McGonagall suivit de Rogue accoururent. Le professeur McGonagall fit en sorte que Harry se lève pour examiner son bras. Elle poussa un petit cri d'effroi, et tira Harry loin de tout le monde, suivit de près par Rogue, qui regardait Harry avec insistance. Elle le traîna le long de plusieurs couloirs, Harry savait parfaitement où elle le conduisait, au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Mr le directeur, un mangemort a pris la place de Mr Potter! Expliqua t- elle, en entrant dans le bureau. Dumbledore, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle en fit tomber ses lunettes par terre, qui d'ailleurs se cassa sous le choc.  
  
-Installez le sur la chaise! Déclara t-il, en prenant une voix pleine d'assurance.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall fit asseoir Harry, qui se retrouva aussitôt ligoté. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Qu'avez vous fait de Harry Potter? Demanda t-il calmement.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, mais il regarda Dumbledore avec plus de haine, il avait une petite idée derrière la tête.  
  
-Nous saurons tôt où tard qui vous êtes! L'effet de votre polynectar va diminuer! Déclara Dumbledore.  
  
-Et qui vous dit que je ne viens pas de le prendre! Répondit Harry, sur un ton de défi.  
  
Dumbledore ne dit rien, mais tourna autour de lui, sous les regards de McGonagall et Rogue.  
  
-Où est Harry Potter? Répéta-t-il.  
  
-Il est mort! Mon maître l'a attrapé et l'a tué! Répondit Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi êtes vous là? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Pour les pouvoirs que sa tante garde! Mon maître les veut, mentit Harry.  
  
Chaque fois qu'il disait "mon maître", un picotement se faisait à son bras. Et la douleur que lui infligeait sa cicatrice, le torturait. Il fut alors pris de spasmes, et ce fut le trou noir. Harry avait l'impression de flotter dans un rêve, qui virait au cauchemar, il entendait des voix, ainsi un rire glacial, celui de Voldemort! Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien, à part cette marque qui signifiait tout! Il la voyait; elle était très nette, cette marque qui représentait une tête de mort, avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche. Harry se retourna, il sentait une présence; et ce rire, dont le son s'amplifiait, et qui lui cassait les tympans. Puis il entendit les pleurs d'un bébé, cela provenait d'une maison non loin, où Voldemort venait encore de frapper pour prouver sa force.  
  
-Harry, Harry réveille toi!  
  
Dumbledore et Sirius s'étaient rapprochés de lui  
  
-Harry, que s'est-il passé?  
  
Mais Harry ne pu répondre, il ne le savait pas lui même. Il avait le regard vague car les cris de l'enfant auraient pu être les siens! Harry avait l'horrible impression d'avoir revécu cette nuit où Voldemort l'avait attaqué, ainsi que ses parent, et cela paraissait si réel.  
  
-Harry, pendant ton sommeil, tu as dis des choses horribles !  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?  
  
-On aurait dit qu'il parlait à ta place!  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Redemanda Harry.  
  
-Tu as dis que..., commença Sirius.  
  
-Mais dites moi à la fin! S'emporta Harry.  
  
-Tu as dit que ton maître te délivrerait, raconta Dumbledore dans un murmure impressionnant. Et qu'il recommencerait, comme avant car il est plus puissant que jamais. Tu as également dit qu'il commençait à percer les mystères de l'immortalité.  
  
-Et pleins trucs de ce genre, continua Sirius.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
-Harry qu'as tu fais? Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, commença Dumbledore d'un ton plein de reproche.  
  
Harry était bien décidé cette fois, à avoir la vérité.  
  
-Je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité parce que je ne vous fais plus confiance !  
  
Dumbledore sursauta.  
  
-Ha...Harry... Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Vous ne m'avez pas dit la vérité, alors je l'ai demandé à Voldemort! Hurla Harry. Et c'est votre faute, si maintenant j'ai la marque des ténèbres sur le bras!  
  
Il releva sa manche pour découvrir la tête de mort.  
  
-Je ne l'aurais pas si vous m'aviez dit la vérité! Cria Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Vous pouvez peut être vous rattraper en me disant pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Pourquoi voulez vous que je meure? Pourquoi vous voulez MES pouvoirs? Dumbledore et Sirius étaient silencieux; Harry, la gorge en feu, mit sa tête dans ses mains, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Dumbledore s'assit près de lui.  
  
-Harry y est peut être vrai que je dois te dire la vérité, même si elle est dure à admettre. Sirius vous pourrez également écouter si vous le voulez...  
  
-Attendez! S'écria Harry, comment puis je être sûr que vous dites la vérité?  
  
-Je vais prendre du sérum... cela te convient? Harry hocha la tête. Le vieux directeur alla chercher une fiole, dont le contenu paraissait clair, d'ailleurs trop clair pour être du Véritasérum. Harry le remarqua, mais se dit que c'était à cause des doutes, et qu'il voyait tout de travers.  
  
-Pose lui des question, Harry, demanda Sirius  
  
-Pourquoi avais vous envoyé Fumseck devant les mangemort? Demanda Harry. C'est un souvenir de la pensine de Voldemort, je n'ai hélas pas pu voir la fin, puisqu'il a profité de mon inattention pour me mettre cette marque ! Je veux connaître les vrais raisons  
  
-J'ai envoyé Fumseck devant les mangemorts pour les distraire, et qu'il ne me voit pas entrer chez tes parents. Répondit Dumbledore  
  
-MENSONGES! S'écria Harry. J'ai vu cette pensée en entier, et je me suis approché de vous pour entendre ce que vous disiez à Fumseck! Et vous vouliez attirer l'attention vers la maison de mes parents!  
  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Harry tourna les talons, mais une main lui attrapa le bras, Sirius l'avait attrapé et le tirait hors de la pièce dans un couloir étroit.  
  
-Lâche moi Sirius! Répliqua Harry  
  
-Tu ne vas pas recommencer comme pour les vacances! Dumbledore te ment sûrement pour te protéger! Répondit Sirius, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-C'est toi qui lui a dit? Demanda Harry, la voix tremblante de rage  
  
Sirius baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas répondre.  
  
-Remus! Dit Harry. Toujours et encore lui! Dire que je lui faisais confiance!  
  
Harry s'éloigna un peu dans le couloir, mais il s'écroula par terre avec une affreuse douleur au bras. La marque réapparaissait. Sirius se précipita pour lui venir en aide, il l'aida à se redresser. Il remarqua avec effroi que la manche de la robe de son filleul prenait feu, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la marque des Ténèbres.  
  
-Harry! Harry, ton bras.  
  
Mais Harry n'entendait plus rien, il venait de s'évanouir. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il reconnut aussitôt le lieu où il se trouvait, pour y avoir passer plus de temps qu'un élève normal. Mme Pomfresh était en train d'examiner son bras, mais quel bras !? Il eut vite fait de se rendre compte que son bras n'était plus là.  
  
-Messieurs, il se réveille, dit la voix lointaine de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Harry, comment te sens tu ? La voix semblait être à des centaines de kilomètres. Il reçu une gifle, et l'effet fut instantané, la douleur fit descendre Harry de son petit nuage.  
  
-Et maintenant mon garçon, ça va? demanda la voix de Mme Pomfresh bien plus près  
  
-Euh...Ouais, ouais, murmura Harry encore étourdis.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ouais.  
  
-Non, on dit oui, pas ouais.  
  
-Ca ira Madame, il est sonné! Réprimanda une voix qui semblait être celle de Sirius.  
  
-Sirius...Sirius?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Je ne sens plus le bras où il y a la marque.  
  
-C'est normal, Harry. Répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas normal, répliqua Harry.  
  
-Non, en effet, Potter, ce n'est pas normal! Répliqua Maugrey. On vous a, tout simplement, coupé le bras.  
  
Harry se redressa mais fut vite recouché par les bras de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?  
  
-Non pas du tout, elle serait de mauvais goût, sinon!  
  
-Mais, vous allez me le faire repousser, n'est ce pas? Hein, vous n'allez pas me laisser comme ça ?  
  
Ambre prit la parole, Harry ne l'avait pas beaucoup entendu ces dernier temps, elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleurée durant des semaines et des semaines.  
  
-Non, nous allons te les faire repoussé, comme quand tes os ont disparut, il faudra également refaire la peau.  
  
-Mais, ça va prendre des mois!  
  
-Non, seulement quelques jours.  
  
-Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, renchérit Sirius.  
  
-Décidément, cette année je passe toutes mes nuits à l'infirmerie! Ca devient gênant!  
  
Il soupira une dernière fois puis ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas fini de souffrir. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendormit, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on voulait lui faire avaler quelque chose, qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut aussitôt le flacon de poussos, qu'il avait bu lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Il voulut repousser le flacon, que Mme Pomfresh tenait, mais elle eut le dernier mot et lui fit avaler la potion. La douleur était immense, il sentait les os pousser sur la peau. Il s'évanoui pour de bon sous le douleur. La nuit fut horrible, autant que les cauchemars qui accompagnaient sa guérison. Le lendemain, il avait tant transpiré que le lit était trempé. Le soleil cognait contre la vitre, Harry attrapa ses lunettes. Il y avait les professeurs Maugrey et Rogue près de lui.  
  
-Harry! Ça va? demanda Maugrey.  
  
-Mmmm! répondit Harry encore un peu étourdit.  
  
Rogue ne tenait pas à s'approcher, et regardait de loin.  
  
-Ton bras a repoussé! Rassura Maugrey. Et tu n'as plus la marque.  
  
Harry observa et à son grand soulagement il n'y avait plus trace de la marque. Fleur entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-Severus, Je n'arrive pas à tenir les élèves, les Serpentards sont ignobles avec moi. Rachel a pris sa journée, et je suis toute seule à m'occuper de ses monstres ! Lança t-elle.  
  
Rogue partit avec Fleur, le brouhaha de la classe résonnait dans le couloir et arrivait jusque dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-Tu vas devoir retourner à ta tour, Harry! Déclara Maugrey. Tu vas te reposer un peu, à moins que tu n'aies pas sommeil, tu peux te promener dans le château, mais pas n'importe où!  
  
Puis il prit congé, laissant Harry s'habiller, ce qu'il fit difficilement, tout comme se lever, car son bras était encore raide. Il décida d'aller s'entraîner, pour pouvoir de nouveau l'utiliser. Il sortit et essaya de trouver une salle de classe vide. Il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs couloirs, lorsqu'il entendit des voix, et elles ne semblaient pas expliquer un cours, ni poser des questions dessus, c'était plutôt des reproches mêlés à des sanglots. Il s'approcha et reconnut aussitôt la voix de Lupin.  
  
-Mais non, Ambre, Harry ne te déteste pas.  
  
-Oh que si ! répondit Ambre, entre deux sanglot. Il me regarde comme si j'était une bête sauvage, comme ...comme si je ...comme si j'était la responsable de tout!  
  
-Non ! Si Harry était là, il te dirait que c'est faux!  
  
-Il ne le dirait pas sincèrement, juste pour me faire plaisir.  
  
-Ambre, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.  
  
-Et Sirius.... il ... il est très inquiet...il ...il ...me l'a dit qu'il ressentait pareil... Harry lui parle... méchamment... il ...il ...ne le re...reconnaît plus... Ambre éclata dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.  
  
-C'est moi, qu'il hait le plus. Déclara Remus. Je voulais que Dumbledore lui dise la vérité, puisqu'il la voulait, et il a cru que je l'avais trahi.  
  
Harry décida de regagner le dortoir. Il en avait assez, il faisait du mal à tous ceux qui l'aimait, même s'il voulait les protéger. Demain il s'excuserait au près de tout le monde, Ambre, Remus et Sirius en particulier, mais il ne devait en aucun cas leur dire qu'il avait entendu cette conversation. En allant au dortoir, il commença à se demander qui croire, Voldemort qui lui disait que Dumledore le trahissait, ou Dumbledore qui ne disait pas ce que Harry voulait entendre. En arrivant dans la tour des Gryffondor, il se décida à faire demi-tour, il devait parler à son parrain, il alla, cependant, dans sa chambre pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry espérait ne pas tomber sur Maugrey, mais par chance il trouva directement Sirius, en conversation avec Remus.  
  
-Remus, il faut convaincre Dumbledore de lui dire la vérité, sinon il se ralliera à Voldemort, et il risque fort d'y aller. A ces derniers mots, Harry retira sa cape, les deux professeurs firent un sursaut en le voyant apparaître ainsi.  
  
-Harry! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
-Il ne maîtrise pas ses pulsions, dit Remus, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Je voulais vous parler, coupa Harry.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-C'est très important !  
  
-Tu veux que l'on refasse une bulle?  
  
-Non ce n'est pas nécessaire. Harry s'éclairci la gorge.  
  
-Je voulais m'excuser.  
  
-T'excuser? De quoi? Tu n'as rien fait! Protesta Sirius.  
  
-Si justement, tout tourne autour de moi, vous essayez de m'aider, mais je vous complique la vie.  
  
-Mais non, Harry.  
  
-Si, Remus! Vous êtes aller demander à Dumbledore de me dire la vérité, et moi j'ai cru que vous m'aviez trahi. Harry faillit rugir de rage contre lui même, mais il se retint, à son grand soulagement, il constatait qu'il commençait à se maîtriser.  
  
-Je suis trop faible, Voldemort va m'avoir facilement, se résigna t-il à dire.  
  
-Non Harry! Affirma Remus. Ça c'est faux, car à l'heure qu'il est, tu aurais très bien pu être avec lui, mais tu es avec nous, ce qui prouve que tu résiste bien.  
  
Harry fut très touché et il sauta dans les bras des deux sorciers.  
  
-Merci à tout les deux, je vais aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione, maintenant.  
  
-Harry, fait moi plaisir et ne surgit plus que tu l'as fait, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque, ironisa Sirius.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire, sans lui répondre et repartit pour la tour des Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, Harry se dit qu'il devait absolument contrôler ses pouvoirs, tout comme ses pulsions, Un travail très dure en perspective ! Mais Voldemort et Dumbledore n'auraient aucune chance. Il devait pour le moment rester dans le camp de Dumbledore, c'était plus sûr. Mais quand il serait près, il sera neutre. Oui, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire! Harry passa tout le reste de l'après midi avec Ron et Hermione, il devait retrouver toute l'aisance de son bras, aussi, ils s'entraînèrent à s'envoyer des sorts de blocages. Ce fut moins dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Hermione arrivait sans difficultés à manier les sorts, mais décida d'arrêter quand Harry lui lança un sortilège de jambencoton. Ron se débrouillait bien aussi, mais commença à en avoir marre d'être la cible de son ami, Harry était assez fier de lui, il avait réussi à bloquer un sortilège de stupéfixion du premier coup. Quand ils allèrent manger, ils rencontrèrent Ambre, Harry fit ses excuses, ce qui provoqua une autre crise de larmes chez sa tante.  
  
-Excuse moi, Harry. Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis quelques temps, expliqua t-elle. Je vais aller me reposer, si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher.  
  
Après le déjeuner, il décida d'aller se promener seul dans les couloirs, il avait rassuré Hermione et Ron qu'il voulait simplement réfléchir. C'est ainsi qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées, en errant au hasard, il regardait le bout de son pied, ce qui l'empêcha de voir Malefoy. Lui aussi devait être dans ses pensées, car ils se heurtèrent de plein fouet.  
  
-Potter, regarde où tu marches! Aboya t-il, méchamment. T'es myope ou quoi?  
  
-Et bien oui, je suis myope, mais tu dois l'être autant que moi pour ne pas m'avoir vu ! Déclara t-il, en riant. Et d'ailleurs, je cherchais justement quelqu'un pour essayer un sortilège, murmura t-il méchamment en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Malefoy fit un pas en arrière, et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu vas avoir des ennuis, Potter! De gros ennuis! Dit-il de sa voix moqueuse.  
  
-Tu crois? Répondit-il, avec un ton de défi.  
  
-Oui, regarde qui arrive! s'exclama Drago, en faisant signe de tête vers Harry.  
  
En effet, Rogue arrivait de sa démarche habituelle, faisant tourbillonner sa robe derrière lui.  
  
-Mr Malefoy, laissez Potter tranquille! Dit-il.  
  
Drago paraissait effaré, il ne se doutait pour le moins du monde de la réaction de Rogue.  
  
-Mais! Potter me menaçait, expliqua t-il en montrant la baguette de Harry.  
  
-Mr Potter est fatigué, il ne faut pas le provoquer, sinon vous aurez une retenu Malefoy! Continua Rogue.  
  
Harry se sentit soudain léger, il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas voler. Rogue fit demi tour, laissant Malefoy bouche bée.  
  
-Ferme la bouche Malefoy, tu vas avaler une mouche, ironisa Harry.  
  
-Potter, tu vas me le payer ! Déclara Drago, en grinçant des dents.  
  
-Harry! Cria une voix, derrière lui.  
  
C'était Hermione qui accourait avec Ron.  
  
-Tiens ! Miss sang-de-bourbe vient à ton secours!  
  
Hermione le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouse de dragon sur son chemin.  
  
-Oh, mister fouine!  
  
Malefoy rosit de rage.  
  
-Cette fois, il n'y a personne pour vous sauver!  
  
Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, murmura une formule, et lança le sort contre Harry, qui se fut soulever par une force invisible, la tête en bas, il se mit a réfléchir très vite. Hermione pris aussitôt sa baguette, tout comme Ron.  
  
-C'est le même sortilège que les mangemorts ont utilisés à la coupe du monde de Quidditch! S'écria Ron, tout d'un seul coup.  
  
Cela signifie que Drago connaissait les sortilège mangemort, et donc de magie noire. Harry essaya de se rappeler des cours particuliers qu'il avait suivit avec Ambre et les autres. Il se rappela d'un contre sort contre celui-ci, et le lança. Malefoy jeta un sort sur Hermione, mais celle-ci lança un sort de protection. Elle et ses deux amis se retrouvèrent dans une bulle, Harry avait réussi à annuler le sort, et se préparait à riposter. La bulle qui les entourait, éclata, mais il était trop tard pour attaquer, Malefoy était déjà loin d'eux.  
  
-C'est....C'est un mangemort ?! Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Mais non, on aurait vu la marque, comme la mienne, elle s'est très vite repéré.  
  
Harry se plaqua les mains contre la bouche en espérant que ses paroles rentrent et qu'elles ne sortent plus jamais.  
  
-C'était donc toi! Avec...avec la marque! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Ron était bien trop choqué pour répondre, il resta là les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il avait était stupéfixé. Harry ne répondit rien, car il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis.  
  
-Oui, mais je ne voulais pas, il me l'a mise sans mon accord, je ne m'y attendais pas! Finit-il par dire.  
  
Hermione le regardait, et partit en pleurant vers le dortoir des filles, tandis que Ron évitait à présent son regard.  
  
-Ron, je n'avais pas le choix! Tu me crois, je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit! dit précipitamment Harry.  
  
Ron ne répondit rien, et partit à son tour. Harry se frappa la tête contre le mur, il se faisait mal, mais c'était là le moindre de ses soucis, une petite main l'éloigna du mur.  
  
-Harry Potter ne doit pas se faire mal! Couina une voix.  
  
-Dobby ?  
  
Harry louchait étrangement.  
  
-Harry Potter ne doit pas se faire mal alors qu'il doit jouer contre la grande école de Salem!  
  
-Quoi? Mais, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda t-il, en reprenant ses esprits.  
  
-Dobby le sait monsieur!  
  
Harry remarqua que l'elfe n'avait pas tellement changé, il portait toujours des chaussettes différentes qui lui remontait jusqu'aux genoux. Il avait abandonné son cache théière pour un béret basque rouge. Il portait un short qui changeait de couleur suivant la lumière et le pull de Ron.  
  
-Dobby a suivi la scène, monsieur.  
  
-Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas peur de moi, maintenant?  
  
-Parce que Dobby croit Monsieur Harry Potter! Il sait pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait ça! Il sait pourquoi Harry Potter à fait ça, monsieur!  
  
-Dobby ! Tu n'as pas entendu ça de la bouche des professeurs quand même?  
  
-Non, Dobby a parlé avec sa seigneurie, et il est allé lire pour en savoir plus !  
  
-Dobby, tu n'es quand même pas allez voir Voldemort ?  
  
Dobby plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.  
  
-Monsieur ne prononcer pas son nom! Harry Potter ne doit pas prononcer son nom! Hurla t-il.  
  
-Non, d'accord, d'accord... Mais de qui parles tu alors, si ce n'est pas Vol...Heu...Tu-Sais-Qui?  
  
Dobby se calma.  
  
-C'est le grand Gryffondor qui l'a dit à Dobby! Et il l'a envoyé chercher Harry Potter! Pour lui parler a lui tout seul !  
  
Dobby prit la main de Harry, qui le suivit sans résister. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une tour, qu'il ne connaissait pas, Godric était là, assis dans un fauteuil et lui proposa un siège.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, je dois te parler, commença t-il à dire.  
  
-Bonjour Godric, ou devrais-je dire Fumseck! répliqua aussitôt Harry.  
  
-Depuis quand le sais tu ? Demanda t-il, étonné.  
  
-Assez longtemps, et je voudrais vous remercier pour tout l'aide que vous m'avez apporté durant ces années, je ne serais plus en vie si vous ne m'aviez pas pleurer sur mes blessures.  
  
-Je n'ai rien fait, comparé à toi, j'aurais voulu t'aider bien plus; mais je ne peux reprendre ma forme humaine que très peu de fois dans le mois.  
  
-Comment cela ?  
  
-Je suis mort, il y a bien des siècles, mais mon pouvoir de Ph?nix m'a permis de rester partiellement en vie, disons que mon pouvoir d'animagus a prit le dessus sur mon apparence humaine, lors de ma mort.  
  
-Je comprends, mais maintenant j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi Dobby m'a mené à vous et comment sait-il que je vais participer au tournoi de Quidditch contre l'école de Salem.  
  
-Dumbledore m'en a informé, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais te prévenir. Et si tu es là, c'est parce que j'ai à te parler au sujet de Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas te mentir, je ne connais pas ses réelles intentions pour ce qui te concerne ; ce que je sais, c'est qu'il veut tuer Voldemort, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres. Il serait temps que vous ayez une conversation entre vous au sujet de ton passé.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je veux encore faire confiance au professeur, il m'a utilisé, et mentit depuis que je suis ici.  
  
-Je dois reprendre ma forme de Ph?nix, Harry, dit-il en se levant. Le temps passe trop vite, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
Puis l'homme se transforma en oiseau de feu, et se plaça sur l'épaule de Harry, qui à son tour c'était levé, et allèrent ensemble vers le bureau du directeur. Cependant le jeune homme se dirigea vers les sous-sols, plus exactement vers le bureau du professeur Rogue, où il frappa à la porte ; et après avoir attendu une réponse, il y entra.  
  
-Professeur Rogue, j'aurais besoin de Véritasérum, dit-il calmement.  
  
Rogue le regarda très étonné par sa demande.  
  
-Et pour quelle raison vous donnerais-je cela ? Demanda t-il, froidement.  
  
-Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore, il me doit la vérité sur la mort de mes parents !  
  
Rogue de plus en plus étonné, ne lui posa plus de question, et lui donna ce qu'il voulait.  
  
-Je vous accompagne, il y a certains mystères sur leur mort qui me préoccupe, moi aussi.  
  
Harry sembla à son tour étonné par sa réponse, s'il avait refusé, il ne lui aurait sûrement rien donné. Le chemin paraissait bien plus long qu'à l'ordinaire, tant le silence était pesant.  
  
-Vous avez fait ami ami avec le Ph?nix du directeur ? Finit-il par demander.  
  
-Oui, c'est un ami précieux.  
  
Ce fut les seules paroles qu'ils s'échangèrent durant le trajet. L'antipathie, qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, était encore trop forte pour leur permettre de communiquer normalement. 


	22. Chapitre 22 Savoir se sacrifier

Chapitre 22 Savoir se sacrifier.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore, la porte était fermée mais on entendait une vive discussion se faire à l'intérieur.  
  
-Professeur, vous devez dire à Harry ce qui s'est passé, vous ne pouvez le lui cacher plus longtemps ! s'écria un homme. Ils reconnurent aussitôt la voix de Sirius.  
  
-Vous la devez, surenchérit une autre voix. Il s'agissait de Remus.  
  
-Le jeune Potter, ainsi que le professeur Rogue, sont derrière la porte, affirma une autre personne.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, Harry et Severus purent découvrir quand plus de Maugrey, Sirius et Remus, il avait Ambre et Rachel.  
  
-S'il doit me parler, c'est à moi seul, dit calmement Harry, en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le perchoir de Fumseck, où l'oiseau de Feu s'installa, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau, où un verre et une carafe d'eau se trouvaient.  
  
-Voila de quoi vous faire dire la vérité, assura t-il, en vers la potion dans le verre, et le tendit au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Bien, Harry, si tel est ton choix, répondit-il, en buvant.  
  
-Sortez, s'écria Harry, froidement.  
  
La couleur de ses yeux était en train de changer.  
  
-Il serait plus prudent d'attendre dehors, déclara Maugrey. Mr Potter a le droit d'être au courant avant nous, comme nous l'avons été bien souvent avant lui.  
  
Tout le monde sortit de la pièce, les laissant entre eux deux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lors de la mort de mes parents, demanda aussitôt Harry. Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé Fumseck.  
  
-Tes parents devaient mourir, rien n'aurait pu empêcher cela. Et si j'ai envoyé Fumseck, c'est pour que Voldemort soit seul contre tes parents.  
  
-Pour quelle raison devait-il être seul ?  
  
-En mourrant, ils allaient détruire le seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Tu n'aurais pas dû être là, et tu n'aurais jamais dû le vaincre.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu es un élu bien trop précieux, nous aurions dû t'enlever à tes parents dès ta naissance ; mais ils ont compris que tu étais en danger, et se sont enfui.  
  
-Vous avez sacrifié ma famille pour votre survie ? demanda t-il, froidement.  
  
-Notre ordre existe depuis le début de la magie, mais je n'ai pas sacrifié tes parents ; c'était leur destin de mourir ainsi.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je représente pour vous ? S'exclama Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience.  
  
-Tu as un potentiel hors du commun, je dois te protéger,...Tu ne dois pas aller du coté des forces du mal.  
  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il mentait, le visage de Dumbledore avait changé.  
  
-Vous avez pris soin de vous immuniser contre le véritasérum, c'est vraiment très intelligent de votre part ! s'exclama t-il. Je vais tenir compte de ce que vous m'avez dit, mais je vais découvrir la vérité par moi- même.  
  
Puis il fit demi-tour, furieux contre lui-même de s'être fait berné. En sortant, il croisa les autres qui l'attendaient.  
  
-Que t'a t-il dit? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Il m'a encore menti! Déclara t-il.  
  
-C'est impossible, il a pris du véritasérum, lança Rogue.  
  
-Votre potion a agi, mais pas aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. Il a pris un contre sérum!  
  
-Allons Potter, ne dites pas d'absurdité !  
  
-Je ne mens pas, moi!  
  
Puis Harry se détourna d'eux, son sang lui montait à la tête, il avait les idées qui s'embrouillaient. Lorsque Rachel le retint par le bras, avec une incroyable force; elle essaya de lui parler, mais Harry n'entendait plus rien, il voyait seulement ses lèvres bouger.  
  
-Laissez moi tranquille! Lâchez moi! Cria Harry.  
  
Il agrippa le bras de Rachel, de sa main libre. De longues griffes poussèrent à la place de ses ongles et se plantèrent dans le bras de la jeune femme. Harry en profita pour retirer son bras, où le sang se remit à circuler. Rachel se tenait le bras, ne laissant pas voir la plaie, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Remus se précipita sur elle.  
  
-Il faut aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il, en lançant un regard de fureur contre le garçon.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas, je...Je suis désolé ! Sanglota Harry, en s'enfuyant, comprenant qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Désolé...  
  
Il se dirigea en courant vers la réserve là où il avait rencontré Voldemort et sa pensine. Harry s'arrêta devant net devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, la pièce était bondée d'élève, dû à l'arrivée proche des élèves de l'école de Salem, dont ils voulaient avoir des renseignements. Impossible, pour lui d'aller jusqu'à la réserve sans se faire remarquer ; de plus Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire était à son poste, près à réprimander tous ceux qui voudrait entrer sans autorisation signée. Il se résigna, et se dirigea vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, quelques escaliers et couloirs plus loin. De là, il pourrait aller à la cabane hurlante, où il était presque sûr de pouvoir se retrouver seul. Harry y resta plusieurs heures, la tranquillité des lieux pour seule compagne. Comment avait-il pu faire subir ça à Rachel, bien qu'il ne l'a connaisse pas beaucoup, il savait qu'elle était de son coté, or ce qu'il lui avait fait, même lui ne pouvait se pardonner. La vérité semblait lui faire peur, Harry compris qu'il ne pourrait protéger personne s'il ne savait pas protéger les autres de lui même. Cela faisait bientôt 3 heures qu'il était là, et rien n'aurait pu le décider à partir, à part l'arrivée soudaine de son parrain.  
  
-Je savais bien que je trouverais là, lui dit-il. Harry, viens avec moi, Rachel ne va pas bien du tout!  
  
-Que... Qu'est ce qu'elle a?  
  
-Il semblerait que sous forme de Gryffon, tes griffes injectent un poison; et comme tu as blessé grièvement Rachel, ses plaies sont en train de s'infecter. Mme Pomfresh ne sait plus quoi faire! Tu dois venir avec moi, elle va t'examiner, avec Hagrid, pour savoir de quel poison il s'agit. Nous devons faire vite!  
  
Harry compris, à l'expression de son visage, que son parrain était très inquiet, et le suivit sans discuter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, Harry resta à l'entrée de celle- ci. Il regardait, comme figé, le spectacle irréel qui s'offrait a lui. Rachel était allongée sur un lit, elle était pris de spasmes et semblait souffrir énormément ; tandis que Remus restait à son chevet, les yeux pleins de larmes et impuissant face à ce mal. Il se retourna et lança à Harry un regard plein de reproche, puis s'occupa à nouveau de celle qu'il aimait, et qui allait de plus en plus mal.  
  
-Venez avec moi, Mr Potter, lui demanda Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Harry l'a suivi sans prononcer un seul mot, elle l'emmena dans une pièce à part, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait des instruments qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il n'avait aucune envie de voir utilisé sur lui.  
  
-Installe toi ici, Harry ! Lui demanda Hagrid.  
  
Le regard triste du demi géant regardait son jeune ami, il semblait lui demander des explications, Harry détourna son regard de lui. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté par son plus vieil ami.  
  
-Je. commença t-il. Je ne voulais pas, je me suis emporté,. comme d'habitude, je suis un bien grand danger pour tout le monde.  
  
-Je t'interdis de dire cela, Harry. Grogna Hagrid. Personne ne serait capable de prendre aussi bien les choses que toi, tu endure toutes les épreuves que l'ont t'impose ; Tu t'es mis en colère et celle-ci t'a aveuglé. Je te connais trop bien, Harry, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit si tu avais été dans ton état normal. Sirius m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé ses derniers jours, je comprends que ton esprit ne demande qu'un peu de paix.  
  
A ces mots, Harry ne put se retenir et fonda en sanglots dans les bras de son ami, Mme Pomfresh les regarda en souriant.  
  
-Et maintenant, Mr Potter, je dois vous examiner alors prenez la forme de votre animagi. Il s'exécuta sans le moindre mot, et posa, dans la main de Hagrid, sa patte poilue et sortit délicatement ses griffes.  
  
Après plusieurs examens, Mme Pomfresh l'autorisa à reprendre sa forme humaine, et allèrent ensemble rejoindre les autres, pour leur donner les résultats de l'examen. Remus s'était levé, plein d'espoir.  
  
-Ce n'est pas Mr Potter qui est responsable de son état, déclara t-elle, à la surprise générale.  
  
-Mais, alors pourquoi est elle dans cet état !?  
  
-Je ne saurais vous le dire, ce n'est peut être pas un poison! Peut être est ce un sorte d'allergie au Gryffon ou à autre chose.  
  
Remus ne pouvait croire cela, et retourna auprès de Rachel.  
  
-Il y a aucun moyen de la soigner? Demanda t-il, désespérer.  
  
-Si, je suis sur qu'il y a un moyen, et je vais m'y mettre dès maintenant! Déclara Mme Pomfresh, frustrée de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mr Potter, vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant.  
  
Hagrid le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et le laissa pour retourner dans sa cabane, espérant lui aussi trouver un moyen de guérir le professeur Warren. En remontant l'escalier, qui le menait vers la tour des Gryffondor, un doute assaillit Harry. N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'aider Rachel? Il changea de direction et alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ou plus précisément la réserve; à cette heure là, il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait personne, ce qui fut le cas. Curieusement, Harry ne vit pas Rusard faire sa ronde habituelle; ce qui lui permettait de chercher tranquillement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Nick-Quasi-sans-tête l'avait vu rentré, et que le fantôme avait décidé de faire diversion, pour empêcher le concierge ou Miss Teigne de surprendre son jeune ami, dans un endroit où il n'avait sans aucun doute droit d'aller. Harry resta près de 2h à chercher dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, aucun livre ne mentionnait un moyen pour conjurer le mauvais sort qui s'abattait sur le professeur Warren, et dont il se sentait responsable. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il était près de 22 heures ce qui expliquait la tranquillité des lieux. Cependant la solution n'était pas un moyen de guérison, car il s'agissait de donner sa force à un autre. Après avoir lu et relu les instructions, il prit de quoi écrire pour savoir quels ingrédients prendre et comment les préparer. Le sort était tout indiqué pour la situation actuelle, se dit-il, en sortant de la bibliothèque.  
  
Harry ne savait pas si c'était la bonne solution, mais il était décidé à tout faire pour la sauver, quitte à se sacrifier ; puisque le sort pouvait lui être fatal, quoi que plus pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver, d'après le livre, était qu'il risquait de graves lésions mentales. Cependant, Harry n'en pris pas compte puisqu'il était déjà un problème pour les autres lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Harry n'eut aucun problème pour se procurer ce dont il avait besoin, ce qui paraissait fort bizarre puisqu'il avait pénétré sans difficulté dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Comme si une force mystérieuse le rendait invisible, alors qu'il n'avait pas sa cape ; ainsi ses « forfaits » accomplis, il alla se réier dans le seul endroit du château où il savait que l'on ne le dérangerait pas, c'est-à-dire dans les toilettes des filles où Mimi Geignarde avait élu domicile après sa mort.  
  
-Qui est là ? Demanda le fantôme. Si vous venez.  
  
-C'est moi, Harry Potter, coupa t-il. J'ai besoin d'utiliser tes toilettes pour préparer quelque une potion, alors s'il te plaît, Mimi, ne viens pas me déranger.  
  
Le fantôme de la jeune fille passa à travers de la porte et alla le rejoindre.  
  
-Quelle potion dois tu préparer? Lui demanda t-elle, à la grande surprise de Harry.  
  
Il est vrai que depuis que Harry était plus ou moins entré dans sa vie de fantôme, la jeune fille appréciait énormément Harry, et aurait bien voulu qu'il meure lors de sa deuxième année d'étude, cela même où il avait rencontré Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort.  
  
-J'ai blessé une personne qui m'est chère, et je dois la sauver, répondit- il. Serais-tu d'accord pour m'aider ?  
  
A ces mots, le fantôme semblait rougir, quoi il était très difficile de faire rougir un fantôme, où même de le voir. Seules les joues avaient légèrement rosies.  
  
-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
  
-Surveille l'entrée, et ne laisse entrer personne.  
  
-Entendu !  
  
Puis le fantôme se dirigea vers la porte, y passa la tête, puis se redressa et fit signe à Harry qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Lorsqu'enfin il sortit des toilettes, il était près d'une heure du matin, et il avait fini de préparer le potion; celle-là même qu'il tenait dans sa main, et qu'il avait mis dans une flasque. Il n'avait pu qu'à y mettre un dernier ingrédient, le plus important, Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où se trouvait à coup sûr ce dernier, pour que la potion gagne en puissance et devienne efficace. Il ne manquait plus qu'une partie de la personne qui allait bénéficier des pouvoirs de la potion, tout comme le Polynectar, Harry devra y mettre quelques mèches de cheveux du professeur Warren. Encore par chance, il trouva l'infirmerie vite, enfin presque puisque le professeur y était toujours, installée, immobile et pâle, sur un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie. Harry s'approcha d'elle, posa la flasque sur la table de chevet, saisi quelques mèches de la jeune femme et les découpa avec soin, à l'aide de ciseaux ; puis les ajouta à la potion. La réaction fut immédiate, un petit bruit sourd se fit ressentir, et il s'échappa de la flasque quelles flammes bleues, ainsi que de légères fumées blanches et noirs. Harry attendit quelques instant, comme il était indiqué dans le livre, puis approcha la bouteille des lèvres de Rachel et lui en fit boire quelques gorgées, prenant aussi soin de lever sa tête pour l'aider à boire.  
  
-Humhyachi ferit guerum ectumta incantatum, ombre glacée du vide, reviens du royaume des cieux, entre dans mon esprit et dans mon corps, aide moi à vaincre le maléfice qui me fait face, et donne mes pouvoirs à celle à qui le corps les quitte.  
  
Puis à son tour, il but ce qu'il restait dans la flasque, il la reposa sur la table, et attendit. Mais rien ne se produisit, une demi heure passa, mais toujours rien. Harry pensait que l'effet était immédiat, mais il semblait qu'il n'en était rien. Il se résigna à retourner dans sa tour, pensant avoir tout simplement rater la potion.  
  
-Je n'ai pas dû la préparer correctement, se dit-il. J'aurais dû demander de l'aide à Hermione, c'est elle, la spécialiste.  
  
Mais ses pensées lui furent pénibles, car il se rappela qu'elle et Ron avaient décidés de ne plus lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il leur avait avoué, sans vraiment le vouloir, qu'il avait eu la Marque des Ténèbres, signe du ralliement à Voldemort.  
  
-Nom d'un dragon, dit-il bien fort, afin de réveiller le portrait de la grosse dame, qui gardait l'entrée des Gryffondor.  
  
Il avait fait le chemin sans même sans même sans apercevoir, il entra discrètement dans la salle commune, bien que l'heure très tardive lui assurait une certaine tranquillité. Arrivée à son dortoir, Harry entendit les habituels ronflements de son camarade Neville, et constata tristement que Ron avait tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il aurait voulu le réveiller pour lui raconter ce qui c'était passé, tout lui avoué sur ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers temps, mais il se ravisa. Enfin en pyjama, il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de chevet, et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil est ce qu'il désirait le plus en cet instant, mais ce plaisir lui fut aussitôt volée. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux, qu'il commença à ressentir les effets de son sortilège ; il comprit, quelques peu trop tard, celui-ci pouvait lui être fatale, tant la douleur, qu'il lui procurait, était grande.  
  
Ses forces le quittaient progressivement, et très douloureusement. Harry se débattait contre cette force invisible, qui l'affaiblissait, et si bien qu'il fini par tomber à ma renverse, et se retrouva par terre. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, et avait grand peine à respirer. Ron, de son côté, avait été réveillé par le bruit, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention dès lors qu'il compris que le bruit venait du lit de Harry, toujours en colère contre son ami, il décida de se rendormir comme si de rien était. Harry resta allongé sur le sol glacial du dortoir, il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses forces l'avaient complètement quittées et dans un dernier soupir, tout tourna autour de lui, il finit par perdre connaissance. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, que Ron regretta amèrement d'avoir ignoré son ami, car celui-ci était toujours étendu sur le sol, aussi pâle qu'un mort.  
  
-HARRY ! Dit-il, en se précipitant sur le corps inerte.  
  
Il lui releva doucement la tête, et constata, avec soulagement, qu'il respirait toujours. Seamus, Neville et Dean se réveillèrent en sursaut.  
  
-Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Qu'est.Commença Dean, mais il devient vite pâle, à la vue de la scène.  
  
Les trois garçons se levèrent aussitôt et aidèrent Ron à remettre Harry sur son lit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda Seamus.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. Je l'ai trouvé ainsi lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin. Allez chercher de l'aide, faites vite ! Dit-il, à l'adresse de Dean et Seamus, qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour te mettre dans cet état ! S'exclama Ron.  
  
-Ron, le mieux est d'attendre les professeurs, je suis sûr qu'ils savent ce qu'il a et qu'ils pourront très vite le remettre sur pied. Dit Neville, pour le rassurer. Tu sais très bien qu'il a la peau dure! Combien de fois avez-vous frôler la mort, et cela depuis la première année.  
  
Ron le regarda quelque peu étonné, de voir le « peureux » Neville, le rassurer sur l'état de Harry.  
  
-Je le sais ! Répondit-il, en souriant.  
  
Mais à cet instant, quelqu'un cria, Ron et Neville se retournèrent pour voir qui les avait fait sursautés. Hermione était dans l'encadrement de la porte, en robe de chambre, son visage semblait aussi pâle que celui de Harry.  
  
-Hermione, ne t'en fait pas, il est toujours vivant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda t-elle, en s'approchant.  
  
-On ne sait pas, on l'a trouvé dans cet état !  
  
Elle commença à l'examiner, ce qui supris Ron et Neville.  
  
-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-La respiration est lente, le pouls faible, il n'a plus de force !  
  
-Ça, on l'a compris !  
  
-Non, tu ne comprends pas, Ron. Répondit froidement Hermione. Il n'a plus, ou presque plus de force vitale, celle-là même qui nous permet d'utiliser nos pouvoirs, mais aussi de vivre. Il ne lui reste juste ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie. Hermione recula, pris de panique. Il a.Il s'est infligé lui- même ce.sortilège, balbuta t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais.  
  
-Harry ! Cria Sirius, il semblait essoufflé. Vite, il faut l'emmener à Mme Pomfresh !  
  
-Nous.Commença timidement Ron.  
  
-Inutile de dire quoi que se soit, allez vous habiller et rejoignez moi à l'infirmerie, dit-il, tout en prenant son filleul dans les bras.  
  
Puis il partit le plus vite possible, Dean et Seamus attendaient devant la porte et le laissèrent passer. Hermione retourna en vitesse se changer, tout comme Ron. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver à destination, il appela vivement Mme Pomfresh à l'aide et étendit le corps de Harry, sur un des lits.  
  
-Pourquoi hurlez vous ainsi, professeur Black ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-C'est Harry, il a .  
  
-C'est donc lui le responsable! Coupa t-elle, sèchement, tout en examinant l'adolescent. Professeur Black, je sais qu'il s'agit de votre filleul, aussi j'aimerais que vous lui fassiez la morale ! Ce qu'il a fait, est très dangereux, surtout pour son âge. Il ne doit pas tout résoudre par lui-même, bien qu'il ait toujours réussi, cela devient beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui !  
  
-Mais, qu'a-t-il donc fait ? demanda Sirius, interloqué.  
  
-Vous ne savez pas, pourtant le professeur Lupin a dû vous mettre au courant !  
  
-Au courant de.Puis il se retourna vers le lit où était Rachel.Vide !  
  
-Où est-elle ?  
  
-Le jeune Monsieur Potter a trouvé intelligent d'utiliser un sort, très puissant, pour donner ses propres forces au professeur Warren. Ce sort est beaucoup trop dangereux, il est précisé que l'on en ressort avec un mal de tête et un affaiblissement, mais il en ait tout autre ! La potion, qu'il a préparée, était bien trop forte, bien sûr le professeur Warren est maintenant en pleine forme, mais cela aurait pu lui coûter la vie !  
  
Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Harry avait donné ses forces à Rachel, à fin de la soigner.  
  
-Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
-Je dois dire que cela tiens du miracle ! Elle est en parfaite santé, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Monsieur Potter est vraiment quelqu'un de particulier, se sacrifier pour les autres.C'est.  
  
Mais Mme Pomfresh ne trouva pas les mots, et n'allait pas les trouver avec le bruit qui venait du couloir. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus, ainsi que d'autres Gryffondors, comme les jumeaux, arrivèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-Comment va-t-il ? demanda vivement Hermione, sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Il va bien, aussi je vous prie de partir sur le champ ! Arriver de cette manière ! Vous n'avez donc pas honte !  
  
Les jeunes gens se rendirent vite compte au regard que leur lançait Mme Pomfresh, il était mieux pour eux de se retirer.  
  
-Je vous le confie, Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Puis, Sirius alla rejoindre les élèves avides de savoir le pourquoi du comment.  
  
-Hermione, Ron, venez avec moi. Quand aux autres, votre ami Harry va bien, il va rester à l'infirmerie le temps de se remettre.  
  
Avant même que Georges et Fred eurent le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour en demander plus, que Sirius emmenait avec lui, Hermione et Ron. Il était hors de question que d'autre sache ce qui venait de se passer. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver au bureau, où les attendait Rachel et Remus, ainsi que Ambre. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, que Sirius eut de la peine à tout leur raconter.  
  
-Décidément, c'est de famille ! S'exclama Ambre. Je vais aller le rejoindre avec Hermione et Ron, mieux ne vaut pas être trop nombreux ! Sinon, Mme Pomfresh ne nous autorisera pas à le voir.  
  
Ainsi par petit groupe, ils rendirent visite, chaque jour, à Harry. 


	23. Chapitre 23 Une journée plein de rebond

Chapitre 23 Une journée pleine de rebondissement.  
  
Un doux rayon de soleil se posa sur le visage endormi de Harry, qui comme un doux baiser le réveilla. Il se sentait encore mal, les muscles endoloris, la bouche pâteuse et la mémoire floue. Plus il se redressait dans son lit, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas le sien, plus ses souvenirs revenaient à lui. Le rappel douloureux des conséquences de ses actes, le geste de fureur envers le professeur Warren, la préparation de la potion et les douloureux effets qui en résultèrent.  
  
Mais cela avait-il marché? se demanda t-il. Il mit ses lunettes et compris qu'il était, une fois de plus, à l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne! Il attrapa sa robe de chambre, posé sur une chaise près de son lit, et l'enfila pour aller voir où se trouvait Mme Pomfersh. Il m'y les deux pieds à terre, se redressa et s'effondra, aussitôt, sous le poids de son corps.  
  
-Aie! Qu'est ce que j'ai, encore? se demanda t-il, car il avait beau essayé de se redresser, il n'y arrivait pas, ses jambes étaient sans vie.  
  
Harry prit peur, mais constata avec soulagement qu'il ressentait tout dans ses jambes, il était sans force. Se rendant compte de la position inconfortable, où il se trouvait, il essaya vainement de se remettre au lit.  
  
Cependant, des pas se rapprochaient de l'endroit où il se trouvait, lui rendant l'espoir d'une aide. Il se retourna difficilement, afin de connaître l'identité de son" sauveur", mais resta sans voix en voyant Drago Malefoy, qui le regardait surpris.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que Mme Pomfresh te ferait dormir par terre ! S'exclama t-il, en souriant méchamment. Elle en a marre de toi, faut dire que.  
  
-C'est pas ça ! coupa sèchement Harry, le regardant avec fureur. Et au lieu de parler, aide-moi à me remettre dans mon lit !  
  
Drago fut surpris de la demande de son ennemi, mais Harry semblait l'être encore plus ! Comment Potter pouvait lui demander de l'aide, à lui ? Alors qu'ils se détestent. Il le regarda de travers, voulant savoir s'il se moquait de lui, ou s'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide.  
  
-A quoi tu joues, Potter ? Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?  
  
-Aide moi, ou casse-toi ! Mais avant, appelle Mme Pomfresh !  
  
-Non ! réponda t-il, en souriant, trop heureux de cette situation de force. Je vais t'aider, puisque tu me l'as demandé, mais seulement à une condition.  
  
-Laquelle ? Grogna Harry, furieux contre Malefoy, et lui même ; après tout il s'était mis dans le pétrin tout seul !  
  
-Supplie-moi !  
  
Il s'était accroupi pour mieux voir le visage cramoisi de son ennemi, mais il était trop près et celui-ci, avec la rapidité d'un attrapeur, le saisi par la cravate ; Malefoy perdit l'équilibre, et tomba sur les genoux.  
  
-Aie ! abruti, lâche moi ! Dit-il, en saisissant le poignet de Potter.  
  
Le visage de Harry était à quelques centimètres de lui, celui-ci se rapprocha de son oreille, et lui chuchota.  
  
-S'il te plait, Malefoy, aide moi.  
  
Drago écarquilla les yeux, Potter venait de le supplier de l'aider ! Aussi, il lui répondit, en chuchotant lui aussi.  
  
-Mets tes bras autour de mon cou.  
  
Harry fut tellement surpris de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, qu'il fit un bond en arrière, perdant complètement l'équilibre, Drago l'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules.  
  
-Si tu crois que ça va être facile, pour moi, de te lever sans ton aide ! Alors arrête de prendre ce regard dégoûté, et fais ce que je te dis ! Si tu crois que cela me plait !  
  
Harry le regardait encore incrédule, car il pensait que Malefoy allait profiter de la situation pour l'humilier, une fois de plus. Aussi il ne dit rien, et s'exécuta. Il se redressa, mit ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy, tandis que celui-ci commençait à se relever, il prit un bon appui, et attrapa Harry par la taille. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour se retrouver debout, l'un contre l'autre, la position, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, semblait causasse, et avait l'air de les troubler aussi bien l'un, que l'autre. Ils étaient joue contre joue, Harry voulu prendre du recule, car il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi embarrassante, avant. Mais Drago ferma plus sa poigne, l'obligeant à rester contre lui. Le temps semblait être suspendu.  
  
-Ne bouges pas, sinon tu vas tomber, il faut maintenant que j'arrive à te porter jusqu'au lit, dit calmement Drago, qui semblait fatigué de cet effort.  
  
-D'accord ! Répondit simplement Harry, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.  
  
Ce qui était le plus bizarre fut l'entente des deux adolescents, l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient crée une dimension parallèle, qui semblait les faire se rencontrer pour la première fois; comme si l'animosité dont ils avaient fait preuve, l'un envers l'autre, ces quatre dernières années, avait disparue pour laisser place à de l'amitié.  
  
Drago le prit entièrement dans ses bras, et commença à le soulever, délicatement; il se dirigea vers le lit, situé à moins d'un mètre de lui, Lorsqu'un cri de stupeur lui fit perdre prise. Sous la surprise; les deux garçons tournèrent vivement leurs têtes vers cette personne, et leurs regards tombèrent sur le professeur McPetersen, qui les regardait bouche bée, muette sous le choc.  
  
-Que. Qu'est ce que vous faites, tout les deux ? Finit-elle, par demander.  
  
A ces paroles, Malefoy lâcha Harry, qui surpris commençait à tomber, il fut assez rapide pour resserrer ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Ne me lâche pas comme ça, Malefoy ! Cria t-il, puis il regarda le professeur. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, et j'espère que tu n'y as même pas pensé ! Je suis tombé par terre, et il m'aidait à me remettre dans mon lit !  
  
Ambre et Drago furent surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne semblait pas si gêné de la situation, voir plutôt en colère de la gêne que Ambre lui procurait. Malefoy ne dit rien, et repris la taille de Harry dans ses bras, avant de le soulever jusqu'au lit. Ambre les regardait étonnée, mais aussi amusée. Harry s'assit sur le lit, et s'allongea, toujours avec l'aide de Drago, qui semblait heureux de faire bien les choses jusqu'au bout, puisqu'il l'aida à se remettre sous les couvertures et le borda, sous les yeux étonnés de Harry.  
  
-Merci ! Dit Harry, tout en lui souriant gentiment.  
  
-Pas de quoi ! Répliqua Drago. Puis il se pencha vers lui, et lui chuchota. Tu as une dette envers moi, maintenant, j'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas.  
  
Puis il se redressa, Harry le regarda incrédule, mais reconnaissant de ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui, surtout sans en avoir profité. Drago était déjà sur le pas de la porte, lorsqu'il fit demi tour, se pencha sur Harry.  
  
-Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Dit-il, en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
-Malefoy ! s'écria t-il, avec fureur.  
  
Mais celui-ci lui afficha un regard moqueur et partit, sous le regard effrayé de Harry, et amusée de Ambre. Elle constata que le regard de son neveu était figé, complètement dans le vague, le « baiser » l'avait troublé au plus au point. Elle s'approcha, et s'assit au bord du lit, Harry la regardait perplexe, et constata, avec effroi, que sa tante affichait un grand sourire.  
  
-Arrête, c'est pas drôle !  
  
-Peut être, mais la façon dont tu réagis l'est !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Avoue que tu ne t'y attendait pas !  
  
-Non, c'est vrai.J'ai vraiment été surpris qu'il veuille m'aider, sans en profiter pour se moquer de moi.  
  
-On dirait qu'il a changé.  
  
-Ca m'étonnerait !  
  
-Ne sois pas si affirmatif, il vient de te prouver le contraire !  
  
-J'ai dû mal à y croire, surtout que je dois lui un service, maintenant. Mais.  
  
-Mais ?  
  
-Pourquoi m'a t-il.embrassé sur la joue ? dit Harry, en rougissant.  
  
-Tu aurais préférer qu'il t'embrasse sur la bouche ?  
  
-AMBRE !  
  
-Désolé, je te taquinais ! Cependant, le geste de Malefoy est normal, il a voulu se moquer de toi, surtout après ce que tu m'as dit !  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
-mot pour mot : « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, et j'espère que tu n'y as même pas pensé ! ».  
  
-Et alors ?  
  
-Tu crois que j'aurais pensé quoi ? lui demanda gentiment sa tante.  
  
-Euh.Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit ça s'en vraiment le penser, .Sous le coup de la confusion.  
  
-Moi, ce que j'ai pensé, en vous voyant ainsi, c'est que Malefoy t'embêtait, et toi, apparemment, tu pensais que j'allais croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux.  
  
-C'est bon, arrête avec ça, il n'y aura jamais rien avec lui.  
  
-Peut être de l'amitié alors ?  
  
-.Peut-être, qui sais !  
  
-En tout cas, c'est vrai que j'ai été étonné en vous voyant, il t'a aidé tout seul, alors qu'il aurait bien pu aller chercher mme Pomfresh, ou ses deux camarades.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Oui, ils attendaient dans le couloir, mais ils étaient trop loin de l'entrée pour vous voir.  
  
Harry la regardait de plus en plus perplexe.  
  
-Pourquoi ne les a t-il pas appelé ?  
  
-Peut être qu'il savait qu'ils en profiteraient pour te faire du mal.  
  
-Tu es en train de sous-entendre, que Malefoy, en plus de m'aider, à voulu me protéger ?!  
  
-Tu sais, Harry, les gens changent avec le temps.  
  
-OUI, mais quand même, c'est un Malefoy, et son père est un mangemort, il va être en danger, s'il m'aide !  
  
Harry se rendit compte, qu'il était en train de s'inquiété pour son « ennemi ». Il se demandait ce que cela voulait cacher. Ambre le regarda tendrement, telle une mère.  
  
-Sinon, à part cela, comment te sens tu ?  
  
Harry la regardait sans comprendre, quand tout lui revint en mémoire. A croire que le changement de comportement de Malefoy l'ai complètement déstabilisé !  
  
-Comment va le professeur Warren ? demanda t-il, précipitamment.  
  
-Elle se porte à merveille, tu as parfaitement réussi le sort, qui d'ailleurs te vaudra un punition franchement mérité ! Ambre avait changé de regard, en lui parlant. Tu es complètement inconscient d'avoir fait ça ! Tu as mis Sirius dans un de ces états, il s'en veut, il croit que tout est de sa faute !  
  
-Mais, répondit timidement Harry, qui voyait sa tante en colère pour la première fois.  
  
-Mais quoi ?! Ce que tu as fait.  
  
-Etait sans danger !  
  
-Non, le livre que tu as utiliser est trop vieux, tu as failli mourir ! Sais-tu, seulement, depuis combien de temps tu es là ?  
  
Harry fit non de la tête.  
  
-Tu est là depuis plus de deux semaines, Mme Pomfresh a même pensé que tu ne tiendrais pas la semaine ! Des larmes coulèrent du visage de la jeune femme, son regard était si triste.  
  
-Je voulais bien faire, racheter mes fautes, répondit Harry, en baissant les yeux, où des larmes montèrent.  
  
Ambre le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit doucement à l'oreille.  
  
-Harry, je tiens énormément à toi, autant que Sirius. Si tu as des problèmes, fais nous en part, nous sommes là pour toi ! Tu n'as pas à tout résoudre seul !  
  
Harry serra, à son tour, sa tante, et éclats en sanglots.  
  
-Quelle scène émouvante !  
  
Harry et Ambre se séparèrent pour regarder qui avait parlé, et virent Drago, qui se tenait près de lit.  
  
-Et moi, qu'est ce que je dois pensé de ça ? dit-il, en souriant.  
  
-Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fous, ici ?  
  
-Me parle pas sur ce ton, Potter !  
  
-Mr Malefoy, que nous vaut votre retour à l'infirmerie ? demanda Ambre, en lui souriant.  
  
-En fait, je devais voir Mme Pomfresh !  
  
-Je vais aller la chercher, mais, au fait, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas aller la voir à l'instant ?  
  
-C'est que.. répliqua confusément Drago. Ca m'était sorti de la tête !  
  
-Vos amis vous attentent toujours ?  
  
-Que.Quoi ?  
  
-Mrs Goyle et Crabble, je les ai vu avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-Je leur .ai dit de partir.  
  
Drago ne savait plus quoi dire, lui, un Malefoy se mettait tout seul dans l'embarras. Honte à lui ! Ambre se leva.  
  
-Restez au près de Harry, je vous prie, et pour tout vous dire, Mr Potter est le fils de mon meilleur ami. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui, contrairement pour vous, il n'y a pas de sous entendu !  
  
-Professeur, ce n'est.  
  
-Ne lui répond pas, elle adore lorsqu'on essaye de se trouver des excuses, alors qu'il n'y en a pas !  
  
Drago regarda Harry, qui regardait Ambre avait un air revanchard, celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire, et leur tourna le dos pour aller chercher l'infirmière. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau, entra et ressorti aussitôt. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'était pas là et qu'elle allait aller la chercher.  
  
-Ne vous battez pas pendant mon absence !  
  
A peine fut-elle sorti, que Drago se rapprochait de Harry, et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
  
-T'es obligé de t'asseoir ici ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?  
  
-Oui, ça ma dérange !  
  
-Tu as peur de moi ?  
  
-Sûrement pas !  
  
-Mais, tu ne veux pas que je recommences.  
  
-C'est vrai, je ne préfère pas que cela devienne une habitude de ta part !  
  
-Alors, Potter, tu t'as te vanter de t'être fait aidé par un Malefoy !  
  
-Sûrement pas ! Je tiens à ma réputation !  
  
-Moi aussi, figures tu !  
  
-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'en as pas profité.pour m'humilier.  
  
-C'est vrai que si j'avais voulu t'humilier, je ne t'aurais pas fait ce simple geste.  
  
-C'est vrai que m'aider, est un geste simple de ta part, Malefoy !  
  
-Je ne te parle pas de ça , Potter !  
  
-De quoi veux tu parler, alors ?  
  
-Et bien, de tout à l'heure !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Tu sais bien !  
  
-Je sais que tu m'as aidé à me remettre dans mon lit.  
  
-Oui, et ensuite, que tu es allé jusqu'à me border ; ce qui m'a d'ailleurs énormément surpris !  
  
-Y'a pas de quoi, mais ensuite ?  
  
-Tu es reparti !  
  
-Oui, et après, je suis revenu. Et ensuite.  
  
-Euh. Je sais plus.  
  
-T'as la mémoire courte ou sélective ?  
  
-Euh. sélective.  
  
-Donc, tu as oublié ?  
  
-Disons, plutôt que je ne veux pas m'en souvenir !  
  
-Mais tu t'en rappelles quand même !  
  
-Tu m'énerves avec ça, Malefoy !  
  
-Alors réponds à ma question, Potter !  
  
-Non.  
  
-Non, quoi ?  
  
-Non, je ne veux pas me souvenir !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que !  
  
-Parce que, quoi ?  
  
-Parce que rien !  
  
-Potter !  
  
-Malefoy, je ne dirais rien !!!  
  
-Ah ! Tu crois cela !  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Donc, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as apprécié !  
  
-HEIN !!! Ca va pas la tête ?  
  
-Inutile de nier, tu rougis !  
  
-HHHEEEIIINN !!!!!!  
  
-Qui aurait cru que cela te ferait tant d'effet !  
  
-Arrête, Malefoy ! Si tu crois que le simple fait, de me faire une bise, me fasse de l'effet, et bien tu te trompes !  
  
-Pourquoi nie tu ?  
  
-Rrraaahh, Malefoy ! Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs !  
  
-Pourquoi, je m'amuse, moi !  
  
-Fous moi la paix !  
  
-Non ! Le professeur McPeterson m'a dit de rester auprès de toi.  
  
-Elle n'a pas dit de te moquer de moi !  
  
-C'est vrai, mais c'est un jeu que j'apprécie.  
  
-Moi pas !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que je m'énerve à te répondre, voila pourquoi !  
  
-C'est vrai que tu ne m'apprécie guère.  
  
-Ca n'a rien à voir avec, et je te rappelles que c'est réciproque !  
  
-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois !  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Disons que rien !  
  
-Et voilà, tu recommences !  
  
-qu'est ce que je recommence ?  
  
-Toi aussi, tu nie !  
  
-Qu'est ce que je t'ai encore fait ?  
  
-Tu nie que c'est toi qui a apprécier la bise sur ma joue délicate, dit ironiquement Harry.  
  
-C'est vrai, je l'avoue !  
  
-Quoi !?  
  
Drago se rapprocha de Harry  
  
-Si tu savais à quel point.  
  
-Malefoy, ne t'approche pas si près !  
  
-Tu as la peau si douce, dit-il, en caressant, de sa main droite, la joue de Harry.  
  
-Malefoy, arrête ça tout de suite !  
  
-Pas tant que.  
  
-Malefoy !  
  
Harry se reculait sur son lit, en même temps que Drago se rapprochait de lui. Encore un geste, et il retournait par terre, quoi que cette solution lui évitait le pire, mais alors Malefoy en aurait profité, en le remettant dans son lit. Mais, c'est pas vrai, je suis maudit ou quoi, se dit-il intérieurement.  
  
-je te foutes par terre, finit Drago, en le poussant.  
  
Harry, sous la surprise, laissant un regard méprisant à Drago, alors que celui-ci semblait particulièrement fier d'avoir fait une telle blague à Potter. Mais tandis que Harry glissait en arrière, il attrapa, instinctivement, le col de Malefoy, qui fut entraîné dans la chute. A ce moment précis, Ambre et Mme Pomfresh entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.  
  
-Où sont les garçons, demanda Ambre.  
  
-Mr Potter semble être tombé, j'aperçois un pied qui dépasse.  
  
Ambre arriva au niveau du lit, et Drago se releva aussitôt, passant près d'elle, elle remarqua la légère rougeur de ces joues. Puis en regardant d'où venait Mr Malefoy, elle trouva Harry complètement étalé par terre, le regard effaré et les joues en feu.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? dit elle, en souriant.  
  
-Rien ! Aide moi !  
  
Alors que Malefoy parlait à l'infirmière, Ambre aidait tant bien que mal à remettre son neveu dans son lit.  
  
-Mr Malefoy, Dit Pompom. Vous reviendrez ce soir vers 21h, pour votre soin. Vous aurez besoin de prendre un bain pour que la guérison de votre jambe soit parfaite.  
  
-Attendu, Mme Pomfresh, à ce soir.  
  
Puis, il sortit sans demander son reste. Ambre ne voulut pas embarrasser Harry en lui demandant ce qui s'était passé. Le soir venu, Harry eut droit à un serment de son parrain , qui était furieux contre lui d'avoir été aussi inconscient, Remus multiplia les excuses et Rachel les remerciements. Quand à Ron, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, trop honteux de l'avoir ignoré, mais il fut vite pardonné par Harry, Hermione, quand à elle, manqua de l'étrangler, tant elle le serrait fort contre elle, pleurant de joie de voir son ami en pleine forme. Mais le soir venu, Mme Pomfresh metta tout le monde, sans exception dehors.  
  
-Mme Pomfresh, je vais bientôt retrouver l'usage de mes jambes ? demanda Harry, inquiet.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Potter, vous allez recevoir un soin tout à l'heure. Demain, vous serez sur pied.  
  
-Tant mieux.  
  
-Mr Malefoy ne devrait plus tarder !  
  
-Pourquoi parlez vous de lui ?  
  
-Il a besoin du même soin, vous le prendrez ensemble.  
  
-Ensemble ?  
  
-Oui, Il ne devrait plus tarder, après je vous emmène dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi la salle de bain ?  
  
-Vous vous baignerez ensemble, au moins avec Mr Malefoy, je n'aurais pas à rester pour être sûr que vous ne vous noyez pas.  
  
-Comme si sa présence m'en empêchait !  
  
-Mr Potter, il est hors de question que je prépare deux soins, vous suivrez mes instructions, un point c'est tout !  
  
-Malefoy est au courant ?  
  
-Qu'il doit prendre un bain, pour le traitement, oui !  
  
-Non, que je le prendrais avec lui !  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que vous vous réveillerez aujourd'hui.  
  
-Que pensiez vous ?  
  
-Mr Potter, vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à jouer avec le feu, un jour vous n'aurez plus la chance que vous avez maintenant, alors prenez un peu plus soin de vous !  
  
-C'est gentil, à vous, de vous souciez de mon état, mais hélas je n'y peux pas souvent grand chose ; j'aurais bien voulu être un garçon comme les autres !  
  
-Je n'en doute pas, mais vous êtes loin de l'être.  
  
-Je le sais que trop bien, mais ils ont tendance à oublier que je n'ai que 15 ans !  
  
-Mr Potter vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux, mais vous devez apprendre à écouter les autres, et à accepter leurs aides.  
  
-Je ferais de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas si facile !  
  
Mme Pomfresh sourit tendrement à Harry, alors que Malefoy entrait dans l'infirmerie, il lança un regard méprisant à Harry, en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
  
-Bonsoir Mme Pomfresh, il est 21h.  
  
-Bonsoir, Mr Malefoy, très bien vous êtes à l'heure. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques instants, je prépare Mr Potter et je vous .  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir avec moi ?  
  
-Mr Potter va prendre le même soin que vous !  
  
-C'est hors de question !  
  
-Je ne vous demande pas de choisir, Mr Malefoy !  
  
-Mais, Mme.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ou sinon, je vous enlève des points, et vous aurez une retenue !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
Harry la regardait aussi, incrédule que Drago, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle pouvaient faire cela. Drago se résigna, et attendit que l'infirmière dépose, grâce à un sortilège, Harry sur un brancard. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble, dans le dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs, vers la salle de bain des préfets, qui à cette heure devait être vide. Au mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit, elle prépara la grande baignoire, y incorpora la potion, et laissa les deux garçons seul, leur ajoutant qu'ils devaient y rester au moins 1 heure. 


	24. Chapitre 24 Que de nouvelles!

Chapitre 24 Que de nouvelles !  
  
Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, se foudroyant du regard, puis Drago se détourna et commença à se déshabiller, Harry l'imita , en lui tournant le dos. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver en caleçon, Harry était gêné car il devait encore demander de l'aide à Malefoy, car ne pouvant toujours pas bouger les jambes, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à l'eau tout seul. Sans se poser de question, Drago s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa dans ses bras, puis arrivé au rebord, le jeta dans l'eau. Harry eut beau bouger ses bras, il ne revenait pas à la surface, il sentit le contact d'une main dans la sienne, et Drago le remonta à la surface.  
  
-Malefoy, tu veux ma mort ! s'exclama t-il, avec rage.  
  
-Non, répondit-il froidement, tout en l'aidant à retourner près du rebord, où Harry s'agrippa rapidement.  
  
-Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?  
  
-T'avais besoin d'aide pour aller dans l'eau !  
  
-Oui, je sais, mais t'étais pas obligé de m'y jeter.  
  
-Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Lorsque je suis gentil avec toi, ça se retourne contre moi !  
  
-Oh !  
  
-Y'a pas à dire j'suis maudit, mon père et maintenant toi.  
  
-T'as embrassé ton père, répondit Harry, en rigolant.  
  
-Ne soit pas si stupide, Potter !  
  
-C'est toi qui est stupide, Malefoy, tout comme ton père et Voldemort.  
  
-NE PRONONCE PAS CE NOM !!  
  
-POURQUOI, IL TE FAIT SI PEUR ?  
  
-Oui, puisqu'il veut me tuer !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Oublie ce que je viens de dire !  
  
-Sûrement pas, pourquoi a t-il voulu te tuer ?  
  
-Ca te regarde pas !  
  
-Plus que tu ne le pense, alors ?  
  
-Oh, Potter ! Tu t'inquiète pour moi, ironisa t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu tenais tellement à moi !  
  
-Je te déteste, mais jamais je ne voudrais ta mort, et répond moi !  
  
Drago regarda Harry, très curieux de la façon dont il se conduisait, puis comme dans un soulagement.  
  
-Je ne veux pas devenir un mangemort, et je lui ai dit en face !  
  
-Je ne te croyais pas si courageux !  
  
-Normal, tu ne me connais pas !  
  
-Il n'est jamais trop tard !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'y ai réfléchi, et si nous sommes ennemi, c'est en premier à cause des ton père, et de son maître.  
  
-Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait ou dit !  
  
-C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais rater une occasion pour m'humilier !  
  
-J'ai été éduqué pour !  
  
-Et tu t'en sors à merveille !  
  
-Serait ce un compliment, Potter ?  
  
-On peut dire ça !  
  
Ils restèrent, ainsi à discuter, comme il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Ils avaient plus de point commun qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, mais pour leurs propres sécurité, personne ne devait savoir qu'ils avaient fait la paix et qu'ils étaient devenu amis. Drago raconta comment son père lui avait cassé le genou, la raison pour laquelle il devait suivre le soin pour guérir totalement, et l'échéance de le convaincre de devenir un mangemort pour les prochaines vacances de Noël. Harry l'avait réconforté, et ils décidèrent qu'ensemble ils trouveraient une solution.  
  
Lorsque Mme Pomresh réapparu, elle trouva les deux jeunes hommes en train de rigoler, elle fit comme si de rien n'était, mais rapporta ce fait plus tard au directeur, qui a son tour sourie et se dit qu'il n'était pas trop tôt. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Drago firent comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux, pas tant qu'un danger planait au dessus d'eux ! Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry eut enfin le droit de retourner dans sa tour, ses jambes ayant retrouvés leur usage, il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'escalier, lorsque Ron et Hermione l'accostèrent.  
  
-Harry, tu as enfin pu sortir ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Oui, et il était temps, Mme Pomfresh en a marre de me voir !  
  
-Comme je la comprend ! ironisa Ron.  
  
-Tu.Je.Je voulais m'excuser, Harry, balbuta Ron. Je.J'ai.Je n'aurais pas.  
  
-Nous n'aurons pas dû te traiter ainsi, finit Hermione.  
  
-C'est oublié, après tout, je vous ai caché ce.fait !  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers Harry, et l'enlacèrent.  
  
-Pardonné ! Dirent t-ils d'une même voix.  
  
Puis, comme il était l'heure du petit déjeuner, et que Harry avait une faim de loup, ils allèrent dans la salle commune, où déjà tout le monde se trouvait. Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçu, tous dévisagent Harry, il avait été si longtemps inconscient, que tous voulait savoir. Harry s'installa à sa table ; Seamus, Dean et Neville le dévisageaient.  
  
-Je vais bien, finit par dire Harry.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dean.  
  
-Tu es reste si longtemps.  
  
-Je vais bien ! coupa t-il. J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide, mais nécessaire, et inutile vous ne serez rien d'autre !  
  
-Ok, mais n'oublie pas que nous aussi, on est tes amis, répliqua, courageusement Neville.  
  
-Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqué dans.mes histoires.  
  
-Harry, merci de t'inquiété pour nous, mais on est de grands garçons, on sais se défendre ! dit sèchement Dean.  
  
-Dean, Seamus, Neville, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne crois pas que vous seriez capable d'endurer ce que j'endure ! répliqua durement Harry.  
  
Ron et Hermione le regardent inquiets, tous comme la plupart de ses amis.  
  
-Mais, . dit doucement Neville. Nous savons très bien ce qu'IL te fait endurer ! On s'inquiète pour toi !  
  
-C'est gentil, Neville, je.  
  
Harry ne continua pas sa phrase, se rappelant que Neville avait lui aussi son lot de souffrance, puisque ces parents étaient dans un hôpital, hors de la réalité, il avait été élevé par sa « surprotectrice » grand mère.  
  
-Merci, mais je ne dois pas vous impliquez, dit-il tristement.  
  
Tous les regards, qui se posèrent sur Harry, étaient inquiets ; mais comme pour changer de sujet, Fred annonça à Harry qu'ils avaient été choisi comme batteurs, et lui comme attrapeur, pour le match contre l'institut de Salem, -Seulement nous trois, demanda Harry, en se retournant vers Ron. Celui-ci baissa la tête.  
  
-Et, non ! Je n'ai pas été sélectionné, annonça Ron d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. J'ai dit à Mme Bibine que être gardien suppléant me suffirait mais elle a refuser, elle dit que seul les attrapeurs on besoin d'un suppléant. C'est là ou ils sont les plus utiles.... Ron avait l'air sincèrement déçut.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Ron d'un air dégoûté.  
  
-Malefoy a été choisi comme poursuiveur, quoi que je me réjoui qu'il n'ai pas ton poste.  
  
Harry regarda son ami, il savait combien il aurait été heureux s'il avait été choisi, et se demandait pourquoi Drago était poursuiveur.  
  
-Le gardien est un Poufsouffle, continua Hermione, un certain Whiby, les autres poursuiveurs sont Montague, qui est à Serpentard et Stebbins, un Serdaigle. Il y a aussi Cho Chang, qui est ta remplaçante !  
  
-Quand commencerons les entraînements, demanda timidement Harry.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, qui se voulait heureux pour lui.  
  
-Harry, tu as d'autre chose plus importante à faire pour l'instant ! répliqua Hermione, se tenant devant ses deux amis, les mains sur les hanches. Pourrais-je te rappeler que tu n'as presque suivit aucun cours depuis la rentrée, les professeurs comprennent pourquoi, mais tu ne dois pas négliger le fait qu'il y a les B.U.S.E à passer, en fin d'année ! Donc, c'est pas tout ça, Harry, mais il faut que tu rattrape ton retard ! Pour la divination c'est Ron qui a tes devoirs.  
  
-Hermione, tu pourrais.  
  
-Il est hors de question qu'il les rate ! Et toi aussi , tu dois réviser, le faire avec Harry devrais d'aider !  
  
Hermione avait réussi à clouer le bec de Ron, qui ne savait plus quoi dire, car depuis peu, il recevait des lettres de sa chère mère, qui le menaçait de le faire enlever de Poudlard, s'il n'obtenait pas assez de B.U.S.E. Il acquiesa. Hermione en fut très contente, et Harry interrogateur.  
  
Ils avaient enfin fini de manger, et se dirigeaient vers la porte, lorsqu'une voix, qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, l'interpella.  
  
-Et alors Potter ? dit une voix traînante derrière lui. Où vas tu passer ta nuit ce soir ? Au dortoir ou à l'infirmerie ?  
  
C'était Malefoy. Depuis hier, ils étaient amis, mais ils se comportèrent comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux.  
  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ? c'est gentil, mais tu es jaloux ou quoi? dit Harry d'un ton moqueur .  
  
-Et puis quoi, encore, tu voudrais peut être que je sois ton infirmier personnel, répondit-il, d'un sourire moqueur.  
  
Ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis se séparèrent sous les regards intrigués de Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda aussitôt Ron.  
  
-Je ne sais pas! répondit Harry, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors, pour prendre leurs affaires car ils avaient maintenant cours de métamorphose. A peine, Harry fut-il rentré dans la salle de cours, que McGonagall le renvoya auprès de Lupin, pour avoir des cours particuliers, car il était beaucoup trop en retard par rapport à ses amis, pour avoir droit de participer au cours. Harry se résigna et partit dans la salle de classe, indiqué par McGonagall, où Remus l'attendait en préparant divers accessoires.  
  
-Entre, Harry.  
  
-Bonjour, professeur Lupin.  
  
-Harry, je t'ai pourtant dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Remus !  
  
-Entendu, Remus.  
  
-Ferme la porte derrière toi, et installe toi.  
  
-Que vas tu m'apprendre ?  
  
Lorsqu'au bout de 3 heures, il sortit de la salle, il était complètement vidé ; heureusement pour lui, Remus l'avait informé qu'il avait l'après midi de libre. Harry retourna dans son dortoir, pour se reposer un peu, mais à peine commençait-il à faire un rêve, qu'on le secoua gentiment.  
  
-Harry, réveille toi !  
  
-R...Ron, qu'est ce que.  
  
-Tu t'es endormi, le cours avec Lupin était si dur ?  
  
-C'est peu dire !  
  
-Viens, il est l'heure de manger, et Hermione nous attend dans la salle commune !  
  
-C'est parti !  
  
Quelques minutes après, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ou un brouhaha incommensurable s'exerçait. En arrivant à leur table, Harry demanda à Fred ce qu'il se passait.  
  
-Dumbledore va, enfin, nous dire quand arrive les élèves de Salem !  
  
Au même instant, le directeur se leva, fit le silence et prit la parole.  
  
-Comme vous le savez tous, les élèves de l'Institut de Salem doivent bientôt arrivé, je vous informe qu'ils arrivent demain soir !  
  
Une grande exclamation éclata, suivit d'un désordre de questions. Dumbledore leva la main pour les faire taire.  
  
-Allons, silence laissé moi finir !L'institut de Salem est une très grande école de sorcellerie, aussi réputé, voir même plus, que Poudlard. Les élèves, que nous nous apprêtons à accueillir, ont entre 14 et 17 ans, ils sont au nombre de 20. ils seront accompagnées par trois de leur professeurs. Le bal, en leur honneur, aura lieu à Noël, et je vous demanderais pour cela de vous mélanger entre vous, afin de sympathiser ! Je vous rappelle qu'une tenue correcte est exigé pour ce bal. Je dois vous avouer que les élèves de cette école sont.disons.assez orgueilleux. Je vous déconseille fortement de les provoquer ! Pour ce qui est du Quidditch, les deux équipes s'entraînerons ensemble, mais aussi séparément. Quand au match, il aura lieu dans deux semaines, il faudra espérer qu'il ne durera pas plus de 7 jours ! Je vous remercie de votre attention, maintenant bonne appétit.  
  
A peine fut-il assis, que les plats apparurent sur la table, les discussions allait bon train, car tous se demandaient à quoi ressemblait les élèves de Salem, et s'ils pourraient vraiment sympathiser avec eux. Mais l'heure passant, ils durent retourner en cours. Au soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les discussions continuèrent ; voyant un coin tranquille, Harry et ses amis s'y installèrent afin de discuter de la journée. Une heure plus tard, il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la salle.  
  
-Bon, dit Hermione, vu qu'on est seul, ou presque. Je pense que ça ne dérangera personne, si tu apprends tous les sortilèges que tu as manqué...  
  
-Hermione ! s'exaspéra Ron. Peut être que Harry veut se reposer!  
  
-Peut être, mais il vaut mieux le faire maintenant, car demain, et les deux semaines qui suit, il n'aura pas le temps !  
  
-Mais si !  
  
-Mais non !  
  
-Oh, STOP! s'interposa Harry sentant de la dispute dans l'air. Je pense que je vais apprendre tous ses sorts vu que je n'ai pas trop sommeil ! Et de tout façon, je ne dois plus en avoir beaucoup en retard, après la séance de bourrage avec Remus.  
  
-C'est comme tu...commença Ron .  
  
-De toute façon il n'a pas le choix !  
  
Il passa son temps à faire parler un livre d'astronomie, à métamorphoser Ron en Hermione, et Hermione en Ron, à élever une bulle incassable autours d'un vase, et à apprendre la composition d'une potion de guérison pour des blessures peu importantes. Finalement au bout de trois heures de travail, Hermione jugea que Harry en avait assez fait. Ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectif après s'être souhaiter bonne nuit, dans un long bâillement .  
  
-Tu sais se que je pense ? murmura Ron, alors qu'ils se coucher. J'crois qu'elle te rendra malade jusqu'à ce que tu sois près à transformer le collège en un gros baba au rhum !  
  
-J'espère pas ! Déjà que je n'arrive pas à transformer une pièce d'échec en pièce monté, alors un collège ...  
  
Harry s'endormi avant de pouvoir dire à Ron qu'il avait toujours les cheveux d'Hermione sur la tête. Encore un sort qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser... Le matin suivant il se réveilla paresseusement, ouvrit lentement les yeux, et vit un rayon de soleil entré du coté des rideaux. Il se leva lentement et en même temps, que lui, Ron et Seamus firent la même chose, tout comme Dean et Neville. Il s'habillèrent et descendirent, encore engourdie par le sommeil, vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les discussions allaient bon train, et avaient pour seul sujet l'arrivée de l'Institut de Salem.  
  
-Tu penses qu'ils sont aussi orgueilleux que ça? demanda Ron à Hermione.  
  
-Non, je ne pense pas, mais nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt! répondit Harry.   
  
-Mais, cependant, je pense qu'il faut mieux faire attention, on ne sait pas comment ils peuvent réagir! ajouta Hermione.  
  
Après avoir copieusement mangé, les trois amis, suivi de leur camarades, se dirigèrent vers la sortie ; où il croisèrent Malefoy en grand discussion avec ses amis, enfin si l'on pouvait dire ainsi!  
  
-J'ai un lointain cousin qui est élève à Salem, dit-il, bien fort pour être sûr d'être entendu. Il parait que c'est une super école, il paraît même, qu'ils y étudient la magie noire !  
  
Harry s'arrêta devant lui.  
  
-Je suppose qu'il te ressemble?  
  
-De quoi tu te mêles, Potter. C'est pas tes affaires ! Reste dans ton coin avec le pauvre, et l'affreuse sang de bourbe.  
  
A ces mots les visages de Ron et d'Hermione s'empourprèrent de colère, la jeune fille fut la plus rapide et gifla Malefoy. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagire , le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée et leur ordonna d'aller en cours. Malefoy se massait la joue, qui avait pris une couleur tomate trop mur; Hermione, quand à elle, se mordait les lèvres en gémissant de douleur, sa main droite était rouge vif. La journée avait commencé ainsi, comme à son habitudes. Enfin, à la fin des cours, tous remontèrent pour se préparer à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui vint les chercher, pour être sûr que le silence te le calme règnerait. Et elle avait raison de s'inquiété, car à peine eut-elle fini son discours qu'un nombre incalculable de personnes se ruèrent vers la porte de sortie. Mais un rappel à l'ordre autoritaire, fit calmer les plus excités, ils descendirent, dans le calme, mais pas dans le silence. Dans le hall d'entrée, Ils retrouvèrent les autres maisons, et à leur grande surprise d'autres élèves, ceux de Salem, qui semblaient sortir de nulle part. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall passèrent dans les rangs, pour vérifier que tous étaient corrects.  
  
-Miss Granger veuillez faire moins de bruit, répliqua sèchement le professeur Rogue, en passant devant elle, car elle discutait avec Ginny.  
  
-Mr Weasley veuillez rentrer votre chemise, sermonna le professeur McGonagall. Mr Potter cachez moi cette cicatrice le plus possible, pendant les jours suivant également. Mr Londubat faites taire se crapaud, Mrs Weasley, dit elle en tendant une main vers les jumeaux, veuillez vider vos poches, cela me rassurerait de savoir que vous n'avez rien à faire exploser.  
  
Fred et George, l'air déçus, plongèrent leurs mains dans les poches de leur robes d'où ils sortirent des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, ainsi que d'autres farces et attrapes de ce genre. Le professeur McGonnagall soupira d'agacement.  
  
-Incorrigibles, murmura t-elle. Mr Goyle veuillez retirer ce doigt de votre nez, Botts...  
  
Elle continua ainsi à passer dans les rangs, pendant que Dumbledore saluait une jeune femme blonde et très élégante. Derrière elle se tenait plusieurs élèves dont quelques uns du même âge que Harry. Ils levait le menton, l'air fier, toisant les élèves de Poudlard avec mépris. Harry aperçut Malefoy faire un signe de main à un garçon aussi blond que lui, et le même air méprisant. C'était sûrement son cousin. 


	25. Chapitre 25 Savoir tenir face au doute

Chapitre 25  
  
Savoir tenir face au doute.  
  
Dans la grande salle, les élève de Salem avaient une table prête spécialement pour eux, et Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, regardant leurs airs hautains qui le dégoutait, pourtant Dumbledore les avait prévenu. Pendant le repas, une main vint se poser sur son épaule.  
  
-Tu viens avec nous? demanda une voix douce, derrière lui  
  
Harry fit volte face et vit Ambre à côté de lui, elle souriait, et avait l'air contente de le voir. Harry se leva sans discuter, et elle le tira hors de la grande salle, avec Sirius Rachel, et Lupin. Ils s'enfermèrent dans un très grande salle de classe, que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
  
-Je vais te donner une petite partie de tes pouvoirs Harry! dit Ambre.  
  
-Mes pouvoir,...mais je....je...Pourquoi maintenant ? commença-t-il  
  
Ambre lui sourit.  
  
-Tu n'a plus contact avec Voldemort? demanda-t-elle  
  
-Non...s'exclama Harry.  
  
-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te donnerai pas un peu plus de pouvoir que tu n'as déjà.  
  
-Moi, j'en vois une! s'écria Harry. Je ne suis pas près!  
  
Ambre leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda Sirius.  
  
-Aide moi, il te croira peut être si c'est toi qui lui dit.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que tu ne sois pas près Harry, tu l'ai toujours, pourquoi pas maintenant? Tu viens de le prouver avec le sort de transfert !  
  
Harry ne dit rien, mais regarda Ambre, qui lui prit les mains.  
  
-Ca va aller !  
  
Elle commença des incantations, et il comprit qu'elle s'y connaissait très bien, sa tante est une sorcière très puissante, même si parfois il en doute. Des flammes vertes se formèrent autour d'eux, elles montèrent jusqu'à leurs genoux. Harry se sentit léger, mais aussi, beaucoup plus fort. Il avait plus de pouvoir, bien plus qu'avant le sort, qui l'avait amené à l'infirmerie quelques semaines plus tôt.  
  
-Voilà, s'exclama Ambre .  
  
Elle était devenu plus pâle et elle semblait à bout de force.  
  
-Tu...tu m'en as donné beaucoup ? demanda Harry, inquiet.  
  
-Non, juste de quoi te protéger, et protéger ceux qui t'entourent, pas de quoi tuer cependant...  
  
Elle vacilla. Sirius la rattrapa par la taille. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvre, sentant que leur relation n'avait fait que s'améliorer.  
  
-Merci, murmura Ambre les joues rose.  
  
-C'était rien ... dit Sirius, qui semblait être dans le même état de gêne qu'elle.  
  
-Quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder droit dans les yeux tout les deux tourtereaux, vous pourriez peut être expliquer à Harry, comment se servir de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et qu'elles seront les nouvelles règles à respecter! s'exclama Rachel, avec amusement.  
  
-Heu ... oui, oui... bien sûr.... bafouilla Ambre.  
  
Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder son fou rire et éclate littéralement.  
  
-Je suis désole, essaya -t-il de dire entre ses fous rires, mais il se calma car Ambre n'avait pas l'air bien et on l'a raccompagna dans sa chambre.  
  
-Harry continua Sirius, tu peux retourner avec les autres maintenant. Ambre t'expliquera tout plus tard, .le temps de récupérer.  
  
Ainsi rassuré, Harry s'exécuta. Sa démarche avait pris d'un seul coup plus d'assurance. Il se sentait plus fort et plus à l'aise, il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione à leur table.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient? demanda Ron curieux, alors que Sirius et les autres professeurs retournaient à leur table.  
  
-Oh, rien de bien intéressant! C'est pour l'horaire des cours. On se mettaient d'accord.  
  
-Harry, demanda prudemment Hermione, est ce que tu es ....heu...normal ?  
  
Harry fut surpris par la question.  
  
-Heu oui.... pourquoi ?  
  
-Avant que tu parte tu étais... disons ...plus pâle, moins vigoureux et...heu ...moins...  
  
Hermione rougit.  
  
-Moins ? demandèrent Ron et Harry ensemble.  
  
Mais Hermione fut sauvé par l'intervention d'une jeune fille.  
  
-Harry, est ce que je peux te parler ? demanda t-elle  
  
C'était Cho, Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'année dernière. Son estomac se retourna à cette pensée. L'année dernière, Cho avait été très affectée par la mort de Cédric. Voulait-elle lui dire qu'elle savait que tout était de sa faute. Non, il devait se sortir cette idée de la tête. Tout était de la faute de Voldemort .  
  
-Eh bien Harry répond, lui chuchota Ron à son oreille, pour le sortir de ses pensées. Cho le regarder avec un regard implorant. Comment résister?  
  
-D'accord...Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il à l'adresse de ses amis, et il s'éloigna avec Cho.  
  
Cho le conduisit dans une salle vide.  
  
-Harry..voila..je voulais te demander si...commença t-elle  
  
-Oui? Continu!la supplia Harry  
  
-Je me demandais si...si tu pouvais m'aider à préparer une petite fête d'adieu pour Cédric. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Et pour toutes les victimes de Tu-Sais-Qui. Cédric y participera aussi, puisque c'est une fête pour lui, il me l'a déjà confirmé.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles encore Cédric. Là il n'en pouvait plus, il lui répondis vite un petit OUI à peine audible, et, avant que Cho puisse lui répondre, il reparti mais cette fois vers la tour des Gryffondors et alla se jeter sur son lit, où il commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand tout d'un coup...  
  
-Harry.... souffla une voix.  
  
Harry sursauta, et se leva aussitôt, regardant d'où venait la voix.  
  
-Harry...reprit la voix glacée.  
  
-Qui est là? demanda Harry d'une voix forte et autoritaire.  
  
-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais...  
  
La porte du dortoir claqua, il entendit la serrure se fermer toute seule, Voldemort était dans la pièce. Harry prit sa baguette, il vidait son esprit pour que Voldemort ne sachent rien de ce qu'il penser.  
  
-Je sais que tu as tes pouvoirs...souffla t-il. Tu n'es pas venu directement à la réserve Harry...j'aurais sûrement dû me fâché, mais je suis sûr que tu as une bonne raison...N'est ce pas?  
  
Harry sentit un vent froid lui frôler le visage.  
  
-Oui, j'en ai une! s'exclama Harry  
  
-Je l'attend avec impatiente...siffla la voix, qui semblait avoir perdu son sang froid.  
  
-Je n'ai pas tout mes pouvoirs...rien qu'une petite partie...  
  
-Quoi? siffla t-il. Pas tout tes pouvoirs? Seulement une petite partie ? Tu te moques de moi, Potter?  
  
-Bien sur que non!  
  
-Mais, la puissance que tu as m'égalise! Si le reste de ton pouvoir et plus grand....  
  
-Vous tremblez Lord Voldemort ? demanda Harry, ironiquement.  
  
Soudain des coup martelèrent la porte.  
  
-Harry ouvre ! Ouvre Harry !!!  
  
-On se reverra Harry...grogna la voix de Voldemort.  
  
-Alohomora!  
  
Et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Ambre.  
  
-Harry, tu n'as rien? Demanda t-elle. Voldemort était là, inutile de me le cacher. J'ai senti sa présence!  
  
-Il...Balbuta Harry. Il voulait savoir si j'avais tout mes pouvoirs. Je lui ai répondu que j'en avais une partie, et il m'a...  
  
-Il t'a dit, que ta puissance actuelle, l'égalait! coupa Ambre.  
  
-Oui, répondit Harry, gêné.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Je viens, justement te parler à ce sujet.  
  
Ambre créa une bulle d'insonorité, avec sa baguette magique.  
  
-Entre, j'ai à te parler. Je t'ai caché certaines choses sur moi. Il est tant que tu sois au courant.  
  
-Que m'avez-vous...  
  
-Entre, je t'ai dit! coupa Ambre.  
  
A l'intérieur, Ambre fit apparaître des sièges, et le fit asseoir.  
  
-On sera mieux ainsi!  
  
-Par où commencer? Murmura t-elle.  
  
Harry la regardait, il ne savait plus s'il devait lui faire confiance, il était trop naturel pour lui de parler avec elle, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connu, il avait une confiance aveugle en elle, mais après ce qu'elle avait fait à Hagrid.  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait attaquée Hagrid! protesta t-elle. Et tu le sais très bien, tout comme Sirius et les autres !  
  
-Ambre, Grogna Harry. Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, ça m'énerve!  
  
-Excuse-moi, je fais ça inconsciemment.  
  
-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir accuser sans preuve !  
  
-Il y en avait une, mais c'était un coup monté, pour te ne me fasse plus confiance  
  
-Je suis trop naïf !  
  
-Tu es trop jeune, j'aurais tant voulu que tu es une vie normal avec Lily et James.  
  
-Moi aussi, j'aurais tant voulu ! répondit t-il, tristement.  
  
-Harry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose au sujet de Rogue et moi. Je préfère te le dire moi-même, plutôt que tu l'entende de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Harry était curieux, et à la fois inquiet.  
  
-Lorsque j'étais en septième année, à Poudlard. Un jeune professeur est arrivé, il s'agissait de Severus. Il n'était apprécié que par les Serpentards,...et moi! Ses cours me passionnait. Severus ne m'appréciait pas car il savait que James était mon grand frère.  
  
-Je croyais que tu as toujours porté le nom de McPeterson? Comment l'a t-il su?  
  
-C'est lors d'un match de Quidditch. Il était en Septième année, ici, et faisait partie de l'équipe de James. J'avais dix ans et j'ai pu venir voir le dernier match de l'année. J'étais très excitée de voir mon frère, car cela faisait près de deux ans que je ne l'avais vu. Je suis aller le voir de les vestiaires, et je lui sautée au cou! Si tu avais vu la tête de Sirius et Remus. James leur a dit qui j'étais, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas que Severus l'avait entendu. Il a réussit à le convaincre de ne pas divulgué mon identité. Voilà pourquoi, il savait qui je suis!  
  
-Mais, s'il était un mangemort, il a dû le dire à Voldemort!! s'exclama Harry.  
  
-Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Il est devenu un disciple de Voldemort, au moment où il est entré à Poudlard. Le mage voulait un espion! Severus m'a tout de suite reconnu, et ne lui a rien dit.  
  
Harry la regardait de plus en plus inquiet .  
  
-Comment te le dire, sans te choquer! Harry, ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous. Remus est déjà au courant, et je viens de le dire à Sirius. Pour l'instant, il me fait la tête.  
  
-Je crois que je préfère pas savoir, marmonna Harry.  
  
Ambre semblait de plus en plus rouge, et avait dû mal à regarder son neveu dans les yeux.  
  
-Je suis sorti avec Severus, quand j'avais dix sept ans, lança t-elle.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée, comment pouvait on sortir avec... ce.machin!  
  
-Harry, il était différent à cette époque. Nous nous aimions. Mais J'ai dû le quitter sans un mot, le jour de la mort de tes parents. J'avais déjà tes pouvoirs depuis la fin des cours. Cependant tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.  
  
-Encore heureux! s'exclama Harry. Tu aurais pu me le dire avant! Au fait, comment Remus était au courant?  
  
-Remus est un confident pour moi, nous nous racontons tout! On a confiance l'un en l'autre, puisque c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est moi, qui lui ait présenté Rachel, je savais qu'ils se plairaient! Il est aussi mon gardien du secret.  
  
Harry la regardait d'un air sévère, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire semblait impossible.  
  
-Que va t-il se passer avec Sirius? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ca, je n'en sais absolument rien. Je dois attendre! il a eu du mal à y croire!  
  
-C'est tout à fait compréhensif!  
  
-Harry, peut on parler d'autre chose? Je n'ai pas fini.  
  
-Si tu répond à ma question, pas de problème! Répliqua Harry.  
  
-Quelle question? interrogea Ambre  
  
-Sirius, tu l'aimes?  
  
Le visage de la jeune femme passa rouge clair au rouge vif.  
  
-Oui, je l'aime. murmura t-elle, gênée.  
  
Harry sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
-Je vais bientôt avoir mon parrain qui va être mon oncle, ironisa t-il.  
  
-On en est pas encore là. Ne t'inquiète pas je te préviendrais, lorsque tu auras un petit frère, ou une petite s?ur!  
  
-Comment ça? balbutia Harry.  
  
-Si Sirius et moi, nous marions. Nous t'adopterons. Tu auras de nouveau une vrai famille! assura Ambre.  
  
-Je... bafouilla Harry, qui à son tour devenait écarlate. Une vrai famille!!  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, avoir des parents...Il s'entendait une chaleur grandissante dans son c?ur, il était heureux.  
  
-Harry, cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais sache que je t'aime comme mon propre fils. D'ailleurs, je dois t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai eu un tel comportement, ces temps-ci.  
  
Harry la regardait différemment, comme s'il venait de la rencontrer.  
  
-Lorsque je t'ai vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, commença t-elle. J'ai cru que mon c?ur allait s'arrêter. Tu ressembles, comme deux gouttes d'eau, à James. Pendant les 14 ans où je étais en exil. Je n'avais presque personne à qui parler. J'ai dû vivre toute seule, et voyager à travers le monde. J'étais à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait me servir. Harry, presque la moitié de mes pouvoirs sont utilisés pour garder les tiens. C'est très dur, surtout psychologiquement. Et en te retrouvant, je l'ai pas supporté. J'ai craqué! Tout comme toi. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux.  
  
Harry la regardait avec compassion.  
  
-Tes pouvoirs sont si grands?  
  
-Et bien, je dois facilement égaler Dumbledore, ou du moins, je dois pas en être loin! Nous sommes très puissants dans notre famille! répliqua Ambre. Et maintenant, que tu as une partie de tes pouvoirs, je vais pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs comme il se doit. J'ai déjà un cadeau à faire à Remus!  
  
-Quoi? demanda Harry, intéressé.  
  
-Sirius va lui apprendre à devenir un amimagus!  
  
-Quoi? Mais Remus se transfor...Non, c'est possible?  
  
-Bien sûr que c'est possible!  
  
-Il ne va plus souffrir alors!  
  
-Plus de ses transformations, en tout cas!  
  
-Comment vas tu faire? demanda Harry.  
  
-A la prochaine pleine lune, tu verra comment. Nous ferions mieux de retourner dans la grande salle, le dîner n'est pas terminer, et j'ai une faim de loup.  
  
Ainsi, ils retournèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, où des regards interrogateurs les accueillirent; Ambre rejoignit les professeurs et Harry, ses amis, bien qu'il n'ait plus fin, sa tante lui avait conseillé de ne plus se trouver trop longtemps tout seul.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as Harry ?  
  
-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, répondit-il, doucement pour la rassurer.  
  
-C'est vrai, Hermione a raison ! dit tout d'un coup Ron.  
  
-Raison sur quoi ?  
  
-Sur le fait que tu garde tout pour toi.  
  
Ron se tourna pour lui faire face.  
  
-Harry, tu semble oublier une chose, nous sommes tes amis ! J'en ai pas parler avec Hermione, et nous avons décidés, avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, de suivre des cours supplémentaires pour apprendre à mieux nous défendre, mais aussi pour te protéger. J'en ai marre d'être celui que l'on protège, je refuse de te voir mourir, parce que tu as trop peur pour nous !  
  
Ron débitait son lot de parole, comme s'il les gardait depuis trop longtemps en lui. Harry le regardait, bouche bée de l'audace de son ami, Hermione, quand à elle, approuvait de la tête.  
  
-Il a raison, Harry. Nous ne pouvons plus rester là, sans rien faire, alors que toi tu souffres.  
  
Harry ne pu retenir ses larmes, et baisa la tête pour l'enfouir dans ses bras. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves, qui avaient entendu une partie de la conversation, semblaient d'accord avec ces propos. Le survivant était encore un adolescent, à qui on ne permettait pas de vivre pleinement sa vie, et cela depuis sa naissance. Tous les Gryffondors en avaient conscience, tous savaient que seul, Harry pourrait faire disparaître Celui- Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais tous doutaient qu'il s'en sorte vivant, bien qu'il l'espérait. Eux aussi pouvaient faire des efforts pour alléger la charge qui pesait sur ses jeunes épaules.  
  
-Peux tu, maintenant nous dire ce qui se passe ? ordonna Ron.  
  
Harry releva la tête de stupeur, jamais son ami ne lui avait parler sur ce ton.  
  
-Ils ont droit de tout savoir, Harry. Dit une douce voix.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme, qui leur avait fait peur. Ambre, accompagné de Sirius et Remus, les regardaient en souriant. Harry acquiesa, et se leva, suivi de ses deux amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle, une autre personne les rejoignit, alors que Ambre parlait à Harry.  
  
-Tu n'es pas seul, ne l'oublie jamais ! Il va te falloir apprendre à te confier !  
  
-Comme si vous pouviez le comprendre ! Répliqua la tiers personne.  
  
Harry se retourna vers elle, et se figea.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas lui, vous ne pouvez pas prendre sa place ! Alors pourquoi voulez vous qu'il se confie à vous, alors qu'il souffre !  
  
-Pourquoi dites vous cela, vous semblez savoir plus que quiconque sur Harry, pourrions nous savoir comment ? Répliqua Ambre.  
  
-C'est mon ami ! répliqua Malefoy, en se précipitant dans les couloirs.  
  
-Est ce que j'ai bien entendu, ce que je viens d'entendre ? bafouilla Hermione.  
  
-HARRY ! s'exclama Ron. Tu nous.  
  
-Je vais tout vous raconter, mais sûrement pas ici, alors pas de scandale, je vous prie !  
  
Le visage de Harry s'était refermé, la dureté de son regard effraya ses amis, ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il les autorisent à parler après avoir entendu, dans cette salle de classe vide et naturellement complètement insonorisée, ce qui avait à leur dirent au sujet de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, et évidemment de Malefoy; tout en évitant certains détails « trop compromettant ».  
  
-Je n'aurait jamais pensé qu 'il était comme ça , réussit à dire Hermione.  
  
-J'ai presque envie de le plaindre, dit tout simplement Ron. Mais si ce que tu dit est vrai, et je te connais assez pour savoir que ça l'est, mais il faudrait quand même se méfier de lui, peut être t'a t-il jouer la comédie pour se rapprocher de toi et.  
  
-Ron, Drago n'est pas un mangemort, il n'a pas de marque !  
  
-Tu nous l'a déjà dit !  
  
-Ron ! Ouvre les yeux ! Moi, j'ai la chance d'avoir des amis aussi fantastiques que vous, mais lui n'a personne ! Il est hors de question que je rejette son amitié, comme je l'ai rejeté la première année !  
  
-Je ne sais pas s'il m'hérite ton amitié, mais je suis d'accord pour lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Répondit Ron, pour la plus grande joie de Harry. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais.  
  
-Personne ne doit savoir, à part nous ! Sinon il sera en danger ! 


	26. Chapitre 26 Jamais tranquille

Chapitre 26  
  
Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione n'en revenaient toujours pas des révélations de la vielle. Comment leur ennemi pouvait changer ainsi, ou était ce tout simplement un masque ? Harry avait confiance en Drago, et cela leur suffisait, bien que le doute planait. Ron avait cependant avouer qu'il regrettait qu'il ne soit pas ami, car il devait souffrir en silence de ce qu'il endurait, et même, s'il était son ennemi, il n'aurait jamais voulu ça ! Mais Harry leur avait juré de faire comme si de rien n'était avec lui, car il serait alors en danger, s'il on apprenait qu'il était du côté de Harry. A contre c?ur, ils devaient l'ignorer, et le traiter, comme il les traitait . A peine furent ils sorti de leur dortoir, que Ambre arriva , et entraîna Harry pour lui parler.  
  
-Dites à Rachel que j'arrive ! leur cria t-elle, avant de disparaître avec son neveu.  
  
Harry suivait tant bien que mal sa tante.  
  
-Ambre, où m'emmène tu ?  
  
-Tais toi, et suis moi !  
  
Sa voix ne cachait pas la peur, il s'en inquiéta d'avantage. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de parler, elle le fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide. Là, elle fit apparaître deux chaises, et lui demanda de s'installer. A peine assis, Ambre créa une bulle d'insonorité.  
  
-Ambre va tu me dire ce qui se passe , à la fin.  
  
-Voldemort est près, avec ce qui s'est passé hier, il va falloir te méfier !  
  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir !  
  
-Non, c'est pour autre chose.  
  
Ambre lui parla une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se lever, et enlever le sortilège.  
  
-T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ! s'énerva Harry. J'arrive pas à le croire !  
  
-Inutile de t'énerver, je voulais juste que tu sois au courant.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! Viens vite, nous sommes en retard pour le cours !  
  
Ambre et Harry arrivèrent en classe, avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. Rachel était aller la remplacer, en entrant, ils ne se firent presque pas remarquer, car Rachel était au prise avec une potion qui avait mal tourné.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lui demanda Ambre, tandis que Harry rejoignait sa place, entre Ron et Hermione.  
  
-J'ai suivi les instructions et puis il a pris une couleur jaune, j'ai continué et...Expliqua Rachel.  
  
-Tu n'as pas pris la bonne racine, c'est normal! On a beaucoup de mal à les différencier. Ne t'en fait pas en rajoutant un peu de bille de chauve souris, on obtient une potion de rajeunissement. Quoi que pas pour longtemps.  
  
Ambre s'affairait devant le chaudron, devant les regards stupéfiaient des élèves.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? Chuchota Hermione, à l'oreille de Harry.  
  
-On discutait, lui réponda t-il.  
  
-De quoi, insista Ron.  
  
-De famille, et d'autres points.Top secret !  
  
Hermione et Ron, se regardèrent incrédules , devant leur ami qui ne voulait rien dire, en particulier de famille. Heureusement pour Harry, le cours sembla passé très vite et il fut soulagé que ses amis ne lui posent pas d'autres questions, il décida d'aller se reposer à la bibliothèque mais ne voulait pas aller à la réserve car il savait ce qu'il y aurait. Ron et Hermione étaient occupés pour un devoir, alors il en profita pour filer en douce. La bibliothèque, à son grand étonnement était vide, il fit quelques pas et se figea. Une voix, ou plutôt un sifflement retentit.  
  
-Je t'avais dit que nous nous reverrions, Harry. dit la voix  
  
-Qui est là, montez-vous. Feignant ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait.  
  
-Alors Harry, tu ne reconnais plus le fourchelangue! rugit la voix.  
  
Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'affronter, mais préféra rester pour montrer sa force.  
  
-Que me veux-tu ? demanda Harry, sans montrer qu'il avait peur.  
  
-Tu sais ce que je veux, Harry. C'est toi, je veux que vienne avec moi! dit Voldemort d'une voix glacial et froide.  
  
-Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de venir avec vous !  
  
-Si tu refuse, je te tuerais, mais avant je tuerais tes amis ! Et d'ailleurs, pour oser me répondre sur ce ton, tu m'hérite une bonne leçon !  
  
C'est alors que Hermione entra dans la pièce, elle semblait effrayée.  
  
-Harry, pourquoi parles tu fourchelangue ? C'est Voldemort, il est dans la pièce, c'est ça ?!  
  
-Va t'en Hermione !  
  
-Pas sans toi!  
  
Harry se précipita vers la sortie, et attrapa la main de Hermione, ils s'enfuirent le plus vite possible.  
  
-Ca ne sert à rien de fuir ! Je suis plus rapide que vous !  
  
Harry se transforma en gryffon, et fit signe à Hermione de monter, il commença à galoper le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il n'entendait plus de sifflement, en arrivant devant le portrait de Dumbledore il se remétamorphosa en lui même.  
  
-Que se passe-il ? demanda Hermione  
  
-V... Voldemort, il... il veut s'en prendre à vous, pour que je le rejoigne, il faut prévenir Dumbledore.  
  
-D'accord, je connais le mot de passe, c'est chocogrenouille.  
  
A ce moment là, la gargouille s'ouvrit et ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, ils se ruèrent vers le bureau.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Mais le bureau était vide. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent inquiets.  
  
-Tu ...tu crois qu'il se promène ...?demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante et à peine audible.  
  
-Faut espérer !  
  
-Harry tu te souviens le sortilège de protection que je t'ai appris pendant que tu rattrapais les cours ?  
  
-Oui ...  
  
-On pourrait sans servir pour protéger quelques parcelles de cette pièce.  
  
-Oui c'est une bonne idée, nous devons le faire ensemble, pour qu'il soit le plus résistant possible !  
  
Ils se concentrèrent, les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, ils murmurèrent la formule d'une même voix. Rien ne se produisit.  
  
-Mince ... s'inquiéta Hermione, j'y arrivait avant !  
  
-Pas possible ! Moi non ! s'exaspéra Harry  
  
Soudain une bulle les entoura. Elle s'étendait du bureau de Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte.  
  
-Wouah !!! s'exclamèrent ils ensemble.  
  
Soudain, un cri retenti. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, Chacun put voir son expression dans les yeux de l'autre.  
  
-Ron ! murmura Harry.  
  
-Harry, il va se faire tuer!! s'écria Hermione.  
  
-Reste ici ! ordonna Harry, je vais l'aider, ne bouge pas de la bulle, elle à l'air solide.  
  
Harry allait se transformer en gryffon, mais Hermione l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras, tellement fort qu'il cru étouffer.  
  
-Harry soit prudent !  
  
Puis , quand elle le lâcha, il partit en trombe. En bas , à quelques mètre de la gargouille, Ron se roulait par terre en hurlant. Un être invisible lui lançait le sortilège doloris. Harry se précipita sur Ron, en reprenant sa forme humaine. Et cria la même formule qu'avec Hermione, mais ce qui se passa fut étrange. En effet, la bulle entouraient les deux amis, mais elle semblait grandir de plus en plus; à tel point qu'elle engloba la tour entière. Voldemort cria de douleur et de haine . Harry l'avait repoussé avec sa protection. Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, voyant l'état de Ron, elle se précipita vers lui.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé? demanda t-elle à Harry.  
  
-Je ne sais pas j'ai fait la même invocation, et la bulle à commencer à grandir de plus en plus, expliqua Harry.  
  
Ron reprit connaissance.  
  
-Que...Que s'est-il passé? Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas Ron, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, Voldemort t'a attaqué. Il voulait me punir.  
  
-Hermione emmène le à l'infirmerie, je dois faire quelque chose, s'il te plait fait moi confiance, demanda Harry.  
  
-D'accord, je préviendrais Dumbledore et promet moi de ne pas faire de chose stupide !  
  
-C'est promis !  
  
Hermione fit léviter Ron, et ils partirent sous le regard de leur ami, à peine disparu au tournant du couloir, que Harry fit volte face et parla tranquillement, comme si son interlocuteur se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.  
  
-Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel et malfaisant ? Tu es le pire être de la terre !  
  
-Je suis flatté de tes compliments, affronte moi, et je déciderais alors de laisser en paix tes chers amis.  
  
-Je refuse, car même si vous teniez parole, vos mangemorts leur feront du mal. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, et il est temps pour moi.  
  
-Temps de quoi, jeune Potter ? De partir en courant, de me fuir !  
  
-Je refuse l'affrontement, inutile de me traiter de lâche, cela ne marchera pas ! Je ne me joindrais jamais à vous, nous nous reverrons bientôt, Lord Voldemort. Mais pour l'instant laissez moi en paix, jusqu'à notre affrontement final !  
  
-Comment ose tu me parler ainsi ? Je suis.  
  
-Vous êtes un mage noir rongé par la haine envers votre père. Moi, bien que vous les ayez tués, je suis en vie grâce à l'amour de mes parents. Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir enlever mon bonheur, et je protègerais celui que je suis !  
  
-Tu es bien présomptueux de croire que tu auras une vie normale.  
  
-C'est amusant, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais cela reflète mon désir ! Je sais pourquoi je vous ressemble, en certains points, je ne désire que l'amour d'une famille.  
  
-.  
  
-Il semble que j'ai réussi à vous faire taire, comme c'est amusant.  
  
-Crois tout ce que tu veux à mon sujet, jeune isolant. Je te ferais payer ton insolence.  
  
-Au revoir ! répondit froidement Harry, qui parti aussitôt en direction de l'infirmerie.  
  
Il entendit un grognement derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas, lorsqu'il arriva à destination, le calme régnait. Ron dormait à point fermé sur un des lits. Mm Pomfresh alla vers Harry.  
  
-Il faut qu'il se repose, ne t'en fait pas , il va bien. Tu le verras demain.  
  
-Où est Hermione ? demanda t-il, inquiet de ne pas la voir.  
  
-Miss Granger ? Elle est parti avec le professeur Dumbledore, il me semble d'ailleurs qu'ils sont à votre recherche !  
  
-Je vais aller les retrouver, alors, à bientôt, Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Pour rendre visite, c'est entendu !  
  
Après quels minutes d'errance dans les couloirs, il retrouva le professeur, et Hermione, tout deux visiblement heureux de le voir entier. Harry, après quelques explications avec le directeur, prit congé, avec Hermione.  
  
-Où va t-on ? lui demanda t-elle.  
  
-A la bibliothèque, je dois récupérer un livre, puis après on va retrouver Ron.  
  
-Quel genre de livre ?  
  
-Un qui me permet d'être en contact avec Voldemort, réponda t-il, froidement.  
  
-Tu crois que ce n'est pas dangereux d'avoir un tel livre ? ATTEND !! Tu viens de me dire qu'il y a à la bibliothèque, un livre qui te sert à communiquer avec L'autre !  
  
-Oui, et si je vais le récupérer, c'est pour certains raisons, et non, tu ne sauras pas lesquelles ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut pas me faire de mal.  
  
-Et pourquoi je m'inquièterais pas ?  
  
-Parce que c'est comme ça !  
  
Hermione fit la grimace, mais savait que son ami était une tête de mule, et qu'il ferait comme bon lui semble, comme d'habitude. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte , Harry fut surprit par le monde qui se trouvé dans les rayonnage et assis près des tables.  
  
-Tu te souviens Harry, les élèves de Salem sont là... murmura Hermione à son oreille. Ils ont l'air de beaucoup aimer la bibliothèque.  
  
Harry avec l'aide d'Hermione se lança a la recherche du livre, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Soudain alors qu'ils allaient partir, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. C'était un élève de Salem.  
  
-Tu cherches quelque chose? Lui demanda l'élève.  
  
Il était plus grand, de quels centimètres, que Harry, avait des yeux bleus très clair ,et les cheveux blancs et longs. Son visage exprimait le calme. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent quelque peu désorientés par son comportement si amical.  
  
-Non, je cherchais un livre. Mais quelqu'un l'a déjà pris.  
  
-Tu veux parler de celui pour parle ?  
  
Hermione et Harry commençaient à se méfier de lui, comment pouvait-il être au courant.  
  
-C'est Drago, qui m'a dit de te le garder, continua t-il.  
  
-Drago? dirent en c?ur Hermione et Harry.  
  
-Oui, vous le connaissez? dit-il en souriant. C'est mon cousin. Je me présente Hedgard Malefoy.  
  
-Harry Potter, réponda t-il poliment.  
  
-Hermione Granger, dit-elle en souriant aimablement.  
  
-Drago m'a parlé de vous! et, dit-il en prenant un ton désolé. Pas en bien.  
  
-On est ennemi. répliqua Harry.  
  
Hedgard semblait rassurer par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
  
-Drago m'a raconté pleins de choses....méchantes à votre sujet. Cependant, je ne suis pas lui, et je préfère avoir ma propre opinion sur les gens. Surtout vous, Mr Potter, vous êtes très connu. Même à Salem!  
  
-Je... bafouilla Harry. Suis si connu?  
  
-Bien sûr!  
  
-Comment se fait-il que Drago sache pour le livre? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Ca, je ne peux pas vous répondre. Je ne suis pas au courant.  
  
-Peux tu nous le passer, demanda Harry , qui commençait à perdre patience.  
  
-Bien sur, attendez-moi, je vais le chercher.  
  
Puis Hedgard se dirigea vers une table, où un groupe d'élèves regardaient les deux amis avec un air hautain. Il revint avec le livre mais Harry avait une question à lui poser.  
  
-Pourquoi Malefoy.Drago voulait que tu nous le donne? Demanda t-il, en prenant le livre.  
  
-Il m'a dit que le livre l'a menacé de lui jeter le sort, puis il me l'a donné... quel trouillard!  
  
-On dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup! s'étonna Hermione.  
  
-Non! En fait, je n'aimes pas trop ma famille... Ils pratiquent la magie noire et moi je n'aime pas vraiment ça...  
  
-He bien, ton père va être content quand je vais lui dire ce que je viens d'entendre! Rugit Malefoy.  
  
Drago se trouvait juste derrière eux et d'après la posture qu'il avait, il les espionnait depuis un bout de temps.  
  
-Encore toi, souffla Harry, en essayant de ne pas lui sourire. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
  
-Pas mes affaires?! Des qu'il s'agit de ma famille, ou de toi et de cette sang-de-bourbe se sont mes affaires!  
  
-Hoo fiche le camp Drago s'il te plait, lui répondit Hedgard. tu vois bien qu'on discute... Et tu peux le dire à mon père, il le sait déjà, je lui ai déjà dit, et redit des centaines de fois...  
  
-Fait gaffe a ce que tu dit Hedgard, ça peut te coûter cher... le menaça Drago.  
  
-Ah oui...et qu'est ce que tu compte me faire...  
  
Hermione et Harry avaient l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis, à qui marquerais le point, Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.  
  
-Vous n'allez sûrement pas vous battre ici, Drago, je crois que tes amis t'attendent, dit Harry, en faisant un signe derrière le dos de Malefoy.  
  
-Je retourne avec des gens qui m'apprécient, je te laisse toi et tes "nouveaux amis", qui partagent tes idées d'ami des moldus...  
  
Sur ce Drago tourna les talons et sorti de la bibliothèque.  
  
-Nous aussi, on doit y aller, à bientôt !  
  
-Au revoir ! répliqua Hedgard en leur souriant.  
  
Harry alla voir Ron, avec Hermione, il était réveillé.  
  
-Non Mme Pomfresh, je vais mieux, criait-il. NON, je n'ai pas besoin de sirop ! NON, ni d'une potion de sommeil !  
  
-Salut Ron ! dit Harry en entrant.  
  
-Tient Harry, tu viens me voir ? ironisa t-il , ça change ! Normalement c'est moi qui viens te voir ! NON, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CHOCOLAT !!!! ajouta t-il quand Mme Pomfresh arriva avec une énorme tablette.  
  
Finalement se fut Hermione et Harry qui la mangèrent.  
  
-Sincèrement Harry ? demanda Ron. Qu'est ce qui te plait ici, pour que t'y aille au moins une fois par semaine ?  
  
-Les drapffs faut croire! , répondit-il la bouche pleine.  
  
Ils rigolèrent de bon c?ur, et Mme Pomfresh revint à l'attaque.  
  
-Non, je n'ai besoin de rien, assura Ron. J'ai droit de partir maintenant? J'ai dû travail qui m'attend!  
  
Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-On dirait moi, s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Ron devint rouge vif, on confondait son visage avec ses cheveux. Mme Pomfresh avait aussi rigolé, car elle connaissait Hermione, pour son sens aigu d'étudiante; et le laissa partir. Arrivé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Lavande Parvati se précipita sur Ron, ce que intriguèrent Hermione et harry.  
  
-Comment vas tu? lui demanda t-elle.  
  
-Bbbiien, bafouilla t-il, surpris par son comportement.  
  
-Je suis rassurée, avec le professeur Trelawney, nous avons vu qu'il allait t'arriver malheur. J'étais très inquiète quand je ne t'ai pas vu en classe.  
  
-Tout va bien, rassura Ron. J'ai fait une fâcheuse rencontre, c'est tout!  
  
-Qui ? lui demanda t-elle.  
  
-Euh...Il faut mieux pas que tu saches! Je dois te laissé, je suis en retard dans mon travail.  
  
Puis Ron alla rejoindre Harry et Hermione, qui étaient allés s'asseoir près du feu.  
  
-Je sais pas qu'est ce qu'il lui prend! Dit Ron.  
  
-Hé bien on dirait qu'elle s'intéresse à toi! expliqua Hermione, qui avait le fou rire.  
  
-Quoi!?!  
  
-He bin, je crois que Hermione a raison, surenchérit Harry, qui lui aussi avait le fou rire. Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder!  
  
-Hé bin, elle perd son temps parce que j'aime déjà...euh...g rien dit!  
  
A ses paroles, Ron était rouge tomate, et Harry et Hermione furent pris d'un fou rire.  
  
-Aller! Tu peux tout nous dire, on ne le dira a personne!dit Hermione.  
  
-Non! Je n'ai pas envi de te...de vous le dire! Bafouilla t-il, avant de monter dans le dortoir  
  
-As-tu une idée de la personne que ça peut être? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Non... Je vais aller le voir.  
  
Harry monta dans le dortoir et vit Ron étendu sur son lit en regardant une photo. Harry s'approcha en silence pour voir c'était qui, mais Ron le vit arriver et cacha la photo sous son oreiller.  
  
-Ron... tu peux me le dire à moi... en fait, je crois savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous le dire plus tôt...  
  
Ron sursauta et regarda Harry avec un intérêt, soudain mêlé a de l'inquiétude.  
  
-Tu ...tu ...ne le ....répèteras pas... , hein ? s'inquiéta il. Surtout ....pas à elle ... je te fais confiance ... !!!  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron ! on est amis... je ne dirais rien ! En plus, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie !  
  
-Oui ! Tu as vu ses cheveux ! Et ses yeux ? Tu as vu ses yeux ?  
  
-C'est normal avec une grand mère comme ça !  
  
-Tu as déjà vu sa grand mère ?  
  
-Non, mais c'est pas difficile de savoir à quoi elle ressemble !  
  
-Moi, j'arrive pas à me l'imaginer !  
  
-C'est facile ! Elle se ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau !  
  
-T'as déjà vu sa photo à t'entendre parler !  
  
-Mais non ! Mais toute les vélanes se ressemble !!!  
  
-Sa ...sa grand mère est une vélane ? s'étonna Ron  
  
-Beh oui elle nous l'a dit l'an dernier ! Tu te souviens pas ?  
  
-J'ai pas dû y faire attention !  
  
-En tout cas, elle a l'air de beaucoup apprécier Rogue !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Beh oui, t'as pas vu comme elle est ?  
  
-Beh....euh...non !  
  
-Pourtant ça crève les yeux !  
  
-Harry ... heu est ce qu'on parle de la même personne ?  
  
-J'ai bien l'impression !  
  
-De qui tu parle ?  
  
-Beh ...de Fleur ! Pas toi ?  
  
-.....  
  
-Ron ?  
  
-....  
  
-C'était pas elle ?  
  
-Je vais dormir un peu ....  
  
Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux . Harry redescendit dans la salle commune, Hermione l'attendait pour l'aider dans ces rattrapages.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Il a rien voulu me dire ! Et c'est même pas Fleur !  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire . Le lendemain, ils devaient aller en cours de divination. Harry se demandait ce qu'allait lui inventer, comme fin tragique, le professeur Trelawney. Pour arranger le tout, les Serpentards participaient au cours, et comme il s'y attendait en s'installant, le professeur le regarda avec un regard triste.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons tirer les cartes. C'est une façon très simple de voir l'avenir, mais il y a différentes façons de le faire. Installez-vous deux par deux, un garçon, une fille.  
  
Harry et Ron devaient se séparés et Lavande Brown alla au devant de Ron.  
  
-Tu te mets avec moi? lui demanda t-elle.  
  
-Si tu veux !  
  
Harry se retrouva avec Parvati Patil, il craignait qu'elle ne pousse des cris d'horreur en regardant son avenir.  
  
-La divination par les cartes consistait à tirer 7 cartes : 3 étalées les une à coté des autres , 2 au dessus et 2 en dessous. au milieu le présent, en bas le passé et en haut le futur, expliqua le professeur.  
  
Harry étalait, de la main gauche, les cartes qu'il avait choisi. Patil commença par les cartes du dessous, on y voyait la mort. Elle devint toute pâle et se décida à retourner toutes les cartes. Le présage qui y était décrit n'était pas en faveur de Harry. Mme Trelawney, intriguée, arriva et poussa un cri.  
  
-Mon pauvre chéri, vous allez avoir bien des malheurs!  
  
Mais un autre cri fit sursauter tout le monde. C'était Lavande Brown. Le professeur alla voir et comprit tout de suite.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu? Demanda Ron, inquiet.  
  
-Vos cartes montrent que vous allez subir de nombreuses épreuves à cause d'un ami qui vous aura trahi. Vous allez vous retrouver dans le côté obscur, mais ceux qui vous aurons fait souffrir vous sauverons. Je vois une très grande amitié. Et vous trouverez l'amour, mais ce n'est pas celle que vous désirer. Mr Weasley, il va falloir être courageux, vous allez souffrir, aussi bien sentimentalement, que physiquement. Vous allez perdre une chose qui vous est cher. Ce ne sont pas de très bonnes cartes, mais votre avenir vous ouvre deux voies: la lumière ou les ténèbres.  
  
Ron la regardait incrédule, elle avait prédit, un nombre incalculable, sa mort ou celle de Harry. Et ne croyait pas ce que lui disait, cependant Lavande semblait réellement choquée par la prédiction, et demanda si elle pouvait aller à l'infirmerie. Harry se demandait si elle disait vrai, non impossible! Ron n'irait jamais du côté du mal! Mais Harry avait cependant un doute, puisque Voldemort voulait l'atteindre par ses amis. A la fin des cours Harry, Hermione et Ron allèrent voir Hagrid. Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait été dépétrifié. L'accueil fut très chaleureux, Dès qu'il vit Harry, Hagrid le serra dans ses énorme bras, il avait les larmes aux yeux .  
  
-J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez plus me voir ! Je me suis horriblement inquiété !  
  
-.... heu Hagrid vous devriez peut être lâché Harry ..., intervint Hermione, en voyant Harry devenir pourpre.  
  
-Heu ... oui, désolé....  
  
Il le reposa a terre. Harry s'appuya sur la table pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Et vous comment allez vous ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Bien, mais je vous rassure tout de suite ce n'est pas le professeur McPeterson.  
  
-Le professeur quoi ?demanda Harry.  
  
-Eh bien, le professeur Ambre si tu préfère ! Tu n'as pas suivis un de ses cours ?  
  
-Si bien sûr mais j'avais oublié son nom ...  
  
Ils passèrent le reste du temps à parler de Quidditch et de l'école de Salem, il leur raconta sa drôle de rencontre avec un élève de Salem, la veille.  
  
-Un certain Hedgard rodait par ici, expliqua t-il. Quand je suis allez lui demander ce qu'ils faisait ici, il m'a dit qu'il visitait le parc. Puis on a discuter, et il m'a parlé de vous, dit il en désignant Harry et Hermione.  
  
-En bien j'espère? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Oh oui ! Même trop à mon goût. Vous feriez mieux de vous méfiez , c'est un Malefoy avant toute chose.  
  
-Il m'a l'air sympathique, ajouta Hermione.  
  
-Quand on veut sauvé sa peau, vaut mieux bien cacher son jeu ... Méfiez vous ! Surtout toi Harry, il vaut mieux que tu évite de dire qui tu es, et cache bien ta cicatrice aux élèves de Salem, cette école a un culte pour la magie noire.  
  
-Mais pourquoi Dumbledore les as t-il inviter ? demanda Harry  
  
-Pour lié amitié avec eux .... Mais je crois que c'était la dernière chose à faire, cette école est pire que Dumstrang ...  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, quelques peu mystérieuses, ils partirent car il allait être l'heure du repas, Sur le chemin de retour, ils discutèrent peu.  
  
-Maif quif f'est fe Hedgar ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine de ragoût  
  
-Le cousin de Malefoy.... répondit harry.  
  
-Le coufin de mafoy ? Maif vouf luif...  
  
-Ron avale ce que tu as dans la bouche ! coupa Hermione. Et met en moins dans la bouche !  
  
Sa réplique mit fin à la conversation...  
  
**************************  
  
je me permet de prendre la parole pour vous répondre, histoire de m'expliquer sur le passage Drago/Harry. Au début, c'est fic se trouvait sur un autre site, et était interactif (je vous raconte pas le bordel !) , quelqu'un a demandé s'il y avait un courageux pour la mettre plus clair, et je me suis désignée comme la courageuse ! Bien sûr, j'ai coupé, réécrit les passages, et j'en ai ajouté, notamment le passage de l'infirmerie (dont je suis très fière car je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire !), bref, je ne sais pas encore ce que va advenir du couple Drago/Harry. Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit la belle au bois dormant, histoire de m'amuser ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, pour ceux qui aime les slashs ! Bon à bientôt ! 


	27. Chapitre 27 Révélations et match

Chapitre 27  
  
Révélations et match de Quidditch.  
  
Plusieurs jours étaient passées depuis la dernière attaque de Voldemort, Harry respirait enfin. Il en avait plus que marre de louper les cours, et les séances de rattrapages acharnées de Hermione étaient épuisantes, même Ron révisait studieusement. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser d'eux, Ron évitait soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec Hermione, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas être seule avec Harry; décidément les choses avaient changées sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Harry avait finalement fait comme si de rien n'était, mais avait décidé pour sa propre santé mentale qu'il devait trouver un moyen de les mettre ensemble, comme quoi jouer les marieuses l'amusait beaucoup. Mais Hermione semblait réticente, elle avait l'air plus perdue qu'autre chose; c'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de lui parler franchement, quitte à se fâcher avec elle, mais il devait savoir si elle aimait Ron ou lui, non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas , mais c'était plus l'amour d'un frère pour sa s?ur. Aussi un jour, alors qu'ils étaient dans le parc, et qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, il finit par se lancer.  
  
-Hermione, qu'est ce que tu ressent pour moi ? lui demanda t-il franchement, rougissant de son audace.  
  
Hermione le regarda, puis son visage s'empourpra tout d'un coup.  
  
-Je.je.bafouilla t-elle.  
  
-Tu sais que je t'adore, Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie, au même titre que Ron, et que je te considère comme ma s?ur ! lui dit-il, sans remords.  
  
Son visage perdit aussitôt ses couleurs, les mots de Harry semblaient l'avoir profondément blesser.  
  
-Ha.Harry.je ne sais pas si je dois, mais moi je .crois que je ne t'aime pas comme si tu étais mon frère, à vrai dire, depuis quelques temps je ne sais plus quoi penser!  
  
-Hermione, nous sommes amis depuis cinq ans, si tu veux me parler ne te gène pas.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je ressent pour toi, avoua t-elle, rapidement. Je sais que je me sens bien avec toi, mais j'ai tout le temps peur pour toi, et cela me rend folle de m'inquiéter ainsi.  
  
-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, mais moi aussi , j'ai peur pour vous. Voldemort veut m'atteindre, et cela par tout les moyens, vous êtes en danger.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous serons nous défendre, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, mais Ron a fait d'incroyable progrès, je suis sûr qu'il te surprendrais.  
  
-Hermione, j'ai reçu une partie de mes pouvoirs, lui avoua t-il. Le soir, ou je suis revenu avec Ambre, j'avais vu Voldemort, il voulait que je le rejoigne, mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a surpris.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
  
-Mes pouvoirs magiques peuvent presque l'égaler.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu es si .  
  
-Oui, je suis, alors ne t'inquiète pas autant pour moi ! Je voulais te demander quelque chose.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour Ron ?  
  
-.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-.Je .  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Hermione, si vous vous tournez autour, il faudra bien qu'un jour l'un de vous fasse le premier pas ! Et tu sais que Ron est bien trop timide, et buté, pour le faire !  
  
Harry se leva, et la laissa seule, Hermione, le visage écarlate, le regardait partir sans rien dire, trop surprise de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle aimait Ron et non pas Harry, ça lui fit un véritable choc. Harry a tout pour être un grand frère, se dit-elle intérieurement. Harry retournait tranquillement vers le château, près de l'entrée, sa tante lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Tout se passa en un éclair, une douleur, plus atroce que jamais, le frappa au front, Harry s'agenouilla et porta ses mains à sa cicatrice, et hurla de douleur. Et tout à coup, il fut dans une autre pièce, Voldemort était devant lui. Sa cicatrice le brûlait tant qu'il finit par s'évanouir. Bien lui de lui, Ambre était sous le choc, son neveu s'était volatilisé sous ses yeux. Quand Harry se réveilla, il était toujours couché par terre, Voldemort était assis sur une chaise et attendait qu'il se réveille.  
  
-Il était temps que tu te réveilles! Dit-il. Elle est vraiment étrange cette cicatrice... bon... il est temps de choisir de quel camp tu es!  
  
-Je vous l'ai déjà dit! Je ne veux pas., puis il se ravisa. Je ne choisirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas la vérité sur Dumbledore! cria Harry, en se levant.  
  
Il se rendit soudain compte d'où il était, dans l'ancienne demeure des Jedusor.  
  
-Que me veux tu encore ?  
  
-Que tu te rallie a moi!  
  
-Je sais, tu te répètes !  
  
-Oh ! Harry, tu as pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis quelques temps !  
  
-Mais non ! Je commence juste à m'habituer à vous, ironisa t-il, sous la colère. Allez vous décider à me montrer cette vérité !?  
  
-Tu sauras bien assez tôt la vérité, et sur bien plus de chose que tu crois!  
  
Voldemort avança vers lui, ce qui eu pour cause lui donner la nausée, et une douleur insupportable au front. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait encore s'évanouir, le paysage de la pièce se troubla. Cependant, seul ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux se modifiaient. Une fumée les entoura, et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre maison.  
  
-Alors Harry sa te dit quelque chose?  
  
-Non, pas le moindre du monde!  
  
-Tu ne te rappelle pas ton dernier chez, celui où tu vivais avec tes parents !  
  
-C'est impossible, la maison a été détruite!  
  
-C'est pourtant bien elle, elle va nous servir.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que la vérité se trouve ici!  
  
-Quelle vérité? Demanda Harry, perplexe.  
  
-Mais toute la vérité sur les intentions de Dumbledore, assura Voldemort. Pauvre petit Potter, tu vas avoir un choc en découvrant la vérité.  
  
-Ne soyez si inquiet pour moi, répliqua Harry. Montrez la moi!! Cette vérité.  
  
-Très bien, alors regarde!  
  
Puis la maison sembla frémir, l'image devint flou. La maison, qui était détruite, se reconstruit petit à petit. Elle reprit son aspect d'origine. Harry voyait Voldemort attaquer ses parents. Mais la scène se passait comme un film qu'on rembobine. Les parents de Harry se mouvaient à travers la maison en faisant tout à l'envers. Harry commençait à avoir le tournis. C'était la première fois de sa vie, qu'il voyait ses parents, dans la vie de tout les jours. Lorsqu'enfin, l'image ralenti. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, ses parents étaient avec Dumbledore et lui dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore, commença James. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de nous! Nous devons protéger Harry de Voldemort.  
  
-Ecoutez moi, james. répliqua le directeur. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, ici! Vous êtes, vous aussi, un élu! Nous devons vous protéger, tout comme Harry.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, professeur Dumbledore, répondit Lily. Harry est protéger par un sort puissant, de ma composition. De plus, il n'a plus tout ses pouvoirs!  
  
-Comme ça? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Nous les avons confiez à sa gardienne du secret, expliqua James.  
  
-Très bien, mais vous devriez venir avec moi. Je ne veux pas être responsable de votre mort. Vous m'avez invité à venir alors que ce lieu est gardé par votre gardien.  
  
-Nous le savons très bien, professeur, tout comme nous savons que Peter, c'est rallié à Voldemort, expliqua James. Nous savons très bien que nous allons mourir, mais c'est le prix à payer pour sauver notre enfant.  
  
James posa un regard tendre sur l'enfant que portait Lily.  
  
-Enfin, James, Lily, soyez raisonnable!  
  
-vous devriez partir professeur, il arrive.  
  
-Je ne partirais pas !  
  
-Vous l'aurez voulu! répliqua James.  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, c'est contre mon devoir de protection.  
  
-Votre protection! Tout ce que vous voulez de nous, c'est de vous confier Harry car c'est un puissant sorcier! cria Lily.  
  
-"Expulliodum Traverse", s'écria James, en levant sa baguette sur Dumbledore.  
  
-Où l'as tu envoyé, Demanda Lily.  
  
-Sur le chemin de Traverse!  
  
Soudain ils entendirent du bruit au dehors.  
  
-Monte! Cria James.  
  
-James, j'ai peur! murmura Lily.  
  
-Moi aussi, mais il le faut, Je t'aime.  
  
Puis il embrassa Lily et Harry, et les envoya dans la chambre du petit.  
  
-Je t'aime, lui lança t-elle, en montant les escaliers.  
  
-Alohomora, s'écria une voix glaciale.  
  
-Où est il? demanda le mage noir.  
  
-Vous ne l'aurez pas! S'écria James, en levant sa baguette.  
  
Mais Voldemort fut le plus rapide et lui envoya.  
  
"Avada Kedavra".  
  
Soudain la scène se figea et disparue, Harry se trouvait dans une maison en ruine. Harry pleurait, ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait mis dans un état second, il ne réagissait plus.  
  
-Voila la vérité ,dit glacialement Voldemort. Tes parents savaient que Dumbledore voulait d'avoir avec lui, pour te manipuler.  
  
-La vérité, murmura Harry.  
  
-Oui, la vérité!  
  
Mais Harry n'entendait pas cette vérité, il avait l'esprit en feu, en voyant la fin tragique de son père. Peu à peu, il reprenait ses esprits. Celui qui avait tué ses parents était là. A sa portée! Harry prit sa baguette, mais se retrouva dans sa chambre, dans la tour des Gryffondor. Ambre se précipita sur lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! lui hurla t-elle. J'étais folle d'inquiétude.  
  
-Comment je suis revenu ?  
  
-J'ai utilisé un sort avec un de tes vêtements.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-Voldemort m'a montré les derniers instants de la vie de mes parents, expliqua t-il, sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
Ambre fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
-Ha...Harry balbuta t-elle.  
  
Harry regarda sa tante, elle tremblait.  
  
-Harry, tu as vu la scène de leur mort! dit-elle, sans expression.  
  
-Oui, répondit-il.  
  
Elle le prit dans ses bras, et commença à pleurer.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas comment, ...  
  
-Harry, j'étais parti. C'est Remus qui m'a expliqué ce qui c'était passé.  
  
-Ambre, excuse moi! Je n'aurais...  
  
-Ne dit pas ça, coupa t-elle. Tu as tout les droits. Voldemort essaye de t'embrouiller l'esprit.  
  
-Je ne sais! La scène que j'ai vu montrait Dumbledore.  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore? s'interrogea Ambre.  
  
-Oui, il discutait avec mes parents avant que Voldemort n'arrive.  
  
-Comment savait-il où ils étaient?  
  
-Apparemment, c'est mes parents qui l'ont appelés.  
  
-Raconte moi ce que tu as vu!  
  
Harry lui expliqua tout la scène, le visage de sa tante exprimait son incrédulité.  
  
-Il voulait donc t'avoir! Je comprend maintenant.  
  
-Que comprends tu?  
  
-Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de clair. Je vais devoir m'expliquer avec lui.  
  
-Je veux être là! s'écria Harry.  
  
-Harry, il faut te protéger! Aussi bien de Voldemort, que de Dumbledore. Tant que nous ne savons pas tout la vérité mieux vaut se méfier.  
  
-Ca, je sais déjà!  
  
-Harry, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il va falloir garder un comportement équivalent avec Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais, Ambre...  
  
-Ne discute pas! Il faut parfois savoir jouer la comédie. De mon coté, je vais me renseigner. J'ai des amis qui seront découvrirent ce qui se passe.  
  
-Sirius et Remus?  
  
-Surtout pas eux, je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. Au cours de mon exil, j'ai beaucoup voyagé; et j'ai rencontré des personnes, qui sont très puissants. Je pourrais leur demander de l'aide.  
  
-Tu es sûr! demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui! Il faut garder cela pour nous, c'est notre secret.  
  
Des pas se firent entendre, Hermione ouvra la porte.  
  
-Harry, tu es là! Dieu merci! Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, à Ron et moi. Tu t'ai volatilisé si brusquement, Ambre était dans tout ses états !  
  
-Je vais bien, Hermione. Ne t'en...  
  
Mais Harry eut le souffle coupé, Hermione s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
-J'étais si inquiète! sanglota t-elle.  
  
Ambre les regardait d'un air tendre.  
  
-Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser! déclara t-elle.  
  
Mais Hermione s'était repris et avait lâchée Harry.  
  
-Professeur McPeterson, que s'est-il passé?  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ambre, et Harry a fait; comment dire, un voyage dans le temps.  
  
Hermione les regarda tour à tour.  
  
-Harry, j'ai oublié de te prévenir qu'il va y avoir un match d'entraînement, demain.  
  
-Quoi? Comment ça, un match d'entraînement?  
  
-Et bien, pour vous entraîner un peu, le professeur Dumbledore a prévu ça, vous jouerez contre vos suppléants.  
  
-Mais, pourquoi?  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que ça abaissera les tensions de chacun.  
  
-Hermione, Ron et toi, vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de suppléants, à part Cho.  
  
-On a réussi à convaincre Mme Bibine qu'il en fallait, et d'ailleurs Ron est le gardien suppléant !  
  
-C'est génial !  
  
-Harry, Hermione, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais en parlant de Ron, il faudrait peut être le retrouver pour le rassurer, s'exclama Ambre. Il doit être très inquiet, d'ailleurs, je l'ai laissé avec Remus et Sirius, ils doivent encore te chercher !  
  
-Descendons, on les retrouvera sûrement en route, déclara Harry.  
  
Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à tous se retrouver. Sirius était très inquiet, et ne savait plus s'il devait prendre dans ses bras Harry, ou le punir. Ron, quand à lui s'était jeté dans ses bras, et faisait semblant de l'étranglait, pour lui avoir fait une telle peur; Remus regardait la scène amusé, et rassuré.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé? lui demanda vivement Sirius.  
  
-Nous t'expliquerons plus tard, assura Ambre.  
  
-Quand ?  
  
-Ce soir après le souper, dans un endroit sûr.  
  
-Ambre, j'aurais besoin que le professeur Rogue soit présent, ainsi que Drago ! demanda Harry.  
  
-Pour quelle raison ? demanda en c?ur, Sirius et Ron.  
  
-Drago est mon ami, et doit savoir, et pour ce qui est du professeur Rogue, je pense que lui aussi doit être au courant !  
  
-C'est toi qui décide ! conclua Hermione.  
  
Le soir venu, le repas était en pleine effervescence pour le match d'entraînement. Ron, Hermione et Harry s'éclipsèrent discrètement, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par les professeurs et Drago. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un petit salon, où tous s'installèrent dans les différents fauteuils. Harry saisit sa baguette et créa une bulle d'insonorité, qui d'ailleurs était en plus d'être grande, fort résistante.  
  
-Je savais bien que tu avais changé, déclara Drago quelque peu surprit par la puissance du sort.  
  
-Je comprend mieux pourquoi Voldemort souhaite votre mort, commenta Rogue.  
  
Harry leur raconta tout ce qu s'était passé ; Sirius, Remus et Severus semblaient encore plus bouleversés que Ambre, au récit de la mort de ses parents. Hermione et Ambre étaient en larmes, et Ron et Drago semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées.  
  
-Harry ça va ? s'inquiéta Drago.  
  
-Oui, mieux que tu ne le pense !  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit, si j'avais été à ta place !  
  
-Il faut mieux, Hermione, Ron et toi, que vous évitiez de faire ce genre de rencontre !  
  
-On fera notre possible pour qu'il en soit ainsi ! ironisa Ron.  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas du genre à discuter avec ce genre de personne, par pur plaisir, surenchérit Hermione.  
  
Tandis que Harry observait les regards de défi de ses amis, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.  
  
-J'oubliais que c'était moi le casse-cou de l'équipe !  
  
-J'espère que vous n'allez pas rééditer cette aventure tout les jours, commenta Rogue. Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous avez vos B.U.S.E à passer à la fin de l'année !  
  
Harry le regarda de travers, car sa voix était plein d'inquiétude.  
  
-Je.Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous inquièterez pour moi, professeur Rogue.  
  
-Et je ne tiens pas à ce que cela devienne une habitude, Mr Potter !  
  
Harry lui sourit, il venait de faire la paix avec son professeur, depuis qu'il était au courant de ce que Harry endurait, il prit sur lui de se conduire normalement avec lui. Mais Severus semblait être plus devenu un ami, ce qui plaisait énormément à Ambre, Sirius et Remus. Bien qu'il y ait toujours quelques difficultés de discussion entre Rogue et Black. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, et que Harry faisait disparaître la bulle, Ron fit son plus beau sourire à son ami, qui d 'ailleurs le regarda de travers.  
  
-Harry, tu es au courant pour demain ?  
  
-Le match d'entraînement ? Oui, je suis au courant ! Et d'ailleurs je te félicite pour ta place de gardien.  
  
-Malefoy, tu ne marqueras pas de but ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron.  
  
-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, Weasley ! Je me suis entraîné, et je te battrais, puisque je fais partie de l'équipe de Harry, c'est toi mon adversaire principal !  
  
Ron lui sourit, ses paroles lui montrait à quel point Drago lui portait de l'estime.  
  
-Vous parlez du match de Quiddirch, interrogea Remus, qui avait entendu la conversation.  
  
-Oui, Harry va y participer puisque c'est un titulaire, déclara Hermione.  
  
-Mais, Ambre, commença Sirius. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione et Drago les regardèrent, ils n'osaient rien dire car la tension montait.  
  
-Et pourquoi ne jouerait il pas?  
  
-Ambre, c'est dangereux! Voldemort pourrait s'en prendre à lui.  
  
-C'est ce qu'il vient de faire, dit une petite voix. Je dois jouer, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui va m'empêcher de vivre.  
  
Sirius comprit, et d'un air résigné, l'accompagna vers la grande salle. Où tous se séparèrent pour aller dans leur dortoir et chambres respectives. Le lendemain, dans les vestiaires, la tension montait.  
  
-Que fais-tu là? demanda Harry.  
  
-Je fais partie de ton équipe, celui que je devais remplacer, est tombé malade et il ne veut pas jouer.  
  
-Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir jouer avec toi! Mais vous avez un autre remplaçant ?  
  
-Oui et non, c'est un joueur de Salem qui s'est proposé pour le poste, tu le connais, c'est le cousin de Malefoy.  
  
-Quelle chance! s'exclama ironiquement Drago. Trois weasley dans une même équipe, ça.  
  
-Arrête ça tout de suite, Drago, s'écrièrent les jumeaux.  
  
-Nous sommes dans la même équipe, ne l'oublie pas! déclara Ron.  
  
-Tu es bien mal placé, Drago! commença Harry. Ton père n'est plus là! Il va falloir te faire une raison, cette année nous devons jouer ensemble. Alors, essaye d'avoir l'esprit d'équipe!  
  
Drago avait joué son rôle d'ennemi à merveille, tout comme Ron et Harry.  
  
-Tout le monde est prêt, demanda Harry, d'un ton sur de lui. Alors, en route!  
  
Le ciel bleu était propice à un match agréable, et une petite brise soufflait par instant. Harry sentait l'excitation, qu'un match de Quidditch, pouvait lui faire ressentir. Il était au mieux de sa forme.  
  
Leur entrée sur le terrain déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissement, car bien que cela soit un match d'entraînement. Il y avait autant de monde que pour un vrai match, tout comme cela s'était passé pour la sélection du gardien.  
  
-Voici l'équipe des titulaires! s'écria Lee Jordan qui assurait le commentaire du match, comme à l'accoutumé. Potter, Weasley, Malefoy, Montague, Stebbins, Weasley et Weasley. Cette équipe regroupe les meilleurs éléments de notre école.  
  
Puis il annonça les noms de joueurs adversaires, tout le monde se faisait face. Mme Bibine avança jusqu'à eux , en traitant la malle qui contenait les balles.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde. Cette phrase fut suivie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je suis Lee Jordan et comme chaque année, c'est moi qui vous commenterait ce match de Quidditch, qui malgré qu'il ne soit qu'un entraînement risque d'être inoubliable. Comme je vous l'ai dit ce match se disputera entre l'équipe officielle de notre chère école qui se compose de Harry Potter, les jumeaux Weasley, leur frère Ron, Tom Stebbins et Juliette Montague et Drago Malefoy. Et leur suppléants Cho Chang, Colin Crivet, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Malcom Baddock et Hedgard Malefoy, un élève de salem. -Bon, commença Harry se tournant vers son équipe. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont nos suppléants que nous devons pas leur mettre la pâtée du siècle, ironisa-t-il. Alors on fait comme d'habitude.  
  
Tout le monde hochât la tête en signe d'accord. En tournant la tête vers les gradins, Harry aperçu tous les professeurs dont Sirius qui avait l'air inquiet.  
  
-Ca y est le match va pouvoir commencer, S'écria Lee.  
  
Madame Bibine s'approcha du milieu du terrain et siffla. Tous les joueurs se mirent sur leur ballets et décollèrent. Au coup de sifflet les ballent furent lâchées  
  
-Et voici Drago qui s'empare du Souafle, et qui à ma grande surprise, s'avère être très rapide malgré sa petite taille et ses petits bras...  
  
-Arrêtez tout de suite Mr Jordan, le coupa MacGonagall.  
  
-Bien professeur. Ho mais que vois je, il passe la balle à Stebbins qui la repasse à Montague ..mais...nooon, il se l'a fait reprendre par la petite Weasley, qui se defend pas mal, ce sont tous de très bons joueurs dans la famille. Elle fonce droit vers les buts adverses, elle passe le Souafle à Londubat et...GOAAAAALL!!! C'est un but 10 points pour l'équipe des suppléants  
  
-Le Souaffle est remis en jeu et est directement intercepté par Montague qui le repasse à Stebbins. Ils foncent vers les buts ..et c'est ....GOOOOAAAL égalisation des deux équipes.  
  
Harry était très exciter par le match et n'essayait pas de trouver le vif d'or. Mais après une heure d'acharnement continue, les titulaires menaient par 120 à 110. C'est alors qu'Harry aperçu le vif d'or et se fit suivre aussitôt par Cho.  
  
-AAAH Voici les deux attrapeurs qui se lancent à la poursuite du vif d'or. Potter a une petite longueur d'avance et..  
  
Alors que le match battait son plein, Ambre se leva de son siège, elle regardait en direction de Harry.  
  
-Que se passe t-il, lui demanda Sirius.  
  
-Quelque chose arrive! Réponda t-elle.  
  
-Quoi? s'interrogea Remus.  
  
Ambre, Sirius, Remus et Rachel regardaient le ciel, seule Ambre voyait ce qui venait vers eux. Elle enleva sa robe de sorcière, pour dévoiler un jeans et un débardeur. -Que fais-tu? lui demanda t-il.  
  
-Faire un tour!  
  
-Et tu as besoin d'enlever ta robe pour ça ! s'exclama Severus.  
  
-Je suis plus libre dans mes mouvements.  
  
Puis elle s'avança vers la rambarde et y plaça un pied.  
  
-Ambre, arrête, tu es folle! s'exclama Rachel, qui avait comprit ce qu'elle allait faire.  
  
-Regarde mieux, Rachel, regarde ce qui arrive sur nous!  
  
Rachel vit une boule, elle croyait que c'était le soleil, mais elle devenait de plus en plus grande et visible.  
  
-Nom d'un dragon! s'exclama t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
-Une boule de feu, expliqua Ambre. Et elle vient droit sur nous.  
  
Sirius et Remus s'étaient rapprochés d'elle, tout en scrutant le ciel.  
  
-C'est un coup de Voldemort! s'exclama Remus. -Ses fidèles ont dû l'aider, elle est trop imposante, continua Sirius.  
  
Ambre était prête à agir, Sirius et Remus voulurent la retenir mais il était trop tard, elle avait sautée dans le vide.  
  
Des élèves avaient vu la scène, et hurlaient de terreur, en voyant se jeter un professeur, dans le vide; mais leurs cris se changèrent en émerveillement. En effet, Ambre avait déployé d'immenses ailes de feu, le spectacle était à la fois grandiose et terrifiant. Ambre fonça en direction de Harry et se plaça entre lui et la boule incandescence. Harry ne comprit, que trop tard ce qui se passait, Ambre l'avait dépassé et prenait de plein fouet la boule de feu. Des cris de panique venaient des gradins et tout le monde essayaient de fuir.  
  
-Ambre, cria Harry.  
  
Mais il était trop tard, elle prenait feu. Cependant la boule ne bougeait plus, comme arrêter! Tous les joueurs, sauf Harry et Drago, avaient atterrit sur le terrain pour regarder ce qui se passait. Les deux amis regardaient la scène ahurissante qui se déroulait devant eux. Les flammes, autour du corps de la jeune femme, semblait onduler, voir danser. La boule incandescente se fit de plus en plus petite, et Ambre refit son apparition. Harry aurait juré voir les cheveux de sa tante sous la forme de flamme. La boule qui était grosse de plusieurs mètres, devint aussi petite qu'une balle de souaffle.  
  
Ambre la tenait entre ses mains, elle leva les bras, puis la lança de toute ses forces, en criant de rage, et l'a renvoya d'où elle venait. la sphère était repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ambre s'approcha de Harry et se posa sur son balai, ses ailes s'évaporèrent, prit le bras de son neveu et le tendit en l'air. Harry referma sa main sur le vif d'or!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que s'était ? lui demanda t-il, inquiet.  
  
-Une boule de feu, très puissante, d'ailleurs! Harry, s'il te plait ramène moi à terre. Je suis fatiguée!  
  
-Professeur McPeterson, vous allez bien ? demanda Drago, qui se précipita vers eux.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas Mr Malefoy, tout va bien, allons à terre, si vous le voulez bien.  
  
Harry s'exécuta, suivit de près par Drago, qui montrait, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'osait prévenir Harry. Lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre, Rogue arriva le premier vers eux, il semblait très inquiet, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
  
-AMBRE! CE QUE TU AS FAIT, EST DU SUICIDE ! lui cria t-il.  
  
Ambre le regardait, elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, et s'effondra dans ses bras. Sirius, Dumbledore et Remus arrivèrent.  
  
-Comment va t-elle, demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Ambre leur souriait, du sang s'échappait de sa bouche, puis elle s'évanouie. Remus fit apparaître un brancard et les autres professeurs firent place au passage de la blessée. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, enfin, à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh demanda au professeur McGonagall de faire sortir tout le monde. Rogue avait seulement eu le temps de la poser sur un lit, que Mme Pomfresh lui prodigua les premiers soins, mais une tâche sombre était apparue sur le débardeur d'Ambre. L'infirmière fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais la blessure était trop importante. Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Rogue, Harry, Drago et McGonagall regardèrent l'air triste de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Je suis désolé, elle est.. sanglota t-elle.  
  
Harry s'était effondré par terre, en sanglot, Drago s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et le prit dans ses bras, Harry enfoui son visage humide dans le creux de son cou, se laissant bercer par ces paroles de réconforts. Sirius et Remus ne pouvait le croire, Rogue semblait effondré. Dumbledore et McGonagall se regardèrent.  
  
-Je dois annoncer, commença t-il.  
  
Lorsque soudain, Sirius qui avait voulu s'approcher du corps d'Ambre, trébucha en arrière. Le corps venait de s'enflammer, le feu était si intense, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas regarder ce qui se passait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que... commença Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Elle renaît, expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais si elle renaît, elle sera un bébé, s'exclama Harry, qui se précipita pour voir. Tout comme pour Fumseck.  
  
-Nous allons le voir tout de suite, déclara t-il.  
  
Le feu devenait de moins en moins important, il disparut presqu'aussi vite, qu'il était apparu. Il ne restait que des cendres, de la taille d'un corps adulte. Harry espérait de tout son c?ur, revoir sa tante. Un corps sortit des cendres, Ambre n'avait pas changer; mais ses vêtements n'avaient pas supporter une telle chaleur, Mme Pomfresh la recouvrit d'un drap.  
  
-Coucou, ça va? lança Ambre.  
  
Sirius n'avait pas pu se retenir et s'était précipiter sur elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-NE ME REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS CA! lui hurla t-il, dans les oreilles.  
  
Harry se jeta, à son tour, dans ses bras.  
  
-Tu m'as fait tellement peur, j'ai cru... sanglota t-il.  
  
Mais il était trop tard, Harry pleurait tout les larmes de son corps.  
  
-Maintenant, commença Mme Pomfresh. Laissez la se reposer, je vais l'examiner , et si tout va bien elle sortira bientôt.  
  
Puis elle fit sortir tout le monde, sans exception. Harry retourna auprès de son équipe, accompagné par Drago.  
  
-Comment va t-elle, demandèrent en c?ur Ron , Hermione.  
  
-Elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas !  
  
-Il s'en est fallu de peu ! répliqua Drago.  
  
-Malefoy, commença Georges. Comment ça se fait que tu étais avec Harry?  
  
Drago, qui les avaient suivi inconsciemment, ne savait plus quoi dire.  
  
-Il a été légèrement blessé, j'ai décidé de l'emmener avec nous, répliqua Harry.  
  
-Très légèrement, mais vous connaissez Potter, il s'inquiète pour un rien, même pour moi! ironisa Drago. Et de toute façon, je les aurais suivi, pour savoir comment allait le professeur McPeterson. Elle nous a sauvé la vie, répliqua Drago, voyant l'expression incrédule des autres. J'ai droit de m'inquiéter, moi aussi!  
  
Harry le regarda en souriant.  
  
-Il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter, elle va bien!  
  
-Comment ça se fait qu'elle avait des ailes de feu? demanda en premier Ron.  
  
-Tu n'as donc pas comprit, ironisa Drago. C'est un Animagus, elle sait se transformer en ph?nix! J'ai raison, Potter?  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
-Elle doit être très puissante, continua t-il. Je croyais que seul le directeur en était capable!  
  
Tous le monde le regardait incrédule.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressait aux Animagus, ironisa Hermione.  
  
-Granger, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ne connaît pas!  
  
Puis il repartit en compagnie d'autres Serpentards. 


	28. Chapitre 28 L'arrivée de La Vénérable

Chapitre 28  
  
L'arrivée de la Vénérable  
  
Lorsqu'enfin Harry se retrouva seul avec Hermione et Ron, il leur raconta ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ron restait stupéfié, tandis que Hermione versait quelques larmes.  
  
-Allons, ne vous en faites plus, dit-il. Elle va bien maintenant.  
  
-Je pête la forme, tu veux dire! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent sur Ambre, qui les regardait en souriant.  
  
-Ambre ! s'écrièrent les trois amis.  
  
-Vous allez bien? demanda t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-AMBRE, s'écria Sirius, qui courait après elle.  
  
-Il ne veut rien entendre, s'exclama t-elle, en regardant les adolescents.  
  
-Harry, s'il te plait, demanda Sirius qui arrivait essoufflé. Peux tu dire à ta tante qu'elle doit se reposer.  
  
-Sirius, arrête! commença Ambre. Je vais bien! N'oublie pas que les ph?nix, en plus de renaître de leurs cendres, ils renaissent plus fort, et, c'est mon cas!  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sirius ne sait quoi répondre.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle doucement, à l'adresse de Sirius. Si ça n'allait pas, je te le dirais tout de suite. Au fait, je peux ravoir ma robe!  
  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, qu'ils remarquèrent qu'elle était habillée de drôle de façon; surtout pour une sorcière.  
  
-Ambre, où as-tu trouvée ces vêtements, lui demanda Sirius, qui rougissait.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry n'en croyait pas leurs yeux.  
  
-C'est Rachel qui me les a rapportée, elle les a pris dans ma chambre, expliqua t-elle. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu n'aimes pas? Demanda t-elle, en tournoyant sur elle même.  
  
Elle était habillé d'une jupe courte rouge, de bottes noirs, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec des chaussettes blanches, qui dépassait, et un col roulé noir, relativement moulant.  
  
-Ce..balbuta t-il. Ce n'est pas une tenue pour un professeur!  
  
-Si tu me redonne ma robe de sorcière, on ne verra rien! T'es vieux jeu, quand tu t'y mets! Je suis encore jeune, moi ! ironisa t-elle.  
  
-Je l'ai oublié dans les gradins, réponda t-il, froidement.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les regarder en faisant de grands sourires, Sirius les remarqua.  
  
-Vous feriez mieux d'aller dans votre tour! Allez donc vous changez pour le repas, leur dit-il.  
  
Puis les trois amis partirent, c'est seulement au détour du couloir qu'ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils allèrent directement dans la tour des Gryffondors. Sirius se retourna vers Ambre après avoir entendu leurs rires.  
  
-Va dans ta chambre! déclara t-il, froidement. Je vais retourner sur le terrain chercher ta foutue robe!  
  
Ambre le regardait en souriant, il n'était en colère après elle, que parce qu'il avait eu peur. Elle se décida à lui obéir, et partit ,sans rien un mot, vers sa chambre.  
  
-Essaye de ne pas te faire voir! lui lança t-il, en partant de son côté.  
  
Ambre se passa pas franchement inaperçue, surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait lors du match, tout le monde se retournait et chuchotait à son passage. Ambre faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais lorsqu'elle aperçu Rogue, en compagnie de Fleur; elle ne su trop comment se tenir face à lui. Rogue ne mit pas longtemps à la remarquer, et Fleur ne pu s'empêcher de la foudroyer du regard, à cause de l'intérêt que lui portait le professeur.  
  
-Ambre, commença Severus. Tu as décidément le chic pour te faire remarquer.  
  
Ambre lui fit un sourire ironique.  
  
-Que veux tu, Severus! répliqua t-elle. Je ne suis pas facile à éclipser!  
  
-Ambre, grogna t-il.  
  
-Oui? minauda t-elle.  
  
-Où est ton chevalier, demanda t-il, en lui souriant.  
  
-De qui veux tu parler, Severus? interrogea t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.  
  
-De Sirius, continua t-il. C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas puisque tu étais au prise avec la boule de feu!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas? demanda t-elle, en commençant à perdre son calme.  
  
-Sirius a hurlé ton nom d'une telle façon! Vraiment, il est amoureux. Je te plait!  
  
Ambre le regarda, en rougissant.  
  
-Oui et toi, tu étais le premier à venir m'engueuler ! Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais aller dans ma chambre, conclua t-elle, puis continua son chemin comme de si rien n'était.  
  
Elle arriva enfin chez elle, la pièce qui lui servait de bureau était aussi un salon, la chambre étant dans une autre pièce. Elle alla s'installer dans un confortable fauteuil, près du feu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les paroles de Severus et rougissait. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, et s'en attendre d'autorisation, Sirius entra et ferme derrière lui, il semblait furieux contre elle, Ambre se leva .  
  
-J'ai rencontré Rogue ! déclara t-il, d'une voix sinistre.  
  
-Et quoi, hein? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te comportes de cette façon avec moi ?  
  
-Ce que tu as fait? S'écria t-il. Arrête de jouer au innocente, tu as failli mourir !  
  
-Reprends donc tes esprits! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, ils y auraient eu des morts, et plus de celle de Harry, je savais très bien ce que je faisais, je ne suis plus une petite fille!  
  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, lui dit-il, la voix cassée de tremblements.  
  
-Sirius, commença t-elle, en baissant la tête. Je t'ai fait peur, mais je devais intervenir, j'étais la seule capable d'arrêter cette boule de feu.  
  
-Je sais, assura t-il, en se rapprochant d'elle. Mais tu m'as fait tellement peur quand tu as sauté dans le vide, j'ai cru que mon c?ur avait s'arrêter! En fait, si je t'en veux; c'est plutôt le fait que tu as appelé Severus à l'aide.  
  
-Quoi ? s'exclama t-elle, surprise. Je ne l'ai pas appelé! C'était lui le plus près de moi lorsque je me suis évanoui!  
  
-Il a voulu me faire marcher ! grogna Sirius.  
  
-Il t'a fait courir, tu veux dire! dit-elle, en rigolant.  
  
Elle tourna les talons, pour aller s'asseoir, mais Sirius la retint par le bras, elle se retourna vers lui, intriguée et rouge de confusion.  
  
-Ta robe, lui dit-il, en lui tendant l'habit.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, pour le remercier. Sirius l'étreignit, et lui murmura dans l'oreille de ne plus jamais lui faire aussi peur; et l'embrassa passionnément. Au même moment, On frappa à la porte, ils eurent à peine le temps de se séparer, que Rogue entra, suivi par le professeur  
  
-Hum! désolé de vous déranger, mais il a un gros problème, s'excusa Severus.  
  
Sirius bafouilla quelque chose du genre "mais que faites vous là" et Rogue avait l'air plus en colère que jamais.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mr le directeur ? demanda t-elle, sans même le regarder, car elle observait Rogue, qui se frottait le bras.  
  
-Excusez nous du retard, déclara Remus, en entrant à son tour, avec Rachel.  
  
En voyant le regard furieux de Rogue envers Ambre et Sirius, Remus comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.  
  
-Remus, Rachel, commença Dumbledore. Veuillez vous asseoir, l'heure est grave. Les nouvelles protections, que j'ai installé, ne sont plus efficace! Voldemort arrive sans problème à atteindre Harry, seul ses fidèles ne peuvent agir. Cependant, à force d'attaque, la barrière qui nous protège va bientôt céder, nous devons réagir!  
  
-Que pouvons nous faire? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Ca, je ne le sais pas encore, répliqua t-il.  
  
-J'ai la solution, dit froidement Ambre, en regardant Dumbledore. C'est celle que vous voulez, n'est ce pas, Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Ambre le regardait avec une certaine haine, ce qui voulait était au dessus de ses moyens.  
  
-Vous m'avez compris, assura t-il.  
  
Severus, Sirius, Remus et Rachel les regardaient bizarrement, de quoi pouvaient-ils parler?  
  
-Ambre, je sais très bien ce que cela va vous coûter, mais il n'y a plus d'autre moyen!  
  
-Je mis refuse, sanglota t-elle.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame, elle semblait très âgée, et adressa un sourire à Ambre, qui se précipita vers elle et lui prit les mains.  
  
-Vénérable, pourquoi êtes vous venu, commença Ambre. Je me refuse...  
  
La vieille dame avait posé un doigt sur la bouche d'Ambre.  
  
-Mon enfant, tu le sais! Ma vie va bientôt s'achever, je veux me rendre utile une dernière fois.  
  
-Mais, je ne veux pas, sanglota Ambre, baissant la tête.  
  
-Ambre, je t'ai choisie, il y a maintenant 10 ans, tu savais que ce jour arriverait, dit-elle doucement.  
  
Ambre acquisa d'un signe de la tête, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues.  
  
-Ambre, si tu me présentais, maintenant!  
  
Ambre se releva, en séchant ses yeux du revers de sa manche, puis se retourna vers les autres et s'avança avec la vieille dame, les yeux d'Ambre étaient rouges.  
  
-Je vous présente celle qu'on appelle la vénérable, Madame Hamanaka. Vénérable, laissez moi vous présenter: Mr le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Enchantée, Mr Dumbledore.  
  
-Moi de même, vénérable.  
  
-Une amie et professeur, Rachel Warren.  
  
-Enchantée de vous connaître !  
  
-Moi de même, mademoiselle.  
  
-Séverus Rogue, le maître des potions.  
  
-Professeur Rogue.  
  
-Vénérable.  
  
-Les professeurs Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.  
  
-Messieurs, je suis ravi de vous connaître enfin, Ambre m'a énormément parlé de vous.  
  
-Bonjour vénérable, répondirent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Tout le monde prit place.  
  
-Messieurs, je pense qu'à part le professeur Dumbledore et Ambre, vous ne sachiez qui je suis.  
  
Severus, Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent de la tête.  
  
-Et bien, je suis la vénérable des 3 montagnes sacrées de la vallée de Tchin Pao. Il y a 10 ans, j'ai rencontré votre amie, Ambre, et j'ai décidé dans faire mon héritière, elle aura tout mon savoir et mes pouvoirs à ma mort.  
  
Ambre baissa la tête, les 3 autres se regardaient , ils ne comprenaient pas très clairement où elle voulait en venir.  
  
-Elle va notamment hériter d'un sceptre sacré, le bâton céleste. Qui a pour pouvoir de protéger n'importe qui, ou n'importe quel lieu.  
  
A ces mots, tout devenait clair.  
  
-Vénérable, commença Remus. Vous êtes en train de nous annoncer votre mort?  
  
-Je vais mourir, mais pas de vieillesse.  
  
Ces dernières paroles eurent un certain impacte, Ambre fondit en larmes et les autres s'étaient levés, pour se révolter.  
  
-Il est inutile de vous révolter, ce qui va se passer vous dépasse! Je suis vieille et j'ai bien mérité du repos.  
  
-Vénérable... Balbuta Ambre, en s'agenouillant devant elle.  
  
La vénérable posa une main sur la tête d'Ambre et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, son regard exprimait sa gentillesse.  
  
-Mon enfant, tu es rester avec moi pendant 10 ans, puis tu es venu ici pour protéger ton neveu. Je suis fière de toi! Tu sais où sont les choses importantes, ton c?ur est bon! Ce soir, fait moi plaisir et danse pour moi. Tu es si gracieuse lorsque tu danses avec le feu.  
  
-C'est entendu, vénérable. Ce soir au dîner, je vous ferais la danse de l'adieu.  
  
-Tu as tout compris! je veux que tout le monde voit ton véritable pouvoir.  
  
Des larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux, Ambre se leva et partit. Cependant le professeur Dumbledore l'a retint.  
  
-Vénérable, vous devez être fatiguée par votre voyage, aussi je vous propose de reporter cela à dans une semaine, il y aura alors un bal en votre honneur !  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous contraindre.  
  
-Mais point du tout, un bal devait être de tout façon être organiser pour nos hotes, les élèves et professeurs de l'école de Salem.  
  
-Oh ! Et bien dans ce cas, Ambre es tu d'accord pour faire une représentation lors du bal ?  
  
-Bien sûr, je ne peux rien vous refuser !  
  
-C'est vrai cela, alors cela ne te dérangera pas si je demande au professeur Black d'être mon cavalier pour le bal ! ironisa la vieille dame.  
  
-Euh.Faut pas charrier quand même ! répondit elle, en souriant. C'est déjà mon cavalier.  
  
-Ah ! je savais pas ! répliqua Sirius, qui voulait rentrer dans le jeu de la vénérable.  
  
-Ah, toi non plus !  
  
-Bon, vous allez arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite, répliqua Severus, dont la patience était à bout.  
  
Le soir venu, un somptueux repas fut servi pour fêter la bienvenu à la Vénérable, la soirée se passant agréablement, bien que Drago remarqua le regard triste que le professeur adressait à la vieille dame, alors que celle-ci semblait vouloir la réconforter en lui souriant. Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque les élèves eurent rejoint leurs dortoirs respectifs, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Drago furent présentées à la Vénérable, non sans mal car il ne fallait attirer l'attention sur eux, et surtout pas celle de Dumbledore. Le regard de l'ancêtre s'arrêta sur Drago, et avança vers lui.  
  
-Bonsoir, jeune Dragon.  
  
-Bonsoir Vénérable, dit-il en la saluant.  
  
-Ton regard a l'air si glacial et si doux à la fois que s'en est troublant, tu as décidé de changer ton destin, c'est très courageux de ta part.  
  
-Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, pour l'instant, la protection de ma mère et l'emprisonnement de mon père y sont pour beaucoup.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que serais devenu comme ton père !  
  
Drago lui sourit gentiment, comme si elle comprenait ce qui ressentait.  
  
-Un jour viendra, petit Dragon, de prouver tes sentiments, pour aider la personne, que tu désire protéger le plus au monde !  
  
-Ce jour viendra t-il un jour ?  
  
-N'en doute même pas, mais d'autres épreuves arrivent.  
  
Hermione, Harry et Ron semblaient troublés par la conversation que venait d'avoir les deux personnes. Lorsque la Vénérable se rapprocha de Harry, celui-ci s'attendait à tout sauf à ces paroles.  
  
-L'apparence est trompeuse, tu es aussi insouciante que Ambre  
  
Harry et Ambre en rougirent.  
  
-Jeune Potter, tu n'es pas seul, ne fait pas reposer sur tes frêles épaules, le malheur du monde, car toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur. S'il te plait, lorsque le moment viendra, ne va pas au combat, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne dois pas te sacrifier, tu dois vivre aussi pour toi !  
  
Harry acquisa d'un signe de tête, ses larmes venant dans ses yeux, il n'avait pas la force de parler, tant les paroles de la vieille femme résonnaient vrai à ses oreilles. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule des son filleul.  
  
-Ambre, nous avons à parler toutes les deux, déclara la Vénérable. Allons dans mes appartements, nous y prendrons un chocolat.  
  
-Bien sûr, je vous suis.  
  
Tout le monde souhaita la bonne nuit à la dame, et les regardèrent partir. Severus se retourna vers Sirius.  
  
-Il se fait tard, tu devrais raccompagner tes Gryffondors dans leur tour, je m'occupe de Mr Malefoy.  
  
-Entendu, Severus.  
  
Ils se souhaitèrent à leur tour bonne nuit, et prirent des directions différentes. Sur le chemin, qui les menaient vers la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de poser des questions à son professeur de potion.  
  
-Professeur, la Vénérable va mourir, n'est ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, en effet ! comment l'avez vous découvert ?  
  
-Le regard du professeur McPeterson a l'air si triste, que s'en était évident !  
  
-La Vénérable l'a recueilli pendant près de dix ans, il est normal que des liens se tissent.  
  
-Qui est vraiment le professeur McPeterson ? Elle a dit qu'elle était une amie des parents de Potter, mais j'en doute !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela, Mr Malefoy ? demanda le professeur, visiblement surpris par la logique de son élève.  
  
-La façon dont il la regarde, comment il a réagit lorsqu'il l'a cru morte, la façon si familière qu'il a de l'appeler !  
  
-De qui parler vous ?  
  
-De Harry, il semble si heureux depuis qu'elle est là, s'en est troublant !  
  
-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous dévoiler la véritable identité du professeur, cependant vous avez raison, Mr Potter tient énormément à elle. Il me semble, qu'étant ami avec Mr Potter, vous devriez lui poser la question directement. Mieux vaux connaître la vérité, que de se faire de fausses idées !  
  
-Professeur, pourquoi ai je si mal à l'idée de perdre son amitié ?  
  
-Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, Mr Malefoy.Nous voilà arrivez, vous devriez aller dormir ! Bonne nuit, Mr Malefoy.  
  
-Bonne nuit, professeur.euh.  
  
-Oui, Mr Malefoy ?  
  
-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, ou plutôt j'aimerais que vous en parliez avec le professeur McPeterson.  
  
-Que voulez vous me demander ?  
  
-C'est au sujet du bal !  
  
Pendant ce temps là, dans la tour des Gryffondors.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas remarqué comme Drago est bizarre, en ce moment ? demanda Hermione, en s'installant dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Il a l'air préoccupé, déclara Ron, qui prit place en face d'elle.  
  
-En effet, je me demande pourquoi, j'aurais du lui demander tout à l'heure ! s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
-Tu crois que ça va aller ? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
-Je.je ne sais pas, nous verrons bien ! Ron.je peux te voir, quelques instants.  
  
Ce dernier alla vers son ami, et s'éloignèrent ensemble de Hermione, qui les regardaient de travers, se demandant ce qu'ils mijotaient. Harry parla tranquillement à l'oreille de Ron, alors que celui-ci devenait de plus en plus rouge. Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, en saluant ses amis et monta vers les dortoirs ; laissant le champ libre à son ami, qui pour un fois s'exécuta tout de suite. Ron se dirigea vers Hermione, alors que celle-ci lui souhaitait, à son tour, une bonne nuit.  
  
-Hermione, pour le bal..  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu as déjà un cavalier ?  
  
-Nnnn.. non ; balbuta t-elle, en rougissant.  
  
-Tu veux bien être ma cavalière ?  
  
Hermione le regarda en rougissant de plus belle, Ron ne savait plus où se mettre, puis pris de panique se précipita dans les escaliers. Hermione lui cria une réponse positive, ce qui le stoppa net dans sa course, il se retourna et alla vers elle, pour l'embrasser, sitôt fait, il courut jusqu'à son dortoir, sans même se retourner. Harry était assis sur son lit et attendait de savoir comment cela c'était passé, Ron lui fit un signe de tête en souriant, et se déshabilla en silence, Harry l'imita. Lorsqu'enfin, ils entrèrent dans leurs lits respectifs, Ron lui avoua qu'il venait d'embrasser Hermione, la réponse de son ami le choqua presque.  
  
-C'est pas trop tôt !  
  
Dans la salle commune, Hermione allait vers son dortoir, son visage faisait concurrence aux cheveux de son amoureux, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer son c?ur, qui battait la chamade après le baiser de Ron ; plus tard, elle s'endormit en souriant, tout comme Ron. Harry n'eut pas cette chance, et fit encore un atroce cauchemar, où il voyait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, en train de torturer de malheureuses personnes. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle rapide, son corps trempé par sa sueur ; il se leva, et changea de vêtement, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et parti se promener afin de se changer les idées. Il n'avait pu dormir qu'une petite heure. Alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs du château, il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction, il se mit dans un recoin, et attenda que l'inconnu passe. Mais cette personne n'avait rien d'inconnu, puisqu'il s'agissait de Drago, Harry fut surpris de le voir dans les couloirs à cette heure, et décida de le suivre. Drago allait tranquillement vers un endroit bien connu des deux garçons, il s'arrêta devant la statue Boris le Hagard, celle là même qui cachait le passage pour aller dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
  
-Miséricorde ! s'exclama doucement Drago.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, Drago se glissa à l'intérieur. La porte se refermait, Harry était sur le point de repartir.  
  
-Tu te décide ou pas, Potter ?s'exclama Malefoy, dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
Harry retira sa cape, et le suivit à l'intérieur, Drago prit soin de fermer le verrou derrière eux.  
  
-Comment as tu su que j'étais là ?  
  
-J'habite dans un manoir, j'ai l'habitude des bruits de la nuit, et tes pas sont tous sauf discrets !  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, Drago s'installa en face.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pour que tu sois dehors à cette heure ? lui demanda Malefoy.  
  
-Je peux te retourner la question ?  
  
-J'ai demandé en premier !  
  
Harry soupira en lui souriant, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien savoir, s'il ne commençait pas par lui avouer le pourquoi de sa présence.  
  
-J'ai fait des cauchemars, avec Voldemort, ils étaient particulièrement.  
  
-Atroces, finit son ami.  
  
-Oui, j'ai voulu me changer les idées en me promenant. Maintenant, dis moi.  
  
-Je viens de voir les professeurs McPeterson et Rogue, le coupa t-il .Je devais les prévenir !  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Lors du bal, des élèves « mangemorts » vont essayer de te tuer !  
  
-Ils n'y arriveront pas !  
  
-Ca je sais, mais pur une raison que tu ignore encore !  
  
-C'est à dire ?  
  
-Avant je voudrais que tu réponde à mes questions, ou plutôt à une en particulier !  
  
-Et laquelle ?  
  
-Qui est vraiment le professeur McPeterson ? Tu l'a tutoie, l'appelle par son prénom, et te comporte avec elle de.  
  
-Tu es jaloux ? ironisa Harry.  
  
-Je.non...jje, bafouilla Drago.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te le dire, il y a longtemps, puisque tu es mon ami !  
  
-.  
  
-Drago, McPeterson est le nom de jeune fille de mon arrière grand mère, Ambre est la petite s?ur de mon père, c'est ma tante.  
  
Drago le regardait incrédule, l'information était trop pour lui, mais il prenait conscience des comportements de Harry vis à vis de Ambre. Tout prenait un sens qui rassurait l'adolescent.  
  
-Rassuré ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est qu'elle a acceptée ma proposition !  
  
-Quelle proposition ?  
  
-Pour le bal, j'ai eu une idée et je l'ai soumise au professeurs Rogue et McPeterson, ils ont été d'accord. Le professeur Rogue va préparer dès demain la potion pour que cela réussisse.  
  
-Tu vas finir par me le dire ? Ou je dois deviner ?  
  
-Avant, je voudrais te poser un question, ou plutôt deux ?  
  
-Lesquelles ?  
  
-As-tu une cavalière pour le bal ?  
  
-Euh . Non, pourquoi ? lui demanda t-il de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
-Parce que tu ne vas pas y aller !  
  
-Hein ?  
  
Harry s'était levé de sa chaise, et commençait à hurler après Drago.  
  
-C'est hors de question que je me cache! Je veux y aller, surtout que Ambre va danser, je veux la voir !  
  
-Mais tu vas y aller !  
  
Harry se rassit, regardant son ami dans les yeux, le prenant pour un fou.  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Je voudrais savoir si.  
  
-Répond moi !  
  
-Pas avant d'avoir ma réponse, car elle dépend du reste !  
  
-Dis toujours !  
  
-Tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal ?  
  
Harry venait de comprendre, il n'ira pas au bal en tant que Harry Potter, le garçon, mais en tant que jeune fille. Drago lui expliqua que Rogue préparait une potion pour le transformer en fille. Harry, encore sous le choc, accepta la proposition de Malefoy, sachant qu'il passerait plus inaperçu à son bras.  
  
-Drago, et il n'y a que toi, pour en avoir de telle idée !  
  
Malefoy rougit et prit cela pour un compliment.  
  
-Mais, je voulais savoir, comment va t-on expliquer la présence du étrangère, lors du bal ?  
  
-Rien de plus simple grâce au professeur Rogue !  
  
-Mais encore.  
  
-Tu vas te faire passer pour la nièce du professeur, il est d'accord, comme ça cela ne paraitra pas suspect s'il te surveille !  
  
-Et comment je vais m'appeler ?  
  
Drago fut plutôt surpris par la question, il croyait que Harry allait rechigner à être une fille, et qui plus est la nièce du professeur qu'il aimait le moins.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais si facilement !  
  
-Parce que j'ai le choix ?  
  
-Non !  
  
-Comment as tu décidé de me prénommer, puisque je suppose que je vais porter le nom de Rogue !  
  
-Tu as raison, comment peux tu croire que c'est moi qui ait eu cette idée ?  
  
-C'est ton genre !  
  
-Et bien, pour ta gouverne, sache que c'est ta tante qui l'a décidée ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est moi qui ai trouvé ton prénom !  
  
-et ?  
  
-Mina, Mina Rogue.  
  
-Mina ?  
  
-Oui, ça te plait pas ?  
  
-Si, mais je suis en train de me demander à quoi je vais ressembler en fille, l'idée est quand même bizarre !  
  
-Normal, je suis un Serpentard !  
  
-Je sais, et fier de l'être !  
  
-Pas tant que ça ! Par contre, tu ne vas pas pouvoir apparaître en tant que Harry le temps du week end.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce qu'il serait bizarre de faire venir la nièce de Rogue pour un bal, dès Vendredi, tu vas devenir Mina, et tu le restera jusqu'à dimanche soir !  
  
-Et que vais je faire, en tant que Harry ?  
  
-Vendredi, l'avant dernier cours est celui de potion, aussi avec la collaboration du professeur Rogue, je vais te faire avaler « accidentellement » une potion du sommeil. Tu dormiras jusqu'à dimanche, comme ça pas de problème vis à vis de tes amis, et des autres élèves !  
  
-Qui va être au courant ?  
  
-Dumbledore, car on n'a pas le choix, Les professeurs Rogue, McPetersen, Black et Lupin, ainsi que Mme Pomfresh, qui interdira les visites pour ta sécurité.  
  
-Et Ron et Hermione ?  
  
-Il ne faut mieux pas !  
  
-De tout façon, ils vont roucouler ensemble tout la soirée !  
  
-Non ! ils sont enfin ensemble ?  
  
-Oui et non, j'ai convaincu Ron d'inviter Hermione, et elle a acceptée !  
  
-C'est déjà ça ! Ils finiront bien par sortir ensemble.  
  
-Je l'espère, j'en ai marre de tenir la chandelle avec eux.  
  
-Au sujet du bal, je me rappelle la façon, pitoyable, dont tu dansais. Aussi, j'ai demandé à ta tante de te donner quelques cours, histoire de ne pas se ridiculiser !  
  
-Pourquoi ? tu ne veux pas que je te marche sur les pieds ? ironisa Harry.  
  
-Non, sans façon ! Il y aura aussi d'autres changements à apporter à ton apparence !  
  
-Lesquelles ?  
  
-Déjà cacher le plus possible ta cicatrice, sinon, tout tombe à l'eau ; et aussi tes yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi mes yeux ?  
  
-Harry, la couleur de tes yeux ne passe pas franchement inaperçu !  
  
-Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma tour, je commence à avoir sommeil !  
  
-Harry, nous avons une petite semaine avant les vacances de Noël et le bal, d'ici là, j'espère que tout sera prêt !  
  
-Moi aussi, je l'espère ! Bonne nuit Drago.  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
Ils se séparèrent discrètement à l'entrée, et retournèrent chacun dans leur tour. Durant la semaine, Drago dû subir les remontrances de Pansy. Le soir même de l'annonce du bal, par le directeur, elle avait annoncé aux autres filles, qu'elle serait celle que Drago choisirais comme cavalière, comme pour l'année précédente, et elle fut sous le choc, lorsque le lendemain, Drago lui annonça qu'il allait être le cavalier de la nièce du professeur Rogue, une certaine « Mina », elle était folle de rage à cette nouvelle, et le fut encore plus lorsque Goyle lui demanda d'être sa cavalière pour le bal ; encore plus en se résignant à accepter la proposition. Mais depuis, elle fulminait et était impatiente devoir à quoi ressemblait cette fille, qui lui volait son amoureux. Pendant ce temps là, dans la tour des Gryffondors, les adolescentes se languissaient en espérant être invité par Harry Potter, car il faut bien l'avouer depuis les évènements de ces derniers moi, celui-ci avait considérablement changé aussi bien par son comportement, que par son physique, il devenait de plus en plus un homme, au bonheur de ses jeunes demoiselles. Les filles, des différentes maisons, n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter et de glousser à son passage, ce qui agaçait de plus en plus l'intéressé. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à trouver de cavalière, puisqu'on l'avait déjà invité, en y repensant, il se dit qu'il était effectivement préférable que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas au courant ; qu'auraient ils dit en apprenant que Harry irait avec Drago, cette pensée l'amusa beaucoup. Durant la semaine, Harry s'entraîna à danser avec Ambre et Sirius, puisque lors du bal, il serait une fille, il faillait mieux qu'il apprenne à se laisser conduire. Le vendredi arriva, annonçant le début des vacances de Noël et le bal, le soir même. Lors du dernier cours, qui comme par hasard, fut celui de potion, les élèves se retrouvèrent en binôme pour préparer une potion de sommeil. Harry évidemment avec Drago. Le « drame » arriva avant la fin du cours, lorsque la potion fut prête, Malefoy renversa accidentellement la potion vers Harry, qui fit semblant d'en avaler, il bailla et s'écroula sur le sol avant que le professeur Rogue n'ai eu le temps d'intervenir. Le professeur fit lévité le corps et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Après le départ du professeur, les Gryffondors regardèrent Malefoy avec mépris, même Ron et Hermione, qui étaient particulièrement choqué de son geste, tandis que les Serpentards le félicitait pour cette acte. Malefoy rassembla ses affaires puis partit, sans rien dire. A l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh avait préparé une chambre à l'écart pour Harry, où plutôt son double, car pour que le stratagème soit parfait, Ambre et Sirius avaient crées un double de l'adolescent, celui-ci paraissait plus vrai que nature et ils avaient jeté un sort de protection sur lui. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière Rogue et Harry, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et il fut libéré du sortilège de lévitation.  
  
-Bonjour Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Bonjour mon garçon, les professeurs vous attendent dans la pièce voisine.  
  
-J'y vais, merci.  
  
Harry entra, sans attendre dans la pièce, laissant le professeur avec l'infirmière.  
  
-Tout se déroule comme prévu, Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-J'espère que la soirée se passera bien, cela serait bien pour notre jeune ami de passer une soirée normal !  
  
-Elle sera loin d'être normal pour lui, puisqu'il va être une adolescente pendant 3 jours, mais moi aussi que tout se passera bien, il a besoin de se détendre, et de s'amuser comme les autres jeunes gens de son âge.  
  
-Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez dire cela, mais à Mr Potter, je suis sur que d'entendre vos paroles lui feraient plaisir.  
  
-Vous savez que j'en suis incapable ! ironisa t-il.  
  
Puis il se dirigea, à son tour, vers la pièce. Ambre et Sirius avaient expliqué ce qui allait se passer, il avait commencé à se déshabiller lorsque le professeur de potion entra, il sortait une fiole de sa robe et la tendit à Harry.  
  
-Buvez tout la potion.  
  
-Sirius, laissons les, Ambre va s'occuper du reste. Je vous attend, toutes les deux, dans mes appartements, puisque Harry, ou devrais je dire Mina, va y séjourner.  
  
-Entendu !  
  
les deux hommes sortirent.  
  
-Bois tout de suite !  
  
-Oui.  
  
Harry ouvrit la fiole, et avala tout le contenu, ni laissant pas la moindre goût. Puis s'effondra à terre, prit de spasmes, une douleur se rependit dans mes bras et mes jambes. Une douleur aiguë, lancinante, qui lui consumait le corps. Il sentait son corps se déformer, ses os étaient en train de s'allonger, de s'épaissir, tandis que d'autre devenait plus petit, sa masse corporelle changeait complètement. Puis tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que c'était arrivé, laissant un Harry haletant, et en sueur. Ambre se pencha vers lui, et l'aida à se remettre debout. Harry, quelque peu déconcerté, s'examina, il avait maintenant une poitrine ferme et ronde, un bassin plus large, sa taille était affinée, ses jambes étaient longues et minces. Ambre l'aida à s'habilla, puis elle fit apparaître un miroir, pour que Harry voit à quoi il ressemblait. L'adolescente, qu'il découvrit dans le miroir, avait de longs cils, les sourcils plus fins, ses traits étaient fins et langoureux, ses cheveux descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses fesses et étaient légèrement ondulés.  
  
-Waaouh, fut la seule exclamation qui pu sortir de sa bouche.  
  
-Je savais que Severus ferait en sorte que tu sois jolie, mais à ce point, je l'aurait pas cru !  
  
-Peut-être que j'aurais ressembler à ça, si j'avais été une fille dès ma naissance.  
  
-Va falloir faire gaffe aux dragueurs, ma chérie !  
  
-Bah, je vais au bal avec le pire.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Puis elles rigolèrent, Harry remarqua que sa voix avait, elle aussi, changée, elle était plus aigu et mélodieuse. Curieusement, il ne sentait pas mal à l'aise en fille, peut-être grâce à la potion.  
  
-Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre Severus, il doit nous attendre, et il faut nous préparer pour le bal, je vais emprunter l'appareil de ton ami Colin pour te prendre en photo, surtout lorsque Drago va te voir. Il risque de pas s'en remettre.  
  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ambre. Drago est un ami, et il.  
  
-Et il va tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille, que tu incarnes !  
  
-Je ne préfère pas.  
  
Harry baissa la tête, et elles quittèrent la pièce, saluant au passage, Mme Pomfresh, qui souriait. Elles firent un léger détour, pour qu'on les voit arriver par le hall, puisqu'il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, il fallait que Mina se fasse remarquer par son entrée. 


	29. Chapitre 29 Le Bal

Chapitre 29 Le Bal  
  
L'arrivée de Mina ne passa pas du tout inaperçue, comme l'espérait Ambre, tout les garçons regardaient intensément Mina, elle les subjuguait.  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça !  
  
-Quoi ? que tu fasses tourner la tête des garçons ?  
  
-Oui, répondit elle, en gloussant légèrement. Ambre, la potion a un autre effet, et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rend compte, je suis une vrai fille !  
  
-Tu en as l'apparence !  
  
-Ce n'est pas que ça ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ?  
  
-Non, quoi ?  
  
-Je pense et réagis comme une fille !  
  
-Et ça te dérange ?  
  
-Comme ce n'est que pour un week end, non.  
  
-Tant mieux, ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien !  
  
-Je l'espère ! .Ambre.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Tu pourras ensorceler mes yeux pour que je puisse enlever mes lunettes ?  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
-L'avantage, c'est que ma cicatrice est caché par mes cheveux.  
  
-Je ferais en sorte qu'on ne la voit pas du tout, au cas où !  
  
-Il serait préférable, car je ne sais pas si je peux réagir dans cette état.  
  
-Oui !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à coincer Drago, heureusement pour eux, il était sans ses gardes du corps. Ils l'entraînèrent dans une classe vide.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, Drago ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire ! répondit-il, froidement.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda, à son tour, Ron, qui perdait patience.  
  
-Harry est en danger, il ne devait pas aller au bal.  
  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
  
-J'ai appris, ce matin, que des élèves de ma maison, sont des mangemorts et veulent tuer Harry. Je n'avais pas le choix !  
  
Ron et Hermione le regardèrent abasourdis.  
  
-Mais il est sans défense, en étant endormi !  
  
-Aller à l'infirmerie, le professeur Black vous expliquera tout, je dois y aller, vous savez ce qu'il se passerait si l'on savait que je l'ai fait exprès ? déclara t-il, en partant.  
  
-Merci Drago, lança Hermione.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-De protéger Harry, comme tu le fais !  
  
-C'est normal, vous en auriez fait autant !  
  
Il leur sourit une dernière fois, et partit.  
  
-Vous formez un beau couple ! leur lança t-il, en fermant la porte.  
  
Ron et Hermione rougirent autant l'un que l'autre.  
  
-Nous ferions mieux d'aller tout de suite à l'infirmerie, car après, je dois aller me préparer pour ce soir !  
  
-Hermione, il reste 4 heures avant le bal !  
  
-Alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis partit en courant.  
  
-Cette fille va me rendre dingue ! s'exclama t-il, en courant après elle.  
  
Ils arrivèrent essoufflés à l'infirmerie, en entrant, ils découvrirent que Sirius les attendait.  
  
-Bonjour Sirius  
  
-Bonjour ! justement je vous attendait !  
  
-Drago nous a dit de venir te voir ! Il nous a expliqué ce qu'il se passait !  
  
-Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû !  
  
-Harry est en danger, mais crois tu qu'il est plus en sécurité ici ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Nous l'avons mis dans une pièce à part, et avons jeté un sort puissant pour le protéger, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
  
Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, et les deux Gryffondors partirent rejoindre leur tour, allant par la même rassurer leurs amis, sur l'état de santé de Harry. Sirius souriait en voyant que Drago n'avait rien dit, mais avait fait en sorte que ses amis ne s'inquiètent pas pour Harry; Eux aussi, avaient besoin de s'amuser. Se rendant compte qu'on les suivait, lorsque Rogue ouvrit la porte, qui donnait à ses appartements, Harry se jeta au cou de celui-ci, en poussant un cri de joie.  
  
-Mon oncle ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !  
  
-Bon.Bonsoir Mina, balbuta t-il, en apercevant le pourquoi d'un tel comportement. Tu as fait bon voyage ?  
  
-Parfait !  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que ta nièce était si mignonne, Severus ?  
  
-C'est que je ne le pensais pas aussi, mais c'est vrai que je la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle n'avait que 9 ans. Entrez, je vous prie.  
  
Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer, et lança un regard glacial, comme il en avait l'habitude, aux élèves trop curieux, qui avaient suivis les deux jeunes femmes.  
  
-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
  
Aussitôt, les élèves partirent, plus ou moins, en courant. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent dans le hall, la rumeur fut lancée.  
  
« La nièce de Rogue est à Poudlard, et elle super belle ! ».  
  
Fermant la porte derrière lui, Rogue se retrouva face à deux femmes le fixant intensément.  
  
-Harry, tu vois ce que je vois ?  
  
-Euh...sur le coup, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, je dois avouer que je suis aussi étonnée que toi !  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez ?  
  
-C'est plutôt à nous de te le demander ! s'exclama Ambre.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ?  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous pouviez être si.si séduisant, répliqua Harry, en rougissant.  
  
-Et bien, je dois faire honneur à ma nièce, en me montrant à mon avantage, mais aussi pour ma cavalière.  
  
-Tu m'en dira tant, ironisa Ambre.  
  
-Alors vous êtes casé ? répliqua Harry.  
  
Rogue, à ses paroles, rougit.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Mrs Potter.  
  
-Non, c'est Miss Rogue ! Et comme vous êtes mon oncle, j'ai droit de savoir si la vie sentimentale de mon oncle à changer !  
  
-MR POTTER !  
  
-Ok, je dis plus rien !  
  
-Qui est ta cavalière ? demanda Ambre.  
  
-Miss Fleur Delacour.  
  
-Tu vas faire des jaloux ! dit Ambre, en rigolant.  
  
-CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS, AMBRE !  
  
Ils rigolèrent, puis Severus posa son regard sur Harry.  
  
-Je savais que j'étais doué, mais je n'aurais pas cru que vous soyez si belle, Miss Rogue !  
  
-C'est votre potion qui y est pour quelque chose !  
  
-Non, elle devait vous transformez en fille, réellement, mais je crois que vous avez l'apparence que vous auriez eu si vous étiez une fille !  
  
-Je suis bien content d'être un garçon ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda sa tante.  
  
-Vu les réactions de tout à l'heure, je n'aurais jamais été tranquille !  
  
Severus et Ambre éclatèrent de rire, suivi par Harry.  
  
-Vous avez trois heures avant le début du bal, tout vos affaires vous attendent dans ma chambre, je vais faire un tour, pour voir si tout se passe bien.  
  
-Entendu Severus, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Le professeur de potion quitta la pièce, ambre se retourna vers Harry.  
  
-Bon, il est grand temps de se préparer !  
  
Puis elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre , que Severus leur avait indiqué, sur le lit était installé deux superbes robes de soirées.  
  
Le temps passa relativement vite, et enfin après deux heures de préparation, Mina (Harry) était prête pour le bal, ainsi que le professeur McPeterson. Elles retournèrent dans le salon, et furent surpris de voir Rogue, qui les attendaient, en compagnie de Malefoy, ce dernier, qui était dos à la porte, se retourna en entendant la porte, et resta figé. Le professeur McPeterson, qui était sorti en premier, était habillée d'une magnifique robe de soirée : le haut était composé d'un corset rouge sang, de la mousseline, de la même couleur, recouvrait les épaules dénudés, on pouvait apercevoir son nombril, car la jupe, lui tombait élégamment sur les hanches, composés de différents tissus, mais toujours dans des nuances de rouges, l'ensemble lui donnait une image d'irréalité; les cheveux attachés en chignon, dégageant sa nuque, sur son visage, le seul maquillage apparent, était celui des yeux et était, comme la robe, rouge. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Drago semblait hypnotisé, mais pas par le professeur, car derrière elle se tenait une jeune adolescente.  
  
-Eblouissante ! s'exclama Drago, en s'approchant de Mina.  
  
Mina portait une robe de couleur bordeaux, laissant les épaules dénudés, les fines bretelles retenaient la robe, laissant un léger décoté, en dessous de la poitrine, et jusqu'aux hanches, un ruban blanc, brodé d' or et d'argent, faisait le tour, en plusieurs fois, de la taille, accentuant ses formes, le bas était large et vaporeux. Mina rougit en voyant Drago arriver vers elle, qui était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier rouge sombre et or, attachés des boutons jusqu'à la taille, puis qui s'ouvrait pour laisser paraître un pantalon en cuir, et des bottes en peau de Dragons. Les manches étaient serrées jusqu'aux poignets, où elles s'ouvraient largement. Le col de la robe étant montant, sur ses épaules reposait une cape de velours noir, attaché par un ruban argenté. Rogue admirait les deux jeunes femmes.  
  
-Ambre, qui as-tu envie de séduire ce soir ? demanda Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Personne, Severus, je voulais juste être à mon avantage pour Sirius !  
  
-Tu vas danser, habillée comme ça ? demanda Severus, intrigué.  
  
-Oui, ne t'en fait donc pas, elle est conçue pour ce genre d'évènement.  
  
-Je ne m'en fais absolument pas, mais Sirius va avoir une crise cardiaque en te voyant !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Trop belle pour lui, ironisa Drago, qui fixait toujours Mina, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.  
  
-Mr Malefoy, ce soir, je vous confie Harry, commença Ambre.  
  
-Mr Malefoy, puis-je vous rappeler que Mina redeviendra Harry à la fin du week-end !  
  
-Je le sais parfaitement professeur Rogue, et ne vous en faites pas professeur McPeterson, je vais me conduire en gentleman avec Mina.  
  
-Il faudrait mieux pour vous Mr Malefoy, car je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit, seulement pour ce week-end, de MA nièce.  
  
-Je sais, et c'est moi que vous avez choisi comme cavalier pour elle.  
  
-Disons plutôt que c'est toi, et tes idées saugrenues, qui a réussi à avoir une si jolie cavalière pour le bal, comme ça tu n'as pas à supporter Parkinson ! ironisa Mina. Et étant donné la façon dont tu me regardes, il semblerait que je sois parfaitement à ton goût !  
  
-Bah.Je dois avouer que je te préfère en fille.  
  
-Heureusement que c'est pour quelques jours, sinon, je crois que je pourrais pas le supporter !  
  
-Mais dis pas ça Potter !  
  
-Si !  
  
-Ca commence bien ! déclara Ambre, en leur souriant. Ils nous font déjà une dispute de jeune couple.  
  
-Ambre ! s'écria Mina.  
  
-Merci professeur McPeterson.  
  
-Si nous n'y allons pas tout de suite, nous allons être en retard, il est déjà l'heure. Déclara Rogue.  
  
Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Rogue, curieux de savoir qui osait venir les déranger, alla ouvrir.  
  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! s'exclama t-il, à l'adresse du visiteur, puis il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Sirius.  
  
-Severus, je suis le cavalier d'Ambre, je viens donc la chercher !  
  
-Et tu veux voir Harry, par la même occasion !  
  
-Oui, lui réponda t-il, en affichant une doux sourire narquois.  
  
Sirius se retourna et aperçu immédiatement Ambre, il l'a regarda de haut en bas, avec des yeux de merlan frit.  
  
-Tu es ab...absolument magnifique, Ambre ! arriva t-il, à articuler. Tu es plus belle de jour en jour.  
  
Ambre lui sourit.  
  
-Tu vois, Severus, je savais que ma robe lui plairait !  
  
-C'est surtout la personne, qui l'a porte, qui me plait, réponda Sirius, sans même réfléchir.  
  
-Et bah.s'exclama Drago. Que de surprise ce soir, je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble !  
  
Ambre et Sirius le regardèrent en rougissant.  
  
-C'est pas encore le cas ! ironisa Ambre.  
  
-Mais cela de devrait tarder ! surenchérit Harry !  
  
Sirius regarda l'adolescente qui venait de faire cette remarque, et en resta interdit.  
  
-Ha.Harry ??  
  
-Oui, ou plutôt Mina, maintenant ! alors que dis tu de ma version fille.  
  
-Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? demanda Sirius, à l'adresse d'Ambre et de Severus.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Me dire quoi ? demanda Harry, inquiet de la réaction de son parrain.  
  
-Heureusement que tu n'as pas les yeux verts, sinon on pouvait te reconnaître trop facilement.  
  
-Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Je ne ressemble plus à moi-même, je veux dire à Harry !  
  
-Non, bien sûr, mais maintenant, tu ressemble trait pour trait à ta mère.  
  
Harry en resta bouche bée, jamais on ne lui avait trouvé d'autre ressemblance avec sa mère que ses yeux, et là, on lui annonçait qu'il était son portrait craché !  
  
-Je .je lui ressemble, balbuta Harry, aux bords des larmes.  
  
-Oui, tu es aussi belle qu'elle, lui avoua Ambre en s'approchant de lui.  
  
-Je.  
  
-Ah non ! tu ne pleures pas !, sinon, on devra refaire ton maquillage ! dit Ambre, sur le point de rigoler.  
  
Harry la regarda intensément dans les yeux, on venait de lui offrir un merveilleux cadeau, qui certes ne durerait pas longtemps, mais qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire.  
  
-Harry, ça ira ? lui demanda Drago, le regard inquiet.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas pleurer, je suis heureux de ressembler à ma mère. Si je suis si ému, c'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je lui ressemble tant, généralement, on me dit que j'ai ses yeux et le physique de mon père. Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, mais le fait est que cela me fait plaisir de lui ressembler, ne serait ce que pour un week-end !  
  
Drago, et les professeurs le regardait en souriant, même Rogue, qui sans vraiment le vouloir devenait plus amical avec le jeune Gryffondor.  
  
-Si nous y allions, déclara Severus, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Nous allons finir par être en retard !  
  
-Nous le sommes déjà, déclara Sirius. Mais nous n'en ferons que meilleurs impressions en entrant !  
  
-Bon ! s'exclama Harry. A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à dimanche soir, je suis Mina Rogue, la nièce du très estimé professeur de potion.  
  
-En tant qu'oncle, j'espère que vous ne me ferez pas honte, Miss !  
  
Ambre et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler, tandis que Mina lui souriait gentiment.  
  
-Bien évidemment, mon oncle !  
  
-Mr Malefoy, je vous la confie pour la soirée, prenez soin d'elle.  
  
-Je serais un parfait cavalier ! déclara t-il, en proposant son bras à mina, qui le prit.  
  
Tous partirent pour le hall, où devait les attendre les professeurs Delacour, Warren et Lupin. Pendant ce temps là, la bal avait déjà commencé, le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà invité les élèves à venir danser, sur les rythmes du célèbre groupe les Bizarr' Sisters. La salle était, comme à son habitude, magnifiquement décoré, dans le plafond artificiel étaient suspendus des milliers de petits flocons de neige, et des étoiles filantes ne cessaient de passer. Un sapin, superbement décoré, trônait dans un coin de la salle, les tables individuelles avaient été installées, et croulaient sous les victuailles plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, en fait tout ressemblait à l'an passé, à quelques détails près. L'entrée de Hermione, au bras de Ron, ne passa pas inaperçu, car ils formaient un superbe couple; elle, magnifique dans sa robe verte turquoise, avec ses gants blancs, et Ron, qui semblait sortir d'un magazine de mode, avec sa robe de sorcier vert nuit, qui était en harmonie avec la robe de sa cavalière, et ses cheveux planqués en arrière, avec du gel. Toutes les filles se retournèrent pour mieux le contempler. Ron avait décidé que ce soir, il ne laisserait personne danser avec sa cavalière, même pas ses frères. Hermione semblait amusée de cette possessivité, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
Elle avait été surprise, en retrouvant Ron dans la salle commune, celui-ci l'attendait au bas des marches, et se conduisait avec elle, comme si elle était une princesse. Elle était aux anges, et n'était pas la seul, car son cavalier affichait un sourire exprimant pleinement son bonheur.  
  
Ils avaient commencé sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves, car ceux- ci n'auraient jamais pensé, qu'aussi bien l'un que l'autre aurait pu changer tant que ça physiquement.  
  
-Mais où est donc Drago ? demanda impatiemment Pansy.  
  
-Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Blaise, qui craignait la réaction de sa camarade, en voyant Malefoy avec une autre cavalière.  
  
-Voyons, je veux le voir se faire ridiculiser avec la mocheté qu'on lui a désignée comme cavalière ! rigola Pansy.  
  
-Si tu veux parler de la nièce du professeur Rogue, commença Goyle. Il parait que c'est de loin une mocheté, comme tu le sous entend !  
  
-Quoi ? s'écria Pansy.  
  
-Des élèves ont croiser une nouvelle arrivante, qui était en compagnie du professeur McPeterson. Elles sont allées directement vers les appartements de Rogue, et ils ont dit qu'elle serait aussi belle que Fleur Delacour !  
  
-Tant que ça ! s'exclama Blaise.  
  
-Nous allons bientôt le savoir, déclara Crabble, en désignant une personne qui entrait.  
  
Il s'agissait de Rogue, qui arrivait en compagnie de Fleur Delacour. Tout les regards se posèrent sur le premier couple, car bien que tout le monde se doutait du cavalier de Delacour, jamais ils n'auraient cru voir leur professeur de potion si.séduisant, bien qu'égal à lui-même. Ambre fit aussi une entrée remarquée avec Sirius, tout comme Remus et Rachel, car eux aussi étaient à leurs avantages. La petite troupe de professeur alla rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore, qui discutait avec la Vénérable, McGonagall.  
  
-Et bien, Severus, votre nièce ne vient pas ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Si elle devrait bientôt arriver en compagnie de Mr Malefoy.  
  
-Etait ce nécessaire de choisir Mr Malefoy comme cavalier ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-J'ai confiance en Mr Malefoy, Albus, il est la personne adéquat pour cette soirée, vous le comprendrez en voyant ma nièce. Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surpris de la voir si.changer, c'est le portrait de sa défunte mère.  
  
Le directeur avait été étonné du choix pour le cavalier de Harry, et encore plus lorsque celui-ci accepta sans réticences, mais sa tante lui avait expliqué que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à lui, si dans un premier temps, il était la nièce de Rogue, et dans un deuxième temps, il était la cavalière de Drago Malefoy, cela effacerait les méfiances des autres Serpentards, peut être avaient-ils raison. Il espérait cependant que Harry passerait une bonne soirée, bien que peu ordinaire pour l'adolescent.  
  
-Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore, en souriant.  
  
-Et je pense que Mr Malefoy veut se faire remarquer, comme à son habitude ! ironisa t-il.  
  
-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, déclara McGonagall, qui était elle aussi au courant de la situation, tout comme la Vénérable.  
  
-Justement les voici ! s'exclama Sirius en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.  
  
-Juste ciel ! s'écria McGonagall.  
  
-Oui, Minerva, la ressemblance est frappante !  
  
Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur le jeune couple qui entrait dans la salle.  
  
-Je comprends mieux votre choix ! Ils vont très bien ensemble, déclara Dumbledore.  
  
-Ce n'est pas uniquement pour cela, que je l'ai choisi, mais c'est vrai qu'ils forment un beau couple.  
  
Le groupe de professeurs ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler à cette dernière phrase prononcé par Severus. Un silence étrange pesait depuis l'arrivée de Drago et de Mina, aussi bien les garçons que les filles détaillaient de la tête aux pieds les deux adolescents. Un cri de rage se fit entendre du côté des Serpentards, Pansy fulminait et se dirigea vers le couple, le regard meurtrier.  
  
-Bonsoir Dray, je vois que tu t'ai trouvé une pouf pour le bal !  
  
-Bonsoir Pansy, et oui j'ai trouvé une beauté digne de moi, aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement ! déclara Drago, le regard glacial. Si tu veux bien nous laissez maintenant, tu devrais retourner au près de ton cavalier.  
  
-Il est en face de moi ! s'écria t-elle.  
  
-Je te l'ai dit pourtant que je n'étais pas ton cavalier !  
  
-Drago, commença calmement, mais froidement Mina. Qui est cette personne malpolie ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas si dois vous présenter, très chère, il s'agit d'une camarade de ma maison, Pansy Parkinson. Déclara t-il, avec une voix douce en regardant Mina, puis il se retourna vers la Serpentarde. Pansy, voici la nièce du professeur Rogue, Mina Rogue. Si tu veux bien nous excusez, nous devons aller saluer le directeur, et certains professeurs.  
  
Puis Drago prit la main de Mina, et l'entraîna vers le petit groupe, Pansy, le visage décomposé par la rage, partit de la salle. Ron et Hermione qui avaient assister à la scène, n'en revenaient pas eux même. Drago avait pour cavalière la nièce de Rogue, et celle-ci était incroyablement belle.  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Rogue pouvait avoir une nièce aussi.commença Ron.  
  
-Jolie, finit Hermione, mais ce qu'elle avait remarqué l'inquiétait encore plus.  
  
-Ron, si nous allions danser ? lui demanda t-elle, soudainement.  
  
Sur cette demande quelque peu brusque, Ron l'emmena vers la piste, où ils commencèrent à danser. Hermione regarda attentivement Mina, ils auraient pu nous mettre au courant pensa t-elle, car elle avait tout de suite su qui était Mina, se souvenant de la photo, que Harry lui avait montré, où il y avait Lily et James potter.  
  
-Ron, ne nous soucions pas de Harry jusqu'à dimanche, il doit faire de beaux rêves, déclara Hermione.  
  
-Comme tu veux ! Toi aussi, tu as vu ?  
  
-Oui, et s'ils ne nous ont rien dit, c'est pour une bonne raison.  
  
-Je suis quand même surpris de le voir si heureuse auprès de Drago.  
  
-Ron, ils sont amis, c'est normal.  
  
-Nous aussi, nous sommes leurs amis, et pourtant.  
  
-Pourtant.  
  
Puis ils continuèrent à danser, ne se souciant que d'eux même. Non loin de là, Mina et Drago parlaient tranquillement avec les professeurs. La soirée se passait agréablement, Harry n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à danser, peut être grâce à son cavalier, qui était particulièrement doué. Comme promis, Drago ne laissa pas Mina danser ou être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Mina était surpris de la possessivité dont il faisait preuve. Elle se retrouva, cependant quelques temps seule, mais avec d'autres Serpentards, c'est à dire Zanbini, Goyle et Crabble. Drago étant aller parler au professeur Rogue. Elle ne se sentait pas totalement à son aise, mais ne laissait rien transparaître.  
  
-Pourquoi es tu venu ? lui demanda brutalement Blaise.  
  
-Parce que mon oncle me l'a proposé, et parce que cela faisait longtemps que je voulais venir voir l'école où il enseigne. Répondit simplement Mina.  
  
-Je suis content que tu sois là ! déclara Goyle.  
  
Mina le regarda surprise.  
  
-Drago a l'air plus détendu en ta présence, en ce moment, il n'est plus lui même, je crois savoir ce qui le met dans cette état, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas disposé à parler à Vincent ou à moi.  
  
Mina fut encore plus surpris en constatant que Crabble et Goyle s'inquiétaient pour Drago, et encore plus qu'ils parlent de cette façon, si.intelligente.  
  
-Pourtant vous êtes amis ? demanda t-elle.  
  
-Oui, mais comme nous sommes avec lui depuis la première année à cause de nos parents, peut être croit-il que nous sommes avec lui que par intérêt.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas.  
  
-Nos parents veulent se faire bien voir auprès du père de Drago, et par là même de son maître, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont demander de rester avec lui. Déclara Goyle.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas lui dire ça ! s'exclama Blaise.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle en pense, et elle dira tout à son oncle !  
  
-Je ne dirais rien à mon oncle, et je sais qu'il apprécie Drago.  
  
-C'est un euphémisme !  
  
-Il aurait bien voulu l'avoir pour fils !  
  
-Peut être qu'il l'aurait voulu pour père ! déclara Mina.  
  
-C'est vrai que Drago n'a pas vraiment de chance avec sa famille.  
  
-Ils le maltraitent ? demanda Mina, de plus en plus curieuse.  
  
-Non, c'est pire, ils ne l'aiment pas. Pour eux, il n'est qu'un jouet qui peut leur servir. Je me demande comment va réagir son père lorsqu'il lui donnera sa réponse.  
  
-Vincent, tu le sais comme moi, Drago se pliera à la volonté de son père, tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque sinon !  
  
-Mais Grégory, il ne doit pas devenir comme lui, il ne pourra pas le supporter !  
  
-Je sais, et on devrait aussi se préoccuper, tout les trois, de ce qui va se passer lorsqu'on l'annoncera à nos parents.  
  
-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier de les voir !  
  
Goyle, Crabble et Zanbini semblaient avoir complètement oublier que Mina était là, et celle-ci comprenait qu'ils ne voulaient pas devenir des mangemorts, ce qui la rassura.  
  
-Vous devriez lui en parler ! Déclara t-elle. Et si vraiment vous êtes en danger, alors demander conseil à mon oncle.  
  
-Non, surtout pas puisqu'il est.Blaise se tut, en oubliant à qui il avait à faire, dire cela devant une inconnue était très risqué.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien à personne ! Et si vous avez un doute, vous n'avez qu'à utiliser un sort d'amnésie contre moi, pour que j'oublie votre conversation.  
  
Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent, ils s'étaient confiés un peu trop facilement, et commençaient à se méfier de plus en plus de Mina.  
  
-Peut-être puis je vous donner un conseil qui vous servira, commença Mina. Si vraiment vous avez peur pour Drago, et vous, je veux dire pour vos vies. Vous devriez voir le professeur Dumbledore, puisqu'il est le seul, dont personne n'ose s'attaquer !  
  
-Mina, nous n'avons rien contre toi, mais tu dois oublier ce que tu viens d'entendre ! déclara Goyle.  
  
-Vous savez utiliser le sort d'amnésie pour une période définie ?  
  
-Moi oui, mais c'est risqué ! commença Zanbini. Il faudrait que nous allions dans un coin pour être tranquille.  
  
-Où voulez vous emmener ma cavalière ? demanda Drago, qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-Nous allons y aller tous ensemble ! commença Mina. Drago, tes amis m'ont dit des choses dont je n'aurait pas du être au courant, Blaise va utiliser un sort d'amnésie sur moi pour me faire oublier cette conversation. Mais toi, tu devras leur parler ! allons-y !  
  
-Hors de question ! s'exclama Drago. Blaise n'est pas assez doué pour utiliser ce sort, tu risque de tout oublier, et tu sais qu'il ne faut pas.  
  
-Mais toi, Drago, tu sais parfaitement utiliser ce sort.  
  
-Alors c'est décidé !  
  
-Je ne veux pas !  
  
-Drago, je sais que tu feras attention, alors ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Ils sortirent quelques instants, en revenant, Mina avait oublier la conversation, ainsi que le fait de s'être présenté aux trois Serpentards.  
  
-Bonjour, je me prénomme Mina.  
  
-Enchanté Mina, répondirent en c?ur les amis de Drago, tandis que ce dernier les regardait furieux d'avoir fait subir ça à Harry.  
  
-Mina, allons danser ! dit-il subitement.  
  
Puis il lui prit la main, sans attendre de réponse, et l'entraîna sur la piste. De loin, les trois Serpentards regardaient le couple évolué gracieusement.  
  
-Mina a raison.  
  
-Dommage qu'elle est oublié la conversation, commença Goyle.  
  
-Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous, Drago aurait sûrement plus de courage pour refuser, continua Crabble.  
  
-Comment croyez vous qu'il va réagir quand on lui annoncera qu'on ne veut pas devenir mangemorts ? demanda Zanbini.  
  
-Nous le découvrirons en temps voulu. Conclua Goyle.  
  
Sur la piste, Mina et Drago croisèrent Hermione et Ron, Mina ne pu s'empêcher de leur sourire. La soirée était bientôt fini, le professeur Dumbledore fit taire la musique ainsi que l'assemblée.  
  
-Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre professeur McPeterson va danser, en l'honneur de la Vénérable, ici présente. Aussi, je vous demande de faire place.  
  
Les élèves furent surpris, mais s'exécutèrent plus ou moins en silence. Tandis que leur professeur prenait place au centre de la piste de danse. 


	30. Non, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, il était plus ou moins justifié, notamment avec les examens, mais particulièrement à cause de critique (sur le site de la warner) qui m'ont particulièrement fait mal. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réécrire la suite de cette fic, alors que j'en prenais un réel plaisir. Bref, me voilà de retour, et j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Hermione5590, Racara, Lapieuvredudesert, Sfavillante, Mymy, Sphax6, Miya Black, Lolo, et les autres merci pour vos reviews !

Thys, tu devrais apprendre à lire la suite avant de dire des bêtises ! je suis pas stupide, je sais qu'on peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, c'est pour ça que j'ai expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un portail. 

J'espère être moins lente pour vous mettre la suite ! 

Chapitre 30

Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Ambre portait à ses poignets, et à ses chevilles, des bracelets, qui tintaient mélodieusement à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle s'agenouilla, face à la Vénérable, lui sourit un moment, puis baissa la tête, donnant aux musiciens le signal pour commencer à jouer. La musique, qui s'éleva, était douce, tout comme les gestes que la jeune femme, elle se releva doucement et gracieusement, puis se cambra , faisant onduler ses bras, cela ressemblait un peu à de la danse orientale. Plus elle se redressait, plus son corps ondulait au rythme de la musique, la grâce de ses mouvements étaient impressionnante, lorsqu'elle fut complètement redressé, la musique commença à changer progressivement de rythme, devenant, très progressivement, plus rapide. Ambre tournoyait, se cambrait s'envolait littéralement, se mettait sur la pointe des pieds en fait sa danse était un mélange de danse : oriental, hindou, classique, …mais devenait indéniablement moderne. 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la musique suivait un rythme très rapide, et dans un saut, Ambre s'enflamma, tout d'abord l'extrémité de ses cheveux, puis au bout de ses doigts, laissant en suspension dans l'air de petites flammes, les mouvements de ses bras et de ses mains semblaient suivre un chemin précis et complexe. Ambre fut de retour au centre de la piste, les flammes, toujours petites, l'entouraient, il y en avait des centaines, plusieurs formaient des cercles, d'autres étaient par terre, ou étaient toujours en suspension dans l'air, n'ayant pas bougé depuis qu 'Ambre les y ai mis. 

La musique se tut quelques secondes, le temps de figer la scène, puis reprit, plus calme et plus douce que jamais, mais tellement triste, tout comme le regard de Ambre. Sa danse était un véritable cadeau d'adieu, elle y exprimait tant de peine, que Mina ne put retenir ses larmes, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. 

Une à une les flammes s'éteignirent, ambre était toujours sous l'emprise de sa danse, mais au moment même ou s'éteignit la dernière flamme, Ambre posa un genou à terre, mais se redressa aussitôt, levant le regard au ciel. Toutes les flammes, qui s'étaient éteintes, reprirent vie comme par magie. Ambre joignit progressivement ses mains, tandis que les flammes avaient commencés une étrange danse, elles tournoyaient de plus en plus vite autour de leur maîtresse, la musique accentuant l'impression de vitesse. Lorsque les deux mains d'Ambre furent enfin jointes, le tourbillon s'avança progressivement, mais dans un ordre précis, vers le creux de ses mains.

 La dernière flamme atteignit sa destination finale, Ambre l'enferma dans ses mains. Une éblouissante lumière sortit de ses mains, elle abaissa ses bras, et plaça ses mains devant son visage, elle y souffla en ouvrant lentement le creux, crée par ses mains la musique ralentissait à chacun de ses mouvements, et s'échappant de ce creux, mille et un papillons s'envola. 

La musique s'arrêta, Ambre salua ses spectateurs, médusés par un tel spectacle. Le silence sembla régner des heures, alors que seul quelques secondes s'écoulaient, puis un brouhaha, pas possible, d'applaudissement éclata. Tous les élèves et les professeurs, allèrent voir la jeune femme pour la féliciter d'un tel spectacle. Mina n'osait aller la voir, de peur de pleurer devant elle, ou de se jeter dans ses bras, il savait qu'on aurait pu le reconnaître, mais il fut soulagé lorsqu'il aperçu le regard plein de tendresse de sa tante, Mina lui retourna le sourire. 

-Après ce fabuleux spectacle, commença le professeur Dumbledore, afin de faire le silence dans la salle. Mes amis, la prochaine danse va conclure ce bal, aussi je vous souhaite la bonne nuit.

Des voix s'élevèrent protestant, mais personne n'y pouvait rien. Les couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer. Sirius se fit un chemin entre les admirateurs d'Ambre, et l'invita pour cette dernière danse, tandis que Severus commençait à danser avec Fleur. Drago proposa son bras, et entraîna Mina sur la piste.

La musique était lente et langoureuse ce qui permettait à chaque couple de s'enlacer encore plus. Drago sentit la gêne de sa partenaire lorsqu'il la serra contre lui.

-Cela te dérange ? chuchota t-il.

-Non pas vraiment, c'est plutôt que ça fait bizarre. réponda Mina, tout en baissant sa voix.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si une partie de moi, je pense la partie féminine, apprécie ton étreinte, mais l'autre…est troublé !

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement, ce qui énerva Mina.

-Arrête de te moquer !

-Tu te rend compte que tu es en train de me dire !

-Non ?

-Moi, Drago Malefoy, trouble le grand et courageux Gryffondor qu'est Harry Potter ! lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

-Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place, ironisa Mina.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas être autre que moi même !

Drago lui sourit fièrement, et dans un soupir, à le fois d'agacement et de résignation, Mina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier. Lorsque la dernière note se tue, les couples à regret se séparèrent. Puis progressivement, tous quittèrent la salle, soit pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, soit pour faire une dernière promenade au bord du lac. Drago, et Mina, avaient rejoint le groupe de professeurs.

-Professeur Rogue, je vais raccompagner Mina à vos appartements.

-Merci Mr Malefoy, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour aller faire un tour dans les jardins, pour vérifier que personne ne traîne dehors. 

-Je vous accompagne, déclara Fleur.

Au dehors, Rogue eut vite fait de faire fuir rentrer tout les retardataires, après avoir enlever plusieurs points à ceux qui profitaient trop bien de la soirée, et après s'être assuré que plus aucun élève ne se trouve dehors il décidé de faire un dernier tour, avec Fleur, autour du lac.

Fleur était heureuse de cette intimité que lui procurait cette promenade, au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler la beauté de paysage illuminé par le quart de lune. Severus se tenait près de elle.

-Je ne sais pas si cela est raisonnable !

-Rien ne l'est en amour, répondit elle, en lui souriant.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à vous.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, alors mettez vous à ma place, vous risquez votre vie en jouant avec le feu !

-Je dois réparer mes erreurs.

-Au risque de perdre la vie ?

-Peut être, c'est le moindre que je puisse faire après ce que…

-Je vous aime, je ne veux pas vous perdre, et encore moins que vous me rejetiez !

-Comment pourrais je le faire ?

-Severus.

-Fleur, je tiens à vous, bien plus que vous ne le pensez, mais cette guerre doit cesser !

-Je prendrais le risque d'être à vos côtés !

-Fleur

-Severus quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ne cesserait de vous aimer, alors acceptez le !

-Tu ne me connais pas !

-Mais je ne demande que ça !

-Tu es si jeune !

-Je connais ce refrain, vous me l'avez dit assez souvent ! peu m'importe votre age, peu importe ce qu'on dira de nous, je ne laisserais personne vous enlever à moi.

Elle regardait le lac, Severus constata, en la regardant, que des larmes coulaient, il ne put résister plus longtemps et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Severus, ne l'oublie jamais !

-Je t'aime Fleur, mais je ne peux pas encore m'engager avec toi, bientôt, tout s'arrangera.

Fleur enfouie son visage dans le cou de son amoureux, elle savait qu'il allait encore se mettre en danger, mais compris que si elle, elle était en sécurité, alors il ne ferait pas de chose inconsidéré. Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa délicatement, comme si il avait peur de briser cette beauté, Fleur lui fit comprendre qu'elle était moins fragile qu'il le pensait. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, ils ne voulaient pas ce moment de bonheur et de quiétude.

Pendant ce temps là, Ambre se disputait avec Sirius et Remus, parce qu'elle avait voulu espionner Severus.

-Ambre, tu es infernale ! s'écria Sirius.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

-Tu as juste voulu savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Bah quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais été curieux ?

-Ambre ! crièrent à l'unisson Remus et Sirius.

-Ok, si on a plus droit de plaisanter !

Rachel, Drago et Mina les regardaient se disputer, en rigolant.

-Apparemment, commença Drago. La curiosité est un gène qui se transmet facilement dans ta famille.

-La curiosité, l'habitude à ne pas respecter les règles, continua Rachel. L'inconscience, toujours tendance à foncer vers le danger, et j'en passe !

Drago se retenait pour ne pas rigoler, tandis que Mina lançait un regard noir à son professeur. Ils se retournèrent vers Ambre qui commençait à faire semblant de se battre avec Sirius, mais comme elle était toujours en robe de soirée, c'était beaucoup moins évident. Les trois spectateurs ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler, surtout lorsque Remus se plaça entre les amoureux et leur donna à chacun, une tape sur la tête.

-J'en ai marre de vos gamineries à vous deux ! Venez, dit –il en s'adressant aux autres, qui rigolaient encore plus. Laissons les se disputer, ils vont peut être finir par se parler vraiment.

-Tu crois que c'est possible, répondit Rachel, un soupçon de rire dans sa voix.

-On peut toujours rêver !

-Mina, tu dois croire entre eux, après tout c'est ta famille !

-Ils feraient mieux de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs au lieu de se chamailler continuellement !

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils quittèrent la grande salle, laissant Ambre et Sirius seuls. Le silence devenait pesant.

-Ambre, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, en es-tu consciente ?

-Bien sûr, Harry est trop en danger, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux !

-Nous détruirons le règne de Voldemort !

-Oui, mais tu sais qu'il n'y a que Harry qui puisse le détruire.

-Je sais, c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur, que ferons nous s'il…

-Il survivra ! Je lui ai donner ma parole que nous lui offrirons une vraie famille. Je lui même promis qu'il deviendra grand frères !

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Tu ne veux pas m'épouser pour que nous l'adoptions ?

-Non !

-Quoi ?

Sirius s'approcha d'Ambre, passa ses bras autour de sa taille

-Je t'épouserais avant tout parce que je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi, Sirius.

Sirius se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

De l'autre côté de la porte, quatre curieux avaient regarder la scène, puis ils fermèrent la porte doucement.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Alors comme ça Ambre t'as promis d'être grand frère ! demanda Rachel.

-Ambre sera une mère parfaite pour toi, tout comme Sirius le sera comme père.

-Je n'en doute même pas, bien que c'est pas un peu risquer ? 

-Pourquoi ? demanda Remus.

-Sûrement parce ce qu'ils sont plus inconscients les uns que les autres, répondit Drago.

Tous rigolèrent, car cette réponse était évidente.

Peu de temps après tous se quittèrent pour aller dormir, Drago décida, vu l'heure, de raccompagner Mina jusqu'aux appartements du professeur de potion ils discutaient de chose et d'autre, lorsqu'ils furent arrêtés par une voix.

-Vous allez vraiment très bien ensemble, on dirait que tu as choisi une cavalière qui te ressemble, tout aussi sournoise que toi.

-Qui est là ? s'écria Drago.

-Et bien, tu ne me reconnais déjà plus, c'est pouf te fait perdre la tête !

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre.

-Pansy ? 

-Oui, qui voulais tu que ça soit ?

-Tous sauf toi ! Que nous veux tu ? As tu accepté le fait que je sois le cavalier de Mina.

-Bien sûr que non, mais je me suis fait une raison. Après tout, elle n'est là que pour le week-end, dès qu'elle sera partie, tu reviendra vers moi !

-N'en soit pas si sûr, Pansy. Mina et moi nous nous entendons trop bien pour nous séparer comme ça ! répliqua Drago, en prenant la main de Mina, qui le regardait inquiète.

Pansy avançait vers eux, son visage était encore caché par la pénombre, mais lorsqu'elle arriva près de l'éclairage de torche, Mina et Drago constatèrent la fureur qui se dégageait de son visage. Elle faisait peur à voir, son regard exprimait tant de rage et de fureur, que la tension se ressentait dans l'air. Drago prit l'initiative de se placer devant Mina, Pansy allait les attaquer, il en était sûr, mais que faire si elle avait pris sa baguette, puisqu'ils étaient désarmés.

-Ne prend pas de risque, lui chuchota mina.

-Pansy laisse nous passer, commença Drago. Tu sais ce qu'il t 'arrivera si tu oses nous attaquer ! Mon père ainsi que le professeur Rogue ne te pardonneront pas.

-Je me fiche de ton père et encore plus de Rogue, ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette histoire, cela se passe entre toi et moi, et l'autre déchet !

-Je t'interdis de la traiter ainsi !

-Tu m'interdis ? répéta t-elle, en brandissant sa baguette. Tu n'es pas en position pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit !

-Pansy baisse ça, tu sais très bien ce qu'il arrivera si tu nous attaque.

-Soumets toi à moi, et j'épargnerais ta vie !

-Si je le fais, laisseras tu partir Mina ?

-Mmm…Non !

-Alors je suis ton ennemi à partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal. Il joignit ses gestes à la paroles, et se précipita sur Pansy, qui hélas pour lui fut plus rapide.

-Locomotor mortis !

Drago s'effondra par terre, les jambes collés l'une à l'autre.

-Batlerius ! s'écria Pansy, en pointant sa baguette sur Mina.

Celle ci ne sentit rien sur le moment, puis elle eut le souffle coupé tant la douleur était insupportable, elle avait l'impression que son corps était déchiqueté de tout part.

Drago ne pouvant la laisser ainsi rampa jusqu'à elle, mais Pansy le remarqua aussitôt.

-Leuktrysarum, lança t-elle sur Mina.

-Petrificus totalus ! en visant Drago.

Mina ne put supporter la deuxième attaque, elle tomba à genoux, se tenant le ventre, du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres, elle regarda tristement drago , qui la regardait en pleurant.

-Que dis tu de ce sort Drago, le maître lui même me l'a appris. 9a diffuse la douleur que l'on ressent  lorsque le corps est traversé par une balle, de type moldue. Mais contrairement à chez eux, la balle entre lentement dans le corps, la douleur doit être insoutenable pour ton amie.

Elle fit une geste et libéra la bouche de Drago pour qu'il puisse parler.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, je t'en supplie ! s'écria t-il.

-Oh ! Un Malefoy qui supplie ! Ton père va t'en vouloir !

-Arrête Pansy, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

-Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.

Mina endurait la douleur, mais ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à Pansy de l'entendre hurler, aussi elle se força à ne rien laisser sortir de sa bouche. Pansy arrêta le sortilège sur Mina, mais était encore furieuse contre elle et n'en avait pas fini de la faire souffrir.

-Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir, Miss Rogue. Allez hurle pour moi, supplie moi d'arrêter, d'abréger tes souffrances.

-Jamais je ne te ferais ce plaisir, tu es folle !

-Tu l'auras voulu, mais je crois que je vais continuer sur mon cher Drago, il mérite une leçon pour m'avoir trompée !

-Finite incantatum

Il fut libéré de ses liens et se dirigea vers Mina, mais alors qu'il allait a rejoindre, Pansy lança un sort sur lui.

-Endoloris !

Drago eut l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, que sa tête se fendait de part et d'autre. Il hurla  et se tordant sur le sol. Mina s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Arrête ça Pansy, il n'a rien fait de mal, dit-il à bout de force.

Pansy la regarda puis afficha un sourire triomphant et diabolique.

-Crucio lança t-elle à nouveau sur Drago.

Celui-ci cracha du sang, sentant des centaines de lame s'abattre sur sa chair.

-Tue moi, murmura t-il.

Mina ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, elle allait perdre la raison, comment faire pour arrêter ça, comment…Elle hurla et s'évanouie sur Drago. Pansy arrêta le sort, et les regarda, ce qu'elle avait fait était monstrueux, surtout pour une adolescente de 15 ans, mais elle s'en fichait. Son honneur lui était rendu, et elle échappa un petit rire.

-Cela te fait rire, demanda une voix à glacer le sang.

Pansy arrêta de rire et chercha d'où venait la voix, il n'y avait aucun doute que cela provenait des deux corps allongés, et meurtris devant elle. Mina se redressa lentement, tout en restant assise par terre, elle prit le corps de Drago entre ses bras, puis leva sa tête vers son agresseur.

-Comment as tu assez le toucher ! déclara t-elle calmement.

Sa voix était si froide qu'elle fit frémir Pansy, cela lui rappelait tant la voix de son maître. Et lorsqu'elle aperçu les yeux de mina, elle ne put se retenir de pousser un cri de stupeur. Ces yeux étaient rouges, aussi rouges que le sang, aussi rouge que ceux de Voldemort. Pansy recula, voulant s'enfuir, mais fit stopper par une barrière invisible.

-Je ne peux pas te pardonner.

A ces paroles, le corps de Pansy s'éleva dans les airs et s'abattit violemment contre le mur en pierre, elle perdit momentanément conscience. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle put voir Mina se pencher sur Drago et l'embrasser sur la bouche.

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. 

Puis elle posa ses mains sur le corps inanimé.

-Curation.

La magie s'opéra et le corps de Drago, qui était auparavant couvert de cicatrice se refermèrent, ne laissant aucune trace de ce qu'il venait de subir. Il reprit vite conscience et regarda Mina dans les yeux, en lui souriant. Mina passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami et l'embrassa à nouveau. Drago se laissa faire, mais lorsqu'il reprit complètement ses esprits, il se recula, la regardant intensément dans les yeux, il posa sa main sur le visage de Mina.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à tes yeux ? lui demanda t-il. Et où est Pansy ?

-Elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle mérite, dit-elle, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Pansy.

-Relâche la, demanda t-il, en constata avec frayeur que son ennemie était dans un sale état.

-Pourquoi le ferais je ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas elle, et que tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-J'ai tout les pouvoirs, pourquoi ne pourrais je pas le faire ?

A ça, elle leva la main vers l'adolescente, qui s'enfonça encore plus dans le mur. Drago entendit les côtes de la jeune femme craquer. Pansy le regarda en le suppliant du regard, puis s'évanouie.

Drago se retourna vers mina.

-Arrête, je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas que tu l'as tue, tu n'es pas un tueur.

Mina se figea, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, des larmes de sang, elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits, elle aussi.

-Que se passe t-il ? s'écria alors une voix, que Drago reconnu entre mille.

Le professeur Rogue arriva en compagnie de Fleur.

-Qu'est ce..                     

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant l'état de Mina puis aperçu Parkison.

-Mr Malefoy que s'est il passé ?

-Pansy nous a attaqué, et Mina a …

Cette dernière s'évanouie dans les bras de son ami, tandis que Delacour s'occupait à détacher de mur la Serpentarde, et la déposait sur une civière. Rogue s'occupait de voir comment était Mina, et Drago.

Les professeurs avaient emmenés les trois adolescents à l'infirmerie, ils prirent soin de mettre Mina dans une autre pièce, Drago voulut aller avec elle, mais Mme Pomfresh et Miss Delacour l'en empêchèrent. Rogue attendit, en compagnie de Malefoy, que Dumbledore, Sirius et Ambre arrivent, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Malefoy leur expliqua tout, décrivant la rage dont avait fait preuve Parkinson, mais ne pu expliquer du moment où il s'était évanouie jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans les bras de Mina. Il rougit en expliquant le comportement bizarre de Harry, mentionna le baiser, et finit son  récit sur l'arrivée des professeurs.

-Mr Malefoy, Miss Parkinson vous a-t-elle blessé gravement ? demanda Sirius.

-Le dernier sort qu'elle m'a lancé est le doloris, mais je crois qu'elle m'en a lancé plusieurs. A vrai dire, j'ai eu tellement mal que je ne sais plus très bien, je crois avoir perdu connaissance à ce moment là.

Ambre semblait soucieuse depuis un moment, elle finit par prendre la parole.

-Comment t'es tu senti avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et avant que Mina t'embrasse ?

-Euh…bafouilla Drago, qui aurait préféré oublier cet épisode. Je ne sais plus trop…A vrai dire, je crois que je me sentais vraiment bien, comme si…

-Comme si tu n'avais jamais subi de Doloris ? finit Ambre.

-Oui, maintenant que vous me le faites penser. C'est vrai que je n'avais plus mal, au contraire, il y avait quelque chose en …plus.

-J'aurais du m'en douter, s'exclama Ambre.

-Pouvez vous nous expliquer ? demanda le directeur.

-Comme vous le savez, Harry n'a pas tout ces pouvoirs, mais en même temps, il n'a pas toute la connaissance génétique de notre famille. Or, je pense que pour guérir Mr Malefoy,  il a inconsciemment  utilisé un sort familial, un que l'on ne peut transmettre que par le sang.

-Comment ça ? interrogea Drago.

-Mr Malefoy, je pense que vous voir dans cet état, à mis Harry dans un état tel, qu'il a du entrer dans une sorte de transe. Si bien, qu'il a utilisé un sort, que seule ma famille possède. Si Harry t'a embrassé, c'est pour te lier à lui, d'une manière magique, afin d'utiliser le sort curation à son maximum. Tu aurais pu être à la limite de la mort, qu'il aurait pu te ramener tout aussi facilement. Ensuite, il a du t'embrasser, à nouveau, pour couper le lier qui vous unissait.

Comprenant l'étendu des pouvoirs de Harry, le directeur, suivit par Rogue et Black, allèrent prendre connaissance de l'état de leur jeune prodigue.

-Que ce serait-t-il passé, s'il n'avait pas rompu le lien ? demanda Drago, à part à Ambre.

-Je ne sais pas trop, vous auriez partagé votre magie. Je ne crois pas que cela aurait été une bonne chose pour vous.

-Professeur McPeterson, pourquoi Harry a-t-il usé d'un tel sort sur moi ?

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il tient à toi, comme toi, tu tiens à lui.

-…

-Ne t'es tu pas mis entre lui et Miss Parkinson, pour le protéger ?

-…Je tiens à lui, c'est mon ami.

-Il en est de même pour lui. Il serait bon que vous alliez une conversation ensemble.

-Oui.

Ils rejoignirent les professeurs, qui semblaient satisfaits de l'état de santé du Survivant.

A bientôt pour la suite ^__^


End file.
